Just Say No
by inisapaseh
Summary: Wonwoo selalu mengatakan "Iya" pada semua yang orangtuanya minta padanya. Saat ia tahu ia dijodohkan, Wonwoo bahkan berpikir untuk menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tapi saat ia tahu kalau Kim Mingyu-lah yang akan jadi suaminya nanti, Wonwoo mulai berpikir bahwa inilah saatnya ia mengatakan "Tidak" pada orangtuanya.
1. Wonwoo Want to Say No

Kalau boleh dibilang, Wonwoo itu tipe anak yang akan melakukan semua yang orangtuanya katakan. Masuk ke sekolah pilihan orangtuanya sejak sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah, sampai universitas-pun orangtuanya yang menentukan. Saat ia mendengar dari Pamannya kalau ia akan dijodohkan, Wonwoo bahkan berpikir untuk menerima perjodohan itu dengan lapang dada. Tapi saat ia tahu kalau Kim Mingyu-lah yang akan jadi suaminya nanti, Wonwoo mulai berpikir bahwa inilah saatnya ia mengatakan "Tidak" pada orangtuanya.

XX

 **Just Say No**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

etc.

XX

Wonwoo sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena keramas petang itu saat sang Ibu mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk minta ijin masuk.

"Masuk saja."

Wonwoo menjawab masih sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Wonwoo sudah selesai mandi kan? Bisa turun sebentar sayang?Ada tamu yang ingin Ayah dan Ibu kenalkan padamu. Pakai itu saja, lalu kenakan jaket atau semacamnya, Ibu tunggu dibawah ya."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi, tidak biasanya ia disuruh untuk menemani Ayah atau Ibunya untuk menemui tamu seperti ini. Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu, kemudian mengambil jemper putih yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya. Ia kembali meneliti penampilannya dari bawah sampai atas. Wonwoo cuma memakai celana training hitam dengan garis putih disamping kanan-kirinya dan jemper putih. Kalau Ibunya mengijinkan ia menemui tamu dengan penampilan seperti ini, berarti ini bukan suatu pertemuan yang formal atau semacamnya. Wonwoo turun setelahnya, ia sempat mendengar tawa Ayahnya menggema dari ruang tamu. Bukan cuma suara Ayahnya, tapi juga suara orang lain. Dari suaranya, dapat disimpulkan kalau tamu itu juga seumuran dengan Ayahnya.

"Wonwoo, kemari sayang. Duduk disamping Ibu."

Wonwoo menurut, lalu duduk disamping kanan Ibunya. Ia tersenyum saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang wanita yang sekiranya adalah istri dari orang yang tadi tertawa dengan Ayahnya. Wanita itu duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru keabu-abuan, mungkin sepantaran dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya karena ia cuma melirik sebentar.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang ya, dulu terakhir kita bertemu tinggimu bahkan tidak lebih dari setengah kakiku."

"Tentu saja, itu sudah lama sekali. Sudah lebih dari 14 tahun yang lalu. Tentu Wonwoo kita sudah banyak berubah."

Itu Bibi-bibi yang duduk didepan Wonwoo yang bicara. Wonwoo cuma tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, ini anak kami Mingyu. Dia juga satu universitas denganmu. Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya?Dia calon psikolog."

Wonwoo memandang pemuda yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya itu. Pemuda itu juga menatapnya. Wonwoo cuma memandang sebentar sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Saya rasa tidak Paman, mungkin karena kami beda fakultas."

Wonwoo bicara dalam hati _'Yang satu fakultas denganku saja aku belum tentu kenal,apalagi beda fakultas seperti dia.'_

"Tapi aku rasa Mingyu pasti terkenal dikampus, orang dengan wajah setampan Mingyu tidak mungkin tidak terkenal kan?"

Itu Ibu Wonwoo yang bicara, walaupun nadanya bercanda tapi Wonwoo jadi berpikir juga. Mingyu, seperti pernah dengar sebelumnya.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Saya bukan tipe mahasiswa yang aktif dalam organisasi atau semacamnya."

Mingyu menjawab dengan tersenyum, mencoba merendah. Wonwoo jadi memandang Mingyu setelah mendengar perkataannya barusan. Ia juga merasa kalau Mingyu bukan tipe siswa yang aktif dalam dewan kampus atau semacamnya. Seingatnya ia belum pernah melihat Mingyu dikampus sebelumnya, mungkin ia pernah melihatnya dan lupa. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak familiar dengan wajah Mingyu.

Ayah Wonwoo tiba-tiba bersuara,"Jadi, karena Wonwoo sudah bersama kita sekarang, aku rasa kita bisa melanjutkan bahasan kita sebelumnya."

Bahasan? Bahasan apa? Wonwoo membatin.

"Wonwoo sayang..."

Wonwoo menolehkan kepala kearah kiri saat dirasa tangan kirinya digenggam oleh sang Ibu. Wanita itu menatap Wonwoo tepat dimatanya, tatapannya lembut seperti biasa.

"Walaupun ini mungkin mengejutkan bagimu, tapi kami sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Mingyu"

Wonwoo terkejut tentu saja, walaupun tidak tampak pada wajahnya. Ia memandang Ibunya dengan mata agak dilebarkan, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Wonwoo memandang kearah lain tanpa menggerakan kepalanya sebelum kembali menatap kearah Ibunya.

"Dijodohkan?"Wonwoo bertanya dengan suara yang lumayan pelan.

Ibunya mengangguk pasti,"Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan 6 bulan lagi. Dan untuk itu, selama 6 bulan kedepan kami ingin kalian tinggal bersama. Kami sudah membeli apartement, jadi kalian tinggal pindah saja. Kami ingin kalian setidaknya saling terbiasa dan mengenal satu sama lain dulu. Ya supaya kalau kalian sudah menikah nanti tidak akan ada rasa canggung diantara kalian."

Wonwoo memandang kedepan, agak menunduk sambil melihat meja didepannya. Jadi dia benar dijodohkan?Dia pikir omongan Pamannya tempo hari cuma gurauan semata. Wonwoo jadi ingat pembicaraannya dengan Paman Hong seminggu yang lalu.

XX

" _Wonwoo-ya, berapa umurmu?"_

 _Wonwoo menengok sebentar pada pria paruh baya yang duduk disampingnya itu sebelum menyeruput teh dalam cangkir ditangannya._

" _20."_

 _Wonwoo meletakan cangkir itu ke atas meja kecil dihadapannya. Pria disebelahnya kelihatan menerawang memandang kedepan._

" _Usia 20 bukanlah usia dimana kau masih bisa bermain-main layaknya remaja, bukan juga usia yang bisa dikatakan dewasa bagi seorang pria."_

 _Paman Hong memandang Wonwoo, Wonwoo balas menatapnya._

" _Apa kau siap menikah diusia 20?"_

 _Wonwoo bingung,"Maksud Paman?"_

 _Paman itu kembali memandang kedepan, tatapannya teduh._

" _Kalau dilihat dari karaktermu, aku rasa kau bisa menjalani itu semua. Mungkin kau kadang bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Mungkin kadang kau terlampau tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarmu, tapi aku tahu satu hal. Aku tahu kau jauh lebih dewasa dari apa yang terlihat."_

 _Wonwoo tambah bingung,"Paman bicara apa?"_

" _Kudengar Chansik akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak temannya."_

 _Paman Hong bicara kelewat santai, ia menyeruput kopinya._

" _Aku? Dijodohkan? Yang benar saja."_

 _Wonwoo menyahut tidak percaya, perjodohan di zaman sekarang?_

" _Entahlah, itu yang aku dengar. Kalaupun itu tidak benar, bukan masalah juga kan untukmu. Tapi kalau sampai kau benar dijodohkan, ingatlah kalau itu yang terbaik untukmu."_

 _Paman Hong kembali meminum kopinya, Wonwoo diam. Matanya memandang kedepan, kehalaman belakang dimana keluarga besarnya sedang asik menikmati daging panggang. Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan perkataan Pamannya. Hanya saja, kalau dilihat dari ekspresi Paman Hong yang serius Wonwoo mau tidak mau dibuat berpikir juga._

XX

"Woo? Wonwoo sayang?"

Wonwoo sadar dari lamunanya, dipandangnya si Ibu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Tapi aku masih kuliah."

"Mingyu juga nak, tapi kami percaya pada kalian. Kalian sudah sama-sama besar, aku rasa menikah diusia muda bukan masalah. Aku juga yakin seiring berjalannya waktu kalian akan bisa menerima satu sama lain. Mingyu sudah setuju, sekarang tinggal kau Wonwoo."

Itu Ayahnya yang angkat bicara, Wonwoo memandang Mingyu setelah dari tadi hanya sempat melirik saja. Mingyu juga sedang menatapnya, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk membenarkan. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Dulu saat masih sekolah, aku dan Ayahmu pernah membuat janji. Kami akan menikahkan anak kami kalau mereka sudah cukup dewasa. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu kami pikir inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menunaikan janji kami dulu."Paman Kim menjelaskan.

"Mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukmu, tapi kami benar-benar ingin kalian menikah."

Ibunya bicara tulus, ia mengelus lembut tangan kiri Wonwoo yang berada digenggamannya.

"Besok, kami akan menyuruh orang untuk mengangkut barang-barang kalian ke apartment. Kalian bisa mulai tinggal bersama 3 atau 4 hari lagi. Untuk perabotan biar aku dan Ibumu yang mengurusnya."

Ibu Kim juga ikut bicara setelah sekian lama bungkam. Ia memandang Wonwoo dengan senyum diwajahnya, dari pandangan matanya terlihat sekali kalau Bibi itu merasa bahagia. Wonwoo terdiam, pandangannya kosong, tidak berniat membalas bahkan bersuara. Wonwoo cuma tidak habis pikir, kenapa hidupnya berubah mirip drama seperti ini?

XX

Wonwoo berangkat kekampus dengan tidak semangat pagi ini. Wonwoo memang selalu kelihatan tidak bersemangat, tapi pagi ini berbeda. Ia benar-benar dalam kondisi mood yang buruk. Pertemuan tadi malam masih saja terbayang di otaknya, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya juga percuma. Wonwoo ingin tidak peduli, tapi tidak bisa. Orangtuamu tiba-tiba menjodohkanmu dengan orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak kau kenal, orang secuek apapun pasti akan kepikiran juga dan ya Wonwoo tidak secuek itu asal tahu saja.

Wonwoo berjalan pelan tapi pasti ke kampusnya setelah turun dari bis tadi. Wonwoo bisa menyetir dan tentu saja dia sudah punya SIM. Dia 20 sekarang, hanya saja Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang bisa berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu untuk waktu lama. Dan menyetir adalah kegiatan yang butuh konsentrasi tinggi, jadi karena Wonwoo tahu seperti apa dirinya dia memutuskan untuk naik kendaraan umum untuk bepergian. Lagipula ia merasa lebih nyaman seperti itu, Wonwoo itu suka melamun. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi biasanya ia akan melamun di perjalanan berangkat atau pulang kampus.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berjalan kekantin sesaat setelah ia sampai di kampusnya karena pesan singkat Seungkwan, ia juga belum sarapan jadi mungkin kantin adalah tempat yang tepat untuknya sekarang.

"Kau kelihatan seperti kakek-kakek kalau kau terlalu lemas seperti itu."

Soonyoung berkomentar bahkan saat Wonwoo belum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kantin. Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu, lalu duduk disebelah Jihoon.

"Kau kelihatan agak pucat, apa kau sakit?"

Jihoon ikut berkomentar sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil lalu menyingkirkan tangan Jihoon yang menempel didahinya.

"Aku baik, cuma agak pusing saja."

Iya pusing, pusing memikirkan jalan hidupnya yang tiba-tiba jadi konyol seperti ini. Seungkwan yang tadi mengiriminya pesan malah tidak kelihatan, Jihoon bilang pacarnya datang lalu mengajak Seungkwan pergi. Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya dimeja dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalan kepala. Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangan. Tiba-tiba jadi pusing sendiri.

"Harusnya kalau kau sakit kau tidak perlu berangkat, kau kan bisa titip absen padaku atau Soonyoung."

Jihoon bicara dengan pandangan mengarah pada Wonwoo yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya, yang diajak bicara cuma menggeleng pelan. Wonwoo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya sehingga cuma matanya saja yang kelihatan.

"Benar-benar tidak papa, lagipula kan-"

"Hyuuunggg, hyuung hyung hyung hyung hyung. Sudah dengar kabar belum?!Aku aku benar-benar..yaampun hyung!Kau tahu si breng-aw. Sakit.."

Seungkwan berhenti berteriak, tangannya mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang terkena pukulan buku Jihoon. Seungkwan memanyunkan mulutnya, sementara Jihoon cuma memandangnya datar.

"Salah sendiri datang-datang berisik, kalau aku tersedak kentang goreng bagaimana?Jihoon-ie terimakasih yaa, kau memang yang paling mengerti akuu."

Soonyoung bicara sambil memandang Jihoon dengan mata berkedip-kedip sok imut, Jihoon malah balas memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu atau aku juga akan memukulmu dengan ini."

Jihoon bicara sadis sambil mengangkat ensiklopedia tebal ditangannya. Soonyoung bergidik ngeri, kemudian melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Seungkwan tertawa keras-keras karena itu, puas Soonyoung didhzolimi Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi?Bukannya kau tadi bilang ada urusan dengan Hansol?"

Jihoon bertanya, sambil menyeruput milkshake-nya. Seungkwan berhenti tertawa lalu mulai menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan antusias. Wonwoo?Masih betah menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

"Kim Mingyu hyung."

Seungkwan bicara pelan, seolah-olah apa yang akan ia bicarakan ini adalah satu hal yang sangat rahasia. Wonwoo reflek mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya datar menatap Seungkwan. Apa dia bilang Kim Mingyu barusan? Seungkwan terkejut, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan hyung-apaan-sih lalu kembali meneruskan bicaranya.

"Dia baru saja mencampakkan Hwayoung, didepan seluruh mahasiswa kelas Profesor Kim. Dia-"

"Kim Mingyu mencampakkan wanita itu kan hal biasa, kenapa kau harus heboh seperti tadi?"

Soonyoung bicara sambil terus mengunyah kentang goreng dihadapannya, kelihatan tidak tertarik. Seungkwan mendengus, dia paling tidak suka kalau bicaranya disela seperti ini.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu, iya Mingyu mencampakkan wanita itu hal biasa. Tapi perkataannya hyung, kau tahu. Dia bilang 'Aku tidak bisa bersama wanita murahan sejenismu. Aku tidak mau barang bekas, apalagi bekas pria hidung belang sepertimu. Kau bisa cari pria lain mulai sekarang, yang bisa membayarmu dengan harga mahal.' kemudian dia pergi dengan ekspresi dingin. Waktu itu aku dan Hansol sedang lewat didepan kelasnya. Lalu aku penasaran karena banyak mahasiswa lain yang berkerumun dipintu masuknya. Waktu aku ikut mengintip aku melihat Hwayoung sedang menangis meraung-raung didepan si Mingyu itu. Dan setelahnya, begitulah. Aku tidak menyangka, padahal Hwayoung itu kelihatan polos sekali, ternyata dia seperti itu."

Wonwoo terdiam, Mingyu orangnya seperti itu?

"Aku sebenarnya pernah dengar gossip itu, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Lagipula kalau dilihat dari gerak-geriknya sebenarnya Hwayoung itu memang tidak sepolos kelihatannya."

Jihoon menyahut.

"Aku rasa yang pantas dibilang hidung belang itu si Mingyu sendiri, keluar masuk klub, membawa pulang pria atau wanita, mengencani orang yang berbeda tiap Minggunya dan suka bertindak seenaknya. Dia brengsek menurutku."Soonyoung berkomentar, sekarang menatap Jihoon dan Seungkwan bergantian.

"Well, aku rasa itu memang benar. Lihat siapa yang sudah dapat mangsa baru sekarang setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mencampakkan "peliharaannya"."

Wonwoo, Seungkwan dan Soonyoung mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon. Itu Kim Mingyu, berjalan melewati meja mereka dengan seorang gadis yang menggelayut manja dilengan kanannya. Mereka duduk dimeja yang tidak jauh dari meja yang Wonwoo tempati.

"Aku tidak tahu Tzuyu itu termasuk beruntung atau sial bisa bersama Mingyu seperti itu. Disatu sisi dia beruntung karena Mingyu itu tampan, tapi disisi lain dia sial sekali karena Mingyu itu brengsek."

Seungkwan bicara masih dengan mata menatap dua pasang mahasiswa yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka itu. Jihoon dan Soonyoung mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Seungkwan memilih untuk mecomot kentang goreng Soonyoung sambil membalas pesan dari Hansol. Sedang Wonwoo, dia memilih untuk mengamati Mingyu dan Tzuyu. Kelihatan sekali kalau Tzuyu sangat bahagia bisa bersama Mingyu seperti itu, sedang Mingyu-nya kelihatan biasa saja. Wonwoo merenung, Mingyu yang ia lihat dan dengar sekarang dari teman-temannya sangat berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat tadi malam. Sangat berbeda dari penjelasan Ibunya juga, sebenarnya Mingyu itu seperti apa?

"Jadi Mingyu itu playboy?"Wonwoo memutuskan bertanya.

Jihoon menyahut,"Lebih dari itu, dia bisa disebut sebagai bajingan kelas kakap. Seperti yang Soonyoung bilang, pergi keklub, membawa pulang laki-laki atau perempuan dan suka berbuat onar. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dibanggakan darinya adalah wajah tampannya. Walaupun harus kuakui kalau dia jenius. Tapi dengan semua kelakuan minusnya semua itu tidak ada artinya."

"Yaampun hyung, aku tahu kau ini cuek dengan lingkungan. Tapi setidaknya hal-hal seperti ini kau juga tahu, Mingyu itu sudah sangat terkenal sebagai seorang playboy. Semua orang juga sudah tahu, kecuali kau tentu saja."

Wonwoo cuma diam diceramahi Seungkwan seperti itu. Seungkwan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedang Wonwoo mengamati kembali Mingyu dan Tzuyu, kali ini lebih intens. Mingyu brengsek begitu?Tiba-tiba Wonwoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan. Sampai bertemu waktu istirahat nanti."

Kemudian dia langsung meninggalkan ketiga temannya, ia berencana pergi ke taman belakang kampus. Masa bodoh dengan jam kuliahnya yang akan mulai setengah jam lagi, masa depannya sedang terancam. Ia akan merenung ditaman, mungkin juga dia akan stalk atau mencari info tentang si Mingyu itu dari social media atau semacamnya. Yang jelas Wonwoo tidak rela kalau hidupnya harus berakhir ditangan orang semacam Mingyu.

Seseorang memperhatikkan kepergian Wonwoo dengan tatapan tajam. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat, Tzuyu yang bicara padanya tidak ia gubris. Pandangannya terfokus pada punggung Wonwoo yang nampak menjauh, dia menyeringai tipis.

' _Aku punya kau sekarang.'_

TBC

(1)Ini repost sih sebenernya,kemarin sempet publish tapi setelah aku liat ternyata banyak ngaconya,trus aku ngepost lagi eh nggak muncul. Baru bisa publish lagi sekarang,cuman ya begini ini. Iya,jadinya begini ini -_-

(2)Wonwoo itu disini apa ya,bisa dibilang idupnya lempeeng aja. Disuruh ini mau,itu mau. Tipe orang yang bisa dibilang terlalu penurut.

(3)Tapi sebenarnya hidup Wonwoo tidak selempeng kelihatannya,hem.

Jadiii,review ya?Mari kita bertukar pikiran(?) soal fik ini,hem


	2. Just Try Woo

XX

Wonwoo berjalan sendirian sore itu, kelasnya berakhir 15 menit yang lalu tapi Wonwoo baru keluar sekarang karena ia harus menyalin beberapa materi yang dosennya tuliskan di papan tadi. Wonwoo berencana untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang ia tinggal di lokernya. Besok ada kuis dan ia merasa kalau ia harus belajar. Tinggal satu tikungan lagi untuk sampai ke deretan loker para mahasiswa saat didengarnya samar-samar suara seorang wanita menangis tersedu-sedu. Wonwoo mengecek jam ponselnya, jam setengah 4. Kalau hantu tidak mungkin kan?

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menyembulkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Disana, berdiri seorang pria dengan seorang wanita yang mengapit erat lengannya serta seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan keduanya. Wanita itu menangis sesenggukan, dilihat dari raut wajahnya Wonwoo dapat memastikan kalau wanita itu sedang merasa sedih dan marah diwaktu yang bersamaan. Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat wajah si pria dan wanita yang satu lagi karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi Wonwoo. Wonwoo memperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat. Dia baru sadar, itu Mingyu dan Tzuyu. Rambut birunya membuat Wonwoo dengan mudah mengenalinya dimana-mana.

"Kau, dasar kau brengsek Kim Mingyu. Kau tidak bisa mencampakkanku begitu saja! Aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu! Aku bahkan meninggalkan kekasihku hanya agar aku bisa bersamamu! Kau bajingan, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

Wonwoo ingat, itu Hwayoung. Gadis yang tadi disebut Seungkwan, dia tahu karena mereka pernah satu kelas saat masa orientasi dulu. Tzuyu tersenyum remeh, wajahnya mencerminkan keangkuhan luar biasa. Saat ini ia bangga tentu saja, Kim Mingyu yang dipuja semua orang sekarang jadi miliknya.

"Kau dan semua omong kosongmu. Berhentilah sok suci Lee Hwayoung, aku tahu semua kebusukanmu. Wanita murahan sepertimu tidak pantas untukku."

Mingyu berucap dingin tanpa intonasi. Hwayoung membelalakan matanya, tidak menyangka perkataan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Mingyu padanya.

"Aku tahu aku murahan, aku tahu aku memang buruk. Tapi aku sudah berubah untukmu, ku berubah untukmu Kim Mingyu! Aku berubah karena aku begitu mencintaimu!"

Mingyu mendecih, wajahnya tampak mengejek.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kukatakan padamu? Aku tidak suka barang bekas, apalagi bekas hidung belang sepertimu. Kau tahu, kau kelihatan jauh lebih menjijikan kalau sedang memohon seperti ini. Jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku muak melihat wajahmu."

Hwayoung tertohok mendengarnya, dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan air mata ia berlari meninggalkan Mingyu dan Tzuyu berdua. Tambahan bertiga kalau Wonwoo yang tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah berdiri sambil menyandarkan bahu kanannya ditembok sambil melihat sekilas drama yang terjadi barusan dihitung. Dia memandang mereka datar tanpa suara.

Tzuyu mengubah posisi Mingyu agar menghadap ke arahnya, dengan kedua tangan melingkar manis dileher Mingyu.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kau akan memilihku, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dulu kau mau bersama dengan si murahan itu. Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama. Kau tahu, aku harus menahan cemburu tiap kali melihatmu bersama dengan gadis itu."

Tzuyu bicara dengan nada merajuk. Tangannya yang semula berada di leher kini mengusap-usap pipi Mingyu. Dengan gerakan perhalan ditariklah wajah Mingyu mendekat ke arahnya, dengan tatapan menggoda Tzuyu menatap Mingyu. Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan Mingyu tanpa diduga memegang tangan Tzuyu yang masih menempel di pipinya. Lalu menjauhkan wajah mereka, ditatapnya Tzuyu dengan tatapan datar. Tzuyu terkejut dengan perlakuan Mingyu barusan.

"Gyu-ya, apa yang-"

"Aku tidak memilihmu, tidak sekarang ataupun nanti."

Tzuyu terperajat

"Apa maksudmu? Lalu kenapa tadi kau-"

"Cuma agar Hwayoung berhenti mengejarku, harusnya kau tahu kalau dari dulu aku tidak pernah tertarik padamu. Tidak sama sekali."

Mingyu berujar santai, kelihatan tanpa beban. Tzuyu marah, dia merasa dipermainkan. Tanpa aba-aba tangannya sudah mendarat dengan mulus ke pipi kiri Mingyu. Plak! Wonwoo meringis melihatnya, dari suaranya saja ia yakin kalau itu tamparan yang lumayan bertenaga.

"Kau memang benar-benar brengsek Kim Mingyu."

Lalu ia pergi dengan amarah setelahnya. Mingyu mengusap-usap pipinya yang terkena tamparan Tzuyu pelan. Bohong kalau bilang itu tidak sakit. Mingyu bersiap beranjak, saat ia membalikkan badan ke kanan dilihatnya Wonwoo sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Posisinya masih sama seperti tadi, berdiri dengan bahu kanan bersender di tembok. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, tanpa suara. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan, tersenyum miris setelahnya.

' _Menikah dengan seorang brengsek seperti dia? '_

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berbalik arah lalu berjalan menjauh dari sana. Lupakan tentang kuisnya, itu bukan hal penting untuk Wonwoo sekarang.

XX

Wonwoo berdiri di samping meja belajarnya sore itu saat sang Ibu yang entah kenapa kelihatan bersemangat sekali mengemasi baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. Wonwoo cuma diam memperhatikkan, wajahnya yang memang sudah asli datar jadi berkali-kali lipat tambah datar karena apa yang Ibunya lakukan. Wonwoo akan pindah ke apartment malam ini, jadi Ibunya sibuk mengemasi barang-barang yang akan Wonwoo bawa pindah nanti.

Wonwoo menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa hari ini. Sejak pagi Ibunya sudah cerewet tentang ini-itu yang berkaitan dengan pindahnya Wonwoo, padahal Wonwoo-nya biasa saja. Kalau seperti ini kesannya malah Ibunya yang mau pindah, bukan Wonwoo.

"Jaket ini mau dibawa tidak? Sudah ada 5 jaket yang masuk koper, cukupkan kalau yang ini tidak dibawa? "

Wonwoo cuma mengangguk, masa bodoh. Ibunya kembali memasukkan baju-baju yang sekiranya biasa Wonwoo kenakkan kedalam koper, benar kan Ibunya girang. Ia bahkan bersenandung kecil saat memasukkan baju-baju Wonwoo kekoper.

"Bu, tolong ingatkan kenapa aku harus mau menikah dengan si Kim Mingyu itu."

Ibunya menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Karena kami mau kau berada di tangan yang tepat nak. Mingyu itu baik, dia akan menjagamu. Lagipula keluarga kita kan sudah saling mengenal lama, jadi Ibu yakin kau akan bahagia bersamanya."

' _Orang yang tepat? Brengsek yang tepat maksud Ibu? '_

Wonwoo berujar dalam hati, diam-diam mengumpat sendiri. Tidak, Mingyu bukan orang yang tepat untuknya.

"Ibu tahu, orang yang sudah berpacaran lama lalu menikah saja banyak yang berpisah. Apa yang Ibu harapkan dari hubungan kami nanti? Waktu 6 bulan itu sebentar Bu, dengan waktu sesingkat itu aku tidak yakin kami akan bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain."

Wonwoo bersuara setelah sekian lama bungkam, ia tidak tahan sungguh. Wonwoo hanya mau menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini. Menikah itu bukan hal mudah baginya, bagi semua orang malah.

Dan 2 hari yang lalu, ia diberitahu kalau ia akan menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum pernah ia kenal seumur hidupnya 6 bulan lagi. Disuruh tinggal satu atap agar bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Ia kadang tidak habis pikir, para orang tua itu mengatur segalanya seakan semua itu cuma hal sepele. Sepele bagi mereka, tapi rumit bagi Wonwoo.

Ibunya menatap Wonwoo lagi, ia berjalan ke arah Wonwoo. Kali ini ia benar-benar menghentikkan kegiatannya, lalu menarik Wonwoo pelan untuk duduk di sisi kasur bersamanya.

"Ibu tahu mungkin ini kelihatannya tidak adil untukmu, ini juga terlalu mendadak. Ibu tahu itu sayang, tapi inilah yang Ayahmu inginkan. Ibu juga terkejut awalnya, namun setelah Ayahmu menjelaskan segalanya Ibu jadi mengerti. Ayah cuma mau kau aman Woo, Ayah ingin kau dijaga oleh orang yang bisa dia percaya. Sekarang dan di masa depan nanti. Ayah hanya terlalu sayang padamu, dia hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Dan menurutnya, Mingyu adalah orang yang tepat untukmu, disamping memang Ayah sudah membuat janji dulu. Tapi Mingyu orang baik, dan kami percaya dia bisa jadi pelindungmu. Karena itu kami menyerahkanmu padanya."

' _Orang baik Ibu bilang? '_

"Untuk kali ini, kabulkanlah permintaan Ayahmu. Kalau kau mau menerima perjodohan ini, Ayah pasti akan sangat senang nak."

Wonwoo mendengus tidak percaya,

"Kali ini? Kali ini Ibu bilang? Beritahu aku, kapan aku pernah membantah omongan Ayah? Kapan aku pernah tidak menuruti omongan kalian!"

Wonwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi sekarang ia merasa kalau matanya mulai pedas. Tidak tahukah mereka kalau apa yang mereka ingin Wonwoo lakukan sekarang malah membuatnya terluka? Wonwoo merasa kebebasannya direnggut saat ini, ia merasa sudah terlalu didikte orang tuanya.

"Saat aku mau sekolah bersama Dongjin, Ibu dan Ayah mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya aku bersekolah di sekolah lain. Dan aku menurut, tidak tahukah kalian kalau waktu itu aku menangis semalaman karena sedih? Dia teman baikku sejak TK Bu, waktu itu aku benar-benar ingin bersamanya, tapi kalian menyuruhku untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda darinya. Jujur aku kecewa, tapi aku tetap menurut kan? "

Wonwoo mulai berkaca-kaca, Ibunya cuma diam. Tampak speechless dengan omongan Wonwoo barusan, saat Ibunya dirasa mau bicara Wonwoo kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Saat SMA, Ibu dan Ayah tahu aku suka musik. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau masuk SOPA. Tapi apa yang Ayah katakan? Dia bilang tidak, lalu menyuruhku masuk sekolah biasa. Apa aku membantah? Tidak Bu, tidak. Aku menerimanya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menolak. Ayah menyuruhku jadi arsitek-pun aku tidak menolak. Lalu sekarang, kalian menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan seorang pria yang bahkan aku belum pernah kenal seumur hidupku 6 bulan lagi?Bukan cuma kali ini Bu, sudah berulang kali aku menuruti kalian. Dan tidak sekalipun aku berpikiran untuk membantah."

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya, melepas tangan Ibunya yang masih setia bertengger ditangannya.

"Aku tahu kalian ingin aku bahagia, aku tahu mungkin menurut kalian ini adalah yang terbaikku untukku. Tapi tidak Bu, untuk kali ini aku akan bilang tidak. Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya apapun yang terjadi."

Lalu Wonwoo berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Ibunya yang cuma bisa termenung memikirkan perkataan Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo hampir memegang knop pintu, seseorang membukanya dari luar. Ayahnya muncul dari balik pintu setelahnya, Wonwoo diam. Tidak berniat bicara sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah dulu."

Ayahnya bersuara, Wonwoo masih saja diam.

"Ayah benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Ayah tahu apa yang kami lakukan kali ini mungkin keterlaluan bagimu. Tapi kami serius melakukan ini untukmu Woo, kami hanya mau kau bersama orang yang tepat. Tolong jangan bilang tidak dulu, kau bisa-"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya Ayah, dan aku tidak mau. Kim Mingyu bukan orang yang tepat bagiku, aku tahu itu. Aku tahu diriku sendiri, dia tidak tepat untukku."

Wonwoo bicara, menatap Ayahnya.

"Sekali ini, tolong dengarkan aku. Aku tahu Ayah tidak mau aku terluka, tapi kalau Ayah terus memaksaku untuk menerima semua ini, itu justru membuatku terluka Yah."

Wonwoo berbicara pelan, terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Dipandangnya si Ayah dengan pandangan melas, sementara yang dipandang membalas dengan tatapan lembut. Hening melanda sejenak sebelum si Ayah mengeluarkan suara.

"Baiklah, Ayah tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah dengannya. Tapi maukah kau mencoba? 6 bulan ini, tinggalah bersamanya. Kalau setelah 6 bulan kau tetap merasa tidak cocok, kita dapat membatalkannya. Ayah janji, tapi tolong jalani dulu semuanya."

Ayahnya berujar lembut, mencoba membujuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh ke kanan saat dirasa sang Ibu memeluk tangannya. Memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan sayang, Wonwoo menunduk. Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menolak, tapi bagian kecil dari dirinya yang "penurut" menyuruhnya untuk berkata iya.

Wonwoo bimbang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam kemudian mengangguk pelan, hanya tinggal bersama kan? Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya, pasti. Kepalanya terangkat saat sang Ayah menariknya, memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Terimakasih nak, terimakasih. Ayah janji kau akan bahagia, Ayah janji."

XX

Wonwoo mengantar Ibunya sampai ke pintu apartment, bukan cuma Ibunya. Ibunya Mingyu, Ayahnya dan Ayah Mingyu. Semua disini, mereka baru mengecek apartment yang akan Wonwoo dan Mingyu tempati, sekaligus membawakan perabot rumah tangga yang mungkin mereka berdua perlukan. Ada dua kamar dalam apartment itu, jadi Wonwoo dan Mingyu punya kamar sendiri. Lagipula Wonwoo juga tidak mau kalau harus sekamar dengan Mingyu.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, jaga diri kalian. Jangan pulang larut, jangan menonton tv sampai malam. Jangan malas masak, Ibu tidak suka kalau kau terlalu banyak makan makanan instan, juga cucian kalau-"

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka istirahat. Ini sudah malam, aku yakin mereka lelah. Lagipula semuanya juga sudah siap, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Ayah Wonwoo mencoba menengkan istrinya, tidak enak juga kalau ceramahnya didengar tetangga.

"Mingyu juga jago memasak, aku yakin Wonwoo tidak akan kelaparan."

Itu Ibu Mingyu yang bicara, tangannya setia menggandeng Mingyu. Wonwoo cuma tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi, Mingyu titip Wonwoo ya."

Mingyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, keempat orang tua itu pergi, Wonwoo melambai ke arah mereka sebelum mereka menghilang di balik pintu lift. Wonwoo langsung masuk ke dalam, ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Terlalu lelah dengan kegiatannya di kampus ditambah pindahan ini, Wonwoo ingin cepat-cepat tiduran di kasur.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menerima perjodohan ini dengan semudah itu, kupikir kau tipe orang yang keras kepala."

Wonwoo menoleh,menatap Mingyu yang sekarang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu, bersiap membukanya. Mingyu menatap dengan tatapan mengejek, maksudnya apa?

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Wonwoo sudah mau masuk ke kamarnya saat didengarnya Mingyu kembali bicara.

"Saat pertama kali aku diberitahu kalau aku akan dijodohkan, aku berpikir kalau itu adalah hal yang benar-benar konyol."

' _Bingo, aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu.'_

"Tapi setelah aku tahu kalau ternyata aku akan dijodohkan denganmu, aku langsung bilang mau."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya? "

Mingyu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, menyeringai.

"Kau cukup terkenal dengan semua kedataranmu, jadi menurutku pasti menarik bisa bermain-main dengan orang sepertimu."

Wonwoo mendengus keras-keras, sengaja supaya Mingyu mendengarnya.

"Kita tidak akan menikah, tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau menerima perjodohan ini karena memang kau ingin atau kau cuma mau main-main. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang sepertimu."

Belum sempat Wonwoo membuka pintu kamarnya, Mingyu membalik badannya secara tiba-tiba lalu menghimpitnya di pintu. Wonwoo kaget, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu dibahunya, tapi nihil. Mingyu memeganginya terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan,"

Wonwoo berujar datar dengan mata mengarah pada Mingyu, tatapannya tajam. Sementara Mingyu sibuk menelusuri wajah Wonwoo secara seksama. Poni hitam yang menutupi dahinya, mata sipit yang selalu memandang segalanya tajam, hidungnya yang mancung. Kurang sedikit lagi sampai hidung mereka bisa saling bersentuhan. Lalu bibirnya, tipis tapi menggoda bagi Mingyu. Ia jadi penasaran, bagaimana rasanya bibir Wonwoo.

"Jangan pandangi wajahku seperti itu, kau kelihatan seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum."

Perkataan Wonwoo barusan menyadarkan Mingyu dari kegiatan mengamatinya, ia kembali memandang bibir Wonwoo sekilas sebelum beralih menatap matanya. Hening melanda mereka beberapa saat, suasananya sangat sepi sampai Wonwoo berpikir bahwa ia bisa mendengar suara nafas mereka sendiri. Wonwoo masih setia memandang Mingyu, Mingyu juga balas menatapnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tanpa ekspresi, sementara Mingyu. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan entah apa artinya.

"Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku Jeon Wonwoo."

TBC

(-) Chap dua chap dua, chap 3 mungkin aku publish 5 hari dari sekarang.

(-) Dipanggil datar itu,beneran deh nggak enak. Aku ngalamin sendiri soalnya -_-

(-) Reviewnyaa,makasih ya


	3. Wonwoo Need Some Painkillers

XX

Wonwoo bangun dengan perasaan tidak familiar memenuhi kepalanya. Ini bukan kamarnya, tentu saja. Ini kamar barunya, diapartmentnya (apartment Mingyu juga). Padahal baru satu malam tidur disini, tapi ia sudah rindu kamarnya dirumah. Wonwoo mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang menempel di dinding samping lemari pakaian. Cermin itu besar, seukuran tubuh Wonwoo dan menempel didinding. Cermin itu terletak sejajar dengan sisi atas tempat tidurnya, Wonwoo baru sadar kalau cermin itu 'eksis' dikamarnya pagi ini saat bangun tidur. Betapa cueknya dirimu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo keluar kamar dengan handuk tersampir dibahunya. Dia melihat jam didinding, jam 7. Masih ada waktu 2 jam untuk siap-siap berangkat kekampus. Wonwoo berjalan pelan kekamar mandi, menempelkan telinga ke pintu. Tidak ada suara, berarti tidak ada orang didalam. Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan.

"Oh, m-maaf. Aku pikir tidak ada orang, pintunya tidak dikunci."

Wonwoo bicara sambil menunjuk pintu disebelahnya, Mingyu berdiri disana. Didepan wastafel, memegang sikat gigi ditangan kiri. Bertelanjang dada dengan celana selutut, Wonwoo jadi tidak enak melihatnya seperti itu.

"Aku pikir kau mau mandi bersama."

Mingyu menyeringai. "Kalau mau ayo,"

Mingyu membuka pintu masuk shower, memandang Wonwoo dengan seringai tambah tatapan menggoda. Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, yang tadinya merasa tidak enak jadi malas sendiri.

"Idiot."

Kemudian menutup pintu dengan tidak santainya. Wonwoo menyenderkan punggung kepintu kamar mandi. Memegang kedua pipinya,

"Kenapa rasanya panas?"

XX

Wonwoo memandang makanan yang tersaji dimeja dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau memasak semua ini?"

Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu yang sudah mulai makan pasta miliknya.

"Menurutmu?"

Mingyu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring.

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibir, kemudian mulai memasukkan satu suapan pasta kemulutnya. Enak, berarti Mingyu memang bisa masak.

"Terimakasih."

Wonwoo berucap sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Mingyu kemudian mulai menghabiskan pastanya.

"Sama-sama."

Mingyu berucap pelan nyaris tak bersuara, matanya masih tertuju kearah piring yang pastanya tinggal separuh.

XX

Wonwoo pergi ke perpustakaan siang itu. Bukan karena dia kutu buku atau karena dia suka, tapi karena tuntutan tugas. Tugas yang membuatnya harus duduk disini, dengan telinga tersumpal earphone dan 2 buku tebal (entah buku apa) terbuka didepannya. Sesekali ia mengerutkan dahi apabila ia menemui kata atau kalimat yang terlalu rumit untuk ia pahami, tak jarang ia sampai mengetuk dahinya sendiri dengan telunjuk saking pusingnya.

Kegiatannya terhenti saat seseorang melepas earphone yang bertengger ditelinga kanannya. Wonwoo menoleh,

"Hyung?Sedang apa disini?"

Yang ditanya cuma tersenyum, lalu mengangkat buku yang ada ditangannya. Wonwoo mengangguk paham, masih menatap orang disampingnya. Yang ditatap kemudian memasang earphone Wonwoo ketelinga kirinya lalu mulai tenggelam dalam kegiatan membacanya. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan dari orang itu lalu meneruskan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Kedua orang itu diam, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Wonwoo masih membaca sambil sesekali mencatat hal-hal yang ia anggap penting di note kecilnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Orang itu bertanya saat Wonwoo berdiri dari kursinya sambil melakukan peregangan kecil. Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak pertanyaan Wonwoo pada orang itu tadi.

"Mencari referensi lain, yang ini kurang lengkap."

Wonwoo menunjuk dua buku tebal dimeja sebelum menghilang diantara rak-rak tinggi perpustakaan. Kadang Wonwoo sering takjub sendiri. Perpustakaan dikampusnya ini sangat luas, setidaknya jauh lebih luas dari perpustakaan-perpustakaan di universitas lain. Raknya besar-besar dan juga tinggi-tinggi. Jumlahnya juga terhitung banyak.

Wonwoo kadang berpikir, bisa jadi diantara rak-rak besar itu ada mahasiswa yang memanfaatkan keadaan sepi perpustakaan untuk berbuat hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Iya, melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Seperti dua orang mahasiswa yang sedang berdiri berhadapan tidak jauh dari tempat Wonwoo menemukan buku yang dia cari. Mahasiswa yang satunya tampak berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di rak buku dibelakangnya. Wajahnya memerah malu-malu. Sedang yang satu lagi, yang lebih tinggi mengunci pergerakan pemuda didepannya dengan memposisikan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh pemuda itu. Ia menyeringai, puas membuat orang didepannya merona.

Untuk informasi, salah satu dari dua orang itu adalah Kim Mingyu. Kenapa Wonwoo bisa tahu?Seperti biasa rambut abu-abunya membuat Wonwoo mudah mengenali Mingyu dimana saja.

"M-mingyu…"

Tangan Mingyu terangkat untuk mengelus pelan pipi orang didepannya.

"Iya Jong-ie sayang?"Mingyu menjawab.

Sungjong tambah merona, sentuhan Mingyu pada pipinya dan panggilan sayang Mingyu barusan membuat Sungjong jadi gugup. Ia memandang kesembarang arah, tidak berani menatap Mingyu. Mingyu menyeringai, senang bisa menggoda pria manis macam Sungjong seperti ini.

Saat Sungjong mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri, tak sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo yang menatap mereka datar. Sungjong terkejut dan reflek mendorong Mingyu menjauh darinya. Mingyu kaget, tapi langsung paham situasi saat ia mengikuti arah pandang Sungjong. Sungjong panik, sementara Mingyu malah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Ia memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan tidak suka. Wonwoo benar-benar datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan jijik. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungjong yang kini sedang memilin ujung sweeternya, tampak cemas.

"Maaf, kalau mau melakukan tindakkan yang berbau asusila jangan disini."

Sungjong memandang Wonwoo terkejut. Wonwoo diam sebentar lalu gantian menatap Mingyu yang masih setia dengan posenya tadi. Tatapan sinis terlihat jelas dimatanya. Wonwoo tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikkan rasa jijiknya pada Mingyu saat ini.

"Mengganggu mata. Kalian bisa pakai toilet kampus kalau mau."

Kemudian berbalik pergi, wajahnya kembali datar. Bertambah satu poin kebrengsek-an seorang Kim Mingyu bagi Wonwoo sekarang.

XX

"Setelah ini kau kemana?"

Wonwoo menoleh,"Aku?Kurasa pulang, aku sudah tidak ada jam kuliah lagi setelah ini."

"Mau minum sebentar bersamaku?"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, memandang Jisoo yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kita bisa minum latte atau semacamnya di café depan kampus."

Jisoo tersenyum, senyum tampan biasa. Wonwoo tampak berpikir sejenak, rasanya tidak apa kalau menghabiskan sore dengan Jisoo. Lagipula ia juga tidak ada kerjaan setelah pulang dari perpustakaan barusan.

"Baiklah."

XX

"Kudengar kau tinggal diapartment sekarang."

Jisoo memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama hening diantara mereka. Wonwoo mengangguk, tersenyum miris setelahnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Pindah 2 hari yang lalu."

Wonwoo meminum capuccinonya. Jisoo memperhatikan Wonwoo sebelum kembali bertanya,

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?Apa apartmentnya membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Wonwoo mendongak, alu menggeleng pelan disertai senyum kecil.

"Tidak, aku cukup nyaman disana. Mungkin karena aku belum terbiasa jadi ya seperti itu, aku yakin lama-kelamaan aku pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri."

Diam sebentar,"Siapa yang memberitahu Hyung tentang ini?"

Jisoo cuma tersenyum,"Tidak ada yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mendengus, tanpa sadar merajuk. Jisoo tertawa melihat ekspresi merajuk milik Wonwoo, menggemaskan sekali.

"Haha, maaf maaf. Aku tahu dari Seungkwan, kau tahu kan dia seperti apa. Dia bilang padaku kemarin kalau kau pindah ke apartment."

Jisoo melanjutkan bicaranya setelah berhenti tertawa. Wonwoo bingung, perasaan dia belum bilang Seungkwan kalau dia pindah.

"Dia tahu dari Ibumu, katanya waktu itu dia ingin mengantarkan novel yang dia pinjam darimu ke rumah. Tapi setelah sampai Ibumu malah bilang kalau kau sudah tinggal terpisah. Dia bilang kau mulai tinggal diapartment sejak kemarin."

Jisoo menjawab seakan bisa membaca pikiran Wonwoo. Wonwoo membulatkan mulutnya, jadi Ibu yang bilang. Eh, tapi Ibunya tidak bilang macam-macam kan?

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"Jisoo bertanya sambil mengaduk kopi hitamnya.

"Ya, begitulah." Bohong, Wonwoo bohong.

Hening kembali melanda mereka. Wonwoo jadi sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Seungkwan sudah tahu kalau dia sekarang tinggal diapartment. Kalau Seungkwan tahu, cepat atau lambat Jihoon dan Soonyoung juga akan tahu nanti. Yang dia harapkan cuma jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau dia tinggal bersama Mingyu. Kalau mereka tahu, entah apa yang harus Wonwoo katakan nanti.

Wonwoo melamun sambil menumpukan dagunya ke atas meja dengan kedua tangan dijadikan bantalan. Jisoo cuma diam memperhatikan Wonwoo yang melamun. Jisoo menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat, sebuah senyum terbit diwajahnya. Wonwoo imut sekali kalau sedang berpikir seperti itu. Pandangan Jisoo berubah serius,

"Em, Woo-ya.."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?Ya, Ini Wonwoo. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"…"

"Oh, begitukah?Kalau begitu saya akan segera pulang. Yaya, terimakasih."

Sambungan terputus dibarengi dengan Wonwoo yang kelihatan membereskan barangnya.

"Hyung maaf, seseorang menelponku barusan. Dia bilang karena aku penghuni baru jadi saluran air atau gas atau semacamnya diapartment itu harus diperiksa. Aku duluan ya, maaf aku pergi lebih dulu seperti ini."

Wonwoo tersenyum tidak enak pada Jisoo, Jisoo balas tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Pergilah, aku tak apa. Kita bisa meneruskan obrolan kita lain waktu."

Wonwoo tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. Setelah pamit Wonwoo langsung pergi dari café itu, berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Jam setengah 6, langit masih lumayan terang. Jisoo ditinggal sendirian sore itu, menatap cangkir didepannya kosong. Ia alihkan pandangannya kearah kiri, melihat keluar jendela café. Jalanan lumayan ramai, mungkin karena ini adalah jam pulang kantor. Jisoo menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" _Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menghapus masa lalu?"_

XX

Wonwoo terbangun malam itu saat ia mendengar pintu apartmentnya diketuk lumayan keras. Wonwoo menoleh untuk mengecek waktu, jam 1 dinihari. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?Wonwoo kesal juga sebenarnya, waktu tidurnya itu berharga dan malah sekarang harus terganggu seperti ini. Wonwoo menyempatkan diri untuk membasuh muka sekedarnya, setidaknya ia harus memastikan wajahnya layak untuk berhadapan dengan entah siapapun itu yang bertamu. Wonwoo sempat melirik kearah rak sepatu sebelum membuka pintu, sepatu Mingyu tidak ada. Apa dia belum pulang ya?Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu, bukan urusanku. Kemudian membuka pintu apartmentnya.

"Ya.."

Dan Mingyu langsung menumpukan tubuhnya kearah Wonwoo bahkan sebelum Wonwoo sadar kalau yang mengetuk pintu barusan adalah Mingyu. Wonwoo agak terhuyung kebelakang, badan Mingyu itu besar. Dia bahkan lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Wonwoo.

"Yak, Mingyu-ya. Kau kenapa?Hei, bangun. Kau itu berat idiot!"

Wonwoo berusaha memposisikan tangan kiri Mingyu agar melingkar kelehernya. Bau alcohol menguar dari badan Mingyu. Pantas dia seperti ini, Mingyu mabuk.

"Ah kau ini, tidak tahukah kau kalau tubuh raksasamu ini berat. Kau-ahh- berat."

Wonwoo terus memapah Mingyu menuju kamarnya, masih sambil mengomel betapa merepotkannya Mingyu.

"Hah, idiot."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang sekarang sudah berada diatas kasurnya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Padahal Wonwoo cuma memapah Mingyu dari pintu menuju kamar, tapi lelahnya seperti ini.

"Drrtt"

Wonwoo celingukan, ponsel Mingyu berdering dan suaranya cukup ribut menurut Wonwoo. Mingyu masih belum sadar, tidak ada tanda-tanda mau mengangkat telponnya. Wonwoo mendengus, lalu mulai meraba-raba jaket dan saku celana Mingyu. Saat ia sedang sibuk mencari ponsel Mingyu yang terus berbunyi, tiba-tiba Mingyu menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Ditariknya keras sampai Wonwoo tertarik jatuh ke atas badannya.

Wonwoo terkejut, lalu menatap Mingyu. Wajah Mingyu persis dibawah wajahnya, wajah mereka terlampau dekat. Hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan, Wonwoo masih terus memperhatikan Mingyu. Dia merutuk dalam hati, kenapa dalam situasi seperti ini dia malah membeku sendiri?Mingyu sudah membuka matanya sekarang, kedua matanya menatap Wonwoo tajam. Pandangan Mingyu yang semula tajam berubah lembut. Ditatapnya Wonwoo dalam-dalam. Wonwoo gugup, kenapa Mingyu menatapnya seperti itu?Ponselnya Mingyu sudah berhenti berdering, mungkin lelah menunggu untuk diangkat.

Mereka masih saling tatap seperti itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Mingyu melepas cengkramannya di tangan kanan Wonwoo lalu gantian mengelus pipi pemuda didepannya. Pipi Wonwoo halus, dan putih sekali. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Mingyu dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma shampoo Wonwoo yang menguar dari rambutnya. Wonwoo mematung, merinding merasakan sentuhan halus tangan Mingyu dipipinya.

"Hyung.."

Mingyu bersuara hampir menyerupai bisikan, Wonwoo kembali menatapnya. Dilihatnya Mingyu sedang tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Wonwoo tergagap ingin bicara.

"Drtt."

Ponsel Mingyu berbunyi lagi, dan dengan itu Mingyu kembali memejamkan matanya. Cengkraman pada tangan Wonwoo melemas, Mingyu sudah kembali tidak sadar. Meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan wajah merona, juga debaran jantung yang berdetak tidak biasa. Wonwoo langsung bangun dari posisinya lalu mengambil ponsel Mingyu yang ternyata tersimpan di saku dalam jaketnya.

"Hal-"

"Yak!Kim Mingyu!Kau baik-baik saja kan?Apa kau selamat sampai apartment?Kau tidak salah masuk apartment kan?Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?!"

Wonwoo menjauhkan ponsel Mingyu dari telinganya, dilihatnya dilayar tertulis nama Seokmin disana. Suaranya sudah mirip loudspeaker. Keras sekali. Wonwoo kembali mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Kali ini dengan jarak yang menurutnya aman.

"Pokoknya kalau kau sampai salah masuk apartment aku tidak akan tanggung jawab, kau yang bodoh karena minum terlalu banyak padahal aku..eh tunggu. Mingyu?Kau disana kan?"

Orang itu bertanya setelah sekian lama ribut sendiri. Dasar bodoh, dia baru sadar sekarang kalau dari tadi Wonwoo cuma diam tidak ada kesempatan menjawab.

"Mingyu selamat sampai apartment, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia sudah tidur sekarang. Tenang saja."

Wonwoo menjawab kalem.

"Oh benarkah?Syukurlah kalau begitu, dia sering tidak tahu diri kalau sedang mabuk. Ngomong-ngomong aku bicara dengan siapa ya?"

Wonwoo berpikir sebentar,"Aku kakak sepupunya Mingyu. Sudah dulu ya, terimakasih sudah mengantar Mingyu dengan selamat. Selamat malam."

Kemudian Wonwoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa berniat untuk mendengar lebih lanjut omongan Seokmin. Diletakkannya ponsel Mingyu ke meja belajar di kamarnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk mencopot sepatu dan kaus kaki yang Mingyu pakai. Dia membenarkan posisi tidur Mingyu sebelum menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Merepotkan."

Lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Mingyu. Setelah beberapa saat hening selang kepergian Wonwoo, Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap pintu dalam diam.

XX

Wonwoo berangkat pagi-pagi sekali hari itu, padahal kelas pertamanya dimulai jam 10 nanti. Wonwoo cuma tidak mau bertatap muka dulu dengan Kim Mingyu setelah kejadian semalam. Entah kenapa saat mengingatnya dada Wonwoo berdebar dan ia merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Wonwoo jadi malu sendiri. Wonwoo sampai diarea kampus saat jam baru menujukkan pukul 7 pagi. Wonwoo menghela nafas, apa yang ia harus lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu 3 jam menunggu kelasnya?

"Hyung!Wonwoo hyung!"

Wonwoo menoleh saat dirasa seseorang memanggilnya, Seugkwan ternyata. Seungkwan melambai-lambai semangat kearahnya, disamping tubuh pemuda itu ada Hansol juga. Wonwoo balas melambai sambil tersenyum. Saat sudah dekat dengan Wonwoo Seungkwan langsung menggandeng tangan Wonwoo erat. Hansol dibiarkan berjalan sendiri dengan wajah masam. Wonwoo tertawa melihat ekspresi Hansol yang menurutnya lucu.

"Hyung tumben berangkat pagi. Biasanya jam 9 kau baru datang. Apa kelas pertamamu mulai pagi?"

Seungkwan bertanya disela perjalanan mereka menuju kantin. Seungkwan masih setia menggandeng tangan Wonwoo.

"Tidak, aku cuma mau berangkat pagi saja. Sekali-kali berangkat awal tidak ada salahnya juga kan."

Seungkwan cuma manggut-manggut, karena memang masih terlalu pagi jadi Seungkwan mengajak Hansol dan Wonwoo untuk membunuh waktu dikantin. Seungkwan bilang apabila kita menunggu sambil makan, waktu akan terasa cepat berlalu. Wonwoo dan Hansol cuma mengiyakan, sudah terlalu hafal dengan hobi makan Seungkwan.

"Jihoon dan Soonyoung belum berangkat ya?"

Wonwoo bertanya setelah mereka mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi kantin.

"Jihoon hyung bilang dia otw kesini, kalau Soonyoung hyung entahlah. Hyung tahu kan dia seperti apa."Seungkwan menjawab.

"Benar juga, Soonyoung berangkat pagi itu keajaiban ya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia sudah bangun sekarang."

"Hai."

Jihoon datang sambil menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan, lalu memposisikan diri duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Tumben kau datang awal."

Jihoon bicara pada Wonwoo, yang diajak bicara tersenyum.

"Sedang ingin."

"Kudengar hyung tinggal diapartment sekarang."Itu Hansol yang bersuara, darimana Hansol tahu?Seungkwan tentu saja.

Wonwoo cuma mengangguk,"Iya, katanya supaya aku mandiri. Jadi aku disuruh tinggal diapartment."

"Sendiri?"Jihoon bertanya.

"Emm,"

Seungkwan bicara,"Jisoo hyung juga bilang kalian kemarin juga minum kopi bersama."

Wonwoo menoleh,"Ah itu, kami bertemu diperpustakaan kemarin siang lalu dia mengajakku minum kopi. Lagipula lama kami tidak ke café bersama."

Jihoon memicing matanya,"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini hah?Setidaknya kau berikan kode atau semacamnya pada Jisoo hyung. Jangan mengambang seperti ini terus."

"Kode apa?"

Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Atau Wonwoo tidak mau mengerti maksud omongan Jihoon?Jihoon memutar matanya malas.

"Ayolah Jeon Wonwoo, semua yang disini juga tau kalau Jisoo hyung itu suka padamu. Harusnya kau memberinya kesempatan untuk mendekatimu atau apa, jangan terus-terusan bersikap tidak peka seperti ini."

Wonwoo diam,"Berhenti membahas ini, Jisoo hyung itu tidak suka aku. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan suka menyimpulkan sesuatu secara sepihak saja. Jisoo hyung itu baik pada semua orang, bukan cuma padaku. Jadi berhenti bicara tidak jelas."

Jihoon mendengus,"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini, kau harus mulai membuka hatimu pada orang lain. Jisoo itu tulus padamu Woo, kau tidak boleh terpaku pada hal yang sudah berlalu. Aku tahu kau-"

"Jihoon-ah.."

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon, kali ini dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kumohon, jangan."

Wonwoo berujar pelan, dia kelihatan lelah. Entah lelah kenapa. Jihoon memandang Wonwoo sebentar. Tatapan kerasnya tadi berubah melembut.

"Maaf."Jihoon berujar pelan. Wonwoo tersenyum setelahnya.

"Tak apa."

Hansol memasang wajah bingung, tidak tahu apa yang Jihoon dan Wonwoo bicarakan. Seungkwan cuma menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-tidak-perlu-tahu. Memang, Hansol tidak perlu tahu masalah Wonwoo yang satu ini.

TBC

Untuk kakak-kakak yang minta ini dipanjangin,maaf sekali. Kayaknya aku belum bisa mengabulkan sekarang. Aku udah ngetik sampe chap kesekian dan itu semua dikisaran 2k+ semua. Mentoknya ya 2,7-an lah ya. Otakku juga kayaknya nggak nyampe kalo nulis lebih dari segitu,lagipula emang dari awal udah dirancang(?) untuk segitu tiap chapnya. Kalau aku tambahin takutnya malah kayak maksa,lagian menurutku feelnya bakal pas kalo porsinya segini ini terus. Jadii,maaf sekali belum bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang itu. Makasih kakak atas kritik dan sarannya,aku berharap walaupun aku belum bisa manjangin wordsnya untuk kedepannya kakak masih mau review untuk chap-chap selanjutnya. Saranghae kakakk (pose).

Aku pengen nulis fik ini serealistis mungkin,walaupun aku nggak tahu ini realistis apa enggak buat kalian. Kayak misalnya tentang rasa suka. Kalo aku,aku nggak bisa menyimpulkan kalo aku suka atau ada rasa sama seseorang cuman selang beberapa hari atau selang sebulan dua bulan setelah aku ketemu orang itu. Semuanya butuh proses dan perasaan itu sendiri juga. Butuh beberapa kejadian dan moment kecil supaya kita bisa semacam menyimpulkan kalo "Oh aku suka dia.","Oh aku cinta dia.". Kayak Wonwoo juga,dia butuh waktu entah untuk suka sama Mingyu apa Jisoo. Jadi ya,begitulah. Kalau fik ini mulai bertele-tele,hubungi aku. Hemm

Wonwoo disini nggak galak. Cuman dia itu model orang yang nggak banyak ngomong tapi sekalinya ngomong jleb nusuk ati.


	4. I'll Fix You

XX

Mingyu menggandeng orang baru siang itu, seseorang yang Wonwoo tahu bernama Minki. Dia anak bisnis, cukup terkenal karena wajahnya yang kelewat cantik untuk ukuran pria Korea rata-rata. Mereka berjalan berdua melintasi taman kampus, santai sambil bicara ringan. Seperti semua mantan Mingyu kebanyakan, Minki juga kelihatan tersipu malu dengan pipi merona saat Mingyu dengan sengaja melempar pujian padanya. Kebetulan mereka berjalan tidak jauh dari tempat Wonwoo dan teman-temannya duduk, jadi mereka mau tidak mau harus melihat penampakan Mingyu dan Minki bersama. Soonyoung memandang mereka sampai keduanya sudah tidak terlihat oleh jangkauan matanya, lalu kelihatan berpikir sebentar.

"Aku kadang tidak habis pikir, ada orang yang dengan mudahnya mendapat pasangan lagi setelah berpisah dari pacarnya, tapi ada juga yang butuh waktu bertahun-tahun hanya untuk sekedar melupakan masa lalunya. Maksudku, kenapa harus ada perbedaan yang begitu besar diantara orang-orang itu?"

Soonyoung bicara, entah pada siapa. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk dibawah salah satu pohon di taman belakang kampus. Berbincang santai sambil makan bekal yang Seungkwan bawa dari rumah. Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Seungkwan. Sebenarnya tadi Hansol ada juga, tapi dia harus pergi duluan karena ada urusan bersama teman satu klubnya. Wonwoo menoleh dari buku dipangkuannya saat mendengar omongan Soonyoung. Menatap pemuda rambut coklat itu dengan tatapan tajamnya yang biasa. Soonyoung tergagap ditatap seperti itu, kemudian nyengir sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Hehe."Soonyoung sempat diam, tapi kemudian bicara lagi.

"Tapi aku benar kan. Kalau kita pikirkan, sebenarnya tidak ada perbedaan mendasar antara orang-orang itu. Menurutku orang yang terus-terusan terpuruk dengan masa lalu itu bukannya tidak bisa keluar dari kenangan mereka. Tapi merekanya sendiri yang tidak mau menatap masa depan. Aku benar kan?"

Soonyoung menatap ketiga orang temannya, meminta persetujuan. Wonwoo langsung memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan buku ditangannya tanpa aba-aba. Soonyoung mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Berisik, omonganmu barusan itu tidak mutu."

Wonwoo berkomentar sambil menatap Soonyoung datar. Kemudian kembali membaca bukunya.  
"Kau tidak bisa sok tahu seperti itu. Cepat atau tidaknya seseorang melupakan masa lalunya itu tergantung seberapa besar memori yang harus dia "hilangkan" dan seberapa dalam luka yang dia dapat dari hubungannya dulu. Lagipula apa bagusnya seseorang yang dengan mudah dapat pacar baru bahkan setelah dia baru putus dari pasangannya?Bukankah kalau seperti itu malah kesannya orang itu brengsek?"

Jihoon menanggapi dengan mata masih terfokus pada layar laptop didepannya. Seungkwan meminum jus jeruknya sebelum ikut-ikutan berkomentar.

"Aku setuju, aku setuju. Menurutku seseorang yang dengan mudah berpindah hati setelah putus itu malah bukan orang yang baik-baik. Setidaknya kan kita pasti butuh waktu untuk sekedar menata hati, kalau kau dengan mudahnya melupakan mantan kekasihmu bukankah itu tandanya kau tidak benar-benar mencintai pasanganmu itu sebelumnya?"

Soonyoung manyun, tidak ada yang mendukung pendapatnya.

"Tapi kan ada orang yang bahkan tidak berusaha untuk melupakan masa lalunya!Kalau seperti itu mau lupa darimana coba?"Soonyoung masih kekeuh mempertahankan argumennya.

"Tidak ada yang mau terjebak dengan masa lalu terus-terusan Soonyoung-ah. Orang-orang yang terpuruk seperti itu bukannya tidak berusaha, mereka berusaha tentu saja. Tapi sebesar apapun usahamu, semua itu butuh waktu. Tidak jarang juga kan ada orang yang gagal melupakan masa lalunya, lalu berakhir terpuruk sendirian. Semua hal ini bukanlah masalah yang bisa kau selesaikan dengan otakmu, Ini semua masalah hati."

Lalu hening kemudian, tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara setelah jawaban panjang yang Wonwoo keluarkan barusan. Wonwoo menyenderkan tubuh dibatang pohon dibelakangnya, sepasang earphone terpasang dikedua telinganya. Wonwoo menerawang jauh kedepan, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Soonyoung bungkam, berkali-kali merutuk dalam hati karena mengangkat topik macam ini untuk dibahas. Jihoon dan Seungkwan juga diam, menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mereka berempat diam, canggung memaksa mereka diam.

XX

Wonwoo bangun pagi itu saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi. Ia mengucek matanya lalu mengedipkannya pelan beberapa kali. Diambilnya handuk yang tersampir di belakang pintu lalu ia segera keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Setelah benar-benar memastikan kalau tidak ada orang didalam kamar mandi, Wonwoo segera masuk. Wonwoo membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, menggosoknya perlahan. Wonwoo memandangi pantulan wajahnya pada cermin didepannya. Lalu mengambil odol dan sikat gigi. Wonwoo sudah mau masuk ke ruang shower yang dibatasi oleh pintu kaca saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan Mingyu dibaliknya.

"Oh, maaf. Pintunya tidak dikunci, aku pikir tidak ada orang."

Mingyu bicara sambil memasang wajah polos, Wonwoo merasa dejavu. Seperti pernah mengalami peristiwa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau ada aku disini, sekarang keluar. Aku mau mandi."

Wonwoo mengusir Mingyu terang-terangan, tidak ada niatan berbasa-basi. Mingyu diam, tidak merespon ucapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memandangnya tidak mengerti, apa omongannya barusan kurang jelas bagi Mingyu?

"Bisakah kau-"

Wonwoo tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, Mingyu tanpa diduga mendorongnya sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding ruang shower agak keras. Wonwoo meringis, dinginnya dinding kamar mandi seakan menusuk tulangnya. Mingyu agak menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Wonwoo dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Wonwoo menatapnya tidak suka, ini sudah kedua kalinya ia terjebak dalam posisi seperti ini dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak nyaman tentu saja.

"Lepaskan, apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

Wonwoo bicara dengan nada berteriak pada Mingyu, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu pada kedua bahunya. Nihil, cengkramannya terlalu kencang. Mingyu yang semula menatap Wonwoo dengan seringaian kini berubah menatap Wonwoo dengan serius. Sama seperti malam itu, kini Mingyu kembali menelusuri wajah Wonwoo lekat-lekat. Poni, mata, hidung dan yang terakhir bibirnya. Mingyu terpaku dengan bibir tipis Wonwoo, bibir yang seakan-akan mengundang Mingyu untuk mencoba mencicipinya. Wonwoo sadar arah pandang Mingyu kemana, karena itu ia coba bersuara lagi.

"Lepaskan!"

Mingyu tidak bergeming, tanganya malah menekan tombol shower yang terletak diatas bahu kanan Wonwoo. Air hangat mengalir keatas kepala mereka. Mingyu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu masih betah menatap bibir Wonwoo, Mingyu ingin merasakannya. Sekarang. Wonwoo panik, kedua tangannya ia letakkan didada Mingyu. Mencoba mendorongnya.

"Gyu-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?!Menjauh kubilang!"

Wonwoo kembali berteriak, tangannya masih berusaha untuk menahan Mingyu agar tidak semakin rapat kearahnya. Tubuh mereka sudah basah kuyup terkena air shower, Wonwoo takut, jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"Kubilang-"

Wonwoo bungkam, bukan karena dia ingin tapi karena bibir Mingyu sudah menempel pada miliknya. Mingyu menciumnya dalam, menyesap bibir Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya bergetar. Seakan membeku Wonwoo cuma bisa diam. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, mulai menikmati ciuman satu arahnya. Tangannya perlahan turun kepinggang Wonwoo. Menariknya mendekat, satu tangannya digunakan untuk menahan tengkuk Wonwoo, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mingyu terus menutup matanya seakan-akan ia benar-benar menikmati ciumannya pada Wonwoo saat ini. Mereka berciuman agak lama sebelum Mingyu menarik wajahnya menjauh. Dipandanginnya Wonwoo yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Anggaplah ini sebagai ganti rugi darimu untukku karena kemunculanmu yang mendadak diperpustakaan tempo hari. Karena kau, aku jadi tidak bisa merasakkan bibir Sungjong."

Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa mencerna apa yang Mingyu barusan katakan padanya, seketika pikirannya kosong. Mingyu melepaskan pinggang Wonwoo kemudian keluar dari ruang shower dengan langkah ringan.

"Cepatlah mandi, aku juga mau membersihkan diri."

Kemudian Mingyu menutup pintu kamar mandi pelan. Wonwoo merosot kelantai sesaat setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Shower masih menyala menyalurkan air yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Wonwoo benar-benar basah sekarang. Wonwoo menutup mata, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila beberapa saat lalu. Tangan kanannya memegang dada sebelah kirinya erat, Wonwoo menggeleng kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Membiarkan air shower mengenai wajahnya.

' _Tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini.'_

Wonwoo bicara dalam hati.

' _Brengsek kau Kim Mingyu. Brengsek.'_

XX

' _Hyung, kutunggu di taman Ilsum sekarang. Aku menemukan kedai baso ikan yang enak dekat sini. Kau pasti suka. Cepat datang ya?Kutunggu, aku disini sendiri soalnya.'_

Kira-kira seperti itu isi pesan yang Seungkwan kirim pada Wonwoo barusan, Wonwoo langsung keluar apartment segera setelah ia menerima pesan itu. Wonwoo sebenarnya malas, langit sudah mulai gelap dan suasana jalanan agak sepi. Mungkin karena ini adalah Minggu sore jadi orang-orang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan akhir harinya dengan istirahat. Wonwoo sebenarnya mau begitu juga, besok Senin dan Wonwoo sudah berniat akan menetap diapartment tanpa melakukan apa-apa seharian ini. Malah disaat seperti ini Seungkwan mengajaknya keluar. Wonwoo mencoba menghibur diri, tidak buruk juga keluar makan dengan Seungkwan sebentar. Lagipula baso ikan itu memang makanan kesukaannya.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Bersenandung kecil, Wonwoo berjalan pasti ke taman yang tadi Seungkwan sebutkan. Butuh waktu sekitar 10-15 menit untuk sampai ke taman tersebut. Tapi karena yang sedang otw kesana itu Wonwoo, mungkin akan butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai. Biasa, Wonwoo kan laidback. Jalan saja seperti menyeret kaki.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba mempercepat langkahnya saat ia ingat kalau Seungkwan menunggunya sendirian sekarang. Bukan apa-apa, tapi daerah ini agak sepi. Walaupun belum pernah ada kasus orang dijambret atau semacamnya, tapi kadang Wonwoo sering melihat beberapa berandalan nongkrong didaerah ini. Wonwoo khawatir, mungkin saja karena Seungkwan sendirian dia jadi digoda oleh orang-orang itu. Wonwoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat pintu masuk taman sudah terlihat olehnya. Wonwoo memasuki area taman tersebut, menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Seungkwannya tidak ada. Mungkin membeli minum atau semacamnya, Wonwoo berpendapat. Wajar sih, Seungkwan pasti bosan menunggu kedatangannya.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk duduk saat matanya menangkap dua buah ayunan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Diayunkannya ayunan itu kedepan dan belakang pelan-pelan. Wonwoo berayun sambil bersenandung kecil, matanya menatap kedua sepatu converse hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Woo?"

Woo itu panggilan sayang Wonwoo, cuma orang-orang yang dekat dengannya saja yang memanggil Wonwoo begitu.

Wonwoo menoleh,"Hyung?"

Jisoo mendekat kearah Wonwoo sambil tersenyum (kapan sih Jisoo tidak tersenyum saat ia sedang bersama Wonwoo) lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di ayunan disamping Wonwoo yang kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Jisoo bertanya, ikut mengayunkan ayunannya seperti Wonwoo.

"Bertemu Seungkwan, tadi dia mengirimiku pesan. Aku disuruh kemari, entahlah. Dia bilang mau mengajakku makan. Hyung sedang apa disini?"

"Bertemu Hansol, dia bilang malam ini mau menginap diapartmentku. Tapi dia mengajak bertemu disini dulu karena dia ingin aku menemaninya membeli sesuatu untuk Bibi. Tidak tahu juga sih, dia sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku."

Jisoo menjawab sambil memandang ponselnya. Mengecek ada pesan dari Hansol atau tidak. Wonwoo diam. Hansol itu sepupunya Jisoo asal tahu saja.

"Seungkwan juga, dia tidak menghubungiku lagi dari tadi. Aku telfon tidak diangkat."

Hening sejenak,

"Kok aku tiba-tiba merasa aneh ya?"

Wonwoo bersuara, lebih seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Jisoo mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel ditangannya, menatap Wonwoo minta penjelasan. Wonwoo balas menatap Jisoo, mereka bertatap-tatapan. Wonwoo yang lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya kedepan.

"Hah, kenapa coba mereka melakukan ini pada kita. Kurang kerjaan sekali."

Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan bingung, sedetik kemudian dia baru sadar. Ah, jadi begitu. Jisoo tertawa pelan, betapa mudahnya dia dibodohi. Wonwoo kembali memandang Jisoo, wajahnya merajuk.

"Tidak lucu, kenapa hyung tertawa?"

Jisoo menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap Wonwoo.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa Seungkwan dan Hansol itu lucu. Kalau mau kita bertemu seperti ini, kenapa tidak meminta langsung pada kita saja?Hal-hal seperti ini benar-benar drama."

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk setuju. Sekarang yang harus dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya membalas hal ini pada Seungkwan besok. Ia tidak rela Minggu berharganya harus terbuang seperti ini.

Jisoo diam-diam memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang sibuk melamun, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan perkataan Jihoon tempo hari.

' _Kau tahu hyung, kau harus bicara langsung dengan Wonwoo soal ini. Kalau kau cuma bertindak sejauh ini tanpa ada pengakuan secara nyata dia tidak akan pernah tahu. Mungkin dia tahu tapi dia coba menyangkalnya. Kalau kau terus-terusan seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat nanti Wonwoo malah cuma akan menganggapmu sebagai seorang hyung yang baik baginya, tidak lebih. Majulah sebelum terlambat.'_

Kata-kata Jihoon terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya, Jisoo ingin bilang tentu saja. Dia sudah siap, bahkan sebelum Jihoon menyuruhnya untuk bicara pada Wonwoo. Tapi pertanyaannya, apa Wonwoo siap?Jisoo hanya tidak mau kalau hal yang akan ia katakan pada Wonwoo ini malah menjadi beban pikiran bagi Wonwoo sendiri.

"Woo?"

Wonwoo sadar dari lamunannya, lalu memandang Jisoo dengan tatapan bertanya. Jisoo berdiri dari ayunannya, berjalan kedepan Wonwoo. Saat sudah berdiri tepat didepan Wonwoo, Jisoo berlutut. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memegang tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo bingung dengan tingkah Jisoo yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Hyung-"

"Aku.."

Jisoo akhirnya bicara setelah sekian lama hanya memandang Wonwoo tanpa bersuara. Tatapan Jisoo lembut pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo agak menundukkan kepalanya, tidak kuasa ditatap seperti itu oleh Jisoo. Jisoo kini menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat, tatapannya berubah dalam. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Wonwoo agar balas menatap kearahnya.

"Aku..aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku memulainya. Tapi yang jelas, apa yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah...aku menyayangimu. Bukan sekedar sayang dari seorang kakak pada adiknya, lebih dari semua itu. Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang pria, sayang seorang pria dewasa pada pria lain. Aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu mendadak dan mengejutkan bagimu karena aku mengakuinya sekarang. Tapi aku cuma ingin kau tahu, kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Berulang kali aku berpikir, apakah aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu atau tidak. Aku takut, kalau aku akhirnya mengakui semuanya padamu, kita tidak akan bisa seperti dulu lagi. Aku takut kau akan hilang dan menjauh dariku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, tidak sama sekali."

Jeda sebentar, Jisoo masih betah menatap Wonwoo yang sekarang juga balik menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Tidak menyangka Jisoo akan mengatakan semua ini padanya. Sekarang, saat ini.

"Aku berulang kali berpikir dan berpikir, apakah aku harus bilang padamu atau tidak. Aku hanya…aku hanya tidak siap menanggung resiko kalau aku benar-benar mengakuinya padamu. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, paling tidak aku harus berusaha untuk menyentuh hatimu. Aku ingin melindungimu, memelukmu saat kau sedih, dan menjadi orang pertama yang kau cari saat kau butuh seseorang untuk berbagi tangis. Aku ingin berada disampingmu, bukan sebagai teman atau kakak. Aku ingin menjadi seorang pria bagimu."

Jisoo bicara tulus, Wonwoo tahu itu dari kilatan matanya yang menatap Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo tersentuh, jujur hati kecilnya tersentuh. Wonwoo ingin bilang iya setelah semua yang Jisoo katakan padanya barusan, Wonwoo ingin bilang iya. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak menerima, sesuatu dalam dirinya mengingatkan Wonwoo tentang masa lalunya. Tentang rasa sakitnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, berdiri menyisakan Jisoo yang masih berlutut ditempatnya.

"Aku..aku..maaf hyung. Aku tidak bisa, aku harus pulang. Aku.."

Wonwoo bicara terbata, tanpa terasa air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak mau seperti ini, ia tidak mau menangis didepan Jisoo seperti ini. Wonwoo gelagapan, berjalan agak cepat kearah pintu keluar taman. Dia harus pergi, dia harus menjauh dari Jisoo. Dia tidak mau kelihatan menyedihkan didepan Jisoo nanti.

"Woo-ya…"

Jisoo berdiri dari tempatnya, dipanggilnya Wonwoo pelan. Suaranya sarat akan kekecewaan, tapi Jisoo coba menyembunyikannya. Wonwoo berhenti ditempat, masih membelakangi Jisoo. Tidak berniat berbalik sekalipun menoleh.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa dalam luka yang dia berikan pada hatimu dulu. Aku tidak tahu seberapa sesaknya dadamu saat kau mengingat dia dipikiranmu. Aku tidak tahu, masih sebesar apa rasa cintamu padanya saat ini."

Jisoo berhenti sejenak,

"Tapi tolong, setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba menyembuhkanmu. Biarkan aku menyembuhkan luka dihatimu. Biarkan aku menghapus air matamu. Setidaknya sekali dalam hidupku, biarkan aku memperbaikimu."

Jisoo bicara sambil berjalan kearah Wonwoo yang berdiri membelakanginya, Jisoo bicara dari hatinya. Dia selalu ingin menyembuhkan luka dihati Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo seakan selalu menutup hatinya untuk orang lain, entah karena apa. Jisoo ingin, setidaknya membuat Wonwoo melupakan rasa sakitnya. Saat Jisoo sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Wonwoo, Jisoo memeluknya. Menaruh kedua tangannya melingkar diperut Wonwoo, memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan perasaan yang paling dalam pada Wonwoo saat ini. Kepalanya ia tumpukkan pada bahu kiri Wonwoo. Menyesap aroma yang menguar dari sana dalam-dalam.

Wonwoo diam, airmatanya deras mengalir. Wonwoo terisak kecil, ia merasa bersalah karena belum bisa membalas perasaan Jisoo yang begitu tulus padanya. Wonwoo merasa bersalah, rasa sakit dari masa lalunya membuatnya seperti ini. Membuatnya begitu rapuh.

"Aku...aku belum bisa hyung,aku..aku..."Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Hyung maaf, aku…aku. Aku juga ingin bahagia hyung. Aku..."

Wonwoo tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya, perasaanya terlanjur membuatnya sesak. Wonwoo cuma bisa menangis dalam diam. Jisoo makin mengeratkan pelukannya, dikecupnya bahu Wonwoo pelan.

"Aku akan memperbaikimu."

TBC

-Aku nggak tahu kenapa ya,cuman dari sepanjang yang aku tulis aku paling suka chap ini. Kayak,apa ya. Aku suka aja gitu,apalagi pas bagian Jisoo Wonwoo. Itu…

-Akhir fik ini masih ambigu sebenernya,aku udah mikirin satu kapel buat akhir nanti. Tapi aku tergoda buat bikin kapel satunya jadi.

-Aku selalu heran kenapa stok seme buat Wonwoo itu dikit di svt. Aku ngfeel sih kalo Wonwoo sama Mingyu atau Josh. Kalo Jun aku sama sekali nggak kepikiran. Abah juga terlalu pendek buat Wonu,hoho. Tapi emang nyata kan?Menurut kalian Wonu pantesnya sama siapa aja?Atau kalian rela Wonu aku kopelin sama cowok kece lain dari grup luaran(?). Bahasaku -_-

-Yaa siapa yang tau kan Wonu akirnya sama siapa,semua kan tergantung yang nulis.

Q: Emang yang nulis siapa?

A: Aku V:

-Buat kakak-kakak yg udah review,makasihhh. Aku merasa dihargai TT


	5. Me or You?

XX

Malam ini, hampir sebulan Wonwoo tinggal satu atap dengan Mingyu. Tidak ada hal yang berarti terjadi diantara mereka berdua selama satu bulan ini. Wonwoo yang selalu berangkat pagi dan Mingyu yang selalu pulang malam. Mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali, sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Wonwoo senang-senang saja, kalau hubungan mereka terus begini sampai waktu 6 bulan mereka habis, berarti mereka tidak akan menikah kan? Wonwoo meringis, kalaupun hubungan mereka mengerat mereka juga tidak akan menikah. Tidak akan. Tapi kalau pada akhirnya Ayah Wonwoo mengingkari janji lalu tetap menikahkan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu bagaimana? Wonwoo menggeleng kuat-kuat, tidak tidak. Wonwoo tidak boleh berpikiran negatif seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu seperti itu? Kau pusing?"

Wonwoo menoleh saat seseorang sepertinya mengajaknya bicara. Seorang laki-laki yang berumur kira-kira 30 tahunan, dengan seorang pemuda yang mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Wonwoo berdiri dibelakangnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum aneh kearah Wonwoo, begitu juga temannya. Wonwoo tersenyum canggung, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Cepat-cepat Wonwoo membalikkan badan lalu mempercepat jalannya. Tak lupa tas belanjaan yang ada ditangan kanan dan kirinya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Wonwoo baru pulang dari minimarket 24 jam yang ada disekitaran apartmentnya. Membeli beberapa bungkus ramyun dan cemilan karena ia terserang lapar tengah malam. Wonwoo merutuk dalam hati, harusnya ia tahan laparnya sampai besok pagi. Sekarang mungkin sudah pukul 1 atau bahkan lebih.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Mau mengobrol sebentar? Mungkin kita bisa bicara bersama sambil minum atau semacamnya?"

Orang itu kembali bicara, kali ini sambil menarik Wonwoo agar mau berbalik kearahnya. Wonwoo memandang mereka, sekarang bukan cuma 2 orang. Tapi ada 5, dan wajah mereka tidak ada yang baik menurut Wonwoo.

"Saya memang sedang terburu-buru."Wonwoo masih berusaha sopan.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan saya? Saya harus pergi."

Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan cengkraman orang itu di lengannya. Orang itu tersenyum remeh, Wonwoo jadi sebal melihatnya.

"Aku agak sulit melepaskan cengkraman tanganku pada pria manis seperti dirimu. Karena itu, ayo minum sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Kami jamin kau tidak akan menyesal, kami biasa memperlakukan teman minum kami dengan " _baik"._ "

Pria yang berkepala botak ikut bicara, kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Wonwoo erat dari belakang.

Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan diri sekali lagi, tangannya yang penuh belanjaan coba ia arahkan ke tangan orang itu. Mencoba melepas cengkraman di bahunya.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus pergi. Tolong lepaskan-"

"Ah hyung, ini semua terlalu lama. Ayo bawa dia ketempat biasa. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipinya."Satu yang memakai masker ikut bicara.

Wonwoo melotot, mencicipi katanya? Memang mereka pikir Wonwoo apa?! Wonwoo sudah mau berteriak saat mulutnya tiba-tiba dibekap oleh pria botak yang tadi memegang bahunya. Wonwoo berontak, belanjaannya jatuh begitu saja. Wonwoo diseret dengan tidak elitnya oleh 5 orang itu. Diseret kesebuah gang sempit dan gelap tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Wonwoo meronta, kembali mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun usahanya itu membuatnya semakin dipegang erat oleh para berandalan itu. Kedua tangannya dipegang masing-masing oleh satu orang. Sedang kakinya diangkat oleh pria bermasker tadi. Wonwoo panik, ia takut. Mau diapakan ia oleh orang-orang ini?!

Wonwoo benar-benar akan menangis sekarang, diujung gang sempit itu berdiri sebuah pagar kawat yang tingginya mungkin lebih dari dua meter. Suasananya sepi, tidak ada orang bahkan yang hanya sekedar lewat. Tuhan, Wonwoo takut. Apa yang akan orang-orang ini perbuat? Wonwoo meringis pelan saat orang-orang itu dengan santainya melepar Wonwoo kearah dinding samping pagar, mereka menatap Wonwoo lapar.

Wonwoo mencoba berdiri, tapi salah satu dari mereka kembali mendorong tubuhnya menabrak tembok. Wonwoo menatapnya tajam, lalu mengarahkan kakinya untuk menendang daerah rawan orang didepannya. Orang itu menjerit tertahan, lalu jatuh terkapar karena tendangan kuat Wonwoo. Orang itu memegang area yang barusan Wonwoo tendang, rasa sakit tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Wonwoo kemudian bangkit, tanpa membuang waktu langsung memukul pipi pria didepannya dengan keras. Kakinya ia gerakan untuk menendang perut orang itu, hanya sekali dan orang itu langsung kelihatan kepayahan. Wonwoo sudah mau melayangkan tinjunya lagi saat seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Saat Wonwoo ingin melihat wajah si pelaku tiba-tiba kakinya diangkat keatas. Wonwoo jatuh ketanah dengan suara debuman keras. Orang itu memegangi kaki Wonwoo erat. Wonwoo tentu tidak diam saja, ditendangnya orang itu sampai tersungkur kebelakang.

Wonwoo kembali bangkit, mencoba berlari dari gang itu. Saat Wonwoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa terduga si pria botak dengan sengaja memposisikan kakinya tepat didepan kaki Wonwoo. Wonwoo jatuh dengan lutut menghantam tanah duluan. Lutut Wonwoo menghantam bagian jalan yang kasar. Sial, Wonwoo merasa perih dilutut kanannya. Wonwoo mengecek lututnya, dan itu berdarah.

Lukanya memang tidak begitu kelihatan oleh Wonwoo tapi ia dapat merasakan darah segar keluar dari lukanya. Belum sembuh dari rasa sakit dikakinya Wonwoo dibuat terkejut saat ia diseret paksa kembali ke gang dibelakangnya. Wonwoo meringis, mereka menarik kakinya yang terluka.

Kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar tidak bisa melarikan diri, pergerakannya benar-benar terkuci. Kedua kaki dan tangan dipegang kuat oleh masing-masing satu orang. Pria itu, pria yang tadi Wonwoo tendang daerah rawannya sekarang berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah mengejek, kemudian meludah tepat didepan Wonwoo.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kami susah, kau harus membayar semua ini."

Pria itu bicara dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Pria itu mendekat kearah Wonwoo sambil melepas jaketnya. Wonwoo panik.

"Menjauh kau dasar tua bangka! Jangan kau coba-coba menyentuhku! Menjauh kubilang!"

Wonwoo meronta, meronta dengan keras mencoba melepas pegangan mereka. Sia-sia, Wonwoo sudah terlalu lelah. Luka dilututnya juga menambah parah semuanya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata merembes keluar dari matanya. Wonwoo mulai menangis dalam diam, seseorang tolong Wonwoo! Orang itu berjongkok tepat didepan Wonwoo, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pelan pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo melotot horror,

"Kau bahkan lebih manis saat dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Aku yakin tubuhmu jug-"

"Lepaskan dia."

Gerakan pria itu di pipi Wonwoo terhenti, ia menengok kebelakang. Memandang seorang pria yang berdiri di ujung gang dengan kedua tangan masuk kekantong celana. Wonwoo menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu karena orang itu berdiri membelakangi cahaya.

"Cihh. Tidak usah berlagak seperti seorang pahlawan. Pergi kau bedebah, kau mengganggu kesenanganku."

Pria itu berucap tidak peduli, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo melongokkan kepalanya kearah pria diujung gang. Ia tidak akan pergi begitu saja kan? Ia akan menolong Wonwoo kan?! Wonwoo meringis pelan saat berandalan itu dengan sengaja menyenggol lutut Wonwoo yang terluka.

Pandangan Wonwoo tiba-tiba buram, ia merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Saat berandalan didepannya mencoba untuk kembali menyentuh Wonwoo, sebuah tangan lain menghentikkannya.

"Maaf, tapi pria ini milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku."

Pria itu berucap dingin tanpa emosi, Wonwoo masih tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Gang ini terlalu gelap. Tapi suara itu, terdengar familiar untuk Wonwoo. Berandalan itu berdecak, lalu membalikan badannya sambil berdiri. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia marah.

"Persetan dengan omonganmu!"

Dan Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu berandalan tadi langsung terkapar tak berdaya dikaki Wonwoo. Melihat teman mereka pingsan, berandalan yang lain langsung menyerang pria itu. Wonwoo kembali meringis, lututnya tak sengaja terkena ujung sepatu si pria bermasker. Wonwoo bisa gila kalau sakitnya seperti ini! Wonwoo sama sekali tidak memperhatikkan perkelahian yang terjadi didepannya. Pandangannya terfokus hanya pada lututnya yang terluka makin lebar. Rasa perih semakin Wonwoo rasakan, bahkan kakinya mulai mati rasa.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Pria itu menyentuh bahu Wonwoo pelan, kemudian berlutut didepan Wonwoo. Mencoba melihat wajah Wonwoo dengan lebih jelas. Wonwoo mendongak, kemudian terkejut saat ia melihat siapa yang menolongnya barusan. Ia edarkan pandangan kearah belakang orang itu, semua berandalan yang tadi mengganggunya sudah tepar tak sadarkan diri. Ia kembali memandang orang didepannya saat ia merasakan guncangan halus dibahunya.

"Gyu-ya?"

"Kau terluka? Apa mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu? Mereka tidak menyentuhmu kan? Apa mereka-…"

"Gyu-ya, tidak apa. Aku…baik-baik saja. Hanya luka dilutut, selebihnya aku baik."

Wonwoo akhirnya bicara, kepalanya pusing mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Mingyu. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, meminta kepastian kalau Wonwoo memang tidak apa-apa. Wonwoo menatapnya yakin.

"Ayo pulang, aku bantu kau berjalan."

Kemudian mereka berjalan berdua keluar gang itu, dengan Wonwoo yang dipapah Mingyu. Mingyu masih sempat menendang kepala si pria botak saat mereka berjalan pelan melewati tubuh mereka yang terkapar. Kini mereka sudah berada dijalan luar gang. Wonwoo diam-diam bersyukur dalam hati. Kalau Mingyu tidak datang menyelamatkannya, entah apa yang menimpa Wonwoo sekarang. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu yang sekarang sedang berdiri disampingnya, sibuk memeriksa luka dilutut Wonwoo.

Kini Wonwoo dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Mingyu. Mingyu dengan rambut abu-abunya, Mingyu dengan dahi berpeluhnya. Mingyu dengan urat lehernya yang menonjol, Mingyu dengan kaos yang mulai basah oleh keringat. Mingyu yang…Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau masih kuat berjalan?"

Mingyu bertanya masih sambil memeriksa lutut Wonwoo yang terluka lumayan parah. Lukanya menganga cukup lebar dan jeans-nya sobek. Darahnya merembes kemana-mana. Wonwoo ikut melihat lututnya lantas menjawab,

"Aku bisa, kakiku masih bisa digerakkan kok."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang-benar-saja kemudian tanpa aba-aba langsung berjongkok didepan Wonwoo. Wonwoo bingung, apa yang Mingyu lakukan?

"Naiklah, biar kugendong."

Mingyu bicara, badannya sudah dalam posisi siap menggendong Wonwoo. Wonwoo memasang tampang bodohnya, tiba-tiba jadi lemot dalam sekejap. Padahal yang luka lututnya bukan kepalanya. Mingyu bicara lagi saat Wonwoo tidak kunjung naik ke punggungya.

"Apartment masih jauh, kalau kau memaksakan diri berjalan dengan kaki luka seperti itu bisa kupastikan luka itu akan membuatmu masuk rumah sakit besok. Cepat naik Kim Wonwoo."

Wonwoo diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menurut, masih dengan wajah bodoh ia naik ke punggung Mingyu. Wonwoo bahkan tidak sadar kalau namanya baru saja diganti marga oleh Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum, dasar lemot. Setelah dirasa ia berada di posisi yang pas Wonwoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Mingyu. Dagunya ia tumpukan ke bahu kanan Mingyu.

Setelah memastikan Wonwoo sudah berada dalam posisi nyaman Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya pelan. Wonwoo agak meringis saat itu, lututnya kembali ngilu. Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan maafnya dan Wonwoo tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan pulang keapartment. Malam itu, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau sebuah perasaan baru muncul dihati salah satu dari mereka. Wonwoo atau Mingyu?

XX

"Aa! Ppelan-pelan..."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan memelas, Mingyu cuma mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaan. Mengobati luka Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggaruk lehernya dengan telunjuk, mau bicara tapi bingung ingin bicara apa. Mingyu kelihatan serius sekali mengobati lukanya, ia jadi takut mengganggu. Setelah cukup mengumpulkan suara untuk bicara, akhirnya Wonwoo berkata

"Terimakasih, karena menolongku tadi. Juga, maaf kalau semua ini merepotkanmu. Aku..benar-benar berterimakasih. Emm, terimakasih."

Wonwoo bicara, suaranya pelan. Tapi masih cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Mingyu. Mingyu cuma berdehem, masih sibuk membalut luka Wonwoo. Jeansnya Mingyu robek dibagian lututnya yang terluka untuk memudahkannya mengobati. Wonwoo menghela nafas, untuk bilang seperti itu saja ia harus mengumpulkan suara. Sedangkan Mingyu, menatapnya saja tidak. Wonwoo diam, lupakan kalau ia pernah bilang terimakasih tadi.

"Mendekatlah."

Mingyu mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Wonwoo diam dan menurut, kemudian Mingyu menyingkirkan poni Wonwoo dengan tangannya. Disentuhnya dahi Wonwoo pelan.

"Apa sakit?"

Mingyu bertanya, Wonwoo memasang wajah bingung. Apa dahinya juga terluka?

"Apa dahiku terluka?"

Wonwoo balik bertanya, ia merasa dahinya biasa saja. Mingyu memandangnya sebentar lalu mengambil salep dan sebuah plester luka dari kotak P3K. Kemudian dengan perlahan di oleskannya salep itu ke luka Wonwoo. Ah benar, dahinya terluka. Ia merasa perih diarea itu. Setelah urusan dengan dahi Wonwoo selesai, Mingyu beralih pada hidungnya. Hidung bagian atas Wonwoo terluka, tapi tidak besar. Tapi bukan berarti tidak butuh plester juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Bagaimana bisa kau berurusan dengan para berandalan itu? Kau tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

Mingyu bertanya, menatap Wonwoo serius. Wonwoo diam, Wonwoo merasa bahwa Mingyu sedang khawatir tapi juga marah padanya sekarang. Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa tapi tatapan Mingyu yang seperti itu membuatnya seakan didominasi.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa baru pulang dini hari seperti ini?"

Wonwoo balas bertanya, tidak ada niat menjawab. Dan ya, tentu saja ia tahu sekarang pukul berapa. Jam dinding yang terpampang diruangan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo tahu kalau sekarang sudah hampir jam 2 pagi.

"Menikmati hidup."

Jawab Mingyu singkat, terkesan tidak peduli. Ia masih menatap Wonwoo, tatapan seakan meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Wonwoo menghela nafas kemudian menjawab.

"Aku lapar, lalu dikulkas tidak ada yang bisa dimakan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke minimarket membeli ramen. Tapi saat pulang, ya kau tahu. Seperti itulah."

Wonwoo menjawab jujur. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kembali kekejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Kalau Mingyu tidak datang menolongnya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang? Wonwoo melamun, tidak sadar sedari tadi Mingyu menatap wajahnya. Wonwoo baru sadar dari kegiatan melamunnya saat tangan Mingyu mengelus lembut rambutnya. Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu, keduanya terjebak dalam diam selama beberapa saat.

"Kata orang, lukamu akan cepat sembuh apabila seseorang menciumnya."

Mingyu berucap pelan, tangannya masih setia bergerak dirambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerjap bingung, gagal mengerti maksud omongan Mingyu. Sebelum Wonwoo sempat memahami apa maksud Mingyu, Wonwoo dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah tiba-tiba Mingyu.

Mingyu mengecup keningnya lembut, tepat diatas plester yang menutupi lukanya. Matanya terpejam. Wonwoo diam, matanya agak terbelalak menerima perlakuan Mingyu ini. Mingyu mengecup keningnya tidak terlalu lama, kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya setelah dirasanya cukup. Mingyu kembali menatap Wonwoo. Tatapannya melembut sekarang,

"K-kau.."

Wonwoo kembali diam, tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Omongannya terhenti saat Mingyu kembali mengecupnya, mengecup Wonwoo dihidungnya. Diatas plester yang menutupi luka dihidung Wonwoo, Mingyu mengecupnya lebih lama kali ini. Kedua matanya terpejam, Wonwoo dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, sangat sangat dekat. Wonwoo cuma bisa diam, bahkan setelah Mingyu mengakhiri kecupannya Wonwoo tetap diam.

"Kurasa ini saatnya kita untuk tidur."

XX

Wonwoo menarik selimut tebalnya menutupi seluruh tubuh. Hanya matanya saja yang masih terlihat, tudung jaketnya juga ia kenakan. Lengkap sudah, Wonwoo kelihatan seperti ulat kalau seperti ini. Wonwoo tidur menghadap kanan, sedikit menekuk kedua lututnya mendekat kearah dada sekedar menambah kehangatan.

Wonwoo mencoba memejamkan mata tapi tidak bisa. Bayangan para berandalan yang tadi hampir berbuat jahat kepadanya kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Tanpa sadar tubuh Wonwoo bergetar, rasa takut tiba-tiba kembali ia rasakan. Wonwoo takut, bagaimana kalau para berandalan itu datang lagi?

Wonwoo menggeleng, tidak-tidak. Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka membobol jendela kamar Wonwoo (yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin) lalu kembali berbuat jahat kepadanya? Bagaimana kalau mereka dengan tanpa diduga dan tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah tempat tidur atau bahkan keluar dari lemari pakaian Wonwoo?

Wonwoo ngeri, pikiran-pikiran aneh itu terus datang dan membuatnya semakin tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Wonwoo mau menangis rasanya, kenapa orang-orang itu jahat sekali? Cukup lama Wonwoo berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Tidak bisa juga, ia kembali mencoba. Tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

Wonwoo sudah mau mencoba menutup matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat ia merasa seseorang naik ke tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka mata, dan langsung dihadapkan dengan dada bidang Mingyu. Wonwoo terkejut, tapi memilih diam.

"Tidurlah, aku disini."

Mingyu menelusupkan tangan kirinya ke leher Wonwoo, membawa kepalanya semakin mendekat dalam pelukan lengannya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk punggung Wonwoo. Mengelusnya pelan diselingi tepukan ringan. Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi jujur apa yang Mingyu lakukan padanya saat ini sedikit banyak mengurangi rasa takut yang ia rasakan barusan.

Wonwoo masih saja diam, ia butuh seseorang disampingnya dan Mingyu datang untuknya. Menenangkannya.

Mingyu menumpukkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Wonwoo, sesekali mengecupnya perlahan. Kadang Mingyu juga menyentuhkan hidungnya ke rambut Wonwoo, menghirup aroma shampo yang Wonwoo pakai.

"Tidurlah, tidak perlu takut. Aku disini."

Mingyu bicara, kembali menenangkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih diam, matanya terasa semakin berat. Perlahan namun pasti, Wonwoo mulai menutup kedua matanya. Pelukan Mingyu dan juga usapan tangannya pada punggung Wonwoo membuatnya merasakan kantuk.

Malam itu, Wonwoo tidur dengan perasaan aman yang memenuhi hatinya. Sedangkan Mingyu, malam itu ia tidur dengan perasaan nyaman yang sudah lama ia impikan.

TBC


	6. Hopeless Wonwoo

XX

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Jihoon bertanya sambil menyeruput milkshake stroberinya. Wonwoo duduk didepannya, mengaduk-aduk kopinya tanpa minat untuk minum. Mereka sedang ada di cafe dekat kampus, menghabiskan sore berdua. Mengobrol hal-hal ringan, tapi yang mereka bahas sekarang tidak begitu ringan sepertinya.

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Entah."

Jihoon menumpu kepala dengan sebelah tangannya, memandang Wonwoo malas.

"Bilang saja iya, selesai kan?"

Wonwoo memandang Jihoon dengan dahi berkerut,

"Mudah untukmu bilang seperti itu, aku? Lagipula ya nanti akan menjalaninya kan aku. Aku tidak bisa bilang iya begitu saja."

Wonwoo akhirnya menyesap kopi yang sedari tadi cuma ia aduk-aduk. Jihoon berdecak, selalu seperti ini. Terlalu banyak alasan.

"Woo dengar, mungkin memang yang akan menjalaninya nanti itu kau. Tapi sebagai sahabatmu, aku lebih dari tahu kalau Jisoo hyung itu tulus padamu. Kalau kau peka sedikit kau akan tahu kalau dia sudah mencoba menunjukkan kesungguhannya dari dulu. Walaupun aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya, aku yakin kalau dia orang baik. Dia akan menjagamu Woo, itu pasti."

Jihoon bicara mantap, kali ini menatap Wonwoo serius. Giliran Wonwoo yang sekarang menumpu kepalanya, pandangannya ia arahkan ke luar cafe. Melihat jalan diluar sana.

"Aku ingin bilang iya Hoon, sungguh. Tapi aku belum bisa. Bagaimana aku bisa bilang iya pada Jisoo hyung sementara hati dan pikiranku masih terisi oleh orang lain? Aku tidak mau seperti ini, itu sama saja aku menyakiti Jisoo hyung. Aku tidak bisa."

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kesedihan, Wonwoo tahu kalau selama ini Jisoo menyukainya. Ia tahu tentu saja, tapi ia selalu menyangkalnya. Mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa semua perhatian dan sayang yang lelaki itu berikan padanya selama ini adalah sebuah perhatian dari seorang kakak pada adiknya, tidak lebih. Wonwoo menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja café.

"Aku lelah pada diriku sendiri."

Wonwoo bicara, masih dalam posisi sama. Jihoon memandangnya prihatin, dielusnya kepala Wonwoo pelan. Jihoon tak habis pikir, butuh berapa lama lagi untuk Wonwoo bisa menghapus luka dihatinya? Jihoon jadi sebal sendiri, pria itu. Pria yang membuat Wonwoo jadi begini. Kalau bisa, Jihoon mau melempar orang itu ke sungai Han sekarang juga. Dasar tidak tahu diri.

"Hei, ponselmu berbunyi. Cepat angkat, sebelum menganggu pelanggan lain."

Jihoon bicara saat Wonwoo tak kunjung menyentuh ponselnya yang saat ini berbunyi. Wonwoo cuma menggumam dan mengambil ponsel di saku jaket tanpa ada niat untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya, Wonwoo disini."

"..."

"Apa?"

Kali ini Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, duduk tegak dengan tatapan menghadap kedepan. Jihoon terkejut dibuatnya.

"Aku pulang sekarang."

Kemudian Wonwoo menutup telfonnya, memandang Jihoon sebentar.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, ibuku mau berkunjung ke apartment. Kau masih mau disini atau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Jihoon berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tinggal, Soonyoung tadi bilang mau menyusul kita kemari. Kasihan kalau Soonyoung nanti datang tapi kita sudah pulang. Kau pergilah, salam untuk Bibi ya."

Wonwoo mengangguk, kemudian melambai singkat sambil tersenyum pada Jihoon. Wonwoo menghilang ditelan pintu café, bergabung dengan para pejalan kaki lainnya sore itu. Jihoon mengambil ponselnya, memainkannya ditangan kiri seakan sedang menimbang sesuatu.

"Apa aku perlu memberitahu Jisoo hyung tentang ini?"

XX

"Kau lebih suka paprika atau cabai dalam makananmu?"

Wonwoo memandang dua benda yang Mingyu sodorkan padanya, kemudian menunjuk sebuah paprika merah ditangan kanan Mingyu setelah diam sesaat. Mingyu mengangguk kemudian memasukkan beberapa paprika kedalam troli belanjaan mereka.

"Aku akan memilih daging, kau ambillah sabun dan yang lainnya. Ambil yang biasa kau pakai saja, kita akan menggunakannya bersama."

Wonwoo mengangguk patuh, kemudian pergi ke bagian alat-alat kebersihan yang tak jauh dari area bahan makanan. Saat Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki menabraknya sampai terjungkang jatuh kebelakang.

Wonwoo terkejut, Mingyu juga. Kemudian dengan segera Wonwoo menghampiri si anak yang kelihatan sudah mau menangis. Anak itu masih kecil, mungkin umurnya masih kisaran 3-4 tahun. Wonwoo membantunya berdiri, kemudian berlutut didepannya.

"Kau tidak papa? Apa pantatmu sakit? Maafkan hyung ya, hyung benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kau sedang berlari kearah hyung barusan."

Anak itu diam, matanya memerah. Kelihatan sekali sedang menahan sakit.

"Ah, hyung benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan menangis ya? Apa pantatmu sakit sekali? Maaf, jangan menangis."

Wonwoo terus membujuk anak itu agar tidak menangis, tapi sayang si anak malah mulai terisak kecil. Wonwoo bingung, kemudian memandang Mingyu yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu melas, minta bantuan.

Mingyu sudah mau menghampiri Wonwoo saat Wonwoo malah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada si adik kecil. Wonwoo teringat sesuatu, dirogohnya saku celana miliknya. Dapat.

"Ini."

Wonwoo menyodorkan sebuah lollipop pada si adik. Si adik berhenti terisak, kemudian memandang Wonwoo dan lollipop ditangannya bergantian sambil mengerjapkan mata sipitnya.

"Hyung akan memberikan lollipop ini padamu, tapi jangan menangis ya?"

Wonwoo bicara sambil tersenyum, si adik terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk kemudian mengambil lollipop ditangan Wonwoo. Dipegangnya lollipop itu dengan kedua tangannya, sebuah senyum kecil terbit diwajah imutnya.

Anak itu kelihatan senang sekali mendapatkan lollipop dari Wonwoo. Mingyu mengamati mereka berdua dalam diam. Tidak sadar sebuah senyum kecil terbit diwajahnya.

"Telimakasih."

Senyumnya mengembang makin lebar, Wonwoo juga ikut tersenyum setelahnya. Diusaknya rambut si adik dengan lembut, ah Wonwoo jadi gemas.

"Siapa namamu?"Wonwoo bertanya masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Adik itu memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Seunghun, Oh Seunghun."

Kemudian tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi susunya, matanya ikut menyipit. Wonwoo ber-ooh ria. Seunghun ya,

"Seunghun-nie?"

Seunghun menoleh saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ibuuu!"

Kemudian ia berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, memeluk Ibunya saat mereka sudah berhadapan. Dalam hati Wonwoo kecewa, padahal ia masih mau bicara dengan Seunghun.

Wonwoo berdiri, masih memperhatikkan Seunghun dan Ibunya yang kini kelihatan sedang bicara. Seunghun tampak menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Wonwoo, kemudian menarik Ibunya untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Ibu, ini hyung yang membeli Hunnie permen. Dia menolong Hunnie waktu Hunnie jatuh Bu."

Seunghun bicara dengan antusias, tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menarik Ibunya kini ia gunakan untuk memegang celana Wonwoo. Tangan satunya masih setia memegang lollipop pemberian Wonwoo. Seunghun kelihatan senang sekali. Wonwoo tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengusak rambut Seunghun.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Tadi Seunghun tiba-tiba berlari saat aku sedang belanja, jadi aku tidak sempat mengejar."

Wonwoo tersenyum maklum,

"Saya mengerti, anak-anak memang sering seperti itu. Saya yang harusnya minta maaf, karena saya Seunghun jadi terjatuh. Mohon maafkan saya. Dan, halo. Saya Wonwoo."

Wonwoo membungkuk kecil, kemudian tersenyum kikuk. Si Ibu cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu, karena Seunghun acara belanjamu dan kekasihmu jadi terganggu. Maaf ya."

Wonwoo menboong,"Ya?"

Ibu itu memasang wajah bingung,"Pria itu kekasihmu kan?"

Bibi-bibi itu menunjuk kearah belakang Wonwoo. Belum sempat Wonwoo menoleh seseorang dengan seenaknya merangkul pinggangya, menarik Wonwoo mendekat kearahya.

"Halo, saya Kim Mingyu. Salam kenal, saya suaminya."

Mingyu bicara santai, lalu membungkuk sebentar kemudian ia memandang Wonwoo dengan senyum terkembang diwajahnya. Wonwoo menganga, maksudnya apaaa.

"Ah, kalian sudah menikah rupanya. Aku pikir kalian masih pacaran, anak jaman sekarang."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kalian kelihatan serasi sekali, kalian tampan dan manis. Aku jadi iri melihat kalian, kalian pasangan yang sempurna."

Bibi itu bicara dengan nada kelewat antusias, Wonwoo jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan bibi ini seorang fujoshi. Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan pujian yang bibi itu berikan pada mereka berdua, yang mengganggu adalah bibi itu mengatakan manis sambil memandang Wonwoo. Wonwoo cemberut, dia kan tampan bukan manis. Iya kan?

"Kalian baru menikah atau bagaimana? Kalau dilihat dari wajah kalian aku rasa kalian masih kuliah atau semacamnya. Apa kalian masih pelajar? Kalian pengantin baru ya?"

Bibi itu kembali bertanya, pertanyaan beruntun. Nadanya makin terdengar antusias. Wonwoo makin yakin kalau bibi ini fujoshi, binar di matanya membuat Wonwoo silau. Wonwoo memandang Seunghun yang kelihatan bingung dengan apa yang Ibunya bicarakan, Wonwoo meringis. Mulai tidak nyaman. Wonwoo jadi malah merasa bersalah pada Seunghun karena harus mendengar percakapan tidak mutu antara Mingyu dan bibi-bibi ini.

"Iya, kami pengantin baru. Kami menikah sebulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku mau menikah saat kami sudah sama-sama lulus kuliah, tapi Wonwoo-ku ini terlalu terburu-buru jadi ya begitulah."

Mingyu tersenyum tampan, mencoba tebar pesona seperti biasa. Wonwoo mendengus pelan. Wajah Mingyu benar-benar minta ditonjok saat ini.

"Saat malam pertama-pun dia agresif sekali, aku bahkan tidak menyangka Won-ie bisa seliar itu diranjang."

Mingyu bicara santai, bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya mencubit kecil pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo cuma diam, tapi tatapannya pada Mingyu. Aura membunuh Wonwoo bahkan sudah mulai keluar sekarang. Mungkin kalau Wonwoo menatap batu dengan tatapan seperti itu batunya bisa hancur tidak berbentuk. Cuma perumpamaan, tentu Wonwoo tidak punya kekuatan semacam itu.

Bibi-bibi itu mulai merona mendengar omongan Mingyu yang kelewat vulgar. Sementara Mingyu, dalam hati tertawa puas karena bisa mengerjai Wonwoo. Melihat Wonwoo menahan marah seperti ini adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Bibi-bibi itu berdehem,

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, kami sudah mengganggu kalian terlalu lama. Sekali lagi maaf ya, selamat berbelanja. Dan oh-aku doakan semoga kehidupan pernikahan kalian bahagia."

Bibi-bibi itu pergi sambil melambai kearah Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu balas melambai, senyuman masih bertengger diwajahnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ikut tersenyum tapi kesannya malah dipaksakan. Ekspresinya kelihatan aneh.

"SAMPAI JUMPA SEUNGHUN-NIE, KAMI AKAN BEKERJA KERAS MEMBERIMU ADIK. TUNGGU SAJA!"

Mingyu bicara dengan volume lumayan keras, matanya mengerling nakal pada Seunghun yang balas melambai padanya. Beberapa pengunjung yang sedang berbelanja ikut menoleh kearah mereka bedua mendengar omongan Mingyu barusan. Wonwoo menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Antara marah dan malu juga. Cukup, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mingyu mengaduh, Wonwoo baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan sendok sup besi yang ia dapatkan dari rak-rak peralatan dapur disebelahnya. Mingyu meringis mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya, itu sendok besi dengan ukuran lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya dan Wonwoo dengan tanpa berdosanya memukulkan benda itu kekepalanya.

Wonwoo cuma memandangnya datar, lalu mengembalikkan sendok itu ke tempat semula kemudian pergi kearea peralatan mandi. Mingyu masih setia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sayang Wonwoo. Apa Wonwoo tidak sadar kalau Mingyu itu juga manusia? Bagaimana dia bisa memukul Mingyu menggunakan tenaga seperti itu dengan santainya?!

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang mulai menjauh darinya dengan tatapan dendam, kemudian mendorong trolinya menuju bagian daging.

"Idiot, semua orang bilang kalau Kim Mingyu itu jenius. Tapi kenapa saat kami sedang bersama dia selalu bertingkah bodoh seperti itu? Aah, hidup tenangku hilang dalam sekejap karena kemunculannya."

Wonwoo menggerutu sambil memilih beberapa sabun cair juga shampoo dirak didepannya, moodnya langsung berubah drastis karena peristiwa barusan. Suami ia bilang? Yang benar saja! Wonwoo akan punya suami tentu saja, tapi tentu bukan Mingyu. Wonwoo badmood, wajahnya cemberut. Kim Mingyu sialan.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, dirogohnya saku jaketnya lalu Wonwoo mengambil sebuah kertas dari sana. Wonwoo memandang kertas ditangannya, bukan cuma kertas sebenarnya. Itu sebuah origami, origami burung lebih tepatnya. Origami itu seukuran telapak tangannya, warnanya merah.

Wonwoo termenung, entah ini origami keberapa yang ia dapat dari Mingyu. Mingyu memang tidak pernah memberikan origami-origami itu padanya secara langsung, tapi Wonwoo dengan pasti tahu bahwa semua origami yang ia terima selama ini adalah pemberian Mingyu.

Kadang saat terbangun dipagi hari Wonwoo menemukan sebuah origami diatas meja kamarnya, kadang juga saat Wonwoo sedang mengambil buku di loker kampusnya ia menemukan sebuah origami menempel di pintu lokernya. Jihoon juga kadang sering bertanya siapa yang memberikannya semua origami itu. Wonwoo memilih diam, kadang cuma mengedikkan bahu.

Wonwoo kadang sering berpikir, apa sebenarnya maksud Mingyu memberikan semua origami seperti ini padanya. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali, ini sudah berkali-kali. Warnanya juga selalu berbeda, dan jumlahnya. Seperti yang Wonwoo bilang tadi, entah sudah berapa.

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, kenapa Wonwoo jadi memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti ini? Semua ini mungkin hanya bentuk keisengan Mingyu saja padanya. Ya, pasti itu. Wonwoo menyimpan origami ditangannya kembali kedalam saku jaket, kemudian mulai mencari sabun dan shampoo yang biasa ia gunakan.

Wonwoo masih sibuk memilih sabun saat dirasa seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. Wonwoo menoleh, dan ia berharap bumi menelannya saat itu juga. Wonwoo membeku, tolong siapapun bawa Wonwoo kabur dari sini sekarang!

"Belanja?"

Wonwoo mengerjap, otaknya langsung ngeblank begitu saja.

"Hei. Woo?"

Wonwoo kembali mengerjap, Wonwoo yakin wajahnya kelihatan seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Hei Jeon Wonwoo. Kau mendengarku?"

Orang itu mengguncang pelan bahu Wonwoo, Wonwoo kenapa sih?

"Aaa-aku, aku apa?"

Benar kan, malah sekarang Wonwoo balik bertanya. Jisoo cuma tersenyum, Wonwoo yang memasang tampang bingung seperti ini adalah favoritnya.

"Aku tanya, kau belanja? Sendirian saja?"

Wonwoo membulatkan mulutnya,

"Aah itu, ya. Aku...belanja. Dan aku, sendirian? Ya, aku sendiri."

Wonwoo akhirnya menjawab, walau ekspresi wajahnya masih sama. Wonwoo tersenyum, tapi malah jadi kelihatan aneh.

"Mana trolimu? Kau kesini cuma mau beli sabun?"

Jisoo kembali bertanya, pandangannya ia edarkan kesekeliling Wonwoo. Kembali ia pusatkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo saat dirinya tidak menemukan troli didekat mereka. Wonwoo menggaruk lehernya, ah kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ini akan benar-benar jadi jackpot kalau Mingyu tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya lalu-

"Sudah selesai memilih sabunnya sayang? Ayo pulang, suamimu ini benar-benar lapar. Aku akan masak-oh Jisoo hyung. Belanja?"

-apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan benar-benar terjadi. Mingyu berujar santai, mendorong troli kearah Wonwoo dan Jisoo yang diam ditempat. Mingyu memandang Jisoo yang kelihatan bingung didepan Wonwoo. Jisoo memandang Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo malah menunduk merutuki nasibnya.

"Kalian…menikah?"Jisoo bicara setelah lama diam.

Mingyu mengangguk,"Hyung belum tahu?"

Dan Wonwoo sungguh berharap Superman datang menyelamatkannya.

XX

"Jadi, kalian dijodohkan begitu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, dipandanginnya ramen didepannya tanpa minat. Mingyu mengangguk seadanya, perhatiannya kini terfokus pada semangkok besar ramen dihadapannya.

Jisoo diam,"Kalian akan tinggal bersama untuk 6 bulan kedepan lalu menikah begitu?"

"Tidak/Iya."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpandang-pandangan, Wonwoo memutar matanya malas.

"Tidak akan, kami cuma akan tinggal bersama 6 bulan kedepan. Setelah itu sudah, tidak ada apa-apa."

Wonwoo bicara sambil memandang Jisoo yang duduk didepannya. Mingyu mendengus mendengarnya.

"Berhentilah menyangkal dan cobalah untuk menerima. Pada akhirnya kita juga akan menikah,"

Mingyu bicara sambil menyeruput mienya. Wonwoo memandangnya datar, dilipatnya kedua tangan didada lalu ia bersender dikursi.

"Aku akan berhenti menyangkal kalau kau berhenti jadi brengsek."

"Aku akan berhenti."Mingyu bicara, kali ini memandang Wonwoo serius.

"Waah, aku terkejut."

Wonwoo merespon dengan nada mengejek.

"Kami tidak akan menikah, tidak 6 bulan lagi atau kapanpun itu. Tidak akan, aku akan menikah. Tapi bukan dengan orang ini."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau orang yang barusan kau sebut 'orang ini' itu sekarang sedang duduk disampingmu?"Mingyu bertanya sinis.

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu acuh,

"Aku berkata seperti ini karena aku tahu kau duduk disampingku. Bukannya bagus? Kau jadi tahu kalau aku memang benar-benar tidak menyukaimu."

Jisoo cuma tersenyum, jadi Wonwoo sudah terikat ya? Apakah itu artinya penantiannya selama ini tidak berarti?

"Kau tahu, kalau orang tuamu sudah memutuskan seperti ini, itu pasti yang terbaik untukmu kan? Semua orang tua tahu apa yang paling baik untuk anaknya."

Jisoo masih tersenyum ,tapi ia meringis dalam hati. Ia mengatakan semua itu seakan-akan itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Wonwoo mendesah frustasi, kemudian memijat hidung atasnya pelan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin setidaknya sekali seumur hidup mengikuti kata hatiku. Rasanya lelah kalau kau terus-menerus melakukan apa yang orangtuamu katakan sekalipun itu menyebalkan."

Wonwoo bicara pelan, kelihatan stres. Mingyu diam, tatapannya kosong menghadap depan, sementara Jisoo. Ia memandang Wonwoo iba, Wonwoo kelihatan lelah.

"Ngomong-ngomong…"Wonwoo kembali bersuara. Memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?"

Jisoo dan Mingyu sama-sama facepalm, Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu kalau Jisoo dan Mingyu itu bertetangga. Jeon Wonwoo dan segala ketidakpeduliannya.

XX

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jisoo hyung."

Mingyu bicara setelah mereka sampai diapartment malam itu. Wonwoo sedang sibuk memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan kedalam kulkas.

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo bertanya, masih sibuk memasukkan daging ke dalam freezer. Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Karena aku tidak suka."Mingyu berujar singkat.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mingyu, dipandanginya Mingyu dengan serius.

"Dekat atau tidak, bukan urusanmu."

Wonwoo berujar sambil berjalan melewati Mingyu, berniat masuk ke kamarnya. Saat ia sudah berada didepan pintu Mingyu mencekal tangan Wonwoo erat. Ditariknya Wonwoo agar berbalik menghadapnya.

"Dengar Jeon Wonwoo, aku serius saat menyuruhmu untuk jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jisoo hyung. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau menyukaiku atau tidak, apakah kau mau menikahiku atau tidak. Yang jelas, kau itu milikku. Dan tak peduli seberapa kerasnya kau menolak, pada akhirnya kau akan tetap jatuh padaku. Aku jamin itu."

Mingyu bicara dengan suara rendah yang membuat Wonwoo merinding mendengarnya. Jarak wajah mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tidak terlalu jauh juga. Dari jarak sedekat ini Wonwoo dapat melihat tatapan Mingyu yang tepat menusuk matanya. Ah, hal aneh itu lagi.

"Kau harus tahu kalau aku juga serius dengan perkataanku barusan. Aku tidak peduli Mingyu-ssi. Semua omonganmu terdengar seperti omong kosong bagiku."

Wonwoo menghempaskan tangan Mingyu yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ia berbalik, bersiap membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Dan juga.." Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu.

"Kalau kau memberiku semua perhatian ini cuma agar kau bisa meninggalkanku pada akhirnya nanti, kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya. Aku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tahu seperti apa rasanya ditinggal sendirian."

Dan dengan itu, Wonwoo menutup pintu kamarnya. Menguncinya, meninggalkan Mingyu seorang diri. Mingyu menatap pintu kamar Wonwoo yang tertutup dengan pandangan kecewa, namun tak lama sebuah senyum miris terbit di wajahnya.

" _Aku memang brengsek, apa yang aku harapkan?"_

XX

Wonwoo duduk dilantai, punggungnya bersender di pintu kamar. Kedua lututnya ia peluk, ia tempelkan kedadanya. Wonwoo menerawang, melamun.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga takut aku akan jatuh padamu pada akhirnya."

Wonwoo bicara, menggumam. Suaranya terlalu pelan,

"Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi kan?"

Wonwoo bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo tersadar dari melamunnya saat ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan, dari Jisoo hyung.

' _Apa kau sudah tidur? Sudahkah? Atau belum? Aku cuma mau memastikkan kalau kau baik-baik saja, aku melihatmu tadi dan ya, kau kelihatan lelah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini dengan berat Woo, ayahmu juga bilang kalau pada akhirnya semua ini tergantung padamu kan? Jalanilah harimu seperti biasa, aku yakin kau bisa. Semangat!'_

Wonwoo tersenyum membaca pesan yang Jisoo kirim padanya. Jisoo hyung selalu seperti ini, selalu tahu kapan Wonwoo butuh dorongan. Wonwoo sudah mau mengetik balasan untuk Jisoo saat pesan lain darinya masuk.

' _Tidak perlu dibalas, aku tahu kau lelah. Tidurlah, kau besok ada kelas kan? Semoga mimpimu indah._

 _Oh dan juga, kau tahu aku selalu ada kan? Selamat malam.'_

Wonwoo kembali dibuat tersenyum, aku tahu hyung. Aku tahu. Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya disebelah kakinya. Ia kembali menerawang, seandainya Wonwoo bisa membuka hatinya pada Jisoo, seandainya ketulusan Jisoo bisa menyentuh hatinya. Wonwoo menutup matanya pelan, tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja dari matanya. Wonwoo menangis dalam diam, sendirian. Dari sekian banyak orang didunia ini, kenapa Wonwoo? Kenapa Wonwoo yang harus merasa sakit yang begitu dalam seperti ini? Wonwoo membuka matanya,

"Hyung.."

 **Karena cinta pertama memberi harapan pada hati yang masih benar-benar kosong.**

TBC

(-) Kemaren apdetan lama karena nggak punya kuota sih, hoho. Apalah dayaku yang masih sekolah ini. Kemauan buat beli kuota besar tapi uang buat belinya yang nggak ada -_-

(-) Aku baper karena meanie, aku BAPER

(-) Aku ada rencana mau masukan soundtrack (bahasaku -.-) buat beberapa scene di chapter mendatang. Kayak pas scene ini kalian ngeplay lagu ini biar lebih ngefeel atau semacam itu. Itu menurut kalian aku ngasih taunya gimana? Langsung tulis aja sebelum adegan yang dimaksud judul lagunya atau aku ngasih tau di awal chap? Tapi kalo aku ngasih tau diawal chap kayaknya nggak asik ya? Soalnya ada beberapa scene yang menurutku bakal lebih feel kalo sambil ngedengerin lagu-lagu tertentu. Atau pas ngetik adegan itu aku ngederin lagunya. Gimana?

(-) Maaf kalo penulisanku yang dulu bikin kalian yang baca nggak nyaman. Ya semoga aja penulisanku akan lebih baik kedepannya, jadi mohon sabar :)

(-) Bikin chap panjang itu susah, susah buat aku. Susah mikirnya, hem.

(-) Mungkin aku emang super kudet atau apalah, tapi sampe sekarang aku masih nggak tau kenapa Seungkwan bisa punya nama panggilan Ajeng. Ada yang bisa jelasin nggak sih asal-usul itu nama gimana?

Selamat hari Jumat!


	7. Spoiler

XX

 **Beberapa tahun yang lalu…**

Wonwoo duduk diam dikelas barunya pagi itu, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk SMA. Wonwoo tidak terlalu antusias sebenarnya, ia ingin satu sekolah dengan Dongjin bukan disini. Kenyataan itu membuat Wonwoo kehilangan mood, membuatnya malas melakukan apa-apa.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kan ada aku. Kau tidak senang disini bersamaku?"

Jihoon bertanya setelah memperhatikan Wonwoo yang dari tadi cuma diam mematung. Jihoon juga teman lama Wonwoo, bedanya Jihoon teman Wonwoo dari SMP. Kalau Dongjin dari TK. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu, aku cuma belum terbiasa dengan suasananya. Lagipula kelas ini terlalu berisik. Aku kurang nyaman."

"Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa, kalau dilihat dari anak-anaknya aku rasa kelas ini memang ribut."

Itu Soonyoung, teman baru Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Mereka berkenalan sejak hari orientasi seminggu yang lalu. Soonyoung orangnya ramah, mudah bergaul dan suka sekali tersenyum. Beda dengan Wonwoo yang, ya kalian tahu. Cuma punya ekspresi yang terbatas.

"Semuanya, tolong perhatiannya sebentar. Seperti yang Han-saem katakan kemarin, hari ini kita akan diberi formulir untuk mendaftar ke klub yang menarik bagi kita disekolah ini. Aku akan menggilir formulir ini satu persatu, kalian harus mengisinya dengan data diri juga minat."

Kemudian orang itu berjalan menuju meja depan pojok yang ditempati oleh dua orang gadis, saat orang itu berjalan menghampiri mereka gadis-gadis itu kelihatan malu-malu dan merona. Wonwo memperhatikkan mereka, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu. Wonwoo mengingat-ingat, orang itu yang kemarin ditunjuk jadi ketua kelas kan? Siapa namanya? Seungjin? Sejong? Sebong?

Wonwoo menggeleng, tidak tidak. Sebong terlalu menggelikan untuk jadi nama orang, Wonwoo kembali mengingat-ingat. Wonwoo yakin namanya ada S-nya. Mungkinkah Soondong? Wonwoo jadi geli sendiri, nama macam apa itu.

"Seungcheol,"Wonwoo menoleh, sepertinya Jihoon baru bicara.

"Namanya Choi Seungcheol, kau sedang mengingat-ingat namanya kan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum, Jihoon tahu saja. Jihoon memutar matanya malas, dasar pelupa. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya sambil sesekali meladeni omongan Soonyoung. Anak laki-laki itu menghampiri bangku Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Giliran mereka yang mengisi formulirnya sekarang.

"Kau kelahiran 96?"

Wonwoo mendongak, tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Jihoon dan Soonyoung juga kelahiran 96, hanya saja Wonwoo lebih muda beberapa bulan dari mereka.

"Rata-rata siswa kelas ini lahir awal 96 atau akhir 95. Kau harus memanggilku hyung mulai sekarang. Aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu. "

Seungcheol tersenyum sambil memandang Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang awalnya sibuk mengisi formulir yang Seungcheol berikan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan sepenuhnya pada Seungcheol. Wonwoo diam sebentar sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung.."

XX

"Kau ini bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara ya?"

Seungcheol bertanya sambil meminum jus jeruknya, Wonwoo dan gerombolan sedang berada di kantin sekarang.

"Dia kadang bisa sangat diam dan datar, tapi kalau sedang ingin dia bisa jadi sangat tidak jelas."

Jihoon menjawab, tanpa memandang Wonwoo. Sibuk dengan makanan dihadapannya, Wonwoo memandang Jihoon datar. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak salah bicara, sudah fakta kalau Wonwoo memang datar. Tapi, yang ditanya Wonwoo kenapa Jihoon yang menyahut.

"Kau harusnya berguru padaku, aku akan membuatmu jadi orang yang ceria dalam waktu cepat."

Soonyoung ikut bicara, sambil mencomot kentang goreng Seungcheol.

"Tidak tertarik."

Wonwoo berucap singkat.

"Aku akan membuatmu banyak tersenyum mulai sekarang."

Seungcheol bicara sambil tersenyum pada Wonwoo, kelihatan tulus. Wonwoo balas menatapnya, entah mengapa hatinya menghangat.

XX

"Kau tidak bawa payung? Jihoon mana?"

Seungcheol sudah mau pulang dengan payung ditangannya sore itu saat ia melihat Wonwoo berdiri sendirian dengan pandangan memandang atas. Tangannya ia tadahkan untuk menyentuh air hujan yang menetes dari atap sekolah.

"Jihoon dijemput Ibunya, katanya dia akan pergi kerumah neneknya. Neneknya sakit."

Wonwoo menjawab, tangannya masih setia bermain hujan. Seungcheol membuka payungnya.

"Ayo pulang, kau mau kehalte kan? Kalau kau terus menunggu disini kau bisa lumutan, hujan akan lama berhentinya."

Wonwoo memandang Seungcheol sebentar.

"Apa tidak papa?"

"Tentu, lagipula aku juga memang lewat sana. Ayo, kau bisa kedinginan kalau terus disini."

Kemudian mereka berakhir berjalan berdua dibawah payung Seungcheol. Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh air hujan yang jatuh dari payung Seungcheol. Seungcheol memperhatikan Wonwoo, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau kelihatan menikmati sekali saat bermain air hujan seperti itu."

Wonwoo menoleh,

"Aku suka hujan, aku suka airnya. Aku suka udaranya, aku suka saat melihat airnya turun dari atas. Menenangkan."

Wonwoo menjawab sambil tersenyum, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan hujan. Seungcheol masih memandangnya,

"Kalau kau begitu menyukai hujan seperti itu, aku mau jadi hujan-mu."

"Hyung bilang apa?"

Wonwoo bertanya saat dirasanya Seungcheol mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita hampir sampai."

XX

"Kau tidak apa?"

Wonwoo memegangi lututnya sambil meringis, tapi kemudian sebuah senyum terbit diwajahnya.

"Aku baik, cuma luka kecil. "

Seungcheol melihatnya khawatir, kemudian pelatih datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat obati lukamu itu Jeon Wonwoo, kurasa lukanya cukup besar."

Wonwoo mengangguk, kemudian mencoba berdiri. Wonwoo meringis saat dirasa rasa nyeri teramat sangat di lututnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berdiri?"

Pelatih kembali bertanya, Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, karenanya latihan basket sore ini jadi agak terganggu.

"Cepat naik."

Kemudian tanpa diduga Seungcheol sudah berjongkok didepannya, membelakangi Wonwoo. Wonwoo memandanginya bingung.

"Ayo Jeon, cepat naik. Obati lukamu sebelum semakin parah."

Kemudian mau tidak mau Wonwoo naik kepunggung Seungcheol. Seungcheol berjalan pelan keluar lapangan dengan Wonwoo dipunggungnya. Mereka tidak tahu, ada seseorang yang memandangi mereka dari pinggir lapangan.

"Apa nyaman?"Seungcheol bertanya.

"Hah?"

"Digendong seperti ini, apa nyaman?"Seungcheol memperjelas pertanyaannya barusan.

Wonwoo menumpukkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Seungcheol, mengangguk pelan.

"Aku selalu suka setiap kali seseorang menggendongku."

Mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Kapanpun, saat kau ingin kugendong. Katakanlah, aku akan menggendongmu. Kemanapun itu."

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Seungcheol, diam-diam tersenyum.

XX

"Hallo, aku Hong Jisoo. Senang bertemu kalian, aku harap kita bisa jadi teman yang baik."

XX

"Mengerti?"

Jisoo bertanya entah untuk yang keberapa sore itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu mengajari Seungcheol bahasa Inggris bisa se-melelahkan ini. Seungcheol memasang tampang bodoh, kemudian menggeleng yakin dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Aku lelaah, aku menyerah Soo-ya. Aku lapar, mungkin karena itu otakku jadi lemot."

Seungcheol menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku perpustakaan yang ia duduki. Memandang Jisoo dengan pandangan anak anjing, kalau orang lain yang dipandangi seperti itu mungkin akan malu atau merona. Masalahnya ini Jisoo dan pandangan Seungcheol yang model begitu malah membuatnya geli.

"Maaf Seungcheol-ssi, bisa hentikan tatapan menggelikanmu itu? Menyilaukan mataku."

Kemudian Seungcheol tertawa pelan,

"Lupakan, berhenti saja. Aku mau makan, mau ikut kekantin atau tidak?"

Jisoo melirik sebentar kearah Wonwoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Wonwoo tidur sendirian seperti ini. Kau pergi saja, kalau kau baik hati ya saat kembali nanti bawakan aku roti melon dan susu coklat kotak."

Jisoo tersenyum penuh arti, Seungcheol mendengus.

"Bilang saja kau malas,"

Seungcheol menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang tidur dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja perpustakaan.

"Kalau begitu sebentar ya, kau jaga Wonwoo."

Kemudian Seungcheol pergi secepat kilat menuju kantin, mengisi perut yang sudah meronta-ronta dari tadi. Jisoo menggeleng, tidak habis pikir. Seungcheol itu benar-benar tidak bakat dalam bahasa Inggris, padahal dalam pelajaran lain ia bisa dibilang pintar.

Ia juga sering absurd, padahal ia ketua kelas. Ketidakjelasannya sering tertutupi dengan wajah tampannya. Jisoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang masih betah dengan posisi tidurnya. Dielusnya rambut Wonwoo pelan, dasar tukang tidur.

Merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu, Wonwoo menggeliat lalu mengubah posisi kepalanya. Masih dengan tangan sebagai bantalan, tapi sekarang wajahnya menghadap samping kearah Jisoo. Jisoo kembali tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan pulpen ditangannya ke atas meja.

Perlahan, Jisoo melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja lalu merebahkan kepalanya disana. Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan lembut. Disentuhnya poni Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya, pelan-pelan. Posisi mereka sekarang wajah berhadapan wajah.

Tidak ada Wonwoo yang selalu berekspresi datar, tidak ada Wonwoo yang memandang sesuatu dengan tatapan tajam. Yang ada sekarang adalah Wonwoo dengan muka polos, Wonwoo yang kelihatan seperti bayi. Wonwoo kelihatan sangat damai kalau sedang tidur seperti ini.

"Kau pasti mengantuk menunggu kami kan?"

Jisoo bicara pelan, telunjuknya masih setia bermain di poni Wonwoo. Guru Bahasa Inggris menyuruh kelas mereka untuk membentuk kelompok belajar dengan 3 anggota tiap kelompoknya. Dan mereka bertiga satu kelompok.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak terlalu ada masalah dengan bahasa Inggris. Masalah sebenarnya ya si Seungcheol itu, sudah Jisoo bilang kan Seungcheol payah dalam bahasa Inggris. Wonwoo bahkan sampai tertidur saking lamanya Jisoo mengajari Seungcheol dari tadi. Hari ini memang jadwal belajar kelompok mereka.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, kau pasti bosan."

Jisoo menghentikan gerakan telunjuknya di dahi Wonwoo. Diam, ia memandang Wonwoo. Jisoo tersenyum, ingat hari pertama kepindahannya ke sekolah ini 6 bulan lalu. Jisoo pindah dari LA saat itu karena Jisoo ingin mencoba hidup mandiri di Korea. Orangtuanya cuma bisa mengijinkan, lagipula Jisoo punya Paman dan Bibi Chwe juga sepupu Hansol disini.

Jisoo tentu bisa bahasa Korea, tapi aksennya mungkin agak aneh didengar orang awam. Jisoo gugup saat itu, ia berpikir apakah orang-orang akan memandangnya aneh kalau mendengarnya bicara. Atau apakah teman-teman disekolah barunya ramah, atau malah sebaliknya.

Dihari pertamanya, Jisoo duduk dengan Wonwoo karena Jihoon tidak sekolah. Awalnya Jisoo ragu untuk menyapa Wonwoo terlebih dahulu, Wonwoo kelihatan tidak terlalu ramah baginya. Saat itu Jisoo sudah mau membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan ketika Wonwoo menoleh kearahnya. Jisoo agak terkejut, tapi ia balas memandang Wonwoo. Kemudian tanpa diduga Wonwoo tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis bagi Jisoo.

" _Hai, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Senang bertemu denganmu."_

Setelah itu, Jisoo tahu kalau Wonwoo adalah orang yang jauh berbeda dibandingkan apa yang terlihat dari luar.

Jisoo tersadar dari lamunannya, masih dalam posisi berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Bedanya sekarang Wonwoo balas menatapnya dengan mata terbuka. Jisoo gelagapan, Wonwoo bangun dan ia bahkan tidak sadar. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat Jisoo yang kelihatan panik, dan Jisoo terdiam melihat Wonwoo tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sudah selesai mengajarinya?"

Wonwoo bertanya masih dengan posisinya tadi. Senyum masih terpajang indah diwajahnya. Jisoo balas tersenyum kikuk, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Wonwoo yang pertama mengangkat kepalanya dari meja kemudian diikuti Jisoo. Wonwoo melakukan peregangan kecil, merasa pegal tidur dengan posisi terduduk. Sedang Jisoo, ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi.

"Hyung pasti lelah mengajari Seungcheol hyung dari tadi."

Wonwoo bicara sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Jisoo. Jisoo menggeleng,

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

Melihat senyumu, lelahku hilang entah kemana.

XX

"Aku…"

Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Semua kata-kata yang sudah ia rangkai lenyap begitu saja. Wonwoo yang berdiri didepannya memandang Seungcheol bingung. Seungcheol bilang ia mau bicara sesuatu, dan setelah mereka sampai disini Seungcheol malah diam saja.

"Aku..Kita sudah mengenal hampir setahun dan..Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu mendadak bagimu, tapi..Aiish."

Seungcheol menundukkan kepalanya kemudian. Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya, apa Seungcheol sedang mencoba menyatakan perasaanya pada Wonwoo sekarang ini? Kalau iya, Seungcheol harus tahu kalau dada Wonwoo berdegup tidak normal sekarang.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Seungcheol menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Wonwoo tepat dimatanya. Wonwoo jadi gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh Seungcheol.

"Maukah kau mencoba bersamaku?"

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Seungcheol barusan.

"Maukah kau bersamaku mulai saat ini?"

Seungcheol maju, menggenggam tangan bebas Wonwoo. Menatap Wonwoo dalam, Wonwoo belum pernah melihat Seungcheol seserius ini. Wonwoo merasa ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain mengangguk. Seungcheol tersenyum, kelihatan bahagia.

Jisoo memperhatikkan mereka dari jauh, kemudian pergi setelah melihat Wonwoo mengangguk. Dia menyukai Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo menyukai Seungcheol. Ia bisa apa?

XX

Wonwoo duduk dengan kalemnya di kursi bis sore itu sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sekolah mereka baru saja mengadakan perjalanan wisata ke sebuah taman botani di luar kota. Memperhatikan kaca bus yang basah karena hujan turun dengan cukup deras saat itu. Wonwoo menoleh kesamping saat ia merasa seseorang duduk mengisi bangku kosong disampingnya. Orang itu tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa hyung disini? Jihoon mana?"

Wonwoo melongokkan kepalanya kedepan, mencari keberadaan Jihoon.

"Soonyoung, dia mengusirku dari bangku kami. Dia bilang mau duduk berdua dengan Jihoon, jadi aku disuruh pindah kemari. Tidak apa kan? Kita jadi bisa duduk berdua."

Seungcheol tersenyum seperti anak kecil, Wonwoo balas tersenyum. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca bus. Seungcheol memperhatikkan Wonwoo, tanpa sadar tersenyum lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Wonwoo mengusap kedua tangannya, kemudian memasukkan tangan kedalam saku jaketnya.

Udara bertambah dingin dan Wonwoo kurang kuat hawa dingin. Seungcheol tahu Wonwoo tidak suka dingin, karena itu tanpa aba-aba digenggamnya tangan kanan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan bertanya karena tiba-tiba Seungcheol menggenggam tangannya.

Seungcheol cuma meringis, kemudian memasukkan tautan tangannya dan Wonwoo kedalam saku depan jaketnya.

"Udaranya dingin."

Cuma itu yang Seungcheol ucapkan, lalu ia menghadap kedepan. Wonwoo masih menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kaca disampingnya. Pipinya menghangat.

XX

Wonwoo menggosokkan kedua tangannya agak keras, ditiupnya mereka dengan perlahan. Udaranya benar-benar dingin, dan Wonwoo tidak tahan. Jaket tebal yang ia kenakan seakan tak mampu menghalau dinginnya udara pegunungan malam ini. Wonwoo dan teman-teman sekolahnya sedang mengadakan camping disebuah pegunungan di Jeju. Bahkan hangatnya api unggun didepannya masih kurang terasa bagi Wonwoo.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Seungcheol tanpa diduga menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang duduk sendirian didepan api unggun. Kebanyakan teman mereka memang sudah terlelap tidur di dalam tenda masing-masing.

"Insomnia? Aku rasa iya, hyung sendiri?"

Wonwoo bertanya, matanya tak lepas dari pergerakan Seungcheol yang duduk disampingnya. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau melepas jaketmu?"

Wonwoo bingung melihat Seungcheol tiba-tiba melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan. Seungcheol cuma tersenyum kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam, tapi kemudian melepas jaket Seungcheol lalu memberikannya kembali kepada sang pemilik.

"Udaranya dingin sekali, sudah pakai saja jaketnya. Jaket yang kukenakan sudah cukup menghangatkanku."

Wonwoo bicara sambil menyodorkan kembali jaket Seungcheol kepada sang pemilik.

"Kau kan tidak tahan dingin, sudah. Aku tidak apa, lagipula-"

"Aku yang kenapa-kenapa,"

Wonwoo memakaikan jaket besar ditangannya pada tubuh Seungcheol.

"Kalau hyung sakit, hyung pikir siapa yang akan khawatir? Sudah, cepat pakai."

Wonwoo menarik restleting jaket Seungcheol sampai keatas kemudian menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Sudah."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Seungcheol menghela nafas, kemudian kembali menarik restleting jaketnya turun. Wonwoo bingung, apa yang ia lakukan?

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakuk-"

Dan Seungcheol menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya, memeluk punggungnya erat kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Wonwoo. Wonwoo tenggelam dalam jaket besar Seungcheol. Wonwoo cuma bisa diam, wajahnya memanas tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Kalau seperti ini, lebih hangat kan?"

Seseorang memandang mereka dari jauh, dalam diam.

XX

Wonwoo sedang duduk sendirian sore itu dibangku depan kantor guru saat Jisoo tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Jisoo tersenyum, Wonwoo juga. Kemudian Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang untuk Jisoo duduk.

"Belum pulang? Sedang apa disini?"

Wonwoo menggeleng kecil,

"Aku menunggu Seungcheol hyung."

Jisoo ber-ooh ria, kemudian kembali bersuara.

"Kulihat dia sibuk sekali belakangan ini, dia terus bolak-balik keruang guru 3 hari ini."

"Ulang tahun sekolah tinggal seminggu lagi, wajar dia sibuk. Dia juga ketua panitia festival tahun ini kan. Wajar dia seperti itu, tapi kadang aku kasihan. Dia sering kelihatan lelah."

Wonwoo bicara sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya, sementara Jisoo. Ia memandang Wonwoo diam-diam, tak sadar senyum miris muncul diwajahnya.

"Kau kelihatan bahagia saat bersamanya."

Wonwoo menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa?"

Jisoo tersenyum,

"Kau, aku perhatikan kau lebih banyak tersenyum setelah bersama Seungcheol. Kau sangat menyukainya ya?"

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya,

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu." Wonwoo menjawab.

Jisoo tertawa pelan, padahal dalam hati ia meringis. Ia merasa munafik sekarang.

"Jawab saja, kau sangat menyukainya ya?"

Jisoo mengulang pertanyaannya, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin, entahlah. Yang aku tahu dengan pasti adalah, aku merasa senang saat bersamanya. Tidak ada yang lain."

Jisoo tersenyum, namun tak tahu mengapa tersirat kesedihan dimatanya.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya? Maksudku, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menyukainya kan?"

Wonwoo kembali menatap Jisoo, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Kelihatan berpikir, tapi kemudian ia mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku juga kadang berpikir. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku menyukai Seungcheol hyung."

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat,

"Kadang saat yang lain sedang bercerita tentang kekasih mereka, mereka juga membahas mengapa mereka jatuh cinta pada pasangan masing-masing. Ada yang jatuh cinta karena pasangannya tampan, ada yang karena pasangannya baik atau humoris, atau ada juga yang menyukai pasangannya karena dia diberikan banyak hadiah."

"Tapi aku, aku merasa bahwa aku sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Seungcheol hyung tampan, dia baik, dia juga humoris. Tapi bukan itu.."

Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?"

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Senyum Jeon Wonwoo, senyum yang hanya dimiliki Jeon Wonwoo. Jisoo terkesiap, ia merasa terpesona. Jisoo terpesona pada Wonwoo, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Tidak ada."

Jisoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum, kali ini menghadap kedepan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya...menyukainya. Itu saja. Lagipula, aku rasa tidak terlalu penting untuk mencari alasan mengapa kau jatuh cinta. Saat kau jatuh cinta, kau hanya perlu menikmatinya. Jatuh cinta tidak akan menyenangkan kalau kau terlalu banyak berpikir."

Jisoo tersenyum, ikut menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Kau terdengar sangat tulus di telingaku."

"Maksud hyung?"

Jisoo masih mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku merasa kalau kau seperti menyukai Seungcheol tanpa mengharapkan apa-apa, hanya menyukai. Seperti memberi tanpa mengharap imbalan atau semacamnya."

Wonwoo masih tersenyum, dan harus Jisoo akui. Senyum Wonwoo benar-benar manis dimatanya.

"Tidak tahu juga. Aku hanya merasa bahwa saat aku menyukai seseorang, yang harus aku lakukan adalah menyukainya dengan tulus. Mungkin bisa saja aku tersakiti suatu saat nanti, tapi setidaknya aku sudah menyukainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Semua itu sudah cukup."

Mereka berdua diam, lorong sekolah yang sepi menambah keheningan diantara mereka. Jisoo diam-diam memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sekarang sibuk melamun disampingnya. Seungcheol benar-benar beruntung, benar-benar beruntung orang setulus Wonwoo bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Jisoo cuma berharap, semoga Seungcheol tidak mensia-siakan ketulusan Wonwoo. Semoga saja.

XX

* * *

 **For some reason**

 **Life got busier than before**

* * *

"Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung kelihatan dekat sekali belakangan ini."

Soonyoung membuka pembicaraan sesaat setelah makanan mereka tersaji.

"Mereka sama-sama pengurus OSIS, mereka juga teman sejak kecil. Wajar mereka dekat."

Jihoon bicara sambil menyeruput milkshake stroberinya. Jihoon cinta stroberi.

"Tapi..tatapan Jeonghan hyung itu beda. Apa mereka sudah dekat daridulu atau baru-baru ini?"

Itu Seungkwan yang bicara, anak kelas dua. Sepupunya Jihoon.

"Sudah dekat dari dulu, tapi makin dekat setelah kami kelas 3 ini. Kan sudah kubilang mereka teman sejak kecil."

Jihoon kembali menyahut, kali ini sambil menatap Wonwoo yang cuma diam tidak bereaksi.

"Tapi.."Seungkwan memasang wajah berpikir.

"Kwan-ah, diam."

Jihoon akhirnya menyuruh Seungkwan diam. Pembicaraan seperti ini bisa melebar kemana-mana.

"Apa kau dan Seungcheol kemarin jadi pergi berdua?"

Jisoo akhirnya bersuara setelah lama cuma mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga temannya. Wonwoo menggeleng, tersenyum miris lalu meminum susunya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo.

"Seungcheol hyung tiba-tiba ada urusan, jadi kami batal pergi. Ada apa?"

Jisoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum, kemudian mulai mengunyah kimbab dipiringnya. Jisoo menerawang, urusan dengan Jeonghan begitu?

'Urusan dengan Jeonghan hyung mungkin?'Wonwoo membatin.

* * *

 **Play: Epik High - Spoiler**

* * *

 **All the promises we made in the beginning, did we forget because we're busy?**

 **Or we're already too busy to forgetting?**

* * *

"Hyung aku.."

"Woo maaf, aku buru-buru. Aku rasa kita tidak bisa pulang bersama sore ini. Ibu tiba-tiba menelpon, dia bilang aku harus cepat pulang. Maaf, nanti malam kuhubungi ya?"

Wonwoo memandang Seungcheol lalu menggangguk pelan, ditinggalkan sendirian dalam kelas mereka. Wonwoo berusaha tersenyum, tak apa.

Malamnya, Wonwoo tidak tidur sampai jam 1 malam menunggu Seungcheol menelfonnya.

XX

* * *

 **You let out a sigh and I freeze up in the overflowing silence**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Wonwoo bertanya, kelihatan antusias. Seungcheol termangu didepannya, menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dialihkan pandangannya kearah jendela disamping kirinya, memandang langit diluar sana.

"Mungkin besok akan hujan, kencan tidak akan menyenangkan kalau hujan turun."

Wonwoo bungkam, memandang Seungcheol dalam. Mencoba tersenyum tapi tidak bisa.

XX

* * *

 **These days, I see a lot of your side profile**

* * *

"Hyung dimana?"

" _Aku? Dirumah, sedang beres-beres. Sepupuku baru datang dari Busan jadi rumah agak berantakan. Ada apa?"_

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar,

"Tidak, hanya ingin mendengar suara hyung. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Seungcheol diam diseberang sana.

" _Tidak juga, tapi masih banyak yang harus aku bersihkan. Aku tutup dulu ya? Aku hubungi lagi nanti."_

Dan Seungcheol menutup sambungan mereka tanpa menunggu jawaban Wonwoo. Wonwoo diam, mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel ditangannya. Ia memandang jauh kedepan, kearah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang sedang bergandengan tangan ditengah keramaian.

XX

* * *

 **Days when we contact each other less, conversations we forcefully have**

 **Words that are written and erased**

 **These are all a foreshadowing**

* * *

Wonwoo mengecek ponselnya, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Seungcheol menghubunginya. Tadi Wonwoo sudah mengirimi Seungcheol pesan, menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Seungcheol sekarang sedang berada di Daegu, menjenguk neneknya yang sakit. Mereka sudah tidak saling kontak sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

Entah kenapa, Seungcheol tidak pernah menghubungi atau membalas pesannya selama ini. Wonwoo menyimpan ponselnya disaku kemeja sekolahnya, lalu melamun. Wonwoo punya feeling yang kuat, tapi untuk saat ini ia memilih untuk tidak mempercayainya. Dia takut kalau apa yang dikatakan perasaannya tentang Jeonghan dan Seungcheol memang benar adanya. Wonwoo tahu ada yang salah diantara mereka, ia cuma pura-pura tidak tahu. Atau tidak mau tahu?

* * *

 **I tried to pretend otherwise**

 **But I already know**

* * *

XX

* * *

 **My intuitions are dangerous**

 **I see the end but I can't let you go**

* * *

Wonwoo sudah mempersiapkan hati dan perasaannya, bahkan untuk kemungkinan paling menyakitkan sekalipun. Wonwoo tidak menyangka bahwa hatinya tetap tidak mampu menahan semua perasaan ini. Disana, didalam ruang rawat Jeonghan. Wonwoo melihat Jeonghan, sedang berciuman dengan Seungcheol. Karangan bunga ditangannya ia genggam erat-erat.

Wonwoo hancur, hancur yang benar-benar hancur. Perasaan Wonwoo yang sudah tidak berbentuk bertambah hancur saat ia mendengar perkataan Seungcheol pada Jeonghan.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji akan selalu menjagamu. Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

Kemudian mereka berpelukan, erat. Jeonghan tanpa sengaja melihat Wonwoo yang berdiri terpaku didepan pintu ruangannya. Memandang mereka dengan tatapan sarat kekecewaan lewat kaca dipintu itu. Jeonghan terkejut, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol padanya.

"Wo-Wonwoo.."

Seungcheol menolehkan kepalanya saat Jeonghan menyebut nama Wonwoo, hatinya mencelos melihat Wonwoo yang menatap mereka kosong. Tanpa diduga Wonwoo masuk, masih dengan karangan bunga ditangannya.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Aku hanya, Jihoon bilang hyung sakit jadi aku menjenguk."

Wonwoo meletakkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa keatas meja.

"Hyung cepat sembuh ya, jangan sakit lagi."

Wonwoo tersenyum, tulus. Wonwoo tersenyum, tapi hatinya berdenyut sakit. Wonwoo beralih menatap Seungcheol.

"Aku rasa kita berakhir kan?"

Seungcheol menggeleng pelan, tidak. Wonwoo salah paham, ia tidak mau mereka berakhir seperti ini.

"Tidak Wonwoo, tidak. Kau-"

"Aku tidak papa, sungguh. Aku..Terimakasih..untuk semuanya."Jeda sebentar

"Untuk dua tahun ini, aku bahagia pernah bersama hyung. Aku...bersyukur kita pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau..aku berharap kalian bahagia. A-aku..pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maaf mengganggu. Aku pergi."

Kemudian Wonwoo pergi, dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa ia bendung. Ia menangis dengan air mata berlinangan. Seungcheol membeku, kemudian segera berlari menyusul Wonwoo. Langkahnya terhenti saat Jisoo menghalangi jalannya. Jisoo memandang Seungcheol dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga Wonwoo sampai akhir seharusnya kau tidak memintanya bersamamu dulu."

Kemudian Jisoo ikut pergi, menyusul Wonwoo yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Ditinggalkannya Seungcheol yang berdiri kaku dilorong rumah sakit. Sendirian.

"Wonwoo-ya…"

XX

Wonwoo jatuh dan ia merasa ia tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Ia sering mendengar cerita teman-temannya yang tersakiti atau patah hati. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini saat kau mengalaminya sendiri.

Ia senderkan kepalanya kekaca bis, melamun memandang jalanan diluar sana yang mulai sepi. Sekarang sudah larut dan Wonwoo bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk pulang. Wonwoo terus melamun, kedua telinganya ia sumpal dengan earphone putih miliknya.

Sebuah lagu mengalun pelan dari ponselnya, pada awalnya Wonwoo tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Tapi saat ia mulai mencerna liriknya, air matanya lolos. Wonwoo menangis dalam diam, tidak sadar seseorang sudah mengisi bangku kosong disebelahnya.

Orang itu menggenggam tangannya, dan saat Wonwoo menoleh ia menemukan Jisoo, dengan pandangan kedepan, wajahnya tampak marah dan Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa. Jisoo menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat, menyalurkan perasaannya. Wonwoo memperhatikkan Jisoo lekat-lekat.

"Aku disini."

Jisoo memandang Wonwoo dalam, Wonwoo balas menatapnya. Dan Wonwoo kembali menangis, kali ini lebih keras. Tanpa suara. Wonwoo meremas tangan Jisoo, mencoba memberitahunya betapa hatinya hancur saat ini. Wonwoo menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah penuh airmata. Wonwoo bicara pelan dengan suara terputus,

"Aku tidak tahu mencintai bisa semenyakitkan ini..."

* * *

 **Your cold eyes and words are the spoiler**

 **In your every action,I see our end**

 **I tell myself it's not true but I feel the spoiler**

 **Should I watch till the end? Or should I leave now?**

 **This is our end.**

* * *

TBC

Karena move on itu gampang secara teori tapi susah untuk prakteknya. Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang bakal mikir kayak "Cuman digituin aja Wonu susah banget move onnya.", atau "Begitu aja move on bertahun-tahun.", atau malah kalian mikirnya mungkin semacam "Jadi cuma karena begitu doang Wonu belom muf on?"

Ya mungkin dari kalian ada yang mikir begitu, tapi menurutku kalo kasusnya kayak Wonwoo itu wajar-wajar aja. Bayangin kalo pacar pertama kalian yang udah barengan hampir tiga tahun selingkuh gitu aja dan kalian dalam posisi masih suka banget sama dia. Entah suka atau cinta ya. Pasti sakit kan, trauma juga pasti ada. Dan ya, Abah itu bisa dibilang cinta pertamanya Wonu. Wonu yang nggak pernah pacaran, sekalinya pacaran (dan suka yang bener-bener suka) malah diselingkuhin. Itu..

Mungkin ada yang ngerasa kurang ngfeel. Kayak yang aku bilang tadi, move on itu gampang secara teori tapi susah buat dipraktekin. Kok aku jadi kayak curcol gini ya? -_-

Yang mau aku tekankan disini adalah seberapa besar ketulusan Wonu saat dia mencintai abah, seberapa besarnya perasaan yang bener-bener Wonu kasih ke abah. Karena saat kita tulus menyukai atau mencintai seseorang kemudian kita malah tersakiti, bukan hal aneh kalau kita jadi takut untuk membuka hati bagi yang lain. Hati manusia nggak ada yang tahu kan. Aku harap pesannya nyampe (aku jadi merasa agak berlebihan nulis note ini -_-)

Chap-chap depan, mungkin akan banyak bgm bertebaran. Sebenernya kalo nggak sama muter lagu yang aku saranin sih nggak papa. Cuman mungkin biar lebih ngefeel aja :)

Btw aku lagi UKK, tolong semangati aku TT

Selamat hari Minggu!


	8. Something Hurt

XX

Perpustakaan. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo berada di tempat ini. Wonwoo memasang wajah bosan, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Wonwoo memajukkan bibirnya, menghembuskan nafas pelan setelahnya. Sebuah bolpoin bertengger manis ditangannya, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menggunakannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa berhenti menulis? Ayo cepat lanjutkan."

Wonwoo menoleh, wajahnya dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Hyung lelaah, aku juga bosan. Kita sudah duduk disini selama hampir 2 jam. Aku lapaarr, aku sudah terlalu sering kemari. Aku…dosen sialan."

Wonwoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi malah jadi menggerutu sendiri. Mulutnya komat-kamit merapalkan berbagai macam kutukan untuk dosen yang memberikannya tugas.

"Kau sudah tahu tugasmu banyak tapi malah malas-malas seperti ini. Kalau begitu kapan mau selesai? Sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat tulis. Aku tidak mau membantumu lagi kalau sampai makalahmu tidak diterima."

Wonwoo mendengus, kemudian kembali menulis dengan wajah cemberut. Jisoo cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan Wonwoo. Dalam hati ia tersenyum, Wonwoo tidak pernah menunjukkan sifatnya yang satu ini pada orang lain.

Mungkin banyak orang berpikir kalau Wonwoo adalah orang yang dingin, datar (kalau yang ini fakta umum sebenarnya), dan kaku. Tapi tidak, Wonwoo adalah pribadi yang hangat dan sebenarnya punya selera humor yang bagus.

Wonwoo mungkin bisa sangat datar disaat-saat tertentu, tapi kadang ia bisa membuat Seungkwan dan Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan candaan yang ia berikan. Wonwoo cuma tidak terlalu bisa akrab dengan orang baru, tidak seperti Soonyoung atau Seungkwan yang lebih terbuka.

Jisoo tersenyum, tak apa Wonwoo seperti itu. Ia malah senang, itu artinya Wonwoo cuma akan tersenyum dengan sangat manis juga memasang wajah merajuk hanya dihadapannya. (Pengecualian untuk Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Seungkwan pastinya)

"Tunggu-tunggu, aku harus menulis semua yang hyung katakan barusan?"

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo dengan wajah tidak percaya, Jisoo mengangguk kalem.

"Yang benar saja, yang barusan itu panjang sekali hyung." Wonwoo berkata frustasi.

"Lihat-lihat."

Wonwoo menunjuk pada tumpukkan kertas folio yang sudah terisi tulisan tangannya diatas meja.

"Ini sudah banyak sekali hyung, tanganku pegal. Aku tidak kuat, sudah saja. Ini sudah cukup."

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo dengan ekspresi wajah meyakinkan. Jisoo cuma menghela nafas pelan.

"Lagi, semakin banyak yang kau tulis semakin kecil peluang kau gagal. Cepat, aku tidak menerima rengekkan."

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo datar,"Jadi maksudmu aku ada peluang gagal begitu?"

Jisoo mengedikkan bahu,

"Semua orang juga tahu seberapa pelitnya Professor Jung. Kita tidak pernah tahu makalah seperti apa yang menurutnya bagus. Sudahlah Jeon Wonwoo, tulis saja apa yang aku katakan. Kalau selesai kan kita bisa pulang."

Wonwoo kembali memasang wajah merajuk,

"Tapi hyung, ini sudah banyak. Lihat, ini sudah 6 lembar bolak-balik. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku sanggup menulis lebih dari ini? Lagipula.."

Wonwoo mengelus perutnya,"Aku lapar, lapar yang benar-benar lapar. Aku belum makan siang hyung."

Wonwoo kembali merengek, kini ia menutupi perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Jisoo menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan, memandang Wonwoo yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa sekarang hah?"

"Makan." Wonwoo menjawab polos.

"Tapi makalahmu belum selesai."

Wajah Wonwoo yang tadi mulai sumringah berubah masam, Wonwo terdiam sebentar.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan lain waktu."

Matanya berbinar sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan. Deadline masih semingguan lagi, Wonwoo masih punya banyak waktu. Jisoo menggeleng,

"Tidak, kita selesaikan hari ini juga. Kemasi barangmu, kita pergi."

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo bingung, tapi tetap memasukkan buku dan bolpoin kedalam tasnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Wonwoo menerima uluran tangan Jisoo padanya.

"Apartmentku."

XX

"Maaf ya, karena aku tidak bawa mobil kita jadi kehujanan begini."

Jisoo memandang Wonwoo yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah keramas dengan wajah tidak enak. Wonwoo cuma tersenyum,

"Tak apa. Mobil hyung kan memang sedang di bengkel, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu kan kalau hari ini akan hujan. Aku juga salah karena tidak membawa payung. Jadi.."

Wonwoo tersenyum, kemudian mendudukkan diri disofa ruang tv Jisoo. Tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Apartment Jisoo lumayan luas, lebih kecil sedikit dari apartment Wonwoo.

Ada dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Jisoo tinggal sendiri karena kedua orangtuanya tinggal di Amerika. Kadang Hansol si sepupu Jisoo datang menginap disana, sekedar menemani atau minta di bantu mengerjakkan tugas.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?"

"Mengeringkan rambutmu, apalagi? Sedang hujan seperti ini kalau tidak pakai hairdryer rambutmu tidak akan kering-kering. Kau juga tidak tahan dingin kan? Diam saja."

Jisoo tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang sofa yang Wonwoo duduki. Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang kemudian kembali memandang kedepan, membiarkan Jisoo mengeringkan rambutnya.

Dengan hairdryer di tangan kanan dan sisir di tangan kiri, Jisoo mulai mengeringkan rambut Wonwoo. Rambut Wonwoo terasa sangat halus ditangannya, juga harum shampoo yang Wonwoo pakai. Entahlah, Jisoo cuma merasa kalau wanginya menyenangkan. Padahal mereka memakai shampoo yang sama tadi.

Jisoo melongokkan kepalanya untuk mengintip wajah Wonwoo, sedikit merunduk untuk bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo sepenuhnya. Jisoo tersenyum, Wonwoo malah melamun. Jisoo diam sebentar, kelihatan berpikir. Kemudian tanpa diduga Jisoo mencium pucuk kepala Wonwoo, pelan sambil menyesap aromanya perlahan.

Wonwoo tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, memandang Jisoo yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya. Wajah Jisoo tepat berada diatasnya, dengan posisi berlawanan arah. Wonwoo langsung menegakkan kepalanya kedepan segera setelah pandangannya bertemu dengan Jisoo. Rona merah perlahan menjalar dipipinya.

"Selesai. Begini lebih baik kan, tidak ada 5 menit aku mengeringkan rambutmu."

Kemudian Jisoo berlalu pergi, kekamar menyimpan hairdryernya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih mencoba menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya. Wonwoo memegang kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Ditekannya kuat-kuat sampai mulutnya mengerucut. Wonwoo berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku."

Wonwoo menggumam, kemudian menggeleng kecil. Wonwoo mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Kemudian beranjak kedapur, mengambil minum. Entah kenapa tenggorokkannya jadi kering.

"Sedang apa?"

Wonwoo menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong keatas konter dapur. Membalikkan badan ke arah suara yang barusan mengajaknya bicara. Dan tahu-tahu Jisoo sudah berdiri di depannya, tersenyum. Entah kenapa Wonwoo jadi gugup berada dekat dengan Jisoo seperti ini. Wonwoo sudah mau bicara saat Jisoo dengan tiba-tiba menghimpitnya ke konter dapur.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya kaget, Jisoo mengurungnya dengan menempatkan kedua tangannya di samping pinggang Wonwoo. Jisoo masih tersenyum, seperti biasa. Tapi wajahnya, Jisoo dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo panik dalam hati, dia bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali panas. Wonwoo paling tidak bisa bertatapan atau berdekatan wajah dengan orang lain.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"…"

"Apa kau siap membuka hatimu untukku sekarang?"

Wonwoo mengerjap,

"Hah?"

Jisoo tersenyum lagi.

"Apa kau siap menerimaku sekarang?"

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari sana. Yang ada malah wajah bingung dan bodoh Wonwoo yang sekarang tersaji di depan Jisoo.

"Aishh, kau ini."

Jisoo memasang pose seakan-akan mau menyentil Wonwoo, tangannya sudah berada tepat didepan dahi Wonwoo. Wonwoo menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia pernah disentil Jisoo sebelumnya. Sakit, Jisoo selalu pakai tenaga penuh kalau urusan sentil-menyentil. Wonwoo diam di tempat, matanya masih tertutup rapat. Wonwoo heran, kenapa ia tidak merasakkan sakit didahinya?

Perlahan, Wonwoo membuka matanya. Dan dengan itu, Jisoo mengecupnya, di dahi. Lembut dan pelan, Wonwoo di buat membeku ditempat. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Jisoo memutuskan untuk menghentikan kecupannya. Jisoo menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Wonwoo yang kini memasang wajah shock dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Woo…"

Wonwoo tersadar, kemudian menatap Jisoo dengan ekspresi sama.

"Ayo lanjutkan tugasmu."

XX

"Selesaiii, akhirnya selesaaiiiiiiii!"

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara tinggi-tinggi. Wonwoo bahagia, sangat bahagia malah. Tugasnya selesai, selesai setelah ia dan Jisoo berkutat dengan kertas-kertas juga buku dan bolpoin selama kurang lebih dua setengah jam. Jisoo tersenyum, dasar. Wonwoo berdiri, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama membungkuk.

Suasana yang awalnya canggung karena perbuatan Jisoo tadi mencair dengan sendirinya. Wonwoo memang bukan tipe orang yang akan memikirkan sesuatu sedemikian beratnya. Dia orang yang mudah lupa dengan sesuatu hal yang ia anggap kecil.

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, dilihatnya jam yang menempel di dinding ruang tv Jisoo. Hampir jam 11, dan hujan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Wonwoo terdiam, sudah malam. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia lupa untuk lakukan tapi Wonwoo tidak ingat itu apa.

"Hujan sepertinya belum mau berhenti, kau menginap saja. Sudah bilang bibi kan kalau kau disini?"  
Jisoo bertanya sambil merapikan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Wonwoo mengangguk, kemudian kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Wonwoo sudah pamit Ibunya, apa lagi yang kurang?

"Ayo tidur, sudah malam. Udaranya semakin dingin, nanti kulitmu gatal-gatal lagi."

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk, kemudian mengambil bantal yang tadi ia ambil dari kamar tamu Jisoo. Memeluknya erat lalu menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya di bantal itu. Sekarang yang kelihatan cuma mata Wonwoo saja. Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju ruang tidur. Mereka tidak tidur sekamar tentu saja, Wonwoo tidur di kamar Jisoo. Sedang Jisoo tidur di kamar tamu. Letak kedua ruangan itu bersebelahan.

"Woo-ya."

"Hmm?"

Wonwoo menjawab masih dengan setengah wajah tertutupi bantal.

"Apa kau pernah berdebar saat bersamaku? Berada didekatku?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi, kenapa Jisoo dari tadi bertanya pertanyaan yang ambigu terus? Mereka berpandangan, Wonwoo memasang wajah berpikir.

"Selama ini? Aku rasa tidak, biasa saja."

Wonwoo menjawab, suaranya teredam bantal. Jisoo menghela nafas, dan tiba-tiba punggung Wonwoo sudah menempel di dinding. Dengan Jisoo berada didepannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak biasa. Wonwoo memasang wajah kaget, walaupun tidak kelihatan karena sekali lagi, separuh wajahnya tertutupi bantal. Cuma matanya saja yang nampak. Mereka berpandangan, cukup lama dengan suara hujan sebagai pengiringnya. Mereka berdua diam, tidak ada yang berniat bicara atau sekedar bersuara.

"Berarti cuma aku ya yang merasakannya?"

Jisoo akhirnya bicara, masih betah menatap Wonwoo. Yang ditatap cuma bisa membisu.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi saat bersamamu. Aku selalu merasakan jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Perutku kadang terasa mual tapi aku menyukainya. Semua sensasi yang aku dapatkan saat bersamamu aku suka."

Jisoo bicara sambil tersenyum, tidak ada yang sadar wajahnya semakin mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo kembali merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat.

"Kau harus tahu kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sekarang ini hanya sekedar menyukaimu atau sudah dalam tahap mencintai. Tapi yang pasti, aku akan terus berusaha membuatmu juga menyukaiku. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa melupakan Seungcheol dan berpaling padaku."

Perlahan, Jisoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. Menempelkannya pada sisi lain bantal yang Wonwoo peluk. Sekarang wajah mereka sejajar, dengan bantal sebagai pembatas. Jisoo tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tampan bagi Wonwoo. Kalau tidak ada bantal itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka saat ini.

Wonwoo terkesiap, merasakan geli luar biasa pada perutnya. Geli yang..Wonwoo belum pernah rasakan sebelumnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutmu, perasaan tergelitik yang menyenangkan. Wonwoo tidak tahu sensasi apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, tapi yang jelas ia menyukainya. Sangat.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti karena seseorang membunyikan bel apartment Jisoo. Juga disertai gedoran tidak sabar dipintu. Mereka berdua menolehkan kepala kearah pintu apartment, kemudian Jisoo langsung bergegas mengecek siapa yang bertamu malam-malam ditengah hujan seperti ini. Wonwoo ditinggalkan dengan pipi memerah, juga jantung yang berdetak tidak beraturan dan perasaan geli yang masih ia rasakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab, langsung masuk ke apartment Jisoo tanpa permisi atau semacamnya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup dan wajahnya mengeras, kelihatan menahan emosi. Mingyu masuk kedalam dengan tergesa-gesa, seakan-akan mencari sesuatu. Matanya menangkap keberadaan Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri bersandar tembok masih dengan bantal dipelukkannya.

Mingyu menghembuskan nafas lega. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi langsung berjalan kearah Wonwoo. Pandangannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran juga amarah sekaligus. Wonwoo entah kenapa merasa takut melihat Mingyu menatapnya seperti itu, Mingyu seakan mengintimidasinya.

"Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?"

Nada suaranya terdengar marah, tapi Mingyu mencoba menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini di apartment seorang pria asing? Apa kau kehilangan pikiranmu? Kalian cuma berdua disini, kenapa kau bahkan tidak mengabariku?!"  
Nada suaranya naik, Mingyu marah. Wonwoo terperajat mendengar nada yang Mingyu gunakan padanya barusan.

"Jisoo hyung bukan orang asing, dia hyung-ku."

Wonwoo menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya. Akhirnya bicara setelah bisa menguasai diri.

"Lagipula aku sudah mengabari Ibu jadi i-"

"Memang kau akan menikahi Ibumu?"

Mingyu berujar dingin, memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan tajam. Wonwoo balas menatapnya.

"Pulang."

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya keluar, melewati Jisoo yang cuma memandangi mereka dalam diam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Hei Kim Mingyu?! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan, tasku masih didalam. Yak!"

Mingyu tidak menggubris Wonwoo yang terus berteriak padanya. Ia terus menarik Wonwoo keluar apartment. Persetan dengan tas atau apapun itu.

"Hei Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu berbalik, masih dengan tangan yang memegang erat pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Mingyu bicara, nada suaranya dingin.

"Hyung sudah tahu Wonwoo milikku, kenapa masih mendekatinya seperti ini?"

Sunyi, namun Mingyu dengan segera melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo-ku, tapi hyung tetap mendekatinya. Ini peringatan terakhirku hyung. Kalau hyung mendekatinya lagi aku tidak akan diam saja."

Mingyu berlalu menyeret Wonwoo menjauh dari apartment Jisoo. Wonwoo berhenti memberontak, lelah karena ia sadar itu tidak ada gunanya. Ia melihat kebelakang, meminta maaf dengan gerakan bibir pada Jisoo sebelum hilang dibalik pintu lift.

Jisoo membatin dalam hati.

" _Aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam Gyu."_

XX

Duakk! Punggung Wonwoo baru saja menghantam dinding apartment dengan keras. Wonwoo meringis, merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Wonwoo menunduk sesaat, kemudian mendongak menatap Mingyu yang kini tengah mengukungnya. Pandangan Mingyu jauh berbeda dari biasanya, matanya yang sering menatap Wonwoo sinis bahkan mengejek kini memandangnya dengan pandangan marah.

Tatapannya tajam, walaupun entah kenapa Wonwoo seperti melihat kilatan khawatir juga lega yang sekilas muncul dimata Mingyu. Wonwoo memberontak, tangannya mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Mingyu yang mencengkram kedua lengan atasnya kuat. Wonwoo kembali meringis, cengkraman Mingyu pada lengannya bukannya melemah tapi malah makin kencang.

Wonwoo masih coba memberontak, tangannya kini ia gunakan untuk memukul dada Mingyu keras-keras. Wonwoo membatin dalam hati, merasa prihatin dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia berada dalam posisi seperti ini bersama Mingyu. Dan sialnya, ia selalu saja tidak berdaya.

Mingyu selalu bisa mengalahkannya, membuatnya menjadi pihak terpojok yang bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk berontak. Wonwoo merasa lemah juga terhina di saat yang bersamaan. Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Lepask-kan!" Wonwoo masih betah mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Lepaskan aku! Kau ini idiot atau apa?! Kau tiba-tiba datang lalu menyeretku pergi dengan seenaknya lalu setelah sampai disini kau berbuat seperti ini padaku! Kau gila! Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

Wonwoo kehilangan kesabarannya, nada suaranya sudah tidak terkontrol. Ia berteriak didepan Mingyu, menumpahkan semua rasa kesalnya selama ini. Wonwoo ingat semua, semua perlakuan Mingyu yang selalu seenaknya padanya. Wonwoo selalu diam selama ini, mencoba untuk tidak marah ataupun memaki. Ia mencoba sabar, tapi batas kesabarannya sepertinya sudah habis. Sudah cukup tindakkan semena-mena Mingyu padanya, ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi mulai sekarang.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, tatapannya semakin dalam dan menusuk. Mingyu akhirnya bicara setelah sekian lama membisu. Nadanya rendah dan tanpa intonasi, suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Kau, mengabaikan ucapanku."

Wonwoo diam, merinding mendengar Mingyu bersuara. Wonwoo cuma bisa membeku, tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Jisoo hyung. Tapi kau dengan remehnya melanggar ucapanku. Aku paling benci saat seseorang tidak mendengarkan omonganku."

Wonwoo diam, dirasakannya tangan Mingyu mulai bergerak.

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau itu punyaku? Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. Tidak Jisoo hyung ataupun orang lain."

Mingyu bicara tajam, nadanya seakan mengintimidasi Wonwoo sampai kedalam. Wonwoo benar-benar dibuat bungkam sekarang. Mereka terjebak keheningan untuk sesaat sebelum Wonwoo tiba-tiba tersenyum remeh entah kenapa.

"Kau bicara seakan kau adalah pemilik segalanya."

Wonwoo berhenti tersenyum kemudian memandang Mingyu, tatapannya dingin luar biasa. Wonwoo kemudian bicara, seakan tanpa emosi.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Tatapannya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kau…bukan apa-apa bagiku Kim Mingyu. Kau cuma pengganggu, penghancur kehidupan tenangku."

Tatapan mereka makin intens, Wonwoo dengan tatapan dinginnya dan Mingyu yang…entahlah. Marah?

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Kau cuma orang asing, kau hanya orang yang kehadirannya sama sekali tidak kuinginkan."

Mingyu menggertakan giginya, amarah seakan memuncak dikepalanya. Wonwoo masih memandang Mingyu dingin, tak peduli Mingyu marah atau apa padanya.

"Hanya karena kedua orangtua kita berniat menjodohkanmu denganku, bukan berarti kau bisa mengaturku seenaknya. Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan Ayahku, aku tak peduli dengan perjodohan ini, aku tak peduli denganmu Kim Mingyu. Persetan dengan semuanya."

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu menjauh dengan sekuat tenaga. Berhasil, Mingyu mundur beberapa langkah. Wonwoo berjalan cepat menjauh, wajahnya mengeras. Cukup, Wonwoo muak. Tidak akan ada pernikahan, tidak ada perjodohan. Semua selesai, Wonwoo akan benar-benar bilang tidak pada orangtuanya kali ini.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju pintu apartment, disambarnya jaket yang tersampir di sandaran sofa. Saat Wonwoo hampir mengenakan sepatunya, Mingyu menarik tangannya kasar. Menyeretnya menuju kamar Wonwoo, Wonwoo kaget namun segera memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Lepaskan brengsek! Lepaskan! Apa kau tuli hah?! Lepaskan!"

Mingyu berbalik setelah mereka sudah berada dikamar Wonwoo.

"Kau harus ditandai."

Kemudian Mingyu menghempaskan tubuh Wonwoo keatas ranjang dengan keras, menindih kedua kakinya dengan mendudukinya dan mencekal kedua tangan Wonwoo. Menahan keduanya agar berada disamping kanan dan kiri kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo meronta, mencoba menggerakan kedua kaki juga tangannya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau bajingan! Lepaskan aku! Yak! Kau pikir kau siapa berlaku seperti ini padaku?! Lepaskan!"

Mingyu tertawa mengejek, menyeringai. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Aku Kim Mingyu."

Kemudian Mingyu mencium Wonwoo kasar, menciumnya dengan tidak sabaran seakan kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat menciumnya maka Wonwoo akan menghilang dari hadapannya. Wonwoo meronta, keras berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mencoba memutus kontak ciumannya dengan Mingyu, tapi Mingyu menekan kepalanya terlalu kuat. Mingyu melahap bibir Wonwoo penuh, nafsu sudah menguasainya. Tak peduli apakah Wonwoo akan membencinya atau tidak nanti. Yang Mingyu tahu ia harus membuat Wonwoo menyadari kalau ia hanya milik Mingyu seorang.

Wonwoo terus memberontak, tubuhnya tanpa terasa bergetar. Ia takut, apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan padanya? Wonwoo memekik tertahan, Mingyu mengigit bibirnya. Wonwoo menggeleng keras, masih berusaha lepas dari ciuman Mingyu. Berhasil, ciuman mereka terlepas. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, kearah mana saja asal jauh dari jangkaun bibir Mingyu.

Mingyu berteriak frustasi, ia kehilangan bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu masih berusaha menjangkau kembali bibir Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo terus mengelak. Mingyu diam, namun akhirnya malah mulai menciumi rahang juga leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo merinding, merasakan lidah Mingyu menari-nari di lehernya. Wonwoo geli, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan sensasi di lehernya. Mingyu terus menjelajahi leher Wonwoo, mencium juga menjilati setiap area yang dapat ia jangkau.

Tangan Mingyu tanpa Wonwoo sadari mulai bergerak masuk menyusup kaos yang Wonwoo kenakan. Wonwoo melotot horror, merasakan tangan Mingyu mengelus-elus pelan perutnya. Tidak-tidak, apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan?!

"Gyu-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?! Gyu-ya? Gyu-ya!"

Wonwoo berteriak, tanpa sadar setitik air mata lolos dari matanya. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, kejadian saat segerombolan berandalan menyeret juga membanting tubuhnya dalam sebuah gang sempit. Apa Mingyu juga berniat untuk melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukan berandalan itu padanya? Wonwoo tambah takut, air matanya keluar makin banyak.

"Ggyu-ya…Mingyu-ya. Jangan-jangan, aku mohon!"

Wonwoo memberontak, berteriak, memohon pada Mingyu. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut Mingyu. Menariknya menjauh dari area lehernya. Mingyu menggeram frustasi. Ditariknya kaos Wonwoo sampai sobek, dan apa yang Mingyu lihat membuatnya tertegun sesaat. Kulit Wonwoo putih dan kelihatan lembut sekali. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mendefinisikannya, tapi tubuh Wonwoo luar biasa. Wonwoo kaget, kembali ia gerakan kedua kakinya mencoba menyingkirkan Mingyu dari atasnya.

"Menyingkir!"

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu dengan sekuat tenaga saat dilihatnya Mingyu tertegun akan tubuhnya. Mingyu agak terhuyung kebelakang, pegangannya pada tangan kanan Wonwoo terlepas. Wonwoo tidak diam saja, Wonwoo bangun dan langsung mendorong Mingyu jatuh dari kasur dengan punggung terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

Mereka terdiam, sambil saling memandang dengan nafas tersengal. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Marah, kecewa dan takut. Air mata bahkan belum kering di wajahnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, tapi perasaan takutlah yang sekarang mendominasinya. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Mingyu bisa bertindak sejauh itu padanya.

Mingyu sebaliknya, kaosnya sudah basah akan keringat. Rambutnya (yang sekarang berwarna coklat entah sejak kapan) berantakan, dahinya basah penuh peluh. Mingyu terduduk, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan terluka. Terluka? Kenapa Mingyu menatapnya seperti itu?

"Kau menolakku?"

Mingyu bicara lirih, entah kenapa Wonwoo menangkap kekecewaan dari nada suaranya.

"Kau…menolakku?"  
Mingyu kembali bicara, kali ini dengan volume suara yang lebih keras.

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa?"

Mingyu berdiri, memandang Wonwoo yang masih terduduk di atas kasurnya.

"Apa karena pria itu?"

Wonwoo bingung, apa yang Mingyu bicarakan?

"Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu padanya? Bahkan setelah hampir 4 tahun, kau masih terus mencintainya?"

Wonwoo terkejut, apakah yang Mingyu maksud adalah Seungcheol hyung? Kenapa ia..?

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kapan kau akan memandangku?"

Mingyu bicara lirih, berjalan mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo takut, tanpa sadar bergeser mundur kebelakang. Menghindari tangan Mingyu yang ingin menyentuh pipinya. Rasa takut tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Mingyu terkejut, sadar Wonwoo takut padanya. Ditariknya kembali tangan kirinya. Mingyu tersenyum miris setelahnya.

"Kau menolakku. Benar…dari semua segi memang aku tidak pantas untukmu. Kau menolakku karena aku brengsek kan?"

Mingyu bertanya, kelihatan terluka dan…rapuh?

"Tapi apakah kau tidak bisa melihatku? Sekali saja, apa aku tidak terlihat olehmu?"

Wonwoo tertegun, hatinya serasa perih mendengar Mingyu berkata seperti itu.

Mingyu diam, Wonwoo diam. Kemudian Mingyu tanpa aba-aba meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian. Pergi menyambar jaketnya lalu menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan Wonwoo di kamarnya, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk lututnya. Wonwoo menangis, suaranya kedengaran sendu. Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit sekali seperti ini?

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ada beberapa poin yang aku mau jelasin soal chap kemarin.

(-) Ada readers yang kayak nggak terlalu ngeh kalau chap kemaren itu flashback. Ya mungkin aku kurang ngasih penjelasan juga, tapi aku mikirnya dengan caption(?) **"Beberapa tahun…"** diawal chapter itu udah cukup jadi penjelas kalo chap kemaren flashback. Tapi gimana ya, ya gimana ya. Style aku ngejelasin masa lalunya Wonu emang modelnya begitu kali ya. Ya -_-

Chap ini udah dimasa sekarang lah pokoknya. Masa sekarang teman-teman,

(-) Jadi kemaren, kakakku tercinta semacam kayak nggak begitu ngerti soal judul chap yang kemarin. Dia bilang kalau chap kemaren judulnya Spoiler itu kurang pas. Ya mungkin emang bener. Tapi sebenernya aku ngasih judul begitu karena lagunya Epik High yang Spoiler itu, tulisan-tulisan yang aku pertebal kemarin pas akhir-akhir chap itu kan ya liriknya Spoiler.

Kenapa aku pilih judulnya Spoiler, karena menurutku isi dari lagunya sendiri related sama chap kemaren. Spoiler itu kan lagu yang menceritakan tentang cowok yang kayak ngasih "Spoiler" sama pacarnya kalo dia udah jenuh dan pengen mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Lagian aku ngasih hint buat muter lagunya pas scene abah udah mulai tanda-tanda begituan(?) kan ke Wonu. Jadi yaa…

(-) Biasanya aku ngasih judul chap itu ya judul yang semacam, apa ya. Poin dari chap itu sendiri. Kayak chap 4 judulnya I'll Fix, kenapa judulnya itu karena sebenernya poin dari chap 4 adalah Jisoo yang bener-bener niat pengen banget nyembuhin Wonu. Atau chap 5 yang Me or You. Judulnya begitu karena di chapter itu kita jadi semacam mikir, yang mulai ada rasa itu Mingyu apa Wonu. Jadi begitulah teman-teman, semoga kalian mengerti penjelasanku ini. Walaupun aku ngerasa penjelasan ini absurd. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku juga jadi bingung tentang judul tiap chapter ini. Haduh -_-

Dan buat saran muter lagu itu, cuma saran. Jadi kalo enggak ya nggak papa. Saran gaes saran. Cuma saran TT

Untuk yang suka komen dengan cetar tapi belum log in, aku bener-bener berharap kalian kakak-kakak pada log in. Aku pengen bales review kalian langsung TT, maaf belum sempat bales selama ini. Soalnya nggak sedikit juga yang belum log in itu reviewnya pada luar biasa. Jadi, log in lahh.

Dan chap kemaren banyak yang baper katanya, keinget masa lalu. Hem

Selamat hari Rabu!

Juga selamat puasa,


	9. Who Are You?

XX

Wonwoo lesu yang benar-benar lesu pagi ini. Berangkat kuliah dengan tidak semangat dan wajah kusut. Kantong mata agak menghitam dan gerak tubuh yang seperti tidak ada tenaga. Wonwoo benar-benar ingin berteriak rasanya. Wonwoo lelah, lelaah.

"Hei Woo, kau mendengarku?"

Jihoon mengguncang bahu Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo cuma diam, tidak bereaksi. Masih sibuk dengan lamunannya, Jihoon dibuat sebal. Jihoon meniup poninya pelan, kemudian memukul kepala Wonwoo dengan buku di tangannya.

"Ah! Apa? Kenapa-kenapa?"

Wonwoo sadar dari lamunannya, wajahnya berubah bodoh.

"Menyebalkan, kau tidak mendengarkan omonganku dari tadi kan?"

Wonwoo meringis, menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf, aku barusan hanya…hanya. Yah, kau tahu. Teringat sesuatu."

Jihoon memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan malas.

"Konsentrasilah untuk saat ini, lupakan semua hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa pulang saja. Akan lebih baik kalau aku mengerjakannya sendiri daripada ada kau tapi kau hanya melamun seperti tadi."

Kemudian Jihoon sibuk dengan laptopnya sambil sesekali membaca buku tebal yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kampus kemarin. Mereka sedang berada di taman sekarang, mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Professor Jung. Wonwoo diam, merasa tidak enak pada Jihoon. Wonwoo menghela nafas, menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Hoon, maaf. Aku…maaf melamun. Jangan marah, aku janji tidak akan melamun lagi. Janji."

Wonwoo membalik badan Jihoon agar mau memandangnya, Jihoon menurut. Memandang Wonwoo, Jihoon berkata

"Sebenarnya kau sedang memikirkan apa hah?"

"…."

"Kau terus diam dan melamun sejak kita sampai disini, kau bahkan tidak menyentuh minumanmu. Kau tidak mendengarkan saat aku bicara, kau cuma diam. Kau seperti orang depresi tahu?"

Wonwoo masih diam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Jihoon menghela nafas lalu kembali ke posisi duduknya yang semula.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kau tidak perlu menyimpannya sendiri."

Wonwoo terdiam, rasa bersalahnya makin besar. Ia jadi ingat, ia bahkan belum memberitahu Jihoon mengenai dirinya dan Mingyu. Wonwoo memandang Jihoon yang masih sibuk dengan buku dan laptopnya, apa ia perlu memberitahu Jihoon? Apa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Jihoon?

"Jihoon-ah, aku…ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Wonwoo akhirnya bersuara, Jihoon menengok sebentar lalu kembali membaca buku ditangannya.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Aku…sebenarnya aku.."

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang, tidak apa. Katakan saja.

"Tidak tinggal sendirian di apartment. Aku...tinggal dengan Kim Mingyu."

Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya, sepenuhnya memandang Wonwoo. Alisnya berkerut.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya kami berdua dijodohkan. Kami disuruh tinggal bersama untuk 6 bulan kedepan lalu menikah. Tapi aku tidak mau, jadi kami hanya akan tinggal bersama saja. Tanpa ada pernikahan, setelah itu sudah. Ayahku bersikeras agar aku mau tinggal bersama dengannya. Jadi ya..maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang."

Wonwoo menunduk, memainkan bolpoin di tangannya. Apa Jihoon akan marah padanya karena ia baru memberitahunya sekarang? Jihoon menghela nafas pelan, kemudian memegang tangan kanan Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya. Wonwoo mendongak, menatap Jihoon.

"Aku penasaran kapan kau akan bercerita padaku secara langsung mengenai hal ini, dan kau baru memberitahuku setelah selang 3 bulan kau tinggal dengannya. Aku sudah tahu,"

Wonwoo menboong, bagaimana Jihoon tahu? Apa Wonwoo sudah memberitahunya? Tapi kapan? Wonwoo tidak merasa pernah memberitahu Jihoon tentang ini sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Jihoon mengedikkan bahu, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Jisoo hyung, dia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kau jahat, Jisoo hyung bahkan sudah mengetahuinya jauh sebelum aku. Aku merasa menjadi sahabat yang buruk karena aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali mengenaimu dengan si Mingyu itu."

Wonwoo tersenyum, menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, memang aku yang salah. Harusnya aku memberitahumu dari dulu, bukannya menyembunyikan hal ini darimu dan baru bercerita setelah sekian lama. Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak ada gambaran untuk bercerita pada orang lain. Aku juga terkejut, ah entahlah."

"Tapi Jisoo hyung sudah tahu."

Jihoon menyahut, Wonwoo cemberut.

"Jisoo hyung itu tahu karena ketidaksengajaan, kau pikir aku memang bercerita padanya begitu? Aku juga menyesal Jisoo hyung sudah tahu, dia…tunggu. Jisoo hyung yang menceritakannya padamu?"

Jihoon mengangguk kecil.

"Sekitar 2 mingguan yang lalu, waktu itu kami tidak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan, kemudian kami memutuskan untuk duduk berdua setelahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia bercerita padaku, aku hampir saja berteriak waktu itu saking terkejutnya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa dijodohkan dengan Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo tersenyum miris, ia yang dijodohkan saja tidak menyangka.

"Tapi…dia tidak berbuat hal-hal tidak pantas kan padamu? Dia tidak berbuat jahat atau melakukan sesuatu padamu kan? Kalau dia sampai berani menyentuhmu lihat saja, kuhabisi dia!"

Jihoon bicara sengit, Wonwoo cuma menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Terlambat, ia merobek kaosku kemarin.

"Tidak, dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku. Kami tidur terpisah tenang saja, lagipula dia hampir setiap hari pulang malam. Kami jarang sekali bertemu di apartment."

Wonwoo menjelaskan, Jihoon menggangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian Jihoon tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari, seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Kemarin, mungkin sekitar jam setengah 11 malam Mingyu datang ke apartmentku."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, Mingyu Jihoon bilang? Jihoon memasang ekspresi mengingat-ingat kemudian kembali melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Benar, jam setengah 11 malam. Waktu itu aku sudah tidur, dan seseorang membunyikan bel apartmentku dengan tidak sabaran. Aku benar-benar kesal. Aku berpikir bahwa, orang gila mana yang bertamu malam-malam di tengah hujan deras seperti semalam?"

Wonwoo makin mengerutkan dahinya, jangan bilang kalau itu…

"Dan kau tahu siapa orangnya saat aku membuka pintu? Mingyu, berdiri di depan pintu apartmentku dengan badan basah kuyup dan wajah seperti orang bingung. Dia menanyakan apakah kau ada bersamaku atau tidak, tentu aku menjawab tidak. Dia bilang kau belum pulang dan dia sudah mencarimu ke semua tempat yang biasanya kau kunjungi."

Wonwoo terkejut, Mingyu mencarinya? Mencarinya? Jadi itu alasannya mengapa tubuh Mingyu basah semalam. Wonwoo bahkan dapat merasakan tangan Mingyu yang dingin dan memucat saat Mingyu menariknya waktu itu. Padahal hujan tadi malam benar-benar deras. Wonwoo merasa bersalah, kenapa Mingyu sampai melakukan semua itu?

"Tapi jujur saja, aku belum pernah melihat Kim Mingyu seperti itu. Dia benar-benar seperti…panik? Entahlah, hanya aneh saja melihat Kim Mingyu yang biasanya bertingkah cool menjadi seperti anak anjing kehilangan induknya tadi malam. Dia bahkan mengatakan padaku kalau dia sudah pergi ke rumah Seungkwan dan Soonyoung mencarimu."

Wonwoo melotot, Seungkwan dia bilang? Soonyoung?!

"Mati aku, kalau mereka berdua sudah tahu aku…aisssh."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepala, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambutnya. Seungkwan dan Soonyoung itu terkenal tidak bisa mengontrol mulut mereka, kalau mereka menyebarkan berita ini ke orang lain bagaimana? Yang lebih tidak mengenakkan lagi, kalau saat Wonwoo bertemu mereka nanti bagaimana reaksi mereka berdua? Wonwoo membayangkan kalau mereka berdua pasti tidak akan berhenti bicara dan bertanya ini-itu pada Wonwoo.

"Tenanglah, mereka memang sudah tahu. Tapi aku jamin mereka tidak akan menyebarkannya, hanya ya itu. Siap-siap saja kau jadi bahan interogasi mereka kalau bertemu nanti. Kau tahu kan mereka seperti apa."

Wonwoo memasang wajah datar,

"Itulah yang kukhawatirkan."

Jihoon memandang Wonwoo sebentar.

"Bagaimana orangtuamu bisa menjodohkanmu dengan Kim Mingyu? Apa mereka tidak tahu kelakuannya seperti apa? Dia…banyak pria yang lebih baik darinya dan kau malah dijodohkan dengannya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi jujur saja, aku sempat berpikir untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini."

Jihoon mengerutkan alisnya,

"Tapi setelah tahu kalau Mingyu ternyata brengsek, aku langsung menolak. Dan kami malah berakhir tinggal bersama seperti sekarang. Entahlah, aku benar-benar lelah memikirkan semua yang terjadi."

Jihoon memegang tangan Wonwoo lembut. Memandangnya dengan pandangan iba.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk menerimanya? Maksudku, kalau kau setuju itu artinya kau akan menikah dan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengannya kan? Aku yakin kau bahkan belum pernah mengenal Mingyu sebelumnya, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas, agak mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya lelah, aku berpikir kalau orangtuaku menjodohkanku dengan seseorang itu artinya orang itu memang yang terbaik untukku. Aku pikir dengan menerimanya aku bisa pelan-pelan melupakan perasaanku pada Seungcheol hyung."

Jihoon memandang Wonwoo simpatik, kalau sedang membahas Seungcheol seperti ini Wonwoo kelihatan rapuh.

"Woo…"

"Aku hanya…aku hanya berpikir kalau aku menikah maka peluangku untuk tersakiti lagi akan hilang. Pemikiran yang bodoh ya?"

Wonwoo bertanya sambil tersenyum, senyum miris.

"Tapi ternyata Mingyu bahkan lebih buruk dari Seungcheol hyung."

"Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu Woo, tidak semua brengsek seperti Seungcheol dan Mingyu. Jisoo hyung baik, dia…"

"Seungcheol hyung juga dulu baik Hoon, tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan. Aku kadang merasa konyol, aku di sini masih terpuruk dan terus mencoba menata hatiku. Sedangkan Seungcheol hyung, mungkin dia sudah sangat bahagia dengan Jeonghan hyung disana."

Wonwoo terdiam,

"Mungkin aku bodoh, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang Seungcheol hyung lakukan padaku bisa berdampak sebesar ini."

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti akan perasaanku sendiri, aku tidak tahu seperti apa tepatnya yang aku rasakan pada Jisoo hyung dan Mingyu sekarang."

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini? Aku selalu takut. Aku takut apabila aku sudah benar-benar bisa menerima seseorang kembali, orang itu hanya akan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian."

Jihoon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Wonwoo, Wonwoo cuma diam. Kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau dan yang lainnya selalu menyuruhku untuk mulai membuka hatiku bagi Jisoo hyung, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Jisoo hyung juga pergi meninggalkanku seperti yang Seungcheol hyung lakukan?"

Wonwoo kembali terdiam, menunduk dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan Mingyu? Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar memiliki perasaan padanya suatu saat nanti aku hanya akan berakhir dicampakkan seperti mantan kekasihnya yang lain?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, merasakan hatinya berkecamuk.

"Aku tidak mau tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya Hoon, rasanya terlalu sakit. Aku…aku tidak bisa."

Jihoon dan Wonwoo diam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Mereka tidak menyadari, Jisoo sedari tadi berdiri di belakang pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Mendengarkan.

XX

" _Mengapa seseorang bisa terus mencintai orang yang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya? Aku masih belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan ini."_

Jisoo bicara dalam hati sambil terus mengikuti Wonwoo dalam diam. Jisoo menjaga jarak dari Wonwoo, sengaja agar Wonwoo tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jisoo yang berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya.

" _Mengapa aku memikirkan hal ini sampai begitu beratnya? Karena aku sendiri mengalaminya sekarang."_

Jisoo mengikuti Wonwoo sejak Wonwoo pulang dari kampus tadi. Jisoo tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan semua ini. Ia hanya merasa bahwa ia harus mengikuti Wonwoo. Mengawalnya pulang, menjaganya. Mengantarnya sampai apartment dengan selamat. Sekalipun Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ya, sekalipun Wonwoo tidak tahu. Jisoo berjalan pelan, memandang punggung kecil Wonwoo.

" _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, melihat ke arahmu. Tapi kau, kau mungkin tidak pernah menatapku."_

Jisoo masih saja diam, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya. Keadaan Wonwoo juga tidak jauh berbeda darinya, berjalan dalam diam. Dengan langkah pendek mereka menyusuri jalanan kota yang penuh akan manusia. Wonwoo memandang jalan di depannya hampa. Bahkan di tengah ramainya Seoul seperti ini Wonwoo masih merasa kosong. Jisoo terus memperhatikan Wonwoo lekat-lekat.

" _Kadang aku ingin menyerah, menghilang, lalu melupakan semuanya. Tapi entah mengapa semua yang aku lakukan selalu gagal pada akhirnya. Kau, pada akhirnya aku hanya akan tetap berjalan kembali padamu"_

Jisoo tersenyum miris. Wonwoo selalu menyimpan luka selama ini. Itu pasti. Tapi Jisoo, mungkin tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Jisoo juga sama terlukanya dengan Wonwoo. Mencintai Wonwoo yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seseorang kakak. Kadang ia sering berandai-andai, sampai kapan hatinya akan mampu bertahan untuk terus mencintai Wonwoo dalam ketidakpastian seperti ini.

" _Entah aku bodoh atau apa, tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Hal yang paling menyakitkan bukanlah melihat orang yang kita sayangi pergi atau meninggalkan kita. Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah melihat orang yang kita cintai malah mengharapkan cinta yang lain."_

Jisoo memandang Wonwoo sendu, entah hubungan macam apa yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua sekarang. Wonwoo yang masih terpuruk dengan kenangan masa lalunya dan Jisoo, pria yang terus mencintai Wonwoo dengan sepenuh hatinya meski ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo masih memiliki cinta lain di hatinya.

Jisoo bukanlah seseorang yang ambisius, sama sekali bukan. Tapi dengan Wonwoo, segalanya berbeda. Entahlah, Jisoo belum pernah berpikir untuk menyerah akan Wonwoo. Bahkan sekarang, setelah lebih dari 4 tahun Jisoo mencintai Wonwoo ia tidak menemukan alasan untuk berhenti mencintainya. Ia hanya ingin membahagiakan Wonwoo, hanya itu. Walaupun untuk melihat Wonwoo bahagia Jisoo harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya agak menunduk memandang kedua sepatunya dengan pandangan sendu. Di sini, di tengah jalanan Seoul yang dipenuhi kerumunan manusia disegala penjuru, Wonwoo merasa sendiri. Wonwoo merasa berat dalam hatinya, lelah dengan semua yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Jisoo yang masih setia berjalan di belakangnya ikut berhenti, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan bertanya.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sesaat, menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Ia berujar hampir tak bersuara,

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku baik-baik saja. Aku…baik-baik saja."

Kemudian ia kembali berjalan, menyusuri jalanan yang tidak seramai tadi. Wonwoo berjalan pulang, bukan pulang ke apartment. Tapi ke rumahnya, ke rumah yang sebenarnya. Jisoo masih disana, di belakang Wonwoo. Seperti biasanya, Jisoo selalu ada. Walau Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

XX

 _Wonwoo menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya._

" _Janji?"_

" _Janji! Aku akan segera pulang lalu kita bisa bersama lagi!"_

 _Anak itu bicara semangat, kelingkingnya tertaut erat dengan milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, sedih._

" _Jangan pergi terlalu lama."_

 _Anak di depannya menggeleng keras._

" _Tidak akan. Aku akan pulang cepat, nanti kita bisa bermain bersama lagi. Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama."_

 _Anak itu tersenyum lebar sekali. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, membalas senyum anak itu tak kalah lebarnya._

 _Janji, kau janji._

 _Janji._

 _Janji._

 _Wonwoo tiba-tiba terdiam. Memandang anak laki-laki di depannya lekat-lekat._

" _Siapa?"_

XX

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia perhatikan sekelilingnya, ia masih berada di kamarnya. Tadi itu mimpi? Wonwoo bermimpi? Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat apa yang muncul dalam mimpinya barusan. Wonwoo saat kecil dulu, dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Berjanji sesuatu, tapi Wonwoo tidak ingat janji macam apa yang mereka buat. Wonwoo menggeleng, hanya mimpi. Mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa.

Wonwoo terdiam, tidur dengan posisi telentang di atas tempat tidurnya. Memutuskan untuk melupakan mimpi tidak jelasnya Wonwoo berguling-guling sebentar di atas kasurnya kemudian berakhir dengan posisi tidur tengkurap, menghirup aroma yang keluar dari selimutnya. Bohong kalau Wonwoo bilang ia tidak rindu kamarnya. Ia rindu, benar-benar rindu. Ia rindu rumahnya, ia rindu Ibu dan Ayahnya. Dan yang terpenting, Wonwoo rindu kehidupan tenangnya. Wonwoo membalik tubuhnya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang polos tanpa noda.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, Mingyu datang dan mengubah segalanya. Mengubahnya, kehidupannya, teman-temannya, perasaannya. Wonwoo bangkit, memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Mungkin makan atau menonton televisi.

"Ibu sedang apa?"

Wonwoo bertanya saat dilihatnya sang Ibu sedang sibuk dengan sebuah kotak besar di hadapannya. Wonwoo melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kotak besar tersebut kemudian mengangguk kecil saat ia melihat kotak itu ternyata berisi beberapa album foto tua.

"Ibu menemukan kotak ini saat sedang membereskan gudang, album foto lama kita."

Ibunya tersenyum, kemudian beranjak duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka dengan sebuah album foto di tangannya. Tangannya melambai kecil mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Melihat foto-foto ini Ibu jadi rindu masa kecilmu dulu, kau begitu lucu dan menggemaskan dalam foto-foto ini."

Ibunya bicara sambil menunjuk sebuah foto Wonwoo saat kecil. Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera sambil memegang sebuah permen kapas di tangannya. Wonwoo ikut tersenyum, harus ia akui kalau ia memang cukup menggemaskan dulu.

"Dan ini, foto ini diambil saat kau dan teman-teman TK-mu mengadakan liburan bersama. Waktu itu kalian mengunjungi sebuah taman bunga matahari di luar kota, kau kelihatan senang sekali sampai tidak mau diajak pulang."

Wonwoo ikut memperhatikan foto yang dimaksud Ibunya. Didalam foto itu ada Wonwoo, juga teman-temannya yang lain sedang tersenyum melihat ke arah kamera dengan masing-masing anak memegang sebuah bunga matahari.

Wonwoo memperhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat. Anak ini, anak yang berdiri di sampingnya. Anak itu juga memegang sebuah bunga di tangannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah kamera. Yang ada ia malah memandang Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak mengenalnya, tapi wajahnya. Siapa?

"Ibu, anak ini…siapa?"

Ibunya ikut memandang foto yang Wonwoo maksud, kemudian tersenyum kecil entah kenapa.

"Teman kecilmu, nanti kau juga ingat."

Kemudian Ibunya kembali sibuk membalik lembar demi lembar album foto di pangkuannya. Wonwoo merenung, teman kecil? Ini aneh, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengingat masa kecilnya dulu. Kenangannya semasa taman kanak-kanak, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ada gambaran akan masa-masa itu. Apa karena masa itu sudah lama sekali jadi Wonwoo tidak ingat? Tapi Dongjin, bukankah ia teman Wonwoo sejak taman kanak-kanak? Atau bukan?

"Kau masih belum menceritakan pada Ibu mengapa kau tiba-tiba pulang seperti ini. Kenapa hem?"

Ibunya berkata sambil meletakan album foto ditangannya ke atas meja. Ibunya memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan lembut, Wonwoo hanya diam lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha sang Ibu. Si Ibu maklum, kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya.

"Apa aku perlu alasan untuk pulang? Apa Ibu tidak merindukanku?"

Wonwoo bersuara, masih dengan posisi sama.

"Bukan begitu, kalau kau mengatakannya terlebih dahulu kalau kau mau pulang Ibu tentu bisa memasak makanan favoritmu."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, digenggamnya tangan sang Ibu lembut.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin pulang. Aku rindu Ibu dan Ayah, juga rumah ini."

Ibunya tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mingyu? Berjalan baik? Sudah 3 bulan kalian tinggal bersama, itu waktu yang cukup lama kau tahu."

Wonwoo membuka matanya, menatap sang Ibu dengan pandangan biasa. Wonwoo bangkit dari posisinya, duduk tegak dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa."

Wonwoo memainkan jari-jarinya, tidak berniat memandang Ibunya sama sekali. Sang Ibu kembali tersenyum sambil terus mengelus surai hitam Wonwoo. Ibunya bicara dalam hati,

" _Kau hanya perlu ingat nak, hanya itu."_

XX

Wonwoo memandang toples kaca berisi burung kertas warna-warni di hadapannya. Burung kertas dari Mingyu, dengan berbagai warna. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak pernah membuang burung-burung pemberian Mingyu itu. Sebaliknya, Wonwoo malah menyimpannya. Entah kenapa ia malah menyimpan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu, mungkin karena ia suka.

Entahlah. Lagipula, waktu itu Mingyu pernah dengan tiba-tiba menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di depan tv dan menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan semua burung kertas yang ia berikan selama ini. Wonwoo cuma mengangguk, malas bicara dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menengok jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya, jam 1 pagi. Dan ia sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo kembali termangu memandang toples kaca di depannya. 2 hari, Mingyu tidak pulang selama 2 hari. Wonwoo menumpukkan kepalanya ke atas kedua lututnya. Mingyu bahkan sama sekali tidak menghubungi atau memberinya kabar.

"Haah."

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Paling tidak dia harusnya mengirimi pesan atau memberitahuku dia kemana."

Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan pelan ke dapur. Mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas lalu meneguknya habis tak bersisa. Mendesah lega saat merasakan air mengalir membasahi kerongkongannya.

Wonwoo menajamkan pendengarannya, ia seperti mendengar samar-samar orang memanggilnya. Tamu? Sepagi ini? Wonwoo tersentak, bel apartmentnya di bunyikan dengan tidak sabaran. Wonwoo berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menerka-nerka. Mingyu-kah? Apa Mingyu pulang?

Wonwoo bergegas membukakan pintu apartment. Mingyu memang disana, tetapi ia tidak sendirian. Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang kelihatan lemas, apa Mingyu mabuk?

"Wonwoo! Hai Woo, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau tidak berubah dari 2 hari yang lalu."

Mingyu bersuara, entah benar-benar bicara atau sekedar mengigau.

"Kau merindukanku? Iya kan? Sayang sekali aku tidak."

Mingyu cegukan, lalu melepaskan rangkulan orang asing itu dari bahunya. Mingyu menerobos masuk apartment dengan langkah sempoyongan. Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan, tidak berniat mencegah atau semacamnya. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada wanita cantik di hadapannya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kikuk, mungkin gugup dengan tatapan Wonwoo padanya. Padahal Wonwoo menatapnya biasa.

"Em, anu. Itu…aku…Halo, aku Yura. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mingyu mabuk jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Jadi.."

Wanita itu kembali gugup, pandangan Wonwoo rasanya semakin intens saja padanya. Yura hanya bisa menunduk sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Wonwoo, bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Wonwoo hanya diam, tersenyum setelahnya. Yura dibuat terpesona karena senyum Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Mingyu pulang. Pasti hal ini merepokan sekali bagimu."

Yura menggeleng semangat, matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip menatap Wonwoo.

"Ti-tidak, tidak sama sekali. Mingyu minum terlalu banyak, dia jadi mabuk berat seperti itu. Aku rasa bukan hal yang besar juga, lagipula aku ingin memastikan Mingyu pulang dengan selamat."

Yura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, entah mengapa ia merona melihat Wonwoo yang terus tersenyum padanya seperti itu.

"Tetap saja, pasti kau kesulitan membawanya kemari. Aku lega ada orang baik yang mau mengantarnya seperti apa yang kau lakukan. Sekali lagi terimakasih, setelah ini biar aku yang mengurusnya. Berhati-hatilah."

Kemudian Wonwoo berbalik, berniat masuk ke apartment. Yura gelagapan, tidak mungkin berakhir seperti ini kan?!

"Tu-tunggu!"

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya, memandang Yura dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku…aku bahkan belum tahu namamu."

Yura berujar pelan, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo tersenyum.

Yura nampak malu-malu, tetapi kemudian ia kembali bersuara.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberiku kontakmu. Maksudku, kau tahu. Bisa saja suatu saat nanti Mingyu mabuk seperti sekarang saat kami sedang clubbing bersama. Kalau aku punya kontakmu tentu aku bisa lebih mudah meminta bantuan kalau hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Ya, kau pasti paham maksudku."

Yura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, gugup. Ia bingung dengan apa yang mau ia sampaikan. Yura meremas ujung dress mini merahnya, kalimatnya jadi berbelit-belit. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Yura intens. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kemudian mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan milik Yura. Wonwoo berbisik,

"Mungkin lain kali." Wonwoo tersenyum separuh, menyeringai.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, berhati-hatilah di jalan. Sampai jumpa, Yura-ssi."

Yura diam mematung di depannya, entah karena terkejut atau apa. Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahu, senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya. Wonwoo memang tidak pernah kehilangan pesonanya, sama sekali.

Ia akhirnya benar-benar masuk apartment, meninggalkan Yura yang masih terdiam di lorong apartment sendirian. Yura tersadar dari kekagumannya beberapa saat setelah Wonwoo meninggalkannya. Yura berdecak sebal.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku bahkan sampai lupa tujuan asliku kemari. Padahal Mingyu yang mabuk seperti tadi adalah hal langka!"

Yura merengut, namun tak berapa lama sebuah senyum nakal muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi Jeon Wonwoo itu, dia keren juga."

Yura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aiih, dia tampan sekali! Apa dia kakaknya Mingyu? Tapi kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak mirip?"

Yura mengembungkan pipinya, kemudian berlalu pergi. Senyum belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo."

XX

Wonwoo menyelimuti Mingyu yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di sofa ruang tv mereka. Wonwoo hanya diam memandangi Mingyu, Mingyu bahkan masih berpakaian lengkap. Ia masih memakai kemeja putihnya juga belum melepaskan kaos kakinya. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk duduk di depan sofa, menatap wajah damai Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh rambut Mingyu. Rambutnya kelihatan berantakan sekali bagi Wonwoo. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu sendu.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Wonwoo bertanya, sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Mingyu tidak akan pernah mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau hidup seperti ini?"

Wonwoo kembali bicara, tangannya masih setia mengelus pelan rambut Mingyu.

"Jangan mabuk lagi. Jangan."

Wonwoo menyentuh pipi Mingyu dengan telunjuknya. Memandang Mingyu lama sebelum mematikan lampu lalu beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. Mingyu ditinggalnya sendirian malam itu. Tidak ada yang sadar, Mingyu bicara dalam tidurnya. Mingyu mengigau, air matanya keluar tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Hyung tidak boleh seperti itu…"

XX

Seorang laki-laki dengan sebuah koper yang lumayan besar duduk dengan santainya di ruang tunggu bandara, kelihatan menunggu seseorang. Ia mengecek arloji yang menempel di tangannya, jam 8 kurang 15 menit. Masih lumayan pagi, ia hanya berharap jalanan tidak macet di waktu-waktu seperti ini.

"Tuan."

Laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepalanya, senyumnya langsung mengembang sesaat setelah ia tahu siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Pak Jung! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum, menerima pelukan laki-laki itu dengan senang hati.

"Bagaimana kabar anda Tuan? Baik bukan?"

Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum,

"Tentu, aku benar-benar baik. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya aku bisa kembali."

"Saya senang mendengarnya, mari Tuan. Ayah Tuan sudah menunggu di rumahnya."

"Tentu. Tapi Pak Jung, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk memanggilku dengan nama saja. Tidak perlu dengan embel-embel Tuan."

Pak Jung hanya tersenyum,

"Silahkan ikuti saya Tuan."

Lelaki itu tersenyum maklum, kemudian mengedikan bahunya acuh. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

" _Aku pulang Woo."_

TBC

(-) Untuk adegan yang agak nyerempet kemaren, aku juga agak gimana gitu sebenernya. Tapi sama sekali nggak ada kepikiran untuk nulis lebih, sama sekali nggak bisa. Aku pernah baca fic rated M, cuman pas ada adegan bahayanya aku suka skip. Nggak tahu sih, cuman berasa belum cukup aja buat baca begituan.

(-) Buat readers yang ngasih saran tentang penulisan di dan ke, terimakasih sekali. Sebenernya aku juga agak bingung dulu, cuman sekarang udah enggak lagi.

Beware, akan ada guncangan.

Selamat hari Minggu!


	10. Piece of My Past

XX

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya pelan, menggerutu dalam hati. Kalau tahu seperti ini ia tidak akan menerima ajakan Jihoon untuk ikut makan di kantin. Benar-benar menyebalkan, Wonwoo jadi rindu perpustakaan kalau seperti ini. Wonwoo menutup bukunya pelan lalu menatap dua mahluk kelebihan suara di hadapannya. Cukup bisik-bisiknya.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo menatap Seungkwan dan Soonyoung tajam. Yang ditatap hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget lalu menggeleng cepat. Mereka buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, kemana saja asal tidak ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghela nafas keras, sengaja supaya mereka berdua dengar.

"Kalau kalian bertingkah seperti tadi lagi, aku bersumpah akan mencongkel keluar mata kalian."

Wonwoo berujar datar, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Seungkwan dan Soonyoung merinding, kenapa Wonwoo bicara serius sekali. Seungkwan merengut, Soonyoung memajukan bibirnya lucu. Mereka kan hanya penasaran, wajar kalau mereka bersikap seperti ini. Jihoon memandangi ketiga temannya bergantian kemudian menggeleng maklum.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, bersikaplah biasa. Kalian malah sibuk memelototi Wonwoo sambil berbisik-bisik seakan dia adalah pencuri. Kalian ini berlebihan sekali tahu."

Soonyoung dan Seungkwan tambah manyun.

"Kami kan.."

Seungkwan memelankan suaranya, menciut melihat tatapan yang Wonwoo berikan padanya.

"Penasaran. Lagipula…tidak ada yang menyangka kan Wonwoo hyung yang seperti…ya, bisa ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh dengan si Kim Mingyu itu. Kalau kenyataannya seperti ini, aku dan Soonyoung hyung mau tidak mau tentu terkejut."

Seungkwan bersuara, mencoba membela diri. Soonyoung mengangguk semangat, setuju dengan alasan Seungkwan.

"Aku juga terkejut bodoh, tapi aku tidak bertingkah aneh seperti kalian."

Jihoon menjawab kalem, menyeruput milkshake stroberinya.

"Maaf, kalau terkejut kami memang seperti ini. Lagipula, kau bahkan tidak bercerita padaku atau yang lain sama sekali! Kau anggap apa persahabatan kita selama ini hah?!"

Soonyoung berujar dramatis, Wonwoo? Hanya memutar matanya malas. Kenapa ia harus memiliki sahabat yang terlalu aneh seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kalau aku cerita kau akan bersikap berlebihan seperti ini, aku malas. Lagipula kau sudah tahu kan, ini bukan hal penting. Percayalah."

Soonyoung menghela nafas pelan, wajahnya berubah serius.

"Tapi dia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu kan? Sekuhara atau semacamnya?"

Wonwoo memandang Soonyoung dengan pandangan heran, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Sama sekali, kami jarang bertemu. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Terimakasih sudah bertanya."

Wonwoo tersenyum, senyum pertamanya pagi ini. Soonyoung memajukan badannya, memandang Wonwoo yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, orang sepertimu harus dijodohkan dengan pria sebusuk Mingyu. Maksudku, diantara sekian banyak pria. Ayolah Wonwoo, Mingyu sama sekali bukan pilihan yang baik. Bahkan kata "baik" sekalipun terlalu bagus untuknya."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum, menyetujui pendapat Soonyoung dalam hati.

"Tidak usah dibahas, aku malas. Benar-benar malas, jadi tolong jangan bicarakan masalah ini lagi."

Soonyoung meliriknya sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah belakang Wonwoo. Pandangannya berubah sinis.

"Aku rasa kau sedang tidak beruntung, orang itu malah sedang berjalan kemari."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, orang itu siapa?

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang, wajahnya berubah datar saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Soonyoun bicara, kelihatan sekali kalau ia terganggu dengan kedatangan Mingyu. Mingyu hanya memandangnya sekilas kemudian bersuara.

"Aku ada urusan dengan pria ini."

Wonwoo mendengus, pria ini.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Profesor Im. Kita bertemu lagi saat jam makan siang."

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan santai melewati Mingyu. Mingyu menghembuskan nafas pelan, mencekal tangan Wonwoo lembut mencegahnya berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Aku mau bicara."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu malas.

"Tidak mau."

Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan pegangan Mingyu pada tangannya.

"Kita harus bicara, kau tahu itu kan?"

Wonwoo memasang wajah tidak senang.

"Tidak mau."

Wonwoo masih kukuh berusaha melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari tangannya. Tidak tahukah Mingyu kalau Wonwoo benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan perlakuannya yang seperti ini? Orang-orang yang melihat mereka akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh nantinya. Dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk terlibat skandal dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sial, sekarang hampir semua orang di kantin memusatkan perhatiannya pada mereka berdua. Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya, siapa yang tidak penasaran kenapa Kim Mingyu yang kelewat popular dan tampan itu sampai menghampiri Wonwoo yang terkenal datar.

Semua orang juga tahu bahwa Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ada riwayat dekat dalam artian apapun. Wonwoo masih tidak menyerah, mencoba melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita bisa bicara nanti, atau lain waktu. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Kau membuat satu kantin memperhatikan kita."

Wonwoo kembali melirik sekitar, kelihatan sekali kalau ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian dari banyak orang. Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo, Wonwoo balas menatapnya.

Mingyu memutar matanya malas, dan kemudian apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Wonwoo hanya bisa melongo. Mingyu menarik dekat tubuh Wonwoo, menggendongnya, memanggul Wonwoo di bahunya seakan-akan Wonwoo adalah karung beras. Wonwoo membelalakan matanya kaget, apa yang orang ini lakukan?!

Mingyu berjalan santai dengan Wonwoo di bahunya. Berjalan keluar kantin dengan semua orang yang memandang mereka berdua tidak percaya. Suasana kantin mendadak heboh dan ramai dengan semua orang yang sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo sebagai topik pembahasannya.

Jihoon melebarkan mata sipitnya, Soonyoung memandang mereka terkejut dan Seungkwan, jangan tanya seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Wonwoo menyadari posisinya sekarang. Mingyu menggotongnya, memanggulnya, di kantin saat jam ramai seperti ini. What the?!

"YAK TURUNKAN AKU IDIOT!"

Wonwoo berteriak tepat di telinga Mingyu. Mingyu sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah terganggu namun tetap saja meneruskan jalannya. Wonwoo memandang bagian belakang Mingyu dengan wajah tidak percaya. Orang ini gila atau apa?! Wonwoo berang, dijambaknya rambut Mingyu kuat-kuat.

"Ah! Jangan jambak rambutku Woo!"

Wonwoo membalas galak.

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku bodoh! Kau pikir aku barang bisa kau angkut sesukamu?! Turunkan aku!"  
Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah kubilang kita harus bicara, diam saja."

Wonwoo memukul punggung Mingyu dengan penuh tenaga. Mingyu memekik sakit, tapi sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menurunkan Wonwoo dari bahunya. Wonwoo ingin menangis rasanya, ini gila. Benar-benar gila! Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya? Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung tegap Mingyu. Wonwoo malu sekali sekarang.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita bicara. Tapi turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri Mingyu. Cepat turunkan aku!"

Mingyu hanya mengedikan bahu acuh.

"Kalau kau kuturunkan, kau bisa saja kabur nanti. Diam dan terima saja."

Wonwoo kembali memukul punggung Mingyu, kali ini dengan kedua tangan. Kakinya tidak berhenti berontak.

"Turunkan.."

Mingyu berhenti berjalan, melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang ke arah Wonwoo yang masih setia berontak. Mereka masih berada di kantin dan orang-orang masih menjadikan mereka berdua pusat perhatian. Mingyu berpikir sebentar, rasanya ini waktu yang tepat untuk membuat orang-orang mengetahui kalau Wonwoo itu miliknya. Mingyu bersuara agak keras, sengaja supaya mahasiswa yang lain diam mendengarkan.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo berhenti bergerak, mencoba melihat wajah Mingyu walaupun posisinya sekarang sebenarnya tidak memungkinkan.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti memberontak, aku akan menciummu seperti saat di kamar mandi dulu."

Wonwoo membeku, matanya membulat sempurna. Apa yang…

"Atau saat di kamarmu malam itu. Disini, sekarang juga."

Mingyu berujar santai, tidak sadar Wonwoo sudah mendidih sedari tadi. Wonwoo menempelkan wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah di punggung tegap Mingyu. Dia malu, sangat malu.

Brengsek, Kim Mingyu brengsek. Mingyu tersenyum, menyeringai. Sekarang Wonwoo tidak akan bisa berkutik lagi.

Mingyu meneruskan langkah, berjalan pelan dengan senyum yang belum hilang dari wajahnya. Wonwoo? Ia sedang sibuk memikirkan apa cara paling sadis untuk membunuh Mingyu nanti. Kantin jadi tambah heboh setelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu keluar dari sana.

Semua orang sibuk berspekulasi. Apa hubungan antara mereka berdua? Sejak kapan mereka dekat? Apa mereka sudah tinggal bersama? Dan banyak lagi, yang jelas sekarang adalah hidup tenang Wonwoo di kampus tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

Jihoon tertawa tiba-tiba, membuat Soonyoung dan Seungkwan yang awalnya sibuk dibuat melongo oleh Mingyu menoleh padanya. Soonyoung mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Jihoon masih tersenyum, menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo saat ini. Orang seperti Wonwoo benar-benar tidak cocok dengan semua perhatian dan kegilaan ini. Kim Mingyu, aku tidak menyangka dia seekstrim itu."

Soonyoung menumpu kepala dengan tangannya, memandang Jihoon.

"Aku rasa hidupnya berakhir sekarang."

"Tapi kalau seperti itu bukankah Mingyu malah kelihatan keren? Dia kelihatan gentle sekali."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung serentak memandang Seungkwan dengan tatapan yang-benar-saja, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jihoon kembali bersuara, senyum masih belum luntur dari wajahnya.

"Aku penasaran kemana Mingyu membawa Wonwoo sekarang."

XX

Wonwoo memasang tampang bosan.

"Hei, kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang."

Mingyu hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas kasar, kemudian memandang Mingyu sengit dari belakang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengangkutku seperti ini? Aku pusing, kau tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya berada dalam posisi kepala di bawah terus seperti ini."

Wonwoo menggerutu, Mingyu sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menurunkannya bahkan setelah mereka sudah keluar dari kantin. Wonwoo melihat sekitar, beruntung area parkir sekarang sedang sepi. Kalau ramai, entah mau ditaruh dimana muka Wonwoo sekarang. Mingyu berjalan menuju mobilnya, masih dengan Wonwoo di bahunya.

Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo setelah mereka berdiri tepat di samping mobil Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya memandang Mingyu datar sesaat setelah kakinya menginjak tanah. Ditendangnya tulang kering Mingyu keras kemudian dengan cepat Wonwoo langsung berjalan menjauh dari sana. Mingyu gila, Wonwoo tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

Mingyu sadar situasi, sambil menahan sakit di kakinya Mingyu dengan gesit memeluk perut Wonwoo dari belakang. Mingyu sudah duga, Wonwoo pasti akan mencoba lari darinya. Wonwoo mencengkram tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di perutnya, aish orang ini.

Wonwoo tidak tinggal diam, diinjaknya kaki Mingyu kuat-kuat. Mingyu menggeram sakit, reflek melepaskan pelukannya pada perut Wonwoo. Begitu tangan Mingyu terlepas dari tubuhnya, Wonwoo langsung berlari. Sejauh mungkin dari Mingyu.

Mingyu mengumpat pelan, kemudian langsung berlari menyusul Wonwoo. Hanya sebentar dan Mingyu sudah bisa menggapai tangan Wonwoo.

"Woo, aku mohon jangan begini. Aku mau bicara, kita harus bicara."

Mingyu bicara memohon, nadanya terdengar lelah. Dibaliknya Wonwoo untuk balas memandangnya. Wonwoo berbalik terpaksa, kenapa ia selalu saja kalah dari Mingyu. Kenapa. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak ikhlas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Kalau kau mau membahas tentang malam itu, lupakan. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Aku sedang dalam proses melupakannya, jadi untuk mempercepat proses itu lebih baik kita tidak mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi."

Wonwoo masih membuang pandangan, enggan menatap Mingyu. Mingyu hanya diam, menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak mau kau melupakannya, aku ingin kau terus mengingatnya. Karena itu, kita harus bicara. Benar-benar harus bicara."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, apa ia salah kalau ia ingin melupakannya? Apa Wonwoo salah kalau ia ingin lupa?

"Kalau begitu bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan."

Wonwoo bicara sambil menatap Mingyu, tatapan malas. Mingyu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak disini."

Wonwoo mendesah, bahkan tangan Mingyu masih mencengkram tangannya erat.

"Disini bahkan tidak ada orang, kau bisa bicara sesukamu. Kau tidak berniat untuk mengajakku ke suatu tempat hanya untuk bicara kan?"

Wonwoo bertanya, jangan bilang iya.

"Itu yang ingin kulakukan."

Mingyu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Wonwoo. Ganti menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Wonwoo, menggenggamnya erat. Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan tautan tangannya dan Mingyu.

"Ayo."

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo lembut, tapi Wonwoo hanya diam. Masih kukuh mempertahankan posisinya. Wonwoo memasang wajah malas.

"Ayo."

Mingyu kembali bersuara, kali ini menarik Wonwoo dengan sedikit tenaga. Wonwoo akhirnya menurut, kemana Mingyu akan membawanya?

XX

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi melihat tulisan yang tertera di papan nama yang berdiri tegak di pinggir jalan yang baru mereka lewati.

"Suwon? Kenapa kita pergi ke Suwon?"

Wonwoo bertanya setelah sekian lama hanya bungkam, memandang Mingyu yang menyetir di sampingnya. Mingyu melirik sebentar kemudian menjawab,

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan disana."

"Apa?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu curiga. Apa? Apa yang mau Mingyu tunjukkan? Jangan-jangan semua ini hanya kedok semata, jangan-jangan Mingyu mau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padanya. Mingyu sadar tatapan Wonwoo padanya, dan ia hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu disana, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam."

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, mengedikkan bahu kemudian membuang pandangan ke samping.

"Terserah."

Dan mereka kembali terjebak dalam keheningan. Wonwoo sibuk melamun, sementara Mingyu fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Kau marah?"

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau masih marah tentang kejadian malam itu?"

Wonwoo mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Mingyu, dan ia hanya membisu. Memainkan sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang dalam proses melupakannya."

Mereka berdua diam.

"Kau tahu, perbuatanmu di kantin tadi membuat semuanya semakin buruk. Aku malu, aku merasa tidak bisa pergi ke kampus lagi sekarang."

Wonwoo bicara dengan wajah memelas, Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi.

"Aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu kalau kau punyaku."

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu garang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau umumkan kalau kita dijodohkan tadi?!"

"Aku sebenarnya mau melakukannya, tapi aku takut kau merasa tidak nyaman."

Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu keras-keras, otaknya benar-benar rusak. Mingyu meringis menahan nyeri di kepalanya.

"Kau pikir yang kau lakukan tadi membuatku nyaman?! Aih, kau.."

Wonwoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, lebih memilih untuk memandang pemandangan yang terhampar di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati.

XX

Wonwoo hanya bisa termangu melihat pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Wonwoo takjub, ia selalu ingin pergi kemari. Tak menyangka akhirnya ia bisa kemari, bersama Mingyu.

"Kau suka?"

Mingyu bertanya, Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Masih sibuk dengan kekagumannya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, membuka pintu belakang mobil lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Mau berkeliling?"

Mingyu bersuara sambil menggantungkan tas di bahunya. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu cepat, mengangguk antusias. Mingyu masih tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat membawanya berjalan pelan beriringan. Senyum Wonwoo makin lebar bersamaan dengan semakin dekatnya mereka dengan kebun bunga matahari yang terhampar luas di depan mata.

Mingyu memandang tautan tangannya dan Wonwoo diam-diam. Mungkin Wonwoo terlalu senang sampai tidak sadar kalau Mingyu menggenggam erat tangannya seperti ini. Mingyu masih betah memandangi wajah bahagia Wonwoo, seandainya Wonwoo selalu tersenyum sebahagia ini saat bersamanya.

Wonwoo melepaskan pegangan Mingyu, berjalan ke arah sebuah bunga matahari yang mekar dengan indahnya. Wonwoo menyentuh kelopak bunga itu dengan tangannya, Wonwoo kembali tersenyum. Wonwoo memandang sekitar, memandang hamparan kebun bunga matahari di sekelilingnya.

Mingyu mengamati Wonwoo dari jauh, kemudian mengambil kamera dari dalam tasnya. Mingyu membidik Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum manis memandang bunga matahari di depannya. Klik! Mingyu memandang hasil jepretan di kameranya, tersenyum bangga akan gambar yang ia ambil.

Mingyu kembali memandang Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang berjalan pelan di antara bunga-bunga matahari. Tangannnya sesekali memegang bunga matahari yang berjejer di kanan-kirinya. Senyum sama sekali tidak hilang dari wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali mengambil foto Wonwoo. Memandang kameranya dalam diam.

" _Kau indah, selalu indah. Seperti biasanya."_

XX

"Kau bahagia sekali ya?"

Mingyu bertanya sambil bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon di atas sebuah bukit kecil. Dari sini mereka masih bisa menikmati kebun bunga matahari yang terhampar di depan mereka.

"Aku rasa iya, aku selalu ingin pergi kemari. Tapi aku tidak pernah punya waktu. Sekalinya ada, tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak pergi."

"Semalam Bibi memberitahuku kalau kau suka bunga matahari, beliau bilang mungkin kau akan sedikit santai kalau aku mengajakmu kemari. Bibi memberitahuku kalau kau kelihatan stress beberapa hari ke belakang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawamu kemari."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wonwoo mengeluh dalam hati, memang Mingyu pikir yang membuatnya stress siapa.

"Ya, sebagai permintaan maafku juga."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu kemudian tersenyum kecil, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kuhargai usahamu."

Mereka berdua diam.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku kemari, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa kemari."

"Hampir musim gugur, aku rasa ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk kemari. Sebelum bunganya berguguran."

Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya, menepuk bagian belakangnya pelan untuk membersihkan kotoran yang sekiranya menempel. Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo, Wonwoo heran lalu ikut berdiri. Tangan Mingyu dibiarkan menganggur.

"Ayo, masih banyak yang akan kita kunjungi."

Mingyu bicara sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

XX

Wonwoo memandang bangunan besar di hadapannya dengan wajah melongo.

"Woo, jangan diam saja. Ayo! Atau kau tidak mau masuk?"

Mingyu sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan dan Wonwoo bahkan masih setia di tempatnya semula. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Mingyu barusan.

"Tentu aku mau!"

Kemudian berlari kecil menyalip Mingyu menuju pintu masuk aquarium. Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan Wonwoo.

"Gyu ayo! Sebelum antriannya semakin panjang!"

Wonwoo berseru saat dilihatnya Mingyu masih berdiri jauh di belakangnya. Mingyu berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang tas yang tersampir di bahunya. Wonwoo bicara saat Mingyu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku suka aquarium!"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu, tergambar jelas di wajahmu."

XX

Wonwoo memandang 3 ekor kura-kura dalam kotak kaca di depannya dengan penuh minat. Telunjuknya sudah terulur masuk untuk menyentuh salah satunya.

"Jangan sentuh."

Mingyu memperingatkan saat telunjuk Wonwoo hampir menyentuh tempurung kura-kura yang paling kecil. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan wajah cemberut. Wonwoo hanya ingin menyentuhnya, kura-kuranya tidak mungkin terluka. Wonwoo bicara pelan dengan tangan menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Anak itu bahkan diperbolehkan menyentuh kura-kuranya. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

Wonwoo menggerutu, masih berhasrat menyentuh kura-kura kecil di hadapannya. Mingyu menghembuskan nafas pelan, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan sabar.

"Anak itu bukanya diperbolehkan. Dia menyentuhnya tanpa ijin. Kau tidak mau menyakiti kura-kura itu kan?"

Wonwoo masih cemberut.

"Tapi kan.." Aku ingin menyentuhnya.

"Sudah."

Mingyu merangkul bahu Wonwoo erat.

"Kita lihat ikan yang lain."

Wonwoo hanya diam mengikuti kemana Mingyu melangkah.

XX

"Woah."

Wonwoo tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata itu semenjak ia dan Mingyu masuk ke lorong aquarium. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat ikan hiu yang berenang bebas di atas mereka. Wonwoo kagum, ia serasa berjalan di bawah laut sekarang. Mingyu hanya diam memperhatikan Wonwoo, Wonwoo kelihatan senang sekali.

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah kaca aquarium saat dilihatnya seekor ikan pari sedang berenang dekat mereka. Wonwoo menempelkan kedua tangannya pada kaca aquarium. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, matanya ikut tersenyum sampai menyipit.

"Ikan pari hallo!"

Wonwoo bicara antusias, Mingyu dibuat tergelak karenanya.

"Kau bicara seakan mereka mengerti perkataanmu."

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Satu tangannya masih setia menempel pada kaca aquarium.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya…senang."

Wonwoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat ikan badut melintas di hadapannya. Cahaya biru yang terpantul dari air aquarium mengenai wajah Wonwoo, membuatnya terlihat berbeda di mata Mingyu.

Mingyu mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam tasnya, kembali mengambil gambar Wonwoo diam-diam. Setelah puas mengambil foto Wonwoo, Mingyu kembali memandang laki-laki yang menjadi objek kameranya. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam, entah apa maksudnya.

XX

Kenapa kita kemari?

Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu yang sibuk mengambil bola basket dari bagasi mobilnya.

"Karena aku ingin bermain basket."

Wonwoo hanya memandangi Mingyu yang mulai berjalan ke arah lapangan basket sambil mendrible bola tanpa berniat untuk mengikutinya. Mingyu melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang saat sadar Wonwoo masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo."

Wonwoo diam menurut, mulai mengikuti Mingyu. Wonwoo memperhatikkan sekeliling, hanya ada mereka berdua di lapangan ini. Bahkan daerah sekitar merekapun sepi sekali.

"Hei."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu, dan tiba-tiba Mingyu langsung melempar bola ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ayo bertanding."

Wonwoo memperhatikkan bola di tangannya dan Mingyu bergantian, menggeleng kemudian kembali melemparkan bola itu pada Mingyu.

"Tidak mau."

Mingyu mendesah kecewa.

"Ayolah, hanya berebut bola lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Bukan sesuatu yang sulit."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak tertarik.

"Untuk apa bertanding kalau aku sudah tahu akan kalah pada akhirnya."

Wonwoo bicara datar, Mingyu hanya menghela nafas.

"Bermainlah, aku akan menunggumu di bangku penonton."

Wonwoo berjalan pelan ke arah bangku-bangku yang berjejer rapi di pinggir lapangan. Duduk tenang memperhatikkan Mingyu yang mulai sibuk mendrible dan menshoot bola ke dalam ring. Wonwoo memperhatikkan Mingyu serius, memikirkan apa yang Mingyu lakukan hari ini.

Mingyu bahkan membawanya pergi ke Suwon dan kembali ke Seoul dalam sehari. Mengajaknya melihat bunga matahari dan melihat ikan di aquarium raksasa. Wonwoo tersentuh jujur saja, ia merasa Mingyu benar-benar tulus minta maaf padanya.

"Woo lihat."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu, sadar dari lamunannya. Mingyu sekarang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Kedua tangannya memegang bola basket yakin, jarak Mingyu dan ring cukup jauh sekarang. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu heran. Apa Mingyu berniat memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring? Dari jarak sejauh itu?

Mingyu menatap lurus pada ring, mengambil nafas lalu melempar bola di tangannya. Shoot! Dan bolanya masuk. Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, puas karena berhasil memasukkan bola dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Mingyu memandang Wonwoo yang juga memandangnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas bahu dan menunjuk belakang tubuhnya dengan ibu jari. Senyum bangga terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tersenyum karena tingkah Mingyu barusan. Harus Wonwoo akui, Mingyu memang menawan. Mingyu berlari kecil ke arah Wonwoo dengan keringat membasahi dahi. Senyum masih belum luntur dari wajahnya.

"Aku keren kan?"

Mingyu bertanya saat ia sudah berada di depan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri, mengambil bola dari tangan Mingyu.

"Sudah puas? Ayo pergi."

Wonwoo berjalan melewati Mingyu sambil memainkan bola di tangannya.

"Sebentar."

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan bertanya. Mingyu diam, berjalan ke arah Wonwoo dan berlutut di hadapannya. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat mengetahui apa yang sedang Mingyu lakukan, Mingyu mengikat tali sepatu Wonwoo yang terlepas. Mingyu akhirnya berdiri, tersenyum lembut ke arah Wonwoo yang setia diam.

"Kau bisa jatuh kalau tali sepatumu tidak terikat dengan benar."

Wonwoo bungkam.

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja, aku bisa mengikat tali sepatuku sendiri."

Kemudian Wonwoo memutar tubuh, berjalan pelan meninggalkan Mingyu sambil mendrible bola dengan tangan kiri. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum.

XX

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, kau meninggalkan mobilmu di bengkel dan malah memilih naik bis dan berjalan kaki seperti ini. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ini sudah malam dan jarak taman bermain itu lumayan jauh."

Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahu, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo.

"Juga, kenapa kau terus menggenggam tanganku dari tadi? Aku tidak akan kabur sekalipun kau tidak memegangi tanganku."

"Ini hal wajar untuk dilakukan, semua orang yang berkencan saling bergandengan tangan seperti ini."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi, apa-apaan.

"Kita? Kencan? Sejak kapan?"

"Memang kau pikir yang kita lakukan seharian ini apa?"

Mingyu bertanya bosan, dasar tidak peka.

"Jalan-jalan biasa, kau tidak menyebutkan soal kencan sama sekali."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo malas,

"Aku anggap kita sedang berkencan."

Wonwoo mendengus, sama sekali tidak mutu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita pergi ke taman bermain semalam ini?"

Mingyu hanya terseyum, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Kencan tidak terasa lengkap kalau kau belum pergi ke taman bermain. Lagipula aku mau main ice skating. Pasti menyenangkan."

Wonwoo agak menunduk, berbisik pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa main ice skating."

Lalu mereka hanya diam setelahnya, menikmati jalanan yang sepi. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit mereka berdua berhenti di bawah lampu lalu lintas yang sedang berubah hijau. Jalanan mulai kosong, hanya ada mereka yang kelihatan ingin menyebrang. Mungkin faktor malam yang semakin larut.

"Aku kadang sering berharap kau lebih pendek beberapa centi dari tinggi badanmu yang sekarang."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Aku malah berencana menaikkan tinggi badanku."

"Supaya saat aku menciummu aku bisa menunduk lebih rendah lagi. Entahlah, kelihatannya menarik saja saat melihatmu mendongak untuk menciumku."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, pipinya merona sedikit.

"Tapi itu bukan masalah sebenarnya, sekarangpun kalau aku menciummu aku masih harus menunduk."

Wonwoo makin merona, pembicaraan apa ini. Mingyu melepaskan tautannya pada tangan Wonwoo, menarik Wonwoo perlahan agar menghadap padanya. Lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah merah.

"Berhadapan seperti ini, berdiri berdua di bawah lampu merah seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan sebuah ciuman?"

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya polos, gagal paham maksud perkataan Mingyu barusan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dan sebelum Wonwoo sempat menjawab, Mingyu sudah terlebih dahulu menariknya mendekat. Memegang tengkuk dan pinggang Wonwoo pelan, mengarahkan wajah Wonwoo pada miliknya.

Mingyu mencium Wonwoo lembut, melumatnya perlahan. Dipejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi ciumannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam dengan pandangan terkejut. Tidak sangka Mingyu akan menciumnya sekarang, disini, hari ini. Tidak peduli apakah ada orang yang akan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, Mingyu terus memperdalam ciumannya pada Wonwoo.

Kali ini Wonwoo sama sekali tidak melawan atau memberontak seperti saat Mingyu menciumnya dulu. Wonwoo hanya pasif menerima tanpa berniat membalas ciuman Mingyu padanya. Perlahan namun pasti, Wonwoo mulai menutup matanya. Terhanyut dalam ciuman Mingyu.

XX

"Mau naik ini?"

Mingyu bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendongak melihat orang-orang yang naik wahana Gyro Drop yang semakin naik ke atas kemudian turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Mingyu menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kau takut?"

Dan tanpa diduga Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku punya pengalaman tidak menyenangkan dengan wahana semacam ini. Kalau kau mau naik saja, aku akan menunggu di sini."

Wonwoo celingukan mencari bangku kosong di dekat mereka. Wonwoo lelah karena seharian berjalan kesana-kemari dengan Mingyu, kakinya pegal dan Wonwoo butuh duduk.

"Kalau begitu kau mau naik apa?"

Wonwoo menoleh, berpikir.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu antusias dengan taman bermain, aku tidak berniat untuk naik apapun. Aku hanya mau duduk."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kalem.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Asal bukan sesuatu yang aneh dan sulit dituruti, tentu. Apa yang kau minta?"

Mingyu menarik nafas pelan.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, lihat aku dan tersenyumlah."

Dan pipi Wonwoo menghangat entah kenapa. Mungkin karena udara yang semakin dingin, mungkin juga karena Mingyu sedang tersenyum sangat tampan padanya sekarang. Siapa yang tahu.

XX

"Ayo, tunggu apalagi?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu ragu.

"Aku…tidak bisa."

Mingyu berseluncur pelan ke arah Wonwoo yang masih berdiam diri di pinggir arena ice skating.

"Kalau kau takut terjatuh, tidak usah khawatir. Ada aku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya, memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo erat. Mingyu berdiri berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, menuntun Wonwoo yang masih ragu untuk bergerak. Wonwoo bergerak perlahan, namun ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan malah berakhir ambruk dalam pelukan Mingyu. Wonwoo mendongak, menatap Mingyu yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Tak apa, ayo coba lagi."

Wonwoo mengangguk, kemudian kembali mencoba berseluncur. Kali ini Mingyu memegang salah satu tangan Wonwoo, menjaga Wonwoo agar tidak jatuh. Perlahan, Mingyu melepaskan pegangannya pada Wonwoo, membiarkan Wonwoo berseluncur sendiri.

Wonwoo merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, membuka kedua kakinya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Wonwoo bergerak pelan-pelan, wajahnya kelihatan serius. Mingyu tertawa, geli melihat Wonwoo.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, kau malah mirip penguin."

Mingyu bicara sambil menahan tawanya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menoleh, fokus pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sedang konsentrasi Gyu, jangan ganggu aku."

Wonwoo menjawab masih dengan raut wajah serius. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, kemudian berseluncur pelan manghampiri Wonwoo.

"Pegang tanganku."

Mingyu berdiri membelakangi Wonwoo, mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Wonwoo memegang kedua tangan Mingyu erat, dan Mingyu berseluncur dengan Wonwoo di belakangnya.

"Menyenangkan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

"Sangat, aku baru pertama kali melakukan ini."

Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Tapi Gyu, kenapa tidak ada orang? Kenapa hanya kita berdua yang berseluncur?"

"Karena arena ini sebenarnya sudah tutup. Aku punya teman yang menjadi operator disini, jadi dia mengijinkan kita untuk masuk walaupun jam bukanya sudah habis. Bukannya bagus? Kita jadi bisa berseluncur dengan bebas."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, pantas saja kalau begitu. Mereka meluncur beberapa kali sampai Wonwoo meminta Mingu untuk melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Wonwoo meluncur sendiri. Wonwoo cepat belajar, ia bahkan sudah bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan baik.

Wonwoo berhenti berseluncur saat ia melihat butiran-butiran kecil berwarna kecil yang berjatuhan memenuhi arena skating. Wonwoo mengulurkan tangan ke depan, salju? Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, tersenyum saat melihat salju buatan jatuh semakin banyak memenuhi rambut dan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo yang masih asik bermain salju dan berseluncur dari pinggir arena dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Mingyu terdiam,

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo terperajat mendengar Mingyu yang tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil namanya. Wonwoo membelalakan matanya kaget begitu melihat Mingyu meluncur ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Wonwoo panik, mencoba bergerak menghindar. Sayang, Wonwoo belum terlalu lincah untuk berseluncur dengan cepat. Wonwoo hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat Mingyu sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Apa Mingyu berniat menabraknya sampai jatuh? Atau mendorong Wonwoo? Wonwoo hanya berharap sakitnya tidak terlalu saat jatuh nanti.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal aneh pada Wonwoo, hanya berniat mengerjai. Tunggu, hal aneh? Mingyu diam-diam berhenti tepat di depan Wonwoo. Memandanginya sebentar sebelum menarik pinggang Wonwoo dekat. Menghadapkan wajahnya dengan milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat Mingyu di hadapannya. Mereka berdua diam. Wonwoo yang masih kaget dan Mingyu yang menatap Wonwoo lembut sekaligus dalam. Mingyu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengusak rambut Wonwoo pelan.

"Sekarang aku sudah terlihat olehmu kan?"

"…"

Mingyu tersenyum, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Wonwoo. Membawa wajah Wonwoo mendekat perlahan padanya. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, memejamkan mata. Wonwoo baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat ia merasakan bibir Mingyu menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan kalau semua ini nyata.

Nyata, semuanya nyata. Mingyu menciumnya lembut, lembut sekali sampai rasanya Wonwoo bisa jatuh di tempat karenanya. Wonwoo lemas, merasakan kakinya menjadi lembek seperti jelly karena ciuman Mingyu. Wonwoo akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata saat Mingyu mulai melumat bibirnya pelan. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo penuh, mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu berhenti mencium Wonwoo, memandang Wonwoo dalam sampai Wonwoo salah tingkah karenanya. Mingyu tersenyum, kemudian kembali mencium Wonwoo. Ciumannya makin intens dan Wonwoo tanpa sadar meremas bagian depan mantel Mingyu karena ciuman mereka. Wonwoo tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berciuman, tapi ia merasa hawa tubuhnya semakin panas sampai membuatnya berkeringat.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontak mereka. Wonwoo menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna dan jantung yang berdetak tidak normal.

Mingyu mengangkat wajah Wonwoo perlahan, mencium keningnya penuh perasaan kemudian memeluk Wonwoo erat, menumpukkan dagunya di atas kepala Wonwoo. Mengecup pucuk kepala Wonwoo sayang dengan mata terpejam.

Setelah puas menghujani kepala Wonwoo dengan ciumannya Mingyu ganti menumpukkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Wonwoo. Mingyu berbisik pelan,

"Aku benar-benar punya kau sekarang."

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Benar-benar punya kau."

XX

"Tunggulah disini, biar aku membelikanmu coklat panas. Jangan kemana-mana."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, kemudian Mingyu berjalan menjauh. Baru beberapa langkah dan Mingyu berbalik kembali. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Apa ada-"

Dan Mingyu mengecup bibirnya singkat, membuat Wonwoo merona sampai ke telinga. Mingyu bahkan tidak peduli apabila orang-orang melihat perbuatannya barusan. Mingyu tersenyum,

"Tunggu ya."

Kemudian benar-benar berlalu pergi. Wonwoo memegang dadanya pelan, merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam, bahkan pipinya terus saja terasa panas sejak tadi. Wonwoo menepuk pelan pipinya, mencoba melupakan kejadian barusan. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling. Melihat taman bermain yang masih lumayan ramai walau malam semakin larut.

Wonwoo memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Dan pandangan Wonwoo tanpa sengaja terpaku pada satu orang yang juga sedang menatapnya balik di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Wonwoo membeku, perasaannya seketika berkecamuk.

"Apa kau menunggu lama? Maaf, antriannya agak panjang tadi. Tapi coklatnya masih hangat, sebaik-. Woo? Woo? Kau kenapa?"

Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol hyung?"

XX

Orang itu benar Seungcheol, benar Choi Seungcheol. Setelah hampir 3 tahun ia pergi, sekarang ia kembali. Seungcheol tidak banyak berubah, masih menawan seperti dulu. Mungkin ia lebih tinggi, badannya juga lebih bagus.

Senyumnya, senyumannya yang seperti anak kecil masih sama. Senyuman yang bisa membuat Wonwoo berdesir bahkan sampai sekarang. Mereka berakhir duduk berdua di salah satu bangku di sudut taman bermain. Mingyu mengijinkan mereka bicara setelah Seungcheol meminta ijin padanya. Meng-iya-kan permintaan Seungcheol dengan setengah hati.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Seungcheol bertanya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Baik, hyung sendiri?"

"Aku baik. Cukup baik."

Mereka kembali diam.

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali? Bagaimana Jepang? Menyenangkan? Jeonghan hyung, bagaimana dia sekarang?"

Wonwoo bertanya, tulus. Walaupun entah kenapa ada rasa sakit di hatinya saat ia menyebut nama Jeonghan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan. Jepang tentu menyenangkan, sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda juga dari Korea."

Seungcheol memandang Wonwoo lembut.

"Jeonghan….dia meninggal setahun yang lalu."

Wonwoo memandang tak percaya.

"A-apa?"

Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Jeonghan meninggal setahun yang lalu. Sakitnya sudah terlalu parah, jadi Tuhan memutuskan untuk mengambilnya."

Seungcheol tersenyum, memandang langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang.

"Bohong."

Wonwoo menjawab cepat, Seungcheol hanya memandangnya sendu. Ia bicara lirih, masih tidak percaya Jeonghan sudah tiada.

"Kenapa?"

"Degeneratif saraf. Dia sudah mengidapnya sedari kecil, tapi semakin bertambah saat ia memasuki usia remaja. Dan menjadi lebih parah saat ia masuk SMA."

Seungcheol menghela nafas pelan.

"Dua tahun kebelakang ia bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia hanya bisa berbaring, dulu dia masih bisa berjalan. Tapi terkadang dia akan tiba-tiba jatuh tanpa sebab atau pingsan."

Wonwoo memandang Seungcheol masih tidak percaya. Kenapa seperti ini?

"Dulu saat Jeonghan masuk rumah sakit, sebenarnya dia tidak sakit tifus. Tidak, dia…sakit."

Seungcheol diam.

"Penyakitnya sudah terlalu parah, menggerogoti tubuhnya perlahan. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah, jadi Tuhan memanggilnya."

Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Wonwoo balas menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Suatu malam, Jeonghan datang ke rumahku dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh lemas. Aku panik, bertanya kenapa dia seperti itu. Jeonghan hanya menangis, memelukku erat sambil berkali-kali mengatakan kalau dia akan mati. Aku membiarkannya tidur bersamaku malam itu. Dan besoknya, aku baru tahu dari kedua orang tuanya kalau Jeonghan ternyata sakit."

"Dokter bilang Jeonghan hanya bisa bertahan selama satu tahun, tapi ternyata dia salah. Jeonghan bertahan selama dua tahun. Dia orang yang kuat."

Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol dalam diam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kenapa, kenapa saat itu kalian pergi?"

Seungcheol menghela nafas.

"Keluarganya memutuskan untuk membawa Jeonghan ke Jepang agar dia merasa lebih baik. Keluarga besarnya ada disana, karena itu mereka berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik bila saat pergi nanti Jeonghan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintainya."

"Termasuk kau."

Seungcheol tersenyum miris.

"Ya, termasuk aku. Penyakit itu, belum ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya. "

Seungcheol kembali bersuara.

"Dia menyukaiku, mencintaiku dari dulu. Tapi aku…aku tidak pernah membalas perasaannya sama sekali. Karena aku sudah memilikimu."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jeonghan tahu kalau umurnya tidak lama lagi, karena itu dia memintaku. Dia memintaku untuk berpura-pura mencintainya, berpura-pura kalau aku juga memiliki perasaan padanya. Setidaknya sampai waktunya habis nanti."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepala, tidak siap dengan semua kebenaran ini. Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, drama. Semua ini terlalu drama.

"Awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia terlihat begitu rapuh bagiku. Jeonghan melarangku untuk memberitahukan tentang penyakitnya pada orang lain, termasuk kau. Dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu, dia tak ingin orang lain merasa sedih karenanya."

"Dan pada akhirnya, kami mulai berpura-pura. Bersikap seolah-olah kami adalah sepasang kekasih, bersikap seolah kami saling mencintainya. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk berhenti, semua ini hanya akan menyakitinya nanti. Tapi Jeonghan bilang tidak, dia bahagia hanya dengan seperti ini."

Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tidak, semua ini pasti bohong.

"Kau bercanda, aku melihat kalian berciuman."

Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya pelan. Terlalu banyak yang harus dijelaskan.

"Dia yang menciumku, dan dengan bodohnya aku hanya diam menerima. Waktu itu dia sedang dalam titik terendah hidupnya, dokter terus saja berkata kalau hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Jeonghan depresi Woo."

Seungcheol mengambil ponsel di saku mantelnya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar baru menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Jeonghan ingin kau melihat ini. Video ini diambil seminggu sebelum dia meninggal."

Wonwoo memegang ponsel Seungcheol dalam diam. Ponsel itu menampilkan sebuah video, dengan Jeonghan di dalamnya. Wonwoo rasanya benar-benar ingin menangis, Jeonghan kelihatan pucat sekali disana. Tulang pipinya menonjol dan ia kelihatan lemah. Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

" _Wonwoo hallo, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Suara Jeonghan menggema lirih.

" _Hyung berharap kau sehat, hyung disini juga baik-baik saja. Jangan hiraukan penampilan hyung sekarang, hyung hanya sedikit sakit. Selebihnya baik-baik saja."_

Jeonghan tersenyum sambil menyentuh baju rumah sakit yang melekat pada tubuh kurusnya.

" _Mungkin..saat kau melihat video ini, hyung sudah tidak ada. Tak apa, memang sudah waktunya hyung pergi. Jadi jangan sedih ataupun menangis, karena hyung tidak suka."_

Senyum di wajah Jeonghan memudar, ekspresinya berubah sendu.

" _Wonwoo-ya, maaf. Hyung benar-benar minta maaf, maaf atas segalanya. Hyung sudah egois, egois padamu juga pada Seungcheol. Hyung hanya memikirkan diri sendiri tanpa mempedulikanmu. Hyung menyesal, bagaimanapun hyung sadar kalau semua itu salah."_

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Tidak, sama sekali tidak.

" _Dulu, hyung pernah mengambil kebahagiaanmu."_

Air mata Jeonghan lolos, semakin deras.

" _Sekarang...hyung kembalikan lagi padamu. Kau pantas bahagia Woo, lebih dari apapun."_

Seungcheol hanya menatap Wonwoo sedih.

" _Kau pantas bahagia, selalu."_

Jeonghan mengusap air matanya perlahan.

" _Jaga Seungcheol untukku."_

Jeonghan tersenyum lemah, melambai pelan ke arah kamera.

" _Annyeong."_

Dan layar ponselnya mati, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih diam membisu. Jeonghan bahkan lebih menderita darinya. Jauh lebih menderita.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, tidak tahu harus apa. Wonwoo menggenggam ponsel di tangannya erat. Tidak, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa?

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semua ini padaku hyung? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku selalu salah paham pada Jeonghan hyung selama ini. Aku selalu berpikir kalau dia membuatmu meninggalkanku. Aku selalu berpikir kalau dia mengambilmu dariku. Aku..aku, aku jahat hyung aku jahat."

"Aku yang jahat Woo, aku. Aku memilih bersama Jeonghan bahkan saat aku masih memilikimu di sisiku. Aku selalu merasa berdosa. Aku tidak hanya membuat Jeonghan sakit selama ini, tapi juga kau. Aku kembali untuk menjelaskan semuanya, untuk memperbaikinya. Aku…masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang."

Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat.

"Dulu Jeonghan pernah bilang, saat dia sudah tidak ada nanti dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan maafnya padamu. Dia selalu merasa bersalah, selalu. Tapi ego mengalahkan segalanya. Dan dia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal. Dia menyesal karena sudah membuatmu terluka."

Wonwoo masih menundukkan kepalanya, tidak percaya apa yang baru ia dengar dan lihat.

"Aku tidak..aku.."

Lalu Seungcheol memeluk Wonwoo erat, erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan. Wonwoo diam membisu, tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Kenyataan yang ada benar-benar membuat hatinya bimbang.

Mingyu memandang mereka dalam diam. Mingyu dengar, Mingyu mendengar semuanya. Dan semua kebenaran ini membuatnya takut. Mingyu takut Wonwoo akan pergi darinya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

(-) Padahal dulu niatnya nggak mau TBC disitu.

(-) Katakan, apakah Meanie mengguncang? MENGGUNCANG?! Entahlah, feel nulis amburadul belakangan ini. Bayangkan kita nggak akan liat interaksi meanie di acara musik untuk promosi kambek depan. Merasa merana sekali.

(-) Menurut kalian chap ini gimana? Ngefeel sampe bikin kalian geli trus senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya atau malah sebaliknya? Idk gaes. Aku butuh Wonu (?)

(-) Pernah nggak sih kalian penasaran tentang umur author yang ceritanya suka kalian ikutin? Maksudnya kayak mikir "Kira-kira ini author umurnya berapa ya? Lebih tua atau malah lebih muda ya?". Kadang aku kepikiran begitu nggak tahu kenapa.

(-) Semua teaser yang udah keluar bener-bener membunuh -_-, aku nggak tau bakal kayak apa hidupku tanggal 4 nanti. Nice sekali, Very Nice.

Selamat hari Selasa!


	11. Simple

XX

Wonwoo merenung sepanjang sisa malam itu. Mengunci diri di kamar setelah kepulangannya. Mingyu yang berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamarnya tidak Wonwoo gubris. Wonwoo hanya ingin sendiri, itu. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, masih belum bisa menerima penjelasan Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba. Semuanya terlalu mendadak, Wonwoo belum siap.

Wonwoo duduk di lantai, menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya pada pintu kamar. Wonwoo diam, memikirkan semuanya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa masalah yang ia alami semakin rumit seperti ini. Wonwoo menerawang, Seungcheol datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Wonwoo bahkan belum tahu seperti apa perasaannya pada Jisoo dan Mingyu. Lalu sekarang, Seungcheol kembali dan memperburuk segalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Wonwoo bicara pelan, ia merasa semua benar-benar berat sekarang. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas kasar, berharap semua masalah ikut hilang bersama helaan nafasnya. Wonwoo berdiri, membuka kunci pintu lalu keluar kamar. Ia butuh cuci muka.

Wonwoo masuk kamar mandi perlahan, berdiri di depan wastafel sambil memandangi bayangannya di cermin. Wonwoo merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku kelihatan menyedihkan sekali?"

Wonwoo bermonolog. Iya, kenapa ia kelihatan menyedihkan sekali belakangan ini. Wonwoo membasuh seluruh wajahnya, mengusapnya pelan lalu kembali memandang cermin. Wonwoo kelihatan lebih baik sekarang.

Wonwoo benar-benar bimbang. Fakta bahwa Seungcheol dulu meninggalkannya karena terpaksa benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Jujur, ada rasa senang dalam hatinya mengetahui hal itu. Selama ini ia hanya salah sangka, Seungcheol tidak seburuk yang ia pikiran. Wonwoo tertegun, apakah ini artinya ia masih benar-benar mencintai Seungcheol?

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, lupakan. Ia tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Wonwoo keluar kamar mandi masih dengan wajah basah, berjalan enggan kembali ke kamar. Wonwoo berhenti seketika, memandang Mingyu yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada, pandangannya menusuk.

"Tolong minggir."

Wonwoo bicara pelan, meminta Mingyu baik-baik.

"Kau kenapa?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

Mingyu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Wonwoo berubah bodoh lagi.

"Aku mau tidur."

Wonwoo menerobos masuk ke kamarnya setelah menarik tubuh Mingyu agar sedikit bergeser ke samping. Wonwoo sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Mingyu mengekor di belakang Wonwoo, menarik lengannya perlahan agar Wonwoo berhadapan dengannya. Mingyu akhirnya memeluknya pelan-pelan dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berontak.

"Jangan memelukku seperti ini, bajumu bisa basah. Aku baru cuci muka."

Wonwoo bersuara, setengah wajahnya tertutupi bahu tegap Mingyu.

"Tidak peduli."

Hening sesaat.

"Jadi, Choi Seungcheol itu mantan kekasihmu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Dan dia pulang setelah sekian lama pergi, lalu memintamu kembali begitu?"

Angguk lagi.

"Kau akan menerimanya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak tahu."

Dan mereka berdua diam. Wonwoo melamun, benar. Apakah ia akan menerima Seungcheol kembali? Apakah hatinya siap untuk Seungcheol? Apakah perasaannya masih sama seperti 3 tahun lalu?

Wonwoo sadar, hatinya masih sama seperti dulu. Perasaannya masih sama, dan Wonwoo tidak terlalu senang akan kenyataan itu. Bohong kalau Wonwoo bilang ia sudah mati rasa pada Seungcheol. Bohong, ia bahkan merasa berdebar tidak karuan saat pertama kali ia melihat Seungcheol tadi.

"Woo, jangan melamun."

Dan tahu-tahu Wonwoo sudah berbaring di atas ranjang, dengan lengan Mingyu sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Mereka tidur berhadapan dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak punya gagasan kenapa tiba-tiba mereka bisa ada dalam posisi seperti sekarang. Mingyu memainkan rambut di telinga Wonwoo.

"Semua terserah padamu, apakah kau akan menerima Seungcheol kembali atau tidak."

"…"

"Tapi kau harus tahu, saat kau memutuskan untuk menerimanya lagi, semuanya tidak akan sama seperti dulu. Waktu mengubah banyak hal."

Wonwoo memainkan jari-jari tangannya sambil menunduk.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu itu. Hanya saja…perasaan itu masih ada. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, sekalipun aku ingin."

Diam sebentar.

"Dia, apapun yang berhubungan dengannya, adalah bagian dari masa lalu yang paling ingin aku hapus dalam hidupku. Semua rasa sakit itu, aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya."

Mingyu semakin memeluk erat Wonwoo, membawa kepala Wonwoo menempel pada bagian depan tubuhnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Wonwoo dapat mendengar detak jantung Mingyu yang berdetak pelan berirama. Wonwoo merasa dipeluk Ayahnya entah kenapa.

"Ada dua kemungkinan kenapa Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengannya, antara dia adalah sesuatu yang indah atau pelajaran bagimu. Seburuk apapun hal yang terjadi dimasa lalu, semua itu terjadi pasti karena suatu alasan. Masa lalu ada untuk membentuk dirimu yang sekarang."

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Tapi terkadang, ada bagian dari masa lalu yang tidak kita harapkan dan selalu ingin kita lupakan."

Dan mereka berdua berakhir dalam keheningan, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

XX

"Makan yang banyak."

Mingyu menaruh beberapa potong daging pada mangkok Wonwoo dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk menerima.

"Kau harus makan yang lahap, aku perhatikkan kau jarang makan sekarang. Kau punya masalah kan dengan pencernaanmu? Kalau pola makanmu seperti ini terus penyakitmu bisa saja kambuh."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, ia seperti anak kecil saja diceramahi seperti ini. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu diam-diam.

"Em, soal yang semalam…"

 _Drrrt._

Dan tiba-tiba ponsel Mingyu berdering.

"Ya?"

Lalu yang Wonwoo tahu adalah Mingyu mulai bicara dengan bahasa yang Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengerti apa artinya. Mingyu kelihatan fokus dengan ponselnya, sesekali tertawa menganggapi si penelpon di seberang sana. Wonwoo terus memperhatikkan Mingyu sampai akhirnya ia mengakhiri panggilannya. Mingyu menoleh, balas memandang Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Teman sekolahku, dia bilang akan ada reuni satu angkatan dalam waktu dekat. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak ikut."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalau kau pergi kau bisa bertemu teman-teman lamamu?"

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Malas, lagipula baru akhir tahun lalu aku pulang kesana."

Kerutan di dahi Wonwoo kian bertambah.

"Memang kau dulu sekolah dimana?"

"Hongkong."

Wonwoo terkejut.

"Kau? Hongkong?"

Mingyu mengangguk kalem.

"Aku besar disana, dulu Ayah dipindah tugaskan. Aku pindah mungkin sejak umurku 2 atau 3 tahun, aku baru kembali ke Korea 2 tahun lalu."

Wonwoo melongo, kenapa ia baru tahu?

"Kau tidak menghabiskan masa sekolahmu disini? Kenapa aku baru tahu? Ibu dan Ayah bahkan tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini."

Mingyu menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku rasa ini bukan hal yang begitu penting bagi mereka."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu ragu, masih kurang percaya.

"Tapi…kenapa bahasa Koreamu lancar sekali?"

Mingyu meletakan sumpitnya, mulai fokus pada Wonwoo.

"Saat di rumah, Ayah dan Ibu selalu bicara dengan bahasa Korea. Mereka bilang sekalipun aku tidak tinggal di Korea, mereka ingin aku tetap mengenal bahasa sendiri. Aku hanya bicara dalam bahasa Kanton saat di sekolah dan di luar rumah."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan mata menyipit.

"Kau benar besar disana?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Besar disana?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Kau yakin?"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo sabar, angguk lagi.

"Benar?"  
Migyu menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Iya Jeon Wonwoo, butuh berapa kali aku mengangguk agar kau percaya?"

Wonwoo mengkerut, agak cemberut pada Mingyu.

"Hanya...memastikan."

Mereka diam sebentar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau pernah tinggal di luar negeri. Penampilanmu seperti orang Korea pada umumnya."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, dasar.

"Tinggal di luar negeri tidak membuat tampangku berubah. Penampilanku tetap sama."

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya acuh, mulai menyentuh makanannya.

"Ya, siapa tahu tinggal lama di Hongkong bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih…cerah?"

Wonwoo bicara biasa, agak mengejek sebenarnya. Mingyu memandangnya datar, anak ini. Wonwoo tertawa melihat ekspresi Mingyu, kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?

"Kontrol wajahmu, ekspresimu itu menggelikan sekali tahu."

Mingyu mendengus, merajuk. Kemudian kembali meneruskan acara makannya, membiarkan Wonwoo yang masih betah tertawa. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu geli, tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lekat-lekat sambil menumpu wajah dengan tangannya.

Berarti Mingyu bukan teman mataharinya. Lalu siapa? Tak tahu kenapa Wonwoo sempat berpikir kalau teman matahari itu adalah Mingyu. Entahlah, antara berpikir atau berharap sebenarnya. Tapi, Mingyu bahkan tidak tinggal di Korea saat kecil dulu. Wonwoo mendesah pelan. Fakta bahwa Mingyu bukan teman kecilnya membuat Wonwoo merasa agak..kecewa?

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah anak kecil yang ada di album fotonya kemarin. Agak ambigu juga sebenarnya kalau Wonwoo menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu adalah Mingyu. Fotonya sudah usang dan wajah anak-anak dalam foto itu agak buram. Bahkan wajah anak itu hanya terlihat separuh karena dalam foto ia malah memandang Wonwoo. Tapi wajahnya, Wonwoo benar-benar seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi siapa? Mirip seseorang, tapi siapa?

"Jangan pandangi wajahku seperti itu, aku tahu aku tampan."

Mingyu bicara percaya diri, sadar sedari tadi terus dipandangi Wonwoo.

"Kau memang tampan, sangat tampan malah. Tapi sayang kau menyebalkan, aku jadi tidak tertarik."

Wonwoo bicara santai dengan wajahnya yang biasa, kemudian benar-benar makan sekarang.

"Kau…"

Seandainya Mingyu tidak ingat membunuh itu melanggar hukum mungkin Wonwoo sudah tinggal nama sekarang.

XX

"Aku benar-benar merasa hidupmu seperti drama Woo. Sungguh."

Wonwoo menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata Seungcheol hyung punya alasan tidak terduga kenapa dia meninggalkanmu dulu."

Hela nafas, lagi dan lagi.

"Kalau aku jadi Wonwoo hyung aku pasti akan sangat bimbang sekarang."

Duk! Wonwoo menghantamkan dahinya pada permukaan meja café.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan semua pembicaraan ini? Aku pusing mendengar semua omongan kalian."

Wonwoo bicara masih dengan posisi dahi menempel pada meja. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Wonwoo mungkin sudah diambang kewarasannya. Seungkwan memandangnya prihatin, menepuk pelan punggung Wonwoo. Sekedar menyampaikan rasa simpati atas semua drama yang belakangan menimpa Wonwoo, sayang kurang berefek.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

Soonyoung menjentikkan jari.

"Mudah, pilih salah satu."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepala, memandang Soonyoung datar.

"Kalau kau bukan sahabatku, aku benar-benar bisa melemparmu dari Namsan Tower sekarang juga. Berhenti membuat moodku semakin memburuk."

Soonyoung mengedikkan bahu acuh. Padahal Soonyoung hanya mencoba memberi solusi, tapi reaksi Wonwoo seperti seorang gadis yang sedang PMS. Soonyoung memandang Wonwoo dengan mata menyipit lucu, sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Dasar sensitif! Soonyoung mencibir dalam hati.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita bahas yang lain. Kau datang ke acara kepulangan Seungcheol?"

Jihoon mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang -yang sebenarnya konyol-antara Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Acara apa?"

"Penyambutan, semacam pesta aku rasa. Kita akan makan daging dan mungkin akan ada musik. Seungcheol hyung mengundang kita dan beberapa teman dari SMA. Ayo pergi hyuung, kita bisa makan enak disana."

Seungkwan membujuk, bujukan dengan motif terselubung. Wonwoo memasang wajah malas, kelihatan sekali kalau ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Ma-"

"Kau harus ikut. Pergi ke pesta Seungcheol hyung bisa menjadi salah cara untuk mengetahui dengan pasti apakah kau masih mempunyai perasaan padanya atau tidak. Jangan tersinggung, kau harus mengakui kalau ideku ini ada benarnya juga."

Soonyoung bicara lebih lanjut sebelum Wonwoo kembali mengamuk padanya. Jihoon dan Seungkwan mengangguk bersamaan, nampak setuju.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Setidaknya aku harus bilang Mingyu dulu."

Soonyoung dan Seungkwan otomatis saling melempar pandang, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan menggoda. Soonyoung menunjuk wajah Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya.

"Aah, aku lupa. Kau kan sudah ada Mingyu, tentu kau tidak mau membuatnya mencarimu semalaman seperti waktu itu."

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa dia orang yang kelewat posesif pada pasangannya? Apa dia romantis hyung? Dia agresif ya?"

Seungkwan bertanya beruntun, kelihatan begitu ingin tahu. Wonwoo hanya diam, mengacuhkan mereka sambil menyampirkan tas pada bahunya.

"Tidak tahu, sudah ya. Aku pulang, nanti aku akan mengirim pesan. Soonyoung-ah, bayar minumanku."

Soonyoung melongo, ini pemerasan namanya!

"Woo tunggu, Seungcheol minta kontakmu. Berikan tidak?"

Jihoon bertanya dan Wonwoo hanya menengok kecil.

"Tidak."

Kemudian Wonwoo benar-benar pergi setelahnya.

XX

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali. Benar-benar tidak menyangka aku akan melihatmu lagi setelah sekian lama."

Seungcheol meletakan cangkirnya ke atas meja, memandang Jisoo.

"Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untukku berpikir apakah aku harus kembali atau tidak."

Jisoo memandang Seungcheol dengan tatapan teduhnya yang biasa.

"Lalu? Apa yang akhirnya meyakinkanmu untuk kembali?"

"Wonwoo."

Pandangan Jisoo masih sama.

"Aku sadar aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal dimasa lalu. Kesalahan yang…apabila aku tidak segera memperbaikinya, mungkin aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupku."

Jisoo memandang minuman di depannya kosong.

"Ada hal yang hanya bisa kau rusak tanpa bisa kau perbaiki."

"Setidaknya aku mencoba. Perkara bisa atau tidaknya, itu urusan belakangan."

Jisoo memandang tepat di mata Seungcheol, ia belum pernah terlihat seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Banyak hal berubah saat kau pergi. Mungkin perasaan Wonwoo padamu masih ada, tapi semuanya tidak mungkin sama. Kau harus tahu kalau kau mengambil terlalu banyak darinya."

Seungcheol menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun. Aku tidak berharap banyak karena, memang tidak seharusnya begitu. Sekalipun Wonwoo tidak memaafkanku, sekalipun Wonwoo tidak menerimaku kembali, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha. Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu."

Jisoo tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Kau terlambat, hatinya sudah rusak terlalu parah. Kalaupun ada yang bisa memperbaikinya, aku selalu berharap orang itu adalah aku."

XX

Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk berdua malam itu, di depan televisi yang memutar film dari DVD yang Mingyu pinjam kemarin. Mereka berdua diam, hanya suara dari film yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Wonwoo mencuri pandang ke arah Mingyu yang kelihatan begitu serius dengan tontonan di depannya.

"Ada apa?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya tak paham.

"Hah?"

"Kau, ada apa? Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya, sepenuhnya memandang Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, itu. Kau…tahu, Seungcheol hyung mengadakan perayaan. Sebuah pesta penyambutan, untuk kepulangannya. Dia mengundang beberapa teman lama. Aku, ada Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Soonyoung. Mungkin juga Jisoo hyung, menurutmu aku harus pergi?"

Jangan, tolong bilang jangan. Wonwoo benar-benar berharap Mingyu tidak mengijinkannya pergi, Wonwoo tidak suka pesta. Apalagi pesta yang diadakan Seungcheol.

"Pergilah, aku akan mengantarmu. Nanti saat kau mau pulang hubungi aku, biar kujemput."

Wonwoo agak cemberut, mendesah kecewa dalam hati. Kalau Mingyu sudah mengijinkan berarti Wonwoo benar-benar harus pergi. Kalau tidak, Soonyoung dan Seungkwan pasti akan terus cerewet padanya tentang ini itu.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, pesta tidaklah seburuk yang kau kira. Lagipula, kalau kau pergi kau bisa memastikan sesuatu."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu tidak mengerti.

"Memastikan apa?"

Hening sejenak.

"Perasaanmu."

Ucap Mingyu sambil kembali fokus pada televisi di depannya.

XX

Benar, ternyata pestanya tidak seburuk yang Wonwoo pikirkan. Tidak ada musik keras yang memekakkan telinga, tidak ada minuman beralkohol yang biasanya memenuhi meja seperti di pesta-pesta pada umumnya. Daripada pesta, perayaan malam ini lebih seperti reuni bagi Wonwoo. Teman sekolah yang lama tidak ia jumpai banyak ia lihat di pesta malam ini.

Wonwoo memandang sekeliling, semuanya kelihatan senang. Seungkwan yang Wonwoo lihat sama sekali tidak berhenti mengunyah semenjak sampai disini, Jihoon yang fokus melihat koleksi CD musik Seungcheol dan Soonyoung yang kelihatan sibuk mengobrol dengan Myungho si teman satu klubnya dulu di sekolah. Sayang Jisoo tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka malam ini, orangtuanya baru datang dari LA dan Jisoo memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama mereka.

Wonwoo ditinggal sendirian, duduk di salah satu sofa dengan jus jeruk di tangannya. Bukannya Wonwoo tidak suka berbaur dengan yang lainnya, Wonwoo hanya lelah. Juga, ia agak malas meladeni omongan tidak penting dari teman-temannya. Lagipula, kebanyakan dari mereka menanyakan tentang Jeonghan. Dan jujur, Wonwoo tidak terlalu nyaman. Ia sendiri bahkan belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya kalau Jeonghan memang sudah tidak ada.

"Kau bosan ya?"

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Wonwoo memandang Seungcheol sebentar lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, kemana semua orang? Apa Wonwoo terlalu lama melamun?

"Tidak juga, mengantuk mungkin iya. Aku lelah berdiri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk sambil minum. Apa yang lain sudah pulang?"

"Iya, lagipula memang sudah cukup larut. Tinggal kau dan trio itu ditambah Hansol."

Wonwoo mengangguk, memandang gelas di tangannya yang sudah kosong tak bersisa.

"Apa kau…bahagia dengan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo menoleh,

"Aku tahu kau sudah dijodohkan dengannya. Walaupun aku tidak begitu mengenal siapa itu Mingyu, tapi…apa kau bahagia bersamanya?"

Wonwoo hanya diam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Dulu aku sudah menyakitimu, benar-benar menyakitimu. Dan jujur, aku kembali untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri kalau aku masih begitu mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu Woo, aku ingin kita memulainya dari awal. Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Aku benar-benar berharap kau memberiku kesempatan lagi."

Wonwoo membisu,

"Kau datang setelah 3 tahun pergi, sama sekali tanpa kabar. Kau…terlambat hyung."

Wonwoo memandang Seungcheol sendu.

"Selama kau pergi, hanya satu hal yang selalu aku pikirkan tentangmu dan Jeonghan hyung. Bahwa kau dan Jeonghan hyung adalah orang paling jahat di dunia ini. Kau pergi dengannya, meninggalkanku tanpa peduli kalau aku terpuruk disini."

"Aku belum siap dengan semua kebenaran ini. Semuanya begitu mendadak, terlalu mengejutkan untuk diterima."

Wonwoo diam sebentar.

"Perasaanku padamu masih ada, sampai sekarang. Tapi jujur, aku selalu dan masih berusaha untuk menghilangkannya sampai detik ini. Kau membuatku takut untuk membuka hatiku lagi hyung."

Wonwoo berdiri, memandang Seungcheol yang masih duduk sambil mendongak ke arahnya.

"Aku haus, aku akan mengambil air putih di dapur."

XX

"Hai."

"Hai."

Seungcheol membuka lebar-lebar pintu rumahnya, mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk.

"Kau pasti Mingyu."

Mingyu tersenyum, meng-iya-kan.

"Seperti dugaanmu, aku Kim Mingyu."

"Well, kau pasti kemari untuk menjemput Wonwoo. Aku rasa dia berada di dapur sekarang, aku belum sempat mengecek karena.."

"Hyung hyung hyung."

Seungkwan tiba-tiba datang dengan langkah buru-buru ke arah Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo hyung, dia- oh hai Kim Mingyu. Kau datang disaat yang benar-benar tepat. Wonwoo hyung tanpa diduga mabuk dan dia tidak berhenti meracau sejak tadi. Aku rasa memang sudah saatnya dia pulang."

Seungcheol dan Mingyu sama-sama heran, sejak kapan Wonwoo minum?

"Ayo, sebelum racauannya semakin tidak jelas."

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan mengikuti Seungkwan ke dapur.

Disana, Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang duduk lemas dengan mata setengah terpejam, meracau tentang cuaca yang tidak menentu belakangan ini. Jihoon hanya diam memperhatikan, sementara Soonyoung sibuk memegangi Wonwoo agar tidak jatuh dari kursi. Hansol hanya memandang Wonwoo bingung, mungkin efek karena baru pertama kali melihat Wonwoo mabuk.

"Ah, kau datang. Tepat waktu, aku rasa sudah waktunya dia tidur."

Jihoon langsung bicara saat ia melihat Mingyu masuk ke dapur dengan Seungcheol di belakangnya. Wonwoo melebarkan matanya mendengar nama Mingyu disebut.

"Mingu? Ming-Gu? Kau…apa yang-hiks- kau lakukan disini?"

Wonwoo bicara tidak jelas, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Mingyu tepat di wajahnya. Mingyu memutar matanya malas.

"Tentu untuk menjemputmu, apa lagi?"

"Tapi-hiks-aku bahkan belum menghubungimu. Harusnya kau datang sa-hiks-at aku sudah menghubungimu."

Soonyoung mendengus, Wonwoo bahkan hanya minum satu gelas. Tapi ia mabuk sampai seperti ini. Soonyoung bicara kesal.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini kau tidak mungkin bisa menghubunginya."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihoon.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mabuk seperti ini?"

Jihoon menggeleng pelan sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku rasa dia salah mengenali alkohol sebagai air putih. Aku juga tidak begitu tahu, saat aku kemari tahu-tahu dia sudah mabuk."

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, berjalan ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ayo pulang, sudah malam."

Mingyu membelakangi Wonwoo, agak merendahkan badannya. Bersiap menggendong Wonwoo di punggungnya.

"Kita-hiks-pulang sekarang? Tapi aku-hiks-mau bicara dulu dengan-hiks-Seungcheol hyung."

"Kau masih punya banyak waktu besok. Sekarang kita pulang."

Wonwoo menggeleng keras, matanya masih terpejam.

"Tidak ma-hiks-u! Aku mau bicara sekarang!

Wonwoo berteriak, membuat orang-orang di ruangan itu terdiam. Wonwoo mencoba membuka matanya, dipandanginya Seungcheol dengan tatapan sayu.

"Seungcheol hyuuung, kau kembali setelah pergi la-hiks-maa dariku. Kau menyebalkan. Harusnya kau-hiks-tidak perlu kembali kesini."

Wonwoo berhenti, mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar.

"Kau…orang paling jahat di dunia. Kau…meninggalkanku disini, pergi dengan Jeonghan hyung."

Wonwoo mengucek matanya perlahan, cegukkannya sudah berhenti.

"Kau membuatku sakit hyung, sakiit."

Wonwoo menepuk dada kirinya pelan. Wonwoo kembali bicara dengan suara serak.

"Karena kau pernah mencintaiku, karena dulu aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku jadi sulit merasakan cinta dari orang lain."

Ruangan itu hening. Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan. Wonwo kembali bicara dengan nada yang semakin lemah.

"Menyedihkan ya, setelah kau pergi…ingatan tentangmu malah terus bermunculan di dalam kepalaku."

Mata Wonwoo mulai berkaca-kaca, Seungcheol hanya memandangnya bersalah.

"Satu-satunya kesalahanku adalah…tetap mencintaimu bahkan setelah kau pergi."

Satu air mata lolos dari mata Wonwoo.

"Aku sadar, akan ada waktu dimana aku harus melepas keberadaanmu dari hidupku. Karena itu, aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo nanar. Sedang Wonwoo, ia mencoba menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Wonwoo akhirnya tersenyum, memandang Seungcheol tulus.

"Aku berharap kau menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu suatu saat nanti. Supaya kau tidak terluka seperti aku."

Wonwoo masih tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seunghcheol. Wonwoo kemudian memandang Mingyu, menusuk pelan pipi Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya.

Dan Wonwoo akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran, mabuknya sudah terlalu parah. Mingyu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Wonwoo, memposisikan Wonwoo di punggungnya dengan bantuan Soonyong. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang kini menumpukkan kepalanya pada bahu Mingyu. Kedua matanya terpejam, kelihatan pulas tertidur.

"Mulai sekarang, biar aku yang menjaga Wonwoo."

Kemudian Mingyu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan 5 orang di ruangan itu dalam keheningan tak berujung.

XX

Mingyu berjalan pelan dengan Wonwoo yang tepar di punggungnya. Wonwoo masih mabuk dan ia terus meracau tidak jelas sambil menunjuk ini-itu di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Mingyu tidak pernah tahu sisi ini dari Wonwoo sebelumnya. Wonwoo yang biasanya hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi datar jadi berubah menggemaskan saat mabuk. Ia akan bicara tidak jelas tentang segala hal.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartment, berjalan kaki. Mingyu memutuskan untuk menggendong Wonwoo pulang karena ia tadi membawa motor. Tidak mungkin sekali ia membonceng Wonwoo yang sedang seperti ini. Mingyu meringis dalam hati, sungguh bukan hari yang menyenangkan baginya. Beruntung hanya butuh waktu setengah jam jalan kaki dari rumah Seungcheol ke apartment. Mingyu hanya berharap punggungnya baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Mingu? Ming-Gu?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya, apa Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu sambil melakukan aegyo barusan? Mingyu menahan diri dalam hati, jangan sampai ia kehilangan kendali hanya karena suara menggemaskan Wonwoo.

"Hmm?"

"Mingu?"

Wonwoo memanggil lagi.

"Hmm."

Mingyu kembali mendengung. Wonwoo memajukan bibir bawahnya, merasa diacuhkan.

"Minguuu, jawab Wonwoo. Jangan hanya mendengung seperti itu!"

Wonwoo merajuk, digoyangkannya kedua lengannya yang ia lingkarkan di leher Mingyu. Mingyu mendesah dalam hati, memandang Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Kenapa Wonwoo harus aegyo seperti itu sekarang.

"Iya, apa Woo?"

Akhirnya Mingyu menjawab panggilan Wonwoo.

"Itu apa? Obor olimpiade ya? Silau sekali. "

Mingyu mengikuti arah telunjuk Wonwoo. Ia mendengus pelan, dasar konyol.

"Itu lampu taman bodoh."

Wonwoo mendengung, bergumam tentang atlet panjang tebing atau semacamnya. Mingyu menggeleng pelan, Wonwoo bodoh dan ia suka. Wonwoo diam sebentar, diremasnya kerah kemeja kotak yang Mingyu kenakan. Wonwoo menumpukan dagunya di bahu kiri Mingyu, kepalanya ia arahkan ke kanan. Menghadap Mingyu.

"Kenapa namamu Mingyu? Kenapa bukan Mingu saja Mingyu? Mingyu itu sulit untuk diucapkan. Aku tidak suka Mingyu. Aku sukanya Mingu."

Wonwoo kembali cemberut, matanya menutup seperti orang mengantuk.

"Orangtuaku memberiku nama itu, aku bisa apa."

Wonwoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Tetap, aku lebih suka Mingu daripada Mingyu. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Mingu. Boleh ya? Ya?"

"Terserah."

Kemudian hening melada mereka berdua. Mingyu terdiam saat merasakan nafas teratur Wonwoo yang mengenai leher dan telinganya. Mingyu merinding, merasakan hangat nafas Wonwoo. Mungkin Wonwoo benar-benar tertidur kali ini.

"Gu.."

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Mingyu.

"Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku sangat suka saat kau gendong?"

Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya sekarang, gendonganmu nyaman sekali. Lebih nyaman dari gendongan Seungcheol hyung."

Mingyu tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

Dan Wonwoo mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Aku percaya."

Lalu kembali sunyi.

"Gu.."

"Ya?"

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dalam kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu tertegun.

"Sungguh?"

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat, matanya kembali tertutup.

"Sangat. Sebesar ini."

Wonwoo merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sampai ia hampir jatuh dari gendongan Mingyu.

"Hei, pelan-pelan. Tidak perlu kau praktekkan seperti itu aku sudah percaya."

Wonwoo kembali memeluk leher Mingyu, kali ini lebih erat.

"Gu.."

Mingyu diam.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih telah datang walau aku tidak memanggilmu. Terimakasih karena selalu datang disaat yang tepat."

Wonwoo mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Terimakasih…karena Mingu selalu ada. Mingu selalu memegang Wonwoo erat saat Wonwoo terjatuh. Mingu selalu ada. Aku suka Mingu."

Kemudian Wonwoo benar-benar memejamkan matanya sekarang, menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam, perkataan Wonwoo barusan secara tidak langsung telah memberikan pengharapan baginya.

Tidak banyak yang Mingyu inginkan selama ini, tidak banyak. Ia hanya ingin eksistensinya diakui oleh Wonwoo, ia ingin terlihat di mata Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya ingin perasaannya dianggap, hanya itu. Mingyu memandang kesamping, tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Wonwoo sekilas.

Ada banyak definisi kebahagiaan di dunia ini. Ada yang berpendapat bahwa bahagia adalah saat kau memiliki banyak uang. Atau mungkin saat kau memiliki pasangan dengan wajah rupawan dan tubuh sempurna. Atau bahkan mungkin bagi beberapa orang kebahagiaan hanyalah sebuah kata, hanya kata kosong tanpa arti.

Tapi tidak, Mingyu tidak berpikir demikian. Ia punya definisi tersendiri tentang apa itu kebahagiaan. Wonwoo, definisi bahagia bagi seorang Kim Mingyu adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Saat ia tersenyum pada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo balas tersenyum tulus padanya itulah kebahagiaan bagi Mingyu. Sederhana, Kim Mingyu sebenarnya sesederhana itu.

XX

"Woo, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Wonwoo menggeleng, matanya masih rapat tertutup.

"Aku mau digendong Mingu terus, aku tidak mau turun. Terlalu nyaman."

Wonwoo merajuk, tangannya semakin erat memeluk leher Mingyu. Mingyu menghela nafas maklum, bicara pelan-pelan mencoba membujuk Wonwoo.

"Kalau kau mau turun, aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Wonwoo mendengung, melebarkan mata mengantuknya.

"Apa?"

"Turun dulu kalau begitu."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan Mingyu akhirnya mendudukkan Wonwoo di pinggir ranjang, berlutut dihadapannya kemudian. Berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Mingyu berdiri di antara kedua kaki Wonwoo yang terbuka.

"Mingu, kenapa kau berdiri seperti itu? Uangmu jatuh?"

Wonwoo bertanya polos. Mingyu menggeleng, tersenyum kecil. Diusapnya pipi Wonwoo pelan. Inikah waktunya? Apakah Mingyu boleh berharap lebih sekarang?

"Boleh aku menciummu Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya, berpikir. Ia akhirnya menggangguk, memandang Mingyu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kapanpun, Mingu boleh menciumku."

Lalu Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu, menarik wajahnya mendekat. Wonwoo mencium Mingyu duluan, melumat bibir Mingyu penuh. Mingyu agak terkejut, Wonwoo jadi agresif sekali. Pengaruh alkohol, tapi Mingyu terlanjur terpancing. Mingyu memeluk pinggang kurus Wonwoo, menariknya mendekat menempel rapat pada tubuhnya. Mingyu memposisikan satu tangannya pada tengku Wonwoo, membalas ciuman Wonwoo lebih dari yang Wonwoo lakukan padanya.

Mingyu menggeram tertahan, ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi sekarang. Didorongnya tubuh Wonwoo sampai terbanting di atas ranjang. Tangannya dengan buru-buru masuk ke dalam baju yang Wonwoo kenakan. Ia menggigit bibir Wonwoo keras sampai Wonwoo memekik merasakan sakit. Saat bibir Wonwoo terbuka Mingyu tanpa buang waktu langsung, ya…

Kalian tahu?

* * *

TBC

* * *

(-) Aku nggak akan bikin cerita ini bertele-tele, kayak semacam "Setelah masalah satu selesai ada masalah baru muncul." atau "Tokoh itu pergi nanti akan ada tokoh baru yang datang." dan blablabla. Cuman memang ke depannya konflik akan semakin ada aja, yang menentukan Wonwoo sama siapa akhirnya nanti. Saat aku mutusin untuk ngepost fic ini storyline tiap chap udah aku pikirin. Dan jalan ceritanya dari dulu emang mau dibikin begini. Memang ada tokoh baru yang muncul, tapi memang mereka harus muncul.

(-) Lagian kalo aku bikin begitu malah kelihatan pasaran, terlalu drama. Tapi memang banyak hal mengecoh. Hal kecil yang sering tidak diperhatikan kadang punya peran penting lo. Aku suka kalau kalian jadi menerka-nerka waktu baca fic ini. Dan untuk TBC-nya, ya begitulah. Bayangin aja mereka ngapain, udah lebaran juga.

(-) Untuk chap-chap depan bisa dibilang nggak akan ada banyak hal manis. Prepare guys, nggak ada yang nggak mungkin.

(-) Karena udah lebaran diriku juga mau minta maaf sama readers semua, yang udah review dan lain-lain. Reviews kalian bener-bener berarti, serius. Maafkan aku yang suka membaperi kalian, yang suka membuat kalian gregetan atau apapun itu. Mari saling memaafkan, mari saling mensupport. Aku cinta kalian ^_^

Selamat hari Sabtu!


	12. Feel Me

XX

Wonwoo terbangun dengan perut mual dan pandangan berputar. Mengusap kepalanya pelan, benar-benar tidak nyaman. Wonwoo memegangi perut dengan kedua tangan, ia merasa bisa muntah kapan saja. Tambahan, kepalanya luar biasa pusing.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan mata menyipit silau, Mingyu masuk kamarnya hanya dengan memakai celana rumah dengan rambut basah dan tanpa atasan. Wonwoo hanya diam mengamati, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Mingyu duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya. Dipandanginya Wonwoo dengan pandangan menggoda. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi, kenapa Mingyu memandangnya seperti itu?

"Bagaimana semalam?"

Wonwoo bingung.

"Memang semalam kenapa?"

Mingyu memutar mata malas, duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Pandangannya kembali berubah pada Wonwoo.

"Kau lupa? Padahal yang agresif dan tidak sabaran semalam kau."

Dahi Wonwoo kembali berkerut, semakin tidak paham Mingyu bicara apa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Mingyu memiringkan kepala, memandang laki-laki di depannya. Mingyu bergerak mendekati Wonwoo, berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat? Perlu kita reka ulang apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

Wonwoo melotot, merinding merasakan nafas Mingyu di lehernya. Wonwoo memandang tubuh bagian atasnya. Wonwoo shirtless!

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Wonwoo bertanya nyaris berteriak, mengecek tubuh bagian bawahnya. Wonwoo hanya memakai celana training, tanpa atasan! Mingyu memandangnya maklum, semakin merapat pada Wonwoo yang masih betah melotot memandangnya.

"Bukan apa yang aku lakukan, tapi apa yang kita lakukan. Tidak usah histeris begitu, kita sudah sama-sama dewasa. Hal semacam ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau khawatirkan."

Mingyu berujar santai sementara Wonwoo memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan masih memakai celanaku! Lagipula aku tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhku! Kau.."

"Aku yang memakaikkan celanamu, aku takut kau tambah shock kalau kau bangun telanjang. Aku kan tidak tega."

Mingyu memasang wajah iba-iba yang dibuat-buat. Wonwoo memandangnya galak, mengambil bantal di belakangnya dan mulai memukuli Mingyu brutal.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukuliku?! Berhenti Woo!"

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang Mingyu katakan. Ia terus saja memukul Mingyu menggunakan bantal dengan penuh tenaga.

"Kau! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Aku akan membunuhmu Kim Mingyu aku akan membunuhmu!"

Wonwoo tambah brutal, mulai memukuli Mingyu dengan tangannya. Mingyu beranjak, berdiri menjauh dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak tinggal diam, dilemparkannya semua benda yang berada dalam jangkauan. Mingyu masih disana, mencoba menghindari lemparan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu denganmu! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu denganmu! Tidak mungkin!"

Wonwoo masih betah melempari Mingyu, sementara yang dilempari hanya bisa melindungi diri dengan menutupi wajah dari benda-benda lemparan Wonwoo.

"Memang..tidak."

Mingyu berujar terputus, sempat terkena bantal yang dilempar Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam, memasang tampang bodohnya yang biasa.

"Apa?"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo kesal.

"Kita tidak melakukannya, sama sekali. Kita hanya tidur bersama seperti yang sudah-sudah."

Wonwoo melongo, berdiri mendekati Mingyu.

"Kita tidak melakukannya?"

Mingyu mengangguk dengan wajah masam.

"Sama sekali tidak? Berarti aku masih bersih?"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo heran, tapi tetap mengangguk. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas lega, memegangi dada kirinya dengan kedua tangan. Wonwoo tersenyum, memandang Mingyu bahagia.

"Kau membuatku hampir jantungan. Kau keterlaluan! Aku pikir kita benar-benar melakukannya. Aiih, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau kita benar-benar melakukannya."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo datar.

"Kalau kita melakukannya memang kenapa? Lagipula setelah menikah nanti aku jamin kita akan menjadikannya sebagai kegiatan harian."

Wonwoo mendengus, mencubit kedua pipi Mingyu keras.

"Berhenti bicara hal-hal semacam itu."

Wonwoo melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Mingyu. Puas setelah melihat pipinya memerah. Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dendam, mengelus pipi.

"Belum waktunya kita melakukannya. Lagipula berhubungan kan hanya boleh dilakukan oleh suami istri saja."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, berarti aku harus menikahimu dulu baru aku boleh melakukannya padamu?"

"Ha? Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa kau selalu membahas pernikahan? Bertunangan saja tidak, bagaimana kita bisa menikah?"

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu.

"Tapi perkataanmu barusan membuatku berpikir kalau kau menginginkannya."

Wonwoo gelagapan.

"Aku? T-tidak, aku..tidak."

Wonwoo menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, sadar sudah salah bicara. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, mengusak rambut Wonwoo penuh perasaan.

"Aku tidak sehina itu."

Wonwoo mendongak, memandang Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kalau tidak suka sama suka. Juga, kalau aku melakukannya padamu semalam saat kau dalam keadaan mabuk, itu bukan bercinta. Itu perkosaan namanya, sekedar sex."

Wonwoo masih memandangnya.

"Gyu.."

"Lagipula, aku tidak mau pengalaman pertamaku hanya sekedar berhubungan sex. Aku ingin bercinta, bukan hanya karena nafsu. Aku ingin melakukannya karena aku mencintai orang itu, melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu ragu.

"Kau…belum pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya?"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Tentu belum, kau pikir aku sudah pernah melakukannya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Mingyu mendesah, citranya buruk sekali ya?

"Jadi gosip semacam itu yang beredar tentangku? Aku mengerti."

Wonwoo menunduk dan Mingyu tersenyum. Kembali mengelus pelan rambut Wonwoo.

"Maaf, aku jadi membahasnya denganmu. Memang belum saatnya kita membicarakan hal ini. Mandilah, setelah itu sarapan."

Kemudian Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian dalam kamarnya. Wonwoo tertegun, sadar sesuatu.

"Tunggu, bukankah semalam aku memakai celana jeans? Kenapa sekarang aku memakai training?"

XX

Wonwoo akhirnya berangkat ke kampus setelah 3 hari memilih membolos karena "Bencana Kampus" tempo hari. Ia sudah berencana untuk kembali membolos hari ini kalau saja Mingyu tidak memaksanya pergi. Heol, Wonwoo benar-benar malas ke kampus.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Ingat, membolos terlalu lama bisa membuatmu ketinggalan banyak materi. Kau beruntung Jihoon mau meng-absen-kanmu selama 3 hari ini."

Wonwoo mendengus, memasang wajah datar.

"Diam. Kau pikir yang membuatku malas ke kampus seperti ini siapa hah? Jangan banyak bicara, konsentrasi mengemudi saja."

"Kau masih dendam tentang kejadian waktu itu? Ayolah Woo, tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi. Paling kau hanya akan jadi bahan gosip mahasiswa lain. Selebihnya akan berjalan biasa, percayalah."

Wonwoo menyabarkan diri dalam hati, terserahlah. Mingyu memandang Wonwoo sebentar, teringat sesuatu.

"Jihoon, kemarin dia menghubungiku."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu heran, sejak kapan mereka berhubungan?

"Aku tidak tahu dia dapat kontakku darimana, yang jelas dia bilang kalau Seungcheol sudah kembali ke Jepang. Kemarin pagi."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, begitu ya.

"Dia kuliah, jadi dia harus segera kembali. Jihoon bilang, Seungcheol kemari untuk minta maaf padamu, menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi selama ini, dan meminta kesempatan kedua. Tapi karena kau memutuskan untuk melepaskannya, dia pulang. Seungcheol bersyukur setidaknya kau memaafkannya, dia juga bilang terimakasih."

Wonwoo hanya membisu, memilih memandang jendela di sampingnya. Mingyu meliriknya sebentar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan ia melihat sekilas raut khawatir di wajah Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, mengangguk.

"Aku baik, jauh lebih baik."

"Melepaskannya, kau yakin?"

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk.

"Selama ini aku salah, selama ini aku hanya terpaku pada bagaimana cara untuk melupakannya. Aku sadar bahwa semua ini bukan hanya tentang bagaimana untuk melupakan, tapi bagaimana aku mengikhlaskannya."

Diam sebentar.

"Sudah terlalu lama aku terpuruk, aku juga ingin punya seseorang suatu saat nanti. Lagipula kita tidak bisa terus menerus mempertahankan sesuatu yang memang bukan milik kita kan?"

Mingyu tersenyum, mengusak rambut Wonwoo sayang.

"Aku bangga padamu."

Wonwoo tersenyum sumringah, ya setidaknya satu masalahnya selesai. Wonwoo kembali memandang Mingyu, pandangannya serius. Apa ia harus menanyakannya ya?

"Gyu, malam saat aku mabuk waktu itu…benar tidak ada yang terjadi kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk, pandangan terfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Iya, sudah kubilang kan kita hanya tidur bersama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku hanya melepas kaosmu, kalau soal celana trainingmu itu aku tidak tahu. Saat aku kembali dari kamar mandi celanamu sudah berganti."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu curiga.

"Benar?"

Mingyu mendengus, menatap Wonwoo gemas.

"Kau mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi? Tahu begini aku benar-benar menghajarmu malam itu."

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku berharap hal semacam itu."

Kemudian mereka berdua diam, Mingyu sibuk mengemudi dan Wonwoo mulai melamun seperti yang sudah-sudah.

" _Berarti ciuman itu hanya mimpi ya?"_

Mingyu melirik sekilas pada Wonwoo yang kelihatan asik dengan lamunannya. Mingyu tersenyum, hanya mengganti celanannya saja. Mingyu rasa itu bukan hal besar.

XX

"Tunggu, biar aku mengantarmu ke kelas."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Untuk apa?"

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu, merangkul Wonwoo erat sampai tubuh mereka menempel.

"Mengantar calon suamiku, aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai digoda pria lain."

Wonwoo memegang lengan Mingyu yang melingkar di bahunya dengan kedua tangan, mencoba melepaskan.

"Lepaskan, kau pikir aku anak kecil harus kau antar sampai ke kelas? Tidak perlu, aku bi-sa sendiri."

Wonwoo masih mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Mingyu padanya. Nihil, rangkulannya malah semakin erat. Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan Mingyu menarik dekat tubuhnya.

"Tidak peduli kau mau berkata apa, aku akan tetap mengantarmu hari ini. Anggap saja sebagai penegasan pada semua orang di kampus tentang status kita."

Wonwoo cemberut, memasang wajah tidak ikhlas. Sayang hatinya berkata lain.

"Woo, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu serentak menoleh, memandang Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang terlihat sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Jihoon dan Soonyoung kompak berhenti saat mereka sudah berdiri tepat di depan Wonwoo.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak semalam tapi ponselmu sama sekali tidak aktif."

Jihoon bicara dengan nafas terengah. Wonwoo memandang dua orang di hadapannya bingung. Mereka berdua kenapa?

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh ponselku 3 hari ini. Kalian kenapa? Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu?

Soonyoung bicara, masih dengan nafas terputus.

"Ayah Jisoo hyung, beliau masuk rumah sakit. Beliau tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri saat sedang menaiki tangga di rumah Hansol. Sekarang beliau koma."

Wonwoo memandang Soonyoung terkejut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jisoo hyung? Bagaimana dengan Bibi Hong? Mereka juga sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang?"

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sama-sama mengangguk.

"Aku dan Jihoon berencana ke rumah sakit sekarang. Seungkwan sudah disana sejak malam, dia bersama Hansol. Kami mencarimu untuk mengajakmu kesana."

Wonwoo mengangguk, yang Wonwoo cemaskan sekarang justru Jisoo. Wonwoo tahu Jisoo seperti apa, ia begitu menyayangi Ayahnya. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terpukulnya Jisoo saat ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat."

Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki berjalan mendahului Soonyoung dan Jihoon, berjalan cepat menuju mobil Jihoon. Pergerakan Wonwoo terhenti saat Mingyu tiba-tiba memegang tangan Wonwoo, mencegahnya pergi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, masuklah."

Wonwoo menoleh, memandang Mingyu dan Jihoon bergantian. Jihoon mengangguk, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Wonwoo akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Mingyu tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya keheningan yang ada sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit. Wonwoo diam, ia khawatir. Jisoo, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

XX

"Akhirnya kalian datang."

Seungkwan langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka sesaat setelah mereka sampai di depan ruang inap Paman Hong. Agak terkejut di awal saat ia melihat Mingyu juga hadir bersama yang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaan Paman?"

Soonyoung bertanya.

"Masih sama seperti semalam, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar."

Hansol menjawab dengan raut wajah lelah, Seungkwan reflek mengelus pelan punggung Hansol.

"Bibi Hong bagaimana? Ayah dan Ibumu?"

Jihoon bertanya, Hansol menggeleng.

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk istirahat di penginapan dekat rumah sakit, mereka semua kelihatan letih. Bibi sempat menolak, tapi karena Ayahku memaksa akhirnya dia mau."

"Jisoo hyung, dimana dia?"

Wonwoo bersuara dan Hansol hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Dia di dalam, sama sekali tidak keluar sejak semalam. Dia belum makan dari kemarin, aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia sempat tidur atau tidak tadi malam."

Wonwoo membisu, mendekat perlahan ke arah ruangan yang Hansol maksud. Melihat ke dalam melalui kaca di pintu itu. Jisoo disana, duduk di samping ranjang Ayahnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Menggenggam tangan sang Ayah yang dipenuhi selang infus erat.

"Kalian berdua istirahatlah, biar sekarang kami yang menunggui Paman dan Jisoo hyung."

Jihoon tersenyum, menepuk bahu Hansol pelan. Seungkwan dan Hansol balas tersenyum, kemudian berjalan berdua menuju kafetaria. Jihoon memandang Wonwoo yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Paman Hong.

"Wonwoo-ya, masuklah. Coba bujuk dia, Jisoo hyung juga butuh makan dan istirahat. Kalau dia terus seperti itu, dia bisa sakit nanti."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, memandang Mingyu sekilas kemudian masuk dengan langkah hati-hati. Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar pintu ruangan itu terbuka, wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan Wonwoo tidak suka itu.

"Hyung…"

Jisoo tersenyum kecil, rasa lelah tampak jelas di wajahnya. Wonwoo mendekat perlahan, berdiri tepat di depan Jisoo yang masih dalam posisi duduknya.

"Kapan kau datang? Apakah Jihoon dan Soonyoung juga kemari?

Jisoo bertanya dengan suara pelan, masih berusaha tersenyum. Wonwoo memandangnya sedih.

"Hyung.."

"Harusnya kalian tidak perlu kemari. Ayahku baik-baik saja, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Jisoo mendongak, memandang Wonwoo yang kini juga tengah memandangnya. Wonwoo memegang bahu Jisoo lembut.

"Dia baik, iya kan? Aku hanya..aku tidak mengerti..aku..aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya."

Jisoo bersuara, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku..aku.."

Lalu Wonwoo menarik Jisoo pelan, memposisikan kepala Jisoo menempel pada dadanya. Wonwoo memeluk Jisoo erat, mengelus rambut Jisoo hati-hati.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa-apa. Paman akan baik-baik saja, beliau akan baik-baik saja."

Dan Jisoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Ia akhirnya menangis dalam pelukan Wonwoo, menumpahkan segalanya disana. Jisoo menangis dalam diam, memeluk pinggang Wonwoo semakin erat. Wonwoo memandang udara kosong di hadapannya, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat Jisoo menangis seperti ini.

Wonwoo memeluk Jisoo dengan kedua tangan, sesekali mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Di luar, Mingyu hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang terjadi lewat kaca di depannya. Memandang kedua orang dalam ruangan itu terluka.

XX

Suasana dalam ruangan itu tegang. Jisoo, Bibi Hong dan Dokter Choi. Tiga orang dalam ruangan tersebut sama sekali tidak menampakan senyuman di wajah mereka. Ibunya memegang tangan Jisoo erat, Jisoo balas menggenggamnya.

"Suamiku…dia akan sadar kembali kan Dokter?"

Wanita itu bertanya dengan suara pelan, air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Dokter Choi hanya menghembuskan nafas sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Tuan Hong terkena serangan stroke Nyonya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan sadar, tapi dapat dipastikan setengah tubuhnya akan lumpuh. Entah itu tubuh bagian kiri atau kanan, tapi yang jelas sistem geraknya tidak akan berfungsi seperti sedia kala. Dia mungkin akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di atas kursi roda atau bahkan tempat tidur. Maaf, kami tidak bisa banyak membantu."

Dan setelahnya, hanya suara tangis Bibi Hong yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Bibi Hong menangis dengan air mata berlinangan memenuhi wajahnya. Sementara Jisoo, ia hanya diam membisu dengan pandangan kaku lurus ke depan. Hampa, Jisoo merasa hampa.

XX

Wonwoo duduk di atas ranjang dengan rambut basah dan handuk kecil melilit di lehernya. Ia mengusap rambutnya, menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Lelah."

Wonwoo bermonolog, ia keluar apartment jam 7 pagi dan baru kembali saat matahari sudah tenggelam. Wonwoo memegangi perutnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Laparr.."

Dan tiba-tiba Mingyu masuk kamarnya dengan kantong plastik di tangan. Wonwoo memperhatikkan kantong plastik yang dibawa Mingyu, baunya familiar.

"Baso ikan, untukmu."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dan kantong plastik itu antusias.

"Terimakasih, sekali. Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang."

Lalu tanpa buang waktu Wonwoo langsung mengambil 1 tusuk baso ikan dan memakannya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil saat melihat betapa lahapnya Wonwoo.

"Kau benar-benar pergi ke rumah sakit pagi ini?"

Wonwoo menoleh masih dengan mulut penuh, mengunyah sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Iya, lalu siang harinya aku pergi ke kampus. Kenapa?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Kau kelihatan lelah."

Wonwoo tersenyum, kembali menggigit baso ikan di tangannya.

"Tidak terlalu."

 _Drrttt._

Wonwoo celingukan, mengambil ponselnya yang berdering di atas meja belajar. Wonwoo melihat layar ponselnya sebentar sebelum menggeser tombol hijau di layar.

"Ada apa?"

" _Oh hai. Em begini, aku tahu kau baru tadi pagi kemari tapi..bisakah kau ke rumah sakit sekarang? Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan."_

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, membicarakan apa?

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi Hoon?"

" _Datang saja, semua orang juga sudah berkumpul disini. Cepat ya, kami menunggumu."_

Dan sambungannya terputus begitu saja. Wonwoo kembali memandang layar ponselnya sekilas sebelum mengedikkan bahunya. Wonwoo berjalan ke belakang pintu lalu mengambil jumper hitam yang tergantung disana.

"Mau kemana?"

Mingyu bertanya, matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari pergerakan Wonwoo sedari tadi.

"Rumah sakit, barusan Jihoon yang menelpon. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan, semua orang juga sudah disana. Jadi ya..aku pergi."

Wonwoo membuka pintu kamarnya lantas keluar dengan langkah ringan. Mingyu tidak diam saja, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan buru-buru menyusul Wonwoo yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kamarnya. Mingyu menyambar jaket yang tersampir di sofa.

"Biar kuantar."

Wonwoo berhenti memakai sepatu. Mendongak memandang Mingyu yang juga kelihatan sibuk memakai sepatunya.

"Tidak perlu, aku naik bis saja. Lagipula ini sudah malam, aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Justru itu, karena sekarang sudah malam aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar sendirian. Kau lupa kejadian beberapa bulan lalu? Saat kau pulang dari minimarket?"

Wonwoo merinding, meringis.

"Ayo."

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya dan Wonwoo mau tidak mau menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu sekarang.

XX

"Kau datang."

Jihoon menyambut kedatangan Wonwoo dengan wajah lega, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang kelihatan panik?"

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan pada orang-orang di belakang Jihoon.

"Jisoo hyung mana?"

"Itu dia."

Soonyoung menjawab, menarik Wonwoo mendekat agar lebih mudah bicara padanya.

"Jisoo hyung hilang."

Wonwoo memandang Soonyoung tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bibi rasa, Shua terguncang."

Bibi Hong bicara dengan suara pelan, wajahnya kelihatan pucat. Wonwoo memandang wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Semua yang terjadi pada Ayahnya sekarang, Bibi rasa membuatnya shock. Dulu..saat neneknya meninggal Shua juga menghilang seperti ini. Dia menghilang dari pagi dan baru kembali saat petang. Saat Bibi bertanya kemana dia pergi, dia hanya diam dan mengurung diri di kamar semalaman. Bibi rasa Shua sedang menyendiri sekarang, entah dimana."

Semua orang diam, bingung harus apa.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari dia sekarang."

Semua orang memandang Wonwoo yang kini tengah memasang tampang serius.

"Kita bisa berpencar, mencari kemana saja. Kita cari ke semua tempat yang biasa Jisoo hyung kunjungi sebelum malam semakin larut."

"Aku akan ikut mencari."

Mingyu menimpali, semua orang saling berpandangan sebelum menggangguk setuju. Hansol akhirnya maju, mencoba bicara.

"Ibu dan Bibi bisa tinggal disini untuk menjaga Paman. Lalu aku, Ayah dan yang lain akan mencari Shua hyung. Jihoon hyung dan Soonyoung hyung kalian…"

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang Hansol katakan. Ia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Jisoo. Dimana ia sekarang? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apakah Jisoo hyung baik-baik saja? Dan banyak lagi. Yang Wonwoo tahu adalah ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Jisoo saat ini.

"Baiklah, kita berpencar sekarang."

Dan tanpa buang waktu Wonwoo langsung pergi dari sana. Ia harus segera menemukan Jisoo, harus.

"Wonwoo hyung tunggu!"

Wonwoo membalikkan badan, memandang Seungkwan yang kelihatan sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Bawa ini."

Seungkwan menyodorkan sebuah senter kecil berwarna hitam pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo memandang senter di tangannya bingung.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa kau membawa senter di saat-saat seperti ini?"

"Sudah bawa saja, sekarang sudah malam dan mungkin saja kita harus mencari Jisoo hyung di semak-semak. Senter ini akan sangat berguna, percayalah! Sekarang cepat pergi."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk seadanya kemudian langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan. Jihoon menyusul Seungkwan, berdiri di belakangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Aku langsung membeli beberapa senter kecil di minimarket dekat rumah sakit setelah aku tahu kalau Jisoo hyung hilang. Aku hanya..persiapan hyung. Kau akan tahu betapa berharganya senter ini nanti."

Jihoon memandang Seungkwan datar.

XX

Wonwoo berjalan cepat menyusuri trotoar yang sudah lumayan sepi malam itu. Kepalanya sesekali menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan Jisoo. Wonwoo semakin mempercepat jalannya saat café yang ia tuju sudah terlihat. Wonwoo masuk ke dalam café itu buru-buru, mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru café sesaat setelah ia masuk kesana. Nihil, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menemukan Jisoo dimanapun.

"Silahkan Tuan."

Seorang pria tersenyum ramah padanya, mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk duduk. Wonwoo menggeleng,

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari seseorang, seorang pria. Kami cukup sering kemari, dia tinggi dengan rambut coklat. Dia…"

Pelayan di depannya nampak kebingungan. Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku rasa dia tidak kemari. Maaf menganggu, permisi."

Lalu Wonwoo berjalan keluar café dengan wajah lesu. Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintu masuk café, ekspresinya khawatir.

" _Hyung kau dimana?"_

Wonwoo kembali berjalan, kemana saja mencari Jisoo.

XX

Wonwoo menajamkan penglihatannya, Jisoo hyung? Orang itu Jisoo hyung? Wonwoo berjalan cepat, bahunya beberapa kali bersinggungan dengan bahu orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Wonwoo kembali memepercepat jalannya, ia tidak boleh kehilangan Jisoo hyung-nya.

Jantung Wonwoo berdetak semakin kencang saat jaraknya sudah dekat dengan orang yang ia yakini sebagai Jisoo. Saat Wonwoo sudah berdiri tepat di belakang orang itu Wonwoo meraih bahunya perlahan, menariknya agar ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajahnya.

"Hyung.."

Dan saat orang itu berbalik Wonwoo hanya bisa kecewa. Bukan Jisoo, ia hanya mirip. Wonwoo membungkuk kecil, meminta maaf. Orang itu hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian kembali berjalan pelan meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengusap kasar wajahnya, menghembuskan nafas tidak sabar. Ia melihat orang-orang yang berjalan berlalu lalang di sekelilingnya dengan pandangan nanar. Kemana ia harus mencari Jisoo sekarang?

XX

"Aku belum menemukannya."

Wonwoo berujar putus asa, memegang ponselnya lemas. Wonwoo bicara dengan nada seakan-akan ia bisa menangis kapan saja.

" _Aku juga."_

Jihoon membalas di seberang sana.

"Hoon bagaimana ini? Sekarang sudah semakin larut dan kita bahkan belum menemukan keberadaannya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu penjahat di jalan? Bagaimana kalau dia tertabrak mobil atau semacamnya? Bagaimana kalau.."

" _Woo, Jeon Wonwoo. Tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada Jisoo hyung. Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin itu, kau tidak perlu panik."_

Wonwoo mendesah keras.

"Tapi…aku benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain dia. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Aku..aku..aku benar-benar..aish!"

Jihoon menghela nafas.

" _Kalau kau tenang dan tidak panik tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi. Kita hanya perlu mencarinya, dia pasti ada di suatu tempat. Kita hanya belum menemukannya."_

Wonwoo diam, tidak ada pikiran ingin menjawab apa. Wonwoo melihat sekelilingnya, trotoar sepi.

" _Ayo cari lagi, kita pasti akan menemukannya. Pasti."_

Lalu Wonwoo menutup telponnya, menyimpan ponsel di saku celana. Ia mengusap peluh yang memenuhi dahinya. Wonwoo berkeringat, sangat. Ia sudah mencari ke banyak tempat. Café depan kampus, perpustakaan kota, toko alat musik yang biasa Jisoo kunjungi, semua tempat. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mendapati keberadaan Jisoo.

Wonwoo membungkuk, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang lutut. Wonwoo lelah, berjalan dan berlari kesana kemari membuatnya lelah. Nafasnya tersengal dan tubuhnya lengket penuh keringat. Wonwoo menggeram putus asa, dimana Jisoo berada sebenarnya?

Wonwoo mendongak sambil mengusak poninya kasar, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Pandangannya terhenti pada pintu masuk sebuah taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Wonwoo memandang taman itu lama sebelum berjalan pelan kesana. Mungkin Jisoo disana, mungkin. Tidak ada salahnya bila ia mencoba. Wonwoo masuk ke dalam taman dengan langkah pelan-pelan. Kenapa tamannya remang-remang seperti ini?

Wonwoo mengambil senter dari saku jumpernya, menyinari sudut-sudut taman. Wonwoo menyipitkan mata sebagai usaha untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Ia berjalan hati-hati, kepalanya sibuk melongok ke kanan dan kiri.

Wonwoo berhenti berjalan, kembali menyipitkan matanya saat dirasa ia melihat sesuatu tak jauh darinya. Seseorang sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di salah satu bangku taman. Wonwoo masih menyipitkan matanya, siapa? Wonwoo melebarkan matanya begitu orang itu mengangkat wajah. Jisoo hyung?

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat dan Jisoo sama sekali tidak sadar. Jisoo hanya melamun pandangan kosong ke depan. Wonwoo terus memandang Jisoo, perasaan benar-benar berkecamuk dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Saat jaraknya dan Jisoo sudah tidak jauh lagi, Wonwoo mengarahkan cahaya senternya tepat mengenai wajah Jisoo.

Jisoo silau, mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Jisoo memandang ke depan, melihat siapa yang melakukan hal ini padanya. Disana, di depan sana ia melihat Wonwoo yang memegang senter sambil memandang khawatir dirinya. Jisoo terkejut, kenapa Wonwoo disini?

Wonwoo berjalan cepat mendekat, berdiri tepat di depan Jisoo. Wonwoo mematikan senter di tangannya. Ia memandang Jisoo dengan pandangannya yang..entahlah. Jisoo tertegun, pandangan Wonwoo benar-benar berbeda sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wonwoo bicara dengan suara bergetar dan Jisoo hanya diam.

"Kau tahu? Kami semua panik mencarimu. Bibi khawatir, Hansol khawatir. Semuanya! Kenapa kau menghilang seenakmu hah?! Aku lelah mencarimu kesana kemari!"

Wonwoo berteriak, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba emosi. Jisoo berdiri pelan dari duduknya, berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya…butuh waktu sendiri. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu mencariku, aku bi-"

Jisoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, terdiam karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba memeluknya. Wonwoo memeluk leher Jisoo erat, menempelkan separuh wajahnya pada bahu Jisoo. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia lega, luar biasa lega. Wonwoo melebarkan matanya sebagai usaha untuk menahan air matanya keluar.

"Kau membuatku takut hyung, takut."

Jisoo diam.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku takut ada orang jahat yang akan melukaimu. Aku takut, aku takut aku tidak akan..tidak."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, menutup erat matanya.

"Aku menemukanmu hyung, aku menemukanmu."

Jeda sebentar.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi, jangan pernah menghilang lagi. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa aku kalau kau tidak ada. Jangan pernah pergi lagi, jangan sekalipun."

Perlahan, Jisoo mulai membalas pelukan Wonwoo padanya. Memeluk tak kalah erat, Jisoo ikut menumpukkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Wonwoo.

"Tidak akan, tidak akan."

.

.

.

"Apa kita perlu kesana? Menghampiri mereka?"

Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan, kita kembali. Kabari yang lain saja, Bibi Hong pasti senang mendengar hal ini."

Lalu Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Hansol, menjauh dari taman itu.

XX

"Aku akan mencoba menerima Jisoo hyung."

Mingyu menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar pada Wonwoo sebelum kembali sibuk dengan jalanan di depannya. Mingyu menepikan mobilnya, sekarang benar-benar fokus pada Wonwoo.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir pelan.

"Waktu aku tahu kalau Jisoo hyung menghilang, aku merasa…aku merasa takut. Aku panik dan aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir. Saat aku menemukannya, aku tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya aku."

Wonwoo tersenyum, Mingyu memandangnya dengan pandangan biasa.

"Dan saat aku memeluknya, entah kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya…"

Mingyu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kau yakin?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang Mingyu.

"Kau yakin kau ingin membuka hatimu untuknya?"

Wonwoo diam sebentar, mengangguk mantap kemudian.

"Dia selalu ada bahkan sejak dulu dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku akan mencoba, aku akan belajar membalas perasaannya. Ya.."

Mingyu membisu, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kalau kau yakin dengan perasaanmu, lakukanlah."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dan ia kembali tersenyum, senyum tulus.

"Terimakasih."

Mingyu mengangguk kecil, ikut tersenyum.

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

 **Mungkin Wonwoo hanya belum bisa merasakan Mingyu.**

 **Mungkin memang Wonwoo belum sepenuhnya memahami.**

 **Atau memang inikah saatnya bagi Mingyu untuk berhenti?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

TBC

* * *

(-) Tolong yang kemaren mikir Meanie enggak-enggak tunjuk tangan.

(-) Shua itu panggilan sayang keluarga buat Jisoo.

Selamat, Hari-ini-Senen .-.


	13. Us

XX

"Kau serius?"

Jihoon bertanya ragu dan Wonwoo hanya menggangguk tanpa kata.

"Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun, itu lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku benar-benar akan membuka hatiku sekarang."

Soonyoung tersenyum, menepuk punggung Wonwoo bangga.

"Aku mendukung keputusanmu, kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar."

Wonwoo balas tersenyum, agak menunduk memandang rumput taman yang ia duduki. Seungkwan menelan kripik di mulutnya sebelum ikut berkomentar.

"Aku juga hyung, aku mendukungmu. Sangat malah, kita semua tahu kalau Jisoo hyung memang yang terbaik untukmu. Iya kan Hoon-ie hyung?"

Jihoon agak tersentak, tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Ah, iya iya."

Wonwoo memandang Jihoon bingung.

"Kau melamun?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Mingyu, bagaimana dengannya?"

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kenapa kau malah membahas si Kim itu? Dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Dia dijodohkan dengan Wonwoo, kau lupa? Bahkan mungkin mereka akan menikah kurang dari 2 bulan lagi."

Soonyoung memutar matanya malas.

"Menikah atau tidak itu terserah Wonwoo nanti. Lagipula, kenapa kau malah seakan-akan memihak Mingyu seperti itu? Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan dia?"

Soonyoung bicara menusuk, pandangannya berubah menuduh. Jihoon menghela nafas pelan, Soonyoung mulai menuduh yang aneh-aneh sekarang.

"Aku hanya bicara, sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Kenapa malah kau menuduh tidak jelas seperti ini? Tuduhanmu itu benar-benar tidak berdasar."

Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling pandang, pandangan mereka sama-sama mengeras. Seungkwan memundurkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar, mencuri pandang pada Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seungkwan menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya, memberikan kode pada Wonwoo untuk menghentikan perdebatan Jihoon dan Soonyoung sebelum terlambat. Wonwoo sadar situasi, berdehem kecil sebelum bicara.

"Sudah, jangan sampai kalian bertengkar karena masalah ini."

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sama-sama buang muka, gengsi bicara duluan.

"Untuk Mingyu, aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padanya. Dan dia menerimanya, tanpa banyak berkomentar."

Soonyoung memandang Jihoon dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Lihat, bahkan Mingyu saja hanya pasrah menerima. Aku yakin semua ini bukan apa-apa baginya. Dia pasti sudah memiliki orang baru di luar sana, itu pasti. Keputusanmu sekarang ini sudah tepat Woo. Benar-benar tepat."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi Soonyoung. Jihoon? Ia kembali membisu, sibuk dengan pikirannya. Diam-diam Jihoon mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mulai mengetik pesan pada seseorang.

 _To: Kim Mingyu_

' _Bisa bertemu? Hubungi aku kalau kau ada waktu.'_

XX

"Aku benar-benar merindukan Ayah."

Tuan Jeon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo, diciumnya rambut Wonwoo sayang. Tuan Jeon baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya, 2 bulan lebih tidak bertemu keluarga.

"Ayah juga, Ayah lebih merindukanmu."

Wonwoo tersenyum, belum mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku yang lebih merindukan Ayah, rinduku lebih besar dua kali lipat."

Tuan Jeon mengendurkan pelukannya, menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo dan menekannya perlahan.

"Baik, kau lebih merindukan Ayah."

Tuan Jeon celingukan.

"Mingyu mana? Tidak kau ajak?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, menarik Ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tidak."

Ibunya menyambut kedatangan Wonwoo sesaat setelah Wonwoo memasuki ruang tamu. Ibunya tersenyum, langsung menghambur ke dalam lengan terbuka Wonwoo. Ia memeluk Wonwoo erat, mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

"Kalau kau pulang dengan pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu seperti ini kan Ibu jadi bisa memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya, memandang wanita di depannya penuh perasaan.

"Kalau aku datang tiba-tiba seperti tempo hari Ibu pasti tidak akan berhenti mengomel."

Ibunya agak cemberut, menepuk pelan pipi Wonwoo kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Wonwoo. Ia menarik lengan Wonwoo menuju ruang makan diikuti sang suami.

"Makan yang lahap, Ibu memasak banyak malam ini. Jangan sampai masalah pencernaanmu kambuh lagi."

Wonwoo mengangguk, mulai memegang sumpitnya. Gerakan Wonwoo yang sedang menyumpit nasi terhenti sejenak.

' _Masalah pencernaan ya? Kemarin dia juga mengingatkanku tentang ini.'_

Wonwoo tersenyum miris tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Semuanya berjalan baik?"

Tuan Jeon bicara disela acara makannya. Wonwoo memandangnya sekilas lalu mengangguk.

"Baik, semuanya baik."

Ibu Jeon mengangkat wajahnya, bertukar pandang dengan suaminya sebelum bersuara.

"Kau dan Mingyu, ada kemajuan? Bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang?"

Wonwoo seketika terdiam, menusuk-nusukan sumpit di tangannya pada nasi yang memenuhi mangkok di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, kami menjalani hari-hari seperti biasanya."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, menunduk seakan membuang pandangannya. Tuan Jeon menghembuskan nafas pelan, meletakkan sumpit di atas meja.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo mendongak memandang Ayahnya. Ia menggeleng,

"Tidak, tidak ada yang terjadi."

Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum. Tuan Jeon memandang Wonwoo sabar, ia Ayahnya. Ia tahu ada yang salah.

"Katakan, ada apa Woo?"

Wonwoo kembali menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Wonwoo memainkan jari-jarinya gugup. Wonwoo terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia berucap pelan masih dengan pandangan ke bawah.

"Aku…aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi."

Kedua orangtuanya mengerutkan dahi, tidak menangkap maksud perkataan Wonwoo.

"Sayang, apa ya-"

"Aku…tidak bisa meneruskan semua ini. Aku tidak mau lagi."

Ibu Jeon bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan pelan mengitari meja menghampiri Wonwoo. Dielusnya bahu Wonwoo pelan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sayang?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Semua hal tentang Kim Mingyu. Tinggal bersamanya, bertemu dengannya, berhubungan dengannya..aku tidak bisa Bu."

Ibu Jeon bertukar pandang dengan suaminya, keduanya sama-sama tidak mengerti.

"Sayang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada apa?"

Wonwoo kembali menggeleng.

"Aku ingin pergi menjauh darinya, aku ingin pulang Bu."

Wonwoo bicara lemah, menunduk memandang kedua kakinya.

XX

"Menunggu lama?"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel di tangannya.

"Tidak juga."

Jihoon tersenyum, Mingyu balas tersenyum lalu menduduki tempat kosong di samping Jihoon.

"Aku agak terkejut sebenarnya saat menerima pesanmu kemarin. Kau mengajak bertemu seperti ini, agak aneh bagiku."

Jihoon mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku juga merasa aneh jujur saja. Tapi, ya.."

Mingyu memandang Jihoon yang kelihatan sedang bingung menyusun kata yang harus ia ucap sekarang.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Jihoon seketika menoleh, memandang Mingyu ragu.

"Ada hal yang mengganjal bagiku belakangan ini."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sesuatu yang mengganjal?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Tapi sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tentang?"

Jihoon menarik nafas pelan.

"Wonwoo..dia akan menerima Jisoo hyung mulai sekarang. Kau sudah tahu itu kan?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ia mengangguk, Jihoon mendesah keras.

"Lalu kau menerimanya begitu saja? Kau hanya diam melihat Wonwoo bersama orang lain?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecut.

"Dia sudah menentukan pilihannya. Aku bisa apa?"

Mingyu memandang Jihoon dengan pandangan lelah.

"Kalau Wonwoo memang merasa bahagia, aku bisa apa?"

Jihoon memandang Mingyu tidak percaya.

"Kau menyerah? Kau menyerah padanya?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Aku.."

"Aku tahu kau tidak sebrengsek yang orang kira."

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Dulu..sebelum semua ini terjadi, kau tahu. Kau dan Wonwoo, hal pertama yang aku pikirkan saat mendengar namamu adalah brengsek."

Mingyu membisu, mencoba menangkap maksud dari perkataan Jihoon.

"Bukan hanya aku, mungkin kebanyakan orang kampus juga berpikiran sama denganku. Brengsek, playboy, pembuat masalah, bajingan."

Mingyu memandang Jihoon.

"Aku bahkan masih berpikiran kalau kau brengsek beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Jihoon diam sebentar.

"Tapi…sesuatu tiba-tiba mengubah semua anggapan negatifku padamu."

Mingyu bertanya pelan tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu.

"Kekhawatiranmu, rasa panikmu saat kau mencari Wonwoo ke apartmenku malam itu."

Mingyu terkesiap.

"Seorang brengsek tidak akan bisa menunjukkan tatapan takut akan kehilangan sedalam itu. Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau kau selama ini tulus pada Wonwoo. Aku tahu kau benar-benar mencintainya."

Jihoon memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Kau mungkin bisa berlagak brengsek di hadapan orang lain, tapi tidak denganku. Kau tidak bisa pura-pura padaku. Tatapanmu pada Wonwoo selama ini benar-benar persis seperti tatapan Jisoo hyung padanya. "

Mingyu tersenyum miris, mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Sayang tidak semua orang sepeka dirimu."

Jihoon memandang Mingyu tidak mengerti.

"Jadi aku benar? Tentangmu? Aku benar kan?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum.

"Malam itu saat aku mencari Wonwoo ke apartmentmu, aku…benar-benar seperti kehilangan kewarasan. Aku mencarinya kesana kemari seperti orang gila. Mendatangi semua tempat yang sekiranya sering dia kunjungi. Dia pernah hampir diperkosa beberapa bulan yang lalu dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal buruk kembali menimpanya. Aku..takut. Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya."

Jihoon semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padanya. Aku selalu berusaha menunjukkan pada Wonwoo bahwa aku ada."

Mingyu kembali tersenyum kecut, memandang langit yang kelihatan berubah warna menjadi jingga di atas sana.

"Mungkin caraku selama ini salah."

"Lalu kenapa kau berpura-pura?"

Mingyu masih tersenyum.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri, sulit untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang."

Jihoon memandang Mingyu iba.

"Tapi kau mencintainya, aku tahu itu. Bagaimana tatapanmu padanya saat dia mabuk, bagaimana terlukanya dirimu saat melihat Wonwoo memeluk Jisoo hyung di rumah sakit waktu itu. Kau benar-benar mencintai Wonwoo, aku mengetahui itu. Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya."

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangkalnya, sama sekali tidak pernah. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap berada di sisiku. Aku tidak bisa bertingkah seakan tidak ada yang terjadi sementara aku tahu kalau dia tidak bahagia."

Jihoon memandang sendu Mingyu.

"Kau harus mempertahankannya, kau harus memperjuangkan Wonwoo. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tahu kau tulus. Aku tahu kau bisa menjaganya, aku percaya itu."

Mingyu hanya menggeleng. Jihoon berujar putus asa.

"Tapi dia berarti bagimu."

Diam.

"Sangat."

Mingyu menjawab, masih berusaha mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sejujurnya, dia segalanya bagiku."

.

.

 **Kadang, kau harus benar-benar memperhatikan untuk bisa melihat ketulusan seseorang.**

XX

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar malam-malam seperti ini?"

Mingyu mendongak, memandang Wonwoo yang tengah berdiri dengan membawa selimut di tangannya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di balkon apartment sekarang. Disuguhi pemandangan malam Seoul yang dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip lampu perkotaan. Mingyu duduk di sebuah sofa yang memang sengaja mereka tempatkan di balkon.

"Setidaknya bawa selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu, udaranya sudah mulai dingin."

Mingyu tersenyum, agak bergeser ke samping memberikan Wonwoo ruang untuk duduk. Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mingyu dan menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan selimut yang ia bawa dari kamar.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yang mana?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian malam-malam begini?"

Mingyu membulatkan mulutnya, menunjukkan sebuah origami burung setengah jadi pada Wonwoo.

"Burung kertas?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Origami. Aku sedang mencoba membuat beberapa."

"Burung kertas dan origami itu bukannya sama saja?"

Mingyu kembali menggeleng.

"Lebih keren kalau kau menyebutnya origami Woo."

Wonwoo mendengus, terserah.

"Pernah dengar tentang 'Legenda Seribu Burung Kertas'?"

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu bingung.

"Legenda itu menyebutkan bahwa…apabila kau berhasil membuat seribu burung kertas maka satu permintaanmu akan terkabul."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau percaya dengan mitos semacam itu? Jangan bilang kau sedang berusaha membuat seribu burung kertas sekarang."

Wonwoo berujar tidak percaya. Mingyu hanya diam, tersenyum lalu kembali sibuk dengan burung kertas di tangannya. Wonwoo memandang burung kertas di tangan Mingyu dan wajahnya bergantian.

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Salah satu burung kertas yang kau berikan padaku itu..aku rasa hilang."

Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo. Memandang Wonwoo tajam dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Hilang? Bagaimana bisa hilang? Aku kan menyuruhmu untuk menjaga burung-burung itu dengan baik! Kenapa malah kau hilangkan?!"

Wonwoo agak memundurkan badan sampai punggungnya menyentuh senderan sofa. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu datar, berlebihan sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa hilang?"

Mingyu kembali bertanya. Wajahnya masih saja ia tekuk. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku rasa hilang di supermarket saat kita bertemu Seunghun dulu. Aku lupa menyimpannya dalam toples, lagipula kau tiba-tiba mengajakku ke supermarket. Aku jadi tidak sempat ganti baju."

Mingyu kembali pada posisi duduknya yang semula. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Wonwoo memperhatikkan Mingyu, apakah ia benar-benar marah?

"Kau marah? Kau benar marah padaku?"

Mingyu hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Ya, jangan marah. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Itu hanya burung kecil, tidak ada artinya kan?"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo tajam.

"Burung-burung itu berarti. Walaupun hanya satu tapi itu benar-benar berarti."

Mingyu mengambil kertas lipat warna biru dari samping sofa. Menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo enggan.

"Cepat buat, untuk mengganti burung kertasku yang kau hilangkan."

Wonwoo cemberut, menerima kertas dari Mingyu lalu mulai melipatnya hati-hati. Setelah melipatnya dengan rapi Wonwoo menyerahkan burung kertas biru di tangannya pada Mingyu.

"Ini."

Mingyu tersenyum menerima burung kertas Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menyimpan yang satu ini."

Mingyu menyimpan burung kertas buatan Wonwoo ke dalam saku jakutnya. Wonwoo memandangnya, tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah sendu.

"Kim Mingyu.."

"Iya?"

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, menarik nafas berat.

"Ayo..kita hentikan semua ini."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wonwoo diam,

"Semua hal tentang perjodohan ini, tentang gagasan tinggal bersama seperti sekarang ini, ayo kita berhenti."

Mingyu tidak paham.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk membuka hatiku pada Jisoo hyung sekarang, aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau masih ada kau di hidupku."

Pandangan Mingyu pada Wonwoo berubah.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, semua hal tentang 'kita' tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali padamu dan Jisoo hyung. Kau tahu kalau aku sudah menerima kalian."

Wonwoo membuang pandangannya, tidak kuasa melihat Mingyu yang kini memandanganya dalam. Mingyu terkesiap, menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Kau..tidak benar-benar mencintai Jisoo hyung?"

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu terkejut.

"Kau tidak mencintainya? Kau tidak?"

Wonwoo gelagapan.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu aku mencintainya, karena itu aku berusaha untuk membuka hatiku padanya."

Mingyu menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Kau mencintaiku, karena itu kau menyuruhku untuk menjauh!"

Wonwoo berdiri, membiarkan selimut yang awalnya menutupi tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

"Aku mencintai Jisoo hyung, bukan kau. Aku tidak mencintaimu, sama sekali tidak!"

Mingyu ikut berdiri, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan terluka.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk pergi? Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menjauh darimu?!"

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya frustasi, berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang entah kenapa serasa bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Aku bilang tidak Kim Mingyu, tidak!"

Mingyu masih belum percaya.

"Kau bohong, kau bohong. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan! Katakan kenapa aku harus menjauh!"

"Karena memang seharusnya kau tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku!"

Wonwoo berteriak, memandang Mingyu dengan nafas tersengal dan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Untuk sesaat, hanya hening yang ada di antara mereka.

"Kalau memang aku mencintaimu kenapa?! Kalau memang aku mulai mencintamu kenapa?! Aku ingin menghentikan semua ini sekarang juga. Aku ingin menghentikannya sekarang agar rasa cintaku padamu tidak semakin besar. Aku ingin berhenti sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Wonwoo kembali berteriak, rasa sesak mulai memenuhi dadanya.

"Apa sehina itu kalau kau mencintaiku?"

Mingyu bertanya pelan, suaranya sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Apa kau merasa rendah saat mencintaiku?"

Wonwoo terdiam, memandang Mingyu yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Apa aku sebrengsek itu bagimu sampai kau berusaha mati-matian untuk menghapus perasaanmu padaku?"

Wonwoo menunduk, tak kuasa memandang Mingyu lebih lama.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri? Kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanmu?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kapan kau akan mengerti?"

Kemudian Mingyu pergi, melewati Wonwoo lalu berjalan masuk kamarnya tanpa suara. Wonwoo ditinggalkannya sendirian di balkon malam itu, ditinggalkan sendirian dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang dua buah burung kertas yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

XX

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu yang sekarang sedang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya sendu. Wonwoo meletakkan burung kertas yang Mingyu tinggalkan di sofa tadi ke atas meja di kamar Mingyu. Berjalan sepelan mungkin, Wonwoo mendekat ke arah Mingyu.

Ia terdiam, berdiri di samping ranjang Mingyu tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Setelah mengatakan semua hal tadi pada Mingyu, perasaannya bukannya semakin membaik. Sebaliknya, ia merasa kacau. Wonwoo bergerak perlahan, mencoba naik ke atas ranjang.

Wonwoo menidurkan tubuhnya di belakang Mingyu, agak menjaga jarak takut mengganggu. Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya berusaha untuk menyentuh punggung Mingyu. Pergerakannya berhenti, Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukan ini. Wonwoo bersuara, berbisik pelan.

"Kenapa kau terasa sulit sekali untuk kusentuh?"

Wonwoo bermonolog, masih memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Atau semua ini hanya karena aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya lebih awal?"

Wonwoo menyentuh punggung Mingyu pelan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tapi tetap aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa."

Wonwoo membisu.

"Tolong maafkan aku, atas segalanya. Jangan benci aku, jangan."

Wonwoo diam, mulai mencoba menutup matanya.

" _Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu hyung."_

XX

"Benar seperti ini hyung?"

Soonyoung mengangguk yakin.

"Iya, sudah tulis saja. Percaya padaku Boo Seungkwan."

Seungkwan sekilas menatap Soonyoung ragu, tapi kemudian ia menulis persis seperti yang Soonyoung katakan barusan. Seungkwan sedang mengerjakan essay tugas dari Profesor Lee asal tahu saja.

"Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan lebih memilih untuk menunggu Jisoo hyung kemari daripada medengar omongan badut ini."

Soonyoung melotot, memandang Jihoon mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut badut? Lebih baik aku daripada tsundere kelas teri sepertimu."

Jihoon balas melotot, melempar buku yang entah milik siapa di sampingnya.

"Hei itu bukuku Hoon."

Jihoon tersadar, memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan maaf. Wonwoo hanya bisa memandangnya datar.

"Tapi kenapa Shua hyung lama sekali ya? Aku mencoba menghubunginya dari tadi tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponnya."

Hansol ikut berkomentar, mengecek ponsel di tangannya.

"Anak semester lima, aku rasa dia mulai sibuk."

Soonyoung bicara sok tahu, masih sambil mengajari Seungkwan yang kelihatan serius.

"Hai."

Lalu tiba-tiba Jisoo datang dengan segala aura damainya. Semua orang menoleh, Seungkwan yang kelihatan paling antusias.

"Jisoo hyuuuungg, aku menunggumu hyuung. Sangat! Aku butuh kau! Essay-ku butuh kau! Kau tidak tahu betapa ragunya aku saat minta bantuan Soonyoung hyung untuk mengerjakan semua ini."

Soonyoung memandang Seungkwan datar, memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan tanpa peri kemanusiaan. Jisoo tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo seketika.

"Aku khawatir tidak bisa membantumu sekarang Kwan-ah, aku mau pergi dengan Wonwoo."

"Pergi?"

Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seungkwan dan Hansol serentak menjawab. Sedang Wonwoo, ia masih memandang Jisoo dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Pergi. Ayo Woo."

Jisoo mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung disambut Wonwoo dengan senang hati.

"Kemana?"

Wonwoo akhirnya bertanya.

"Mungkin ke banyak tempat."

Seungkwan menutup mulutnya dramatis, menunjuk Jisoo dan Wonwoo dengan tidak santai.

"Kau mengajak Wonwoo hyung kencan?! Kalian akan berkencan?!"

Jisoo masih tersenyum, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Kemudian Jisoo menarik Wonwoo pergi, berjalan pelan meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Hubungan mereka mengalami kemajuan yang benar-benar pesat belakangan ini."

Hansol bicara dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Soonyoung ikut terseyum, memandang punggung Jisoo dan Wonwoo yang mulai menghilang dari penglihatan.

"Kau benar. Aku berharap Wonwoo benar-benar bahagia setelah ini."

Soonyoung gantian memandang Seungkwan dengan mata menyipit.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu lagi Boo Seungkwan. Tidak akan."

Seungkwan terkejut, memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

"Hyuuungg."

Dan mereka berdua mulai ribut. Jihoon tertegun, memandang punggung kecil Wonwoo dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

XX

"Hyung?"

"Hmm."

"Hyung?"

"Hmm."

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jisoo menoleh, tersenyum.

"Aku? Aku baik, tentu saja."

Kemudian Jisoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Memandang indahnya Sungai Han saat sore hari. Wonwoo hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Mereka sedang duduk santai berdua di pinggir sungai saat ini.

"Kau bohong."

Dahi Jisoo tiba-tiba berkerut.

"Bohong? Tentang apa?"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan mengajakku ke banyak tempat. Tapi apa? Sejak siang sampai sore kita hanya diam disini. Bersepeda, istirahat, makan, bersepeda lagi, istirahat lagi. Hanya itu."

Jisoo tersenyum, menggeser pelan tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dengan Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mengatakan 'mungkin', tidak menutup kemungkinan rencananya berubah kan?"

Wonwoo mendengus, mengangguk seadanya. Ia kembali bertanya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Wonwoo menunduk, memainkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Jisoo bohong, ada sesuatu. Wonwoo tahu dengan pasti kalau Jisoo memang kenapa-kenapa.

"Aku tahu kau hyung, aku mengenalmu. Ada hal yang ingin kau ungkapkan? Kau bicarakan?"

Jisoo terpaku, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan entah apa artinya.

"Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Kau mengenalku terlalu baik. Hanya kau yang mengerti aku sampai sejauh ini."

Wonwoo terdiam, bungkam.

"Ayahku, dia sudah sadar. Kau sudah tahu itu kan?"

"…"

"Aku bersyukur karena…apa yang telah diprediksi Dokter tidak benar-benar terjadi. Dia bangun, sekalipun dia lumpuh tapi Ayah bangun. Dia masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, meski dia harus menggunakan kursi roda tapi dia bangun. Ayahku baik-baik saja."

Jisoo kembali tersenyum, senyum menawannya yang biasa. Wonwoo masih memandang Jisoo, hatinya menghangat melihat lelaki di sampingnya itu tersenyum begitu bahagia.

"Kejar Mingyu sekarang Woo."

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Jisoo masih tersenyum.

"Ayahku sudah sadar, aku...Kau bisa meninggalkan sekarang."

Wonwoo semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti ini? Sadar atau belum, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Jisoo terdiam.

"Aku bersamamu bukan karena Ayahmu sakit atau karena alasan lainnya. Aku bersamamu karena aku memang menginginkannya. Jangan bicara seakan-akan aku tinggal hanya karena Ayahmu. Aku tidak seperti itu."

Jisoo memandang Wonwoo tulus. Nyeri, Jisoo merasakan nyeri di hatinya saat ini.

"Aku tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu…kau hanya mencintai Mingyu."

Wonwoo terdiam, tidak.

"Kau-"

"Aku…"

Jisoo menarik nafas pelan.

"Baik-baik saja. Kalau kau akhirnya bersama Mingyu, aku baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo sendu.

"Aku tidak, aku yang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku ingin bersamamu hyung, aku ingin bersamamu bukan Mingyu. Aku…mencintaimu."

Jisoo menggeleng.

"Kau salah Woo, salah besar. Kau mencintaiku, kau memang mencintaiku. Kau mencintaiku sebagai kakak tidak lebih."

"Hyung.."

"Kau sudah terlalu lama tersakiti, sudah terlalu lama kau sedih. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus seperti ini, sudah waktunya kau bahagia Woo."

Kali ini giliran Wonwoo yang menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin bersamamu hyung."

Hening sejenak.

"Hyung berkata kalau aku sudah terlalu lama tersakiti, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga sama sakitnya denganku hyung. Kau terluka, kau menderita, kau merasakan itu semua karena aku hyung. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan sakit itu lagi."

Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya, berdiri pelan dengan pandangan lurus.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, kau malah membuat lukaku semakin parah. Aku melepaskanmu karena memang sudah seharusnya begitu Woo. Memang kau bukan untukku."

Wonwoo ikut berdiri, memandang Jisoo dengan pandangan miris. Wonwoo menangis entah sejak kapan.

"Aku..tidak bisa. A-aku tidak bisa hyung. Biarkan aku mencoba, biarkan aku mencoba menerimamu. Aku, aku akan berusaha. Jangan…jangan pergi aku mohon. Jangan menghilang lagi dariku. "

Air mata Wonwoo mengalir semakin deras dan Jisoo hanya menggeleng.

"Aku ingin kau bahagi-"

"Tapi aku juga ingin kau bahagia!"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Pipi Wonwoo sudah semakin basah akan airmata.

"Selama ini kau selalu ada. Kau selalu mengorbankan dirimu untukku. Kau bahkan rela memendam sakit bertahun-tahun hanya untuk menungguku. Aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja hyung. Tidak bisa!"

Jisoo mengusap wajahnya perlahan, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan terluka.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melepasmu."

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo terkejut, menggeleng keras.

"Tidak.."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. Bukan aku yang hatimu pilih, kau tahu itu. Aku memang mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi aku tidak harus memilikimu, karena itu aku melakukan semua ini."

Jisoo mendekat dan Wonwoo secara tidak sadar bergerak mundur. Jisoo terpaku, sadar dengan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan. Wonwoo terdiam menunduk, masih belum berhenti menangis.

"Percayalah padaku, semua ini yang terbaik untuk kita."

Wonwoo menggeleng, menggenggam tangan Jisoo erat.

"Jangan..lepas aku. Jangan..Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak pergi, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Kau janji hyung."

"Memikirkan bahwa aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia, itu menyakitiku lebih dalam Woo."

Diam. Jisoo melepas genggaman Wonwoo pada tangannya perlahan.

"Maaf."

Kemudian Jisoo berbalik, berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian petang itu. Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, memandang hampa punggung Jisoo yang mulai hilang dari pandangan.

"Hyung.."

Wonwoo bicara lirih, terisak. Langit yang sudah gelap menambah kesendirian Wonwoo.

"Hyung.."

Air matanya keluar tanpa bisa berhenti.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan..pergi."

Terlambat, Wonwoo terlambat. Sekeras apapun Wonwoo memanggil Jisoo, ia tidak akan pernah kembali. Jisoo sudah pergi, Jisoo-nya sudah pergi. Wonwoo sakit, entah kenapa dadanya sakit.

.

.

.

Jisoo berjalan tergesa-gesa, berusaha secepat mungkin menjauh dari Wonwoo. Jisoo terus mempercepat jalannya, terus sampai tanpa sadar ia berlari. Jisoo berlari dengan sekuat tenaga sampai tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

Jisoo akhirnya berhenti, membungkuk dengan kedua tangan memegangi lutut. Jisoo lelah, nafasnya tersengal. Jisoo terdiam, memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan tanpa diduga, Jisoo menangis. Menangis tanpa suara, sendirian.

"Maaf."

Jisoo bersuara.

"Maaf karena akhirnya aku menyerah padamu Woo."

Jisoo terdiam.

"Maaf."

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Jisoo kalah. Jisoo kalah dengan perasaanya. Terlambat untuk menyesal, terlambat untuk menyesali semuanya. Jisoo mendongak, menatap langit malam yang kelihatan lebih gelap dari biasanya.

 _Dan pada akhirnya, memang yang sering berjuanglah yang paling tersakiti._

.

.

 **Kau tidak bisa mencintai dua orang berbeda dalam waktu yang sama. Kau hanya bisa memilih satu, atau menyakiti keduanya.**

XX

Wonwoo berjongkok sambil sesekali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu rasa dingin yang ia rasakan akan berkurang. Wonwoo menggigil, tidak berhasil. Ia bergerak mundur perlahan saat air hujan yang memantul dari tanah mengenai sepatunya. Wonwoo sedang berteduh di depan sebuah toko kelontong yang sudah tutup.

Wonwoo gemetar, memeluk tubuh kurusnya erat-erat. Ia mendongak, menatap langit yang kelihatan semakin gelap tertutup awan. Bahkan hujannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Bagus Jeon Wonwoo, bagus. Kau memberikan payungmu pada orang lain dan malah sekarang kau yang terjebak hujan seperti ini."

Wonwoo meniup telapak tangannya perlahan. Air hujan yang mengenai bajunya sudah mulai terasa sampai kulitnya. Wonwoo tersenyum, menyemangati diri. Memberikan payung pada Nenek tadi bukanlah hal buruk. Setidaknya ia sudah berbuat baik hari ini.

Ia menunduk, memperhatikan jalanan di depannya yang sudah sepenuhnya basah karena air hujan. Dahi Wonwoo berkerut saat tiba-tiba ia melihat sepasang kaki berdiri tepat di depannya. Sepatunya, sepertinya Wonwoo pernah lihat.

"Ayo pulang, sebelum kau sakit."

Wonwoo mendongak, dan ia hanya bisa diam termangu melihat siapa yang barusan bicara padanya.

"Ayo pulang Wonwoo."

Itu Mingyu, tersenyum memandangnya sambil membawa payung.

XX

Mereka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Diam yang benar-benar diam tanpa seorangpun dari mereka yang bersuara. Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sekilas sebelum menarik pinggangnya mendekat, Wonwoo menggigil dan Mingyu tahu itu. Wonwoo terkejut, tapi hanya membisu tanpa menolak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada disana?"

Hening.

"Jihoon, dia menelponku tadi. Dia bilang kau keluar bersama Jisoo hyung, lalu karena sudah malam dan kau belum pulang jadi aku mencarimu."

Wonwoo tersentuh. Setelah semua yang terjadi Mingyu bahkan masih mau mencarinya.

"Aku..ditolak. Jisoo hyung menolakku."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo.

"Ditolak?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Dia bilang dia akan melepaskanku mulai sekarang. Dia bilang tidak seharusnya kami bersama. Dia bilang aku salah mengartikan perasaanku selama ini."

Mingyu kembali memandang ke depan, menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Kau memang salah, kau selalu seperti itu."

Wonwoo mendongak.

"Jadi aku yang salah begitu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Mingyu berhenti, memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau..kau terlalu fokus dengan apa yang kau pikir kau tahu. Kau selalu menutup telinga dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingmu. Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri. Kau..kau memikirkan perasaanmu terlalu dalam sampai kau tidak sadar bahwa orang lain juga terluka sama besarnya sepertimu."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu tidak suka, tiba-tiba merasa marah. Ia tidak suka disalahkan di saat seperti ini. Ia butuh dukungan, bukan malah ditekan seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu? Kau sebut aku hanya peduli pada diriku sendiri? Aku? Lalu kau apa! Kau selalu seenaknya sendiri, kau selalu semena-mena padaku dulu, kau selalu saja egois. Kau Mingyu kau! Kau yang selalu mementingkan dirimu sendiri selama ini bukan aku!"

Wonwoo mulai berteriak, emosinya sudah benar-benar mencapai puncak sekarang. Apa yang Jisoo tadi katakan padanya dan yang barusan Mingyu sampaikan benar-benar membuat perasaannya kacau. Mingyu memandangnya, tersenyum tidak percaya.

"Bagus. Seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan kau selalu membalikkan kata-kataku. Kau. Yang egois itu kau! Kau yang tidak pernah memikirkan hati orang, kau yang selalu berbuat semaumu. Kau yang selalu mempermainkan perasaan orang lain!"

Wonwoo membelalak tidak terima.

"Mempermainkan perasaan orang lain? Lalu yang selama ini kau lakukan itu apa hah?! Kau yang selalu berganti teman kencan tiap minggu, kau yang hobi mencampakkan mantan-mantanmu setelah merasa bosan dengan. Kau dan segala tingkah bajinganmu itu!"

Mingyu menghembuskan nafas kasar, mencoba menetralkan amarahnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama emosi dan mulai berteriak pada satu sama lain.

"Setiap kali ada pertengkaran di antara kita yang kau lakukan hanya marah lalu menghilang entah kemana. Setiap kali kita berdebat pada akhirnya yang kau lakukan hanya memojokkanku, menghimpitku lalu menciumku paksa. Setelah itu apa? Kau pergi begitu saja! Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini tidak ada bedanya dengan apa yang hidung belang lakukan setelah mereka puas meniduri wanita bayaran mereka!"

Ia terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Wonwoo bicara dengan nada lemah, matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan menangis sekarang. Ia hanya butuh kata-kata penyemangat bukan pertengkaran seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu..tapi aku bahkan ragu apa arti sebenarnya aku untukmu. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada brengsek sepertimu? Kenapa aku-"

"Memang kau pikir aku seperti ini karena siapa!"

Mingyu berteriak tepat di depan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersentak, Mingyu tidak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya.

"Memang kau pikir aku brengsek karena siapa? Memang kau pikir aku menjadi bajingan seperti sekarang karena apa? Kau pikir semua ini karena siapa Woo?!"

Mingyu kembali berteriak, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan sarat akan kemarahan.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah dengan ketidakpekaanmu. Aku lelah dengan semua ketidakpeduliaanmu. Aku lelah denganmu!"

Wonwoo terdiam, airmatanya keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Butuh berapa lama untuk kau sadar? Butuh berapa lama agar kau bisa memahami hatimu sendiri? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?"

Mingyu berujar putus asa, mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa hancurnya aku saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Mingyu bicara lemah,

"Kau segalanya bagiku. Kalau kau bertanya apa artimu bagiku, kau segalanya. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Seandainya kau tahu itu."

Mingyu melepaskan pegangannya pada ujung gagang payung. Perlahan, Mingyu menuntun tangan Wonwoo untuk menggegam gagang payung itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengetahui hatiku ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaanku walau hanya sekali?"

Hujan, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

"Sekalipun kau mengabaikanku, sekalipun kau bersikap dingin padaku, aku tidak pernah bisa mendorongmu keluar dari pikiranku."

Mingyu menunduk, mendesah pelan.

"Andai aku bisa menyentuhmu. Aku ingin..menjadi seorang pria bagimu."

Mingyu memutar tubuhnya, berjalan menjauh dari Wonwoo sekalipun ia tahu bahwa hujan turun semakin deras saat ini. Tubuhnya mulai basah terkena air dan Mingyu bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi. Wonwoo terdiam, menatap Mingyu nanar.

"Aku.."

Wonwoo akhirnya bersuara, keras agar Mingyu dapat mendengarnya di antara derasnya suara hujan. Mingyu berhenti, memandang Wonwoo putus asa.

"Aku..takut. Aku takut kalau apa yang terjadi di masa lalu akan terulang lagi bila aku bersamamu."

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menahan air matanya keluar semakin banyak.

"Bagaimana kalau kau meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti? Bagaimana kalau kau mencampakkanku suatu saat nanti?"

Mingyu memejamkan matanya perlahan, ia lelah mendengar kalimat semacam itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Ketakutan ini, semua trauma ini, sangat menyiksa."

Wonwoo kembali menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya sampai jari-jarinya memutih.

"Saat ketakutan itu mulai menghilang, saat aku merasa bahwa aku sudah melupakan segalanya..semua rasa sakit itu kembali."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan air mata berlinangan.

"Aku..aku harus bagaimana Gyu? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Wonwoo mulai terisak.

"Kau lelah? Kau lelah bukan? Aku juga. Sama denganmu, aku juga lelah."

Mingyu terdiam, memandang Wonwoo tepat di matanya. Hatinya sakit melihat Wonwoo menangis seperti sekarang. Ia ingin memeluk Wonwoo, menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya saat ini. Namun egonya berkata tidak. Mingyu bersuara setelah sekian lama diam.

"Semua yang aku katakan selama ini, semua yang aku lakukan selama ini, mungkin tidaklah cukup untukmu."

"Kau mungkin kehilangan terlalu banyak. Tapi kalau kau mengijinkanku sekali saja untuk ikut merasakan kehilanganmu, semuanya tidak akan seberat ini bagi kita."

Mingyu termangu, diam membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup terkena air hujan.

"Perlu kau tahu, aku bukan hanya ingin melindungimu. Lebih dari semuanya, aku ingin melindungi kita."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu nanar, ingin rasanya ia mendekat. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo berjalan ke arah Mingyu sekarang. Memayunginya, menghindarkan tubuh Mingyu dari air hujan. Tapi semuanya terasa sulit, rasanya seakan-akan kedua kakinya tak mampu untuk digerakkan.

"Apa yang perlu kau lakukan dari awal hanyalah percaya. Percaya padaku dan aku akan terus berada di sisimu, sampai kapanpun itu."

Lalu Mingyu pergi, benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian malam itu. Wonwoo terpaku, memegang pegangan payung di tangannya makin erat. Wonwoo hanya bisa diam memandang hampa punggung basah Mingyu yang semakin jauh dari penglihatannya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, merasakan penglihatan mengabur karena air mata. Wonwoo menangis terisak, benar-benar terisak sampai dadanya terasa sesak. Pegangan Wonwoo pada payung di tangannya terlepas. Tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai basah, tidak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang kembali ia rasakan. Wonwoo hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah penuh air mata. Wonwoo jatuh dengan lutut menghantam tanah.

"Gyu…"

Wonwoo terus menangis, mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang selama ini menumpuk di hatinya.

"Gyu-ya…"

Wonwoo meremat celananya erat, sesak di dadanya semakin nyeri terasa. Air hujan yang terus mengenai tubuhnya sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan.

"Maaf..atas segalanya. Maaf atas semuanya. Maaf."

Maaf, hanya itu yang mampu Wonwoo ucapkan saat ini. Ia salah dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Bukan hanya pada Mingyu, ia juga salah pada Jisoo selama ini. Mingyu benar, Wonwoo memang kehilangan terlalu banyak. Menangis sekeras apapun, menangis sebanyak apapun, semuanya percuma. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Menyesal, hanya itu yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan sekarang.

.

.

 **Kapan kita bisa berdiri bersama, tersenyum seakan tidak ada yang salah?**

* * *

TBC


	14. Thousand Paper Cranes

XX

"Jeon Wonwoo astaga!"

Ibunya berujar kaget malam itu begitu ia membuka pintu dan melihat Wonwoo pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Wanita itu memandang Wonwoo panik sembari menyentuh kedua pipi Wonwoo pelan. Dingin, kulit Wonwoo sedingin es saat ini. Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, berdiri kaku di depan pintu rumahnya. Ibunya menarik Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumah buru-buru.

"Woo apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

Ibunya berujar khawatir sambil memeluk tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih diam, belum membalas pelukan Ibunya.

"Woo jawab Ibu! Ada apa?!"

Ibunya bicara hampir menangis. Melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah Wonwoo yang kelihatan pucat. Wonwoo terdiam, menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, airmatanya mulai keluar tanpa ia sadari.

"Bu..sakit."

Wonwoo berbisik, pipinya mulai basah akan airmata.

"Sakit, sakit sekali."

Wonwoo menangis tanpa ekspresi berarti, membuatnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih menyedihkan.

"Aku lelah Bu, aku tidak mau lagi."

Ia menangis semakin keras dengan airmata yang keluar makin banyak. Ibunya menatap Wonwoo sedih, memeluk tubuhnya perlahan. Dibawanya kepala Wonwoo agar menempel pada bahunya. Ia mengelus punggung Wonwoo pelan, hatinya terluka melihat anaknya seperti ini. Wonwoo-nya yang selama ini hampir tidak pernah menangis di hadapannya kini kelihatan begitu lemah dan rapuh.

"Sakit..aku tidak bisa lagi Bu. Tidak bisa."

XX

Wonwoo duduk termenung sendirian di depan meja belajarnya tanpa ekspresi. 3 hari tidak pergi kuliah dan tidak pulang ke apartment. Apa yang ia lakukan hanya menyendiri di kamarnya tanpa suara. Wonwoo bahkan tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya sama sekali. Ia benar-benar menyendiri dengan niat tidak diganggu siapapun.

"Ibu bawakan susu dan cookies, makan saat kau sudah minum obatmu nanti."

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, memandang Ibunya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat, menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Wonwoo.

"Demammu sudah benar-benar hilang, Ibu rasa kau sudah sembuh."

Wanita itu masih tersenyum, Wonwoo hanya diam balas tersenyum kecil.

"Ibu tidak perlu membawa semua obat dan makanan itu kemari. Aku akan meminumnya sendiri nanti."

Ibunya memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Kalau bukan Ibu yang membawanya kemari sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah meminum obatmu. Lagipula kau belum makan dari pagi, Ibu tidak mau kau sakit lagi."

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum, memandang Ibunya sayang.

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih Bu."

Ibunya mengangguk, mencium pucuk kepala Wonwoo lalu berjalan pelan keluar kamar. Saat ia hampir menyentuh gagang pintu, ia melongokkan kepalanya sekilas pada Wonwoo yang kelihatan kembali sibuk dengan lamunannya. Ia memandang Wonwoo sedih.

" _Kapan kau ingat nak?"_

XX

Wonwoo terbangun tengah malam itu dengan dahi penuh keringat. Nafasnya putus-putus dan ekspresinya seperti orang bingung. Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya mencoba menetralkan nafasnya. Wonwoo mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan. Ia bermimpi, mimpi yang sama 3 hari belakangan ini.

Bukan mimpi buruk, hanya saja Wonwoo merasa dejavu. Dejavu dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya. Dalam mimpi, Wonwoo melihat dirinya dalam versi anak-anak sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang dalam ruangan yang kelihatan seperti kamar inap rumah sakit. Kedua orangtuanya ada disana, berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri ranjang Wonwoo.

Semuanya tampak biasa sebenarnya, kecuali dengan ikut hadirnya kedua orangtua Mingyu dalam mimpinya. Mereka melirik Wonwoo kecil sesekali sambil menenangkan seorang anak yang kelihatan seumuran dengan Wonwoo yang entah kenapa terus menangis. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi, anak yang sedang menangis itu mirip sekali dengan teman mataharinya.

" _Wonwoo hyung jahat, Wonwoo hyung tidak ingat Mingyu. Wonwoo hyung melupakan Mingyu! Mingyu benci Wonwoo hyung!"_

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Mingyu?

" _Mingyu sayang, Wonwoo hyung tidak melupakanmu. Wonwoo hyung..sakit. Karena itu Wonwoo hyung seperti ini. Wonwoo hyung tidak lupa, dia menyayangi Mingyu. Karena itu Mingyu tidak boleh menangis. Nanti Wonwoo hyung sedih melihat Gyu-ie menangis."_

Ibu Mingyu bicara pelan, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Mingyu kecil. Mingyu menggeleng keras, sama sekali tidak menghentikan tangisannya. Wonwoo kecil memandang mereka bingung. Wonwoo menengadah, memegang tangan ibunya erat.

" _Ibu, anak itu kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak berhenti menangis dari tadi Bu? Kenapa dia menyebut Wonwoo jahat? Apa Wonwoo sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?"_

Ibu Wonwoo menggeleng, tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Wonwoo sayang.

" _Tidak sayang, sama sekali tidak. Mingyu hanya sedih karena...sesuatu. Wonwoo tentu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah."_

Wonwoo masih tidak mengerti, sesekali melirik takut-takut pada Mingyu yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti menangis.

" _Tapi Bu..anak itu menangis keras sekali. Apa Wonwoo harus minta maaf padanya agar dia berhenti menangis?"_

Ibunya kembali menggeleng masih dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

" _Tidak, suatu saat nanti Wonwoo akan mengerti kenapa Mingyu menangis. Suatu saat nanti."_

Wonwoo kecil akhirnya diam, memegang erat tangan Ibunya sambil memandang Mingyu sedih. Lalu semua tiba-tiba gelap, gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Dan setelah semua mimpi itu berakhir Wonwoo akan terbangun dengan dahi dan baju yang penuh dengan keringat, selalu.

Wonwoo menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Kepalanya mendadak pusing luar biasa. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap pusing di kepalanya dapat hilang tanpa bekas. Wonwoo sadar, ada sesuatu yang hilang dari memorinya. Wonwoo tahu ada yang salah, ia melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia yakini ada kaitannya dengan Mingyu yang ia kenal sekarang.

XX

"Bu, apakah dulu aku pernah sakit sampai harus masuk rumah sakit?"

Wonwoo bertanya malam itu saat ia dan Ibunya sedang duduk berdua di depan televisi yang tengah menayangkan drama favorit sang Ibu. Ibunya mengalihkan pandangan, memandang Wonwoo dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Dulu?"

Wonwoo membisu.

"Apakah saat kecil dulu aku pernah sakit sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit?"

Ibunya terdiam, mulutnya sudah membuka bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo saat tiba-tiba telepon rumah mereka berdering nyaring dengan suara keras. Wanita itu memandang Wonwoo sekilas sebelum berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang tamu.

"Ya? Kediaman Jeon disini. Dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"…"

"Ah benarkah? Baik-baik, aku akan segera kesana."

"Siapa?"

Wonwoo tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ibunya dengan wajah ingin tahu. Sang Ibu menengok sebentar sebelum menutup telepon pelan.

"Jungah sepertinya akan melahirkan malam ini."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jungah noona? Jang Jungah?"

Ibunya mengangguk sekilas sebelum berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Mengambil tas dan jaket juga kunci mobil. Sang Ibu berjalan terburu-buru menuju garasi dengan Wonwoo yang masih setia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Lalu Ibu mau kesana sekarang begitu? Ke Rumah Sakit? Biar aku ikut, aku akan mengantar Ibu."

Ibunya menggeleng pelan, menempatkan tasnya pada bangku penumpang. Wonwoo hanya diam memandangi Ibunya yang kelihatan sibuk dengan barang bawaannya.

"Tidak, biar Ibu sendiri saja. Ibu harus buru-buru, semua Bibimu sudah disana. Kau jaga rumah, jangan tidur terlalu larut."

Wanita itu menutup pintu mobilnya lalu mulai menyalakan mesin. Wonwoo hanya membisu memandang Ibunya saat tiba-tiba sang Ibu membuka kaca mobil lalu menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

"Ah, Ibu hampir lupa. Jihoon tadi menelpon Ibu. Dia meminta Ibu untuk menyuruhmu menghidupkan ponsel. Dia khawatir karena selama beberapa hari ini kau hilang. Jangan buat dia khawatir. Hidupkan ponselmu. Ibu pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengangguk seadanya, memandang kepergian Ibunya tanpa kata. Ayahnya sudah kembali pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan dan ia kembali sendirian sekarang. Wonwoo mendesah pelan, berjalan lesu masuk ke rumahnya.

Wonwoo berjalan malas ke lantai atas untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu kembali turun memutuskan untuk membunuh sepi dengan menonton televisi. Wonwoo menghidupkan ponselnya lalu melempar benda itu asal ke samping tubuhnya. Ia menekan tombol remote acak mencari acara televisi yang menarik untuk ditonton.

Tidak ada.

Wonwoo mematikan televisi dengan wajah datar. Ia luar biasa bosan dan menonton televisi benar-benar bukan pilihan bagus. Wonwoo melirik ponselnya sebentar sebelum menyentuh benda persegi itu enggan.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya terkejut segera setelah layar ponselnya menyala. Ada 93 panggilan tak terjawab dan 127 pesan masuk. Ia memandang layar ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut. Nama Seungkwan, Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang terpampang di layar ponselnya saat ini. Pesan-pesan itu juga mereka yang mengirim. Wonwoo menggeleng perlahan, dasar berlebihan. Ia kan hanya istirahat selama beberapa hari.

Wonwoo mengecek pesan yang masuk satu-persatu. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum geli membaca isi dari pesan-pesan yang ada. Kebanyakan isinya adalah omelan Seungkwan dan Soonyoung juga kekhawatiran Jihoon. Mereka, Wonwoo bahagia memiliki mereka bertiga sebagai sahabatnya.

Wonwoo terus mengecek semua panggilan dan pesan yang ia terima sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia tersenyum kecut, tidak ada satupun pesan maupun panggilan dari Jisoo ataupun Mingyu.

Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja di hadapannya. Ia terdiam, melamun. Memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, namun perlu diakui bahwa Wonwoo banyak melamun belakangan ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia melamun, saat Wonwoo tersadar jam yang menempel di dinding ruangan itu tahu-tahu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Wonwoo menguap sebentar, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Sudah terlalu larut, mungkin ini waktunya Wonwoo tidur.

 _Drrt._

Wonwoo menghentikkan langkahnya, memandang ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan dahi berkerut. Siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam begini? Wonwoo mendekat ke arah meja, mengambil ponselnya pelan lalu mengangkat telponnya.

" _Halo, apakah benar ini Tuan Wonwoo?"_

Wonwoo terdiam, suara seorang wanita yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Iya, ini Wonwoo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

" _Begini, ini dari Rumah Sakit Seoul. Saya ingin mengabarkan pada anda bahwa Tuan Kim Mingyu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan."_

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Kecelakaan?

" _Sekarang dia-"_

Belum sempat petugas itu menyelesaikan perkataannya Wonwoo sudah terlebih dahulu menjatuhkan ponsel di tangannya. Wonwoo panik, dengan segera langsung berlari keluar rumahnya. Tidak peduli bahwa sekarang ia hanya mengenakan celana training dengan sebuah jumper yang menutupi kaos tipis yang ia kenakan, Wonwoo berlari menyusuri jalanan komplek rumahnya.

Wonwoo berlari, tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat ia terus berlari. Yang Wonwoo pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara agar ia bisa dengan cepat sampai di Rumah Sakit. Ia harus segera bertemu Mingyu.

Cukup lama Wonwoo berlari di area komplek rumahnya sampai akhirnya ia sampai di jalanan besar terdekat dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wonwoo melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari kendaraan. Ia menyetop taxi asal kemudian tanpa buang waktu langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi penumpang.

"Tolong Rumah Sakit Seoul Pak. Saya mohon cepat."

Wonwoo bicara dengan nafas tersengal, memandang si supir dengan pandangan tidak sabar. Sang supir hanya mengangguk seadanya kemudian tanpa banyak bicara langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Wonwoo hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit, memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan gelisah. Mingyu tidak boleh kenapa-kenapa. Tidak boleh.

XX

"Mingyu, dimana dia dirawat?"

Wonwoo bicara tidak sabar pada petugas informasi yang kini tengah memandangnya tidak mengerti. Wajar sebenarnya, ia bicara terlalu cepat dan tidak jelas. Wonwoo sadar diri, memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali bersuara. Kali ini lebih pelan.

"Kim Mingyu, di ruang mana ia dirawat sekarang?"

Petugas itu akhirnya mengangguk paham, meminta Wonwoo untuk menunggu kemudian mulai mengecek komputer di depannya.

"Tuan Kim Mingyu dirawat di ruang 107, dari sini anda bisa terus lurus ke arah sana. Kemudian nanti di persimpangan anda bisa belok ke kiri."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian kembali berlari ke arah yang dimaksud sang petugas.

"Aku kasihan pada pemuda ini. Dia meninggal di usia yang masih sangat muda, padahal dia tampan."

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, memandang dua orang perawat yang terlihat mendorong sebuah ranjang Rumah Sakit dengan tubuh seseorang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atasnya.

"Aku rasa dia memang pantas menerima semua ini. Dia mengalami kecelakaan karena kesalahannya sendiri. Anak jaman sekarang hobi mengendarai kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi."

Wonwoo terus memperhatikkan kedua perawat yang barusan melewatinya itu beserta mayat yang mereka bawa dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Hanya rambut dan tangannya saja yang terlihat. Wonwoo memandang mayat itu dengan pandangan takut. Rambutnya hitam, sama seperti rambut Mingyu saat terakhir kali Wonwoo melihatnya. Kulit tangannya kecoklatan seperti milik Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca entah kenapa. Tidak mungkin itu Mingyu, tidak mungkin. Pasti bukan, pasti. Itu..bukan Mingyu kan?

"Woo?"

Wonwoo terdiam, melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Woo?"

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuh sepenuhnya. Memandang orang yang barusan memanggil namanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wonwoo terdiam, masih setia memandang orang itu tanpa suara. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya, Wonwoo kelihatan takut sekarang. Wonwoo terus memandangi Mingyu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dalam diam. Ia memperhatikkan Mingyu dari atas sampai bawah. Mingyu tidak apa-apa, ia terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Mungkin Mingyu sedikit mendapat luka. Wajahnya diplester di beberapa bagian dan sebuah perban tebal membalut tangan kirinya. Hanya itu, selebihnya Mingyu masih sama.

Mingyu kembali memandang Wonwoo heran. Memutuskan untuk menghampiri Wonwoo, Mingyu berjalan mendekat dengan langkah terseok. Wonwoo masih setia memperhatikkan Mingyu. Ia baru sadar, lutut Mingyu juga terluka.

"Kenapa kau kemari Woo? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kau sakit?"

Mingyu bertanya khawatir. Sementara Wonwoo, ia masih saja diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Perlahan, Wonwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian mengarahkannya pada dada Mingyu. Wonwoo mencengkram jaket yang Mingyu kenakan pelan, mulai menangis tanpa sadar.

"Kau..disini."

Wonwoo berbisik, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu.

"Kau..masih bisa berdiri."

Ia kembali bicara dengan suara lebih keras. Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, memandang wajah Mingyu yang kini tidak semulus dulu. Wonwoo dapat dengan jelas melihat luka di pipi kanan dan dahi Mingyu yang tertutupi plester. Wonwoo menurunkan pandangannya, tangannya dengan lembut menyentuh tangan kiri Mingyu yang sekarang dibalut perban putih. Wonwoo memandang tangan Mingyu nanar, airmatanya kembali menetes tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Kau..baik. Aku pikir kau…Ada mayat..dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku pikir itu.. "

Wonwoo terdiam, airmatanya keluar makin banyak. Wonwoo menangis tanpa suara, tanpa isakkan. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, menarik kepala Wonwoo pelan agar menempel pada bahunya. Mingyu mengusap rambut Wonwoo sayang dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku disini. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya terjatuh saat menaiki motorku. Jangan menangis."

Mingyu mengecup pelipis Wonwoo penuh perasaan. Mingyu mengangkat tangannya yang terluka kemudian mulai memeluk Wonwoo lebih erat. Wonwoo masih menangis, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu tegap Mingyu.

"Aku pikir aku kehilanganmu, aku pikir kau benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aku pikir-"

"Ssstt."

Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo pelan, menghadapkan wajah Wonwoo dengan miliknya. Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo yang sudah penuh airmata lembut.

"Itu bukan aku, bukan. Aku disini sekarang, bersamamu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Woo. Tidak akan pernah."

Mingyu kembali memeluk Wonwoo, menempatkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Wonwoo. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat sambil sesekali mengelus pelan punggung Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum tanpa sadar. Menyadari bahwa Wonwoo menangis karena takut kehilangannya membuat Mingyu merasa bahagia.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Mingyu dibuat terkejut karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba membalas pelukannya. Wonwoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Mingyu, menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Mingyu. Menyesap dalam aroma yang menguar dari sana. Entahlah, Wonwoo hanya merasa benar-benar merindukan Mingyu. Wajahnya, senyumnya, aromanya, semuanya. Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya, membawa tubuhnya makin menempel pada Mingyu.

Mingyu membisu, merinding merasakan nafas hangat juga bibir tipis Wonwoo yang menempel di lehernya. Hampir seminggu tidak bertemu ternyata membawa banyak perubahan pada Wonwoo. Mingyu heran tentu saja, namun bukan berarti ia tidak senang. Ia bahagia luar biasa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku disini?"

Mingyu akhirnya bertanya setelah sekian lama larut dalam pikirannya. Mingyu mencoba melonggarkan pelukan Wonwoo di lehernya, sekedar agar ia bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo dengan jelas. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng, enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada Mingyu. Alih-alih terlepas, pelukannya justru semakin erat.

"Woo?"

"Jangan dilepas."

Diam sesaat.

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja."

Wonwoo diam begitupun Mingyu.

"Lama juga tidak apa. Aku akan memelukmu selama yang kau mau."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, semakin leluasa melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Mingyu. Mingyu-pun sama, diposisikannya kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggang Wonwoo. Memeluknya, menarik dekat tubuh Wonwoo agar menempel erat padanya. Wonwoo diam, menerima semua pelukan Mingyu padanya saat ini. Wonwoo menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?"

Mingyu kembali bertanya setelah lama hening di antara mereka. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Wonwoo untuk menjawab.

"Seseorang menghubungiku, mungkin petugas Rumah Sakit. Dia mengatakan bahwa kau kecelakaan, lalu aku.."

"Langsung kemari tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari orang yang menelponmu. Aku benar kan? Kau juga pasti tidak sadar kalau sekarang masih memakai sandal rumah."

Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya, memandang Wonwoo yang kini juga tengah memandangnya. Wonwoo menunduk, memperhatikan sepasang sandal berwarna biru muda di kedua kakinya. Wonwoo menggerutu dalam hati, betapa konyolnya ia. Ia pasti kelihatan bodoh sekali sekarang. Mingyu tersenyum, menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Wonwoo. Menatap Wonwoo tepat di matanya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku menjadikan kontakmu sebagai panggilan cepat nomor satu. Pasti karena itu pihak Rumah Sakit menghubungimu."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau bahkan..tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Wonwoo menunduk, menurunkan lengannya dari leher Mingyu. Ia terdiam, memainkan ujung jaket yang Mingyu kenakan.

"Kau benar."

Giliran Mingyu yang mengerutkan dahinya sekarang.

"Hah?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Aku salah, selama ini aku salah. Tentang aku, tentang Jisoo hyung, tentang kita."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, memandang wajah Mingyu yang tepat berada di depannya. Mingyu hanya diam, masih dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk pinggang Wonwoo erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu agak melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Apa?"

"Aku.."

Wonwoo diam sebentar.

"Salah mengartikan perasaanku selama ini. Aku salah, benar-benar salah. Aku-"

"Bisa katakan lagi?"

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu bingung.

"Aku..salah?"

Wonwoo menjawab ragu dengan suara pelan. Mingyu menggeleng, memegang kedua lengan atas Wonwoo erat.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Kau..mencintaiku?"

Wonwoo terkejut, mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Rona merah mulai menjalari kedua pipinya tipis. Bagaimana ia bisa reflek mengatakan hal itu?

"Aku..ya. Kau sudah mendengarnya."

Wonwoo bicara malu-malu, masih enggan memandang Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum, mengangkat wajah Wonwoo agar ia bisa melihat mata Wonwoo lebih jelas. Kalau Wonwoo-nya malu-malu seperti ini berarti apa yang ia dengar tadi memang benar.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas."

Mingyu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, memandang Mingyu salah tingkah.

"Hei, ayo katakan lagi. Aku-"

"Tidak mau!"

Wonwoo kembali memeluk Mingyu erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah di dada bidang Mingyu.

"Jangan menyuruhku untuk mengulang kembali apa yang sudah aku katakan."

Wonwoo bicara dengan suara teredam. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, menggeleng pelan kemudian mulai membalas pelukan Wonwoo tak kalah erat. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi saling memeluk cukup lama. Hanya diam menikmati pelukan masing-masing juga saling berbagi kehangatan. Beberapa kali petugas juga pasien yang berjalan melewati mereka memandang keduanya aneh.

"Woo, orang-orang memandang kita aneh."

Mingyu berbisik pelan tepat di samping telinga Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku seperti ini."

Wonwoo masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo, sesekali mengecupi leher Wonwoo sayang.

"Gyu?"

"Hem?"

"Kau punya uang tidak?"

Mingyu bertanya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Mingyu.

"Aku belum membayar taksi yang aku tumpangi kemari."

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil, kembali memerangkap tubuh kecil Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Wonwoo yang kelihatan bodoh seperti ini akan selalu jadi favoritnya.

XX

"Ayo kita naik taksi saja Gyu."

Wonwoo menggoyang-goyangkan tautan tangannya dengan Mingyu. Tatapannya memelas memandang lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku bilang tidak mau. Kalau kita naik taksi maka kita akan cepat sampai ke apartment. Aku tidak mau, aku mau berlama-lama denganmu malam ini."

Mingyu menjawab masih dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Wonwoo mendengus pelan, cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menciummu."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo hanya diam, mulai merona sendiri. Wonwoo berdehem,

"Aku hanya tidak mau kalau luka di kakimu tambah parah."

Mingyu masih tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa."

Kemudian hening. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo makin erat.

"Hyung, aku mau bercerita tentang sesuatu."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu biasa.

"Aku akan mendengarkan."

"Tapi kau harus janji dulu. Jangan menyelaku, jangan bertanya, kau hanya harus diam mendengarkanku sampai ceritaku selesai."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung kemudian mengangguk singkat pada Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum, agak mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali bicara.

"Dulu, dulu sekali.."

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Aiih, Wonwoo kita sudah besar rupanya. Kemari sayang, Bibi benar-benar merindukanmu."

Wonwoo kecil memandang wanita di depannya bingung. Genggamannya pada tangan sang Ibu mengerat.

"Tidak apa sayang, ini Bibi Eunwoo. Mulai sekarang Bibi Eunwoo akan tinggal di sebelah rumah kita. Ayo beri salam."

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, mulai membungkukkan badannya pelan.

"Halo Bibi."

Wanita itu tersenyum cantik.

"Ahh lucunya. Terakhir Bibi kemari Wonwoo masih kecil sekali. Coba beritahu Bibi berapa usia Wonwoo sekarang."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Empat?"

Wonwoo kecil bicara ragu, mulutnya mengerucut lucu.

"Ah berarti Mingyu harus memanggil Wonwoo hyung mulai sekarang. Ayo, sekarang giliran Gyu-ie yang memperkenalkan diri."

Wanita itu bicara dengan seorang anak yang Wonwoo belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Wonwoo memandang anak itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu, sedang yang dipandang hanya diam menyembunyikan diri di belakang kaki si Ibu.

"Ayo Gyu-ie, tidak perlu malu."

Ibu Jeon bicara membujuk. Mingyu menggeleng, menatap Wonwoo malu-malu. Wonwoo yang semula hanya diam tiba-tiba melangkah maju menghampiri Mingyu yang masih betah menyembunyikan diri di belakang sang Ibu. Saat Wonwoo kecil sudah berdiri tepat di depan Mingyu ia tersenyum begitu lebar memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Mingu.."

Berawal dari sebuah sapaan kecil, kisah luar biasa mereka dimulai.

XX

Siang itu, seperti biasanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang bermain bersama di teras rumah Wonwoo. Sejak perkenalan mereka 3 bulan lalu Mingyu dan Wonwoo benar-benar tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Wonwoo disitu ada Mingyu. Kemanapun Wonwoo pergi selalu ada Mingyu yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Mereka sedang asik bermain dengan crayon dan kertas saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada riang pada Mingyu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Gu, kalau Mingu sudah besar nanti Mingu ingin apa?"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo bingung.

"Besal?"

Wonwoo kecil mengangguk antusias.

"Iya! Kalau Mingu sudah besar nanti Mingu ingin apa? Kalau hyung, hyung ingin jadi pilot!"

Wonwoo bicara semangat, kedua tangannya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Mingyu menaruh telunjuk di dagu, memasang ekspresi berpikir.

"Mingu ingin belsama hyung telus kalau sudah besal nanti."

Mingyu menjawab polos, memandang Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh. Wonwoo terdiam, memandang anak kecil di sampingnya sayang.

"Kalau begitu hyung juga mau terus bersama Mingu saat besar nanti."

XX

Wonwoo genap berusia 5 tahun. Seperti kebanyakan anak kecil seusianya sudah waktunya bagi Wonwoo untuk masuk Taman Kanak-kanak sekarang.

"Tapi Mingu mau ikut Wonwoo hyung sekolah. Mingu ingin ikut. Mingu ingin bersama Wonwoo hyung!"

Mingyu menangis keras sambil memeluk tubuh Wonwoo erat. Sedang Wonwoo, ia hanya diam sambil terus berusaha menenangkan Mingyu.

"Mingyu sayang, Mingyu belum boleh bersekolah bersama Wonwoo hyung. Mingyu masih terlalu kecil. Biarkan Wonwoo sekolah ya? Mingyu tentu tidak mau Wonwoo hyung terlambat kan?"

Mingyu menggeleng keras, memandang Ibunya dengan wajah penuh airmata.

"Tidak mau! Wonwoo hyung tidak boleh pergi!"

Ibu Kim memandang Mingyu bingung. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar Mingyu mau melepaskan Wonwoo.

"Aku rasa tidak apa kalau kita membiarkan Mingyu ikut bersekolah dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu itu anak yang cerdas Eunwoo-ya, aku yakin membiarkannya masuk sekolah lebih awal bukanlah hal besar. Lagipula Mingyu sudah 4 tahun, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk masuk Taman Kanak-kanak."

Ibu Jeon bicara memberi solusi. Memandang wanita yang berdiri di pengertian. Wonwoo mengangguk, ganti memeluk Mingyu.

"Wonwoo yang akan menjaga Mingu di sekolah Bi! Bibi Eunwoo tidak perlu khawatir."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu sambil tersenyum, mengusap kedua pipinya pelan.

"Mingu tidak boleh menangis, Wonwoo hyung tidak suka kalau Mingu menangis. Sudah ya, nanti kita berangkat sekolah bersama."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit lucu. Mingyu akhirnya berhenti menangis, menggangguk pelan sambil kembali memeluk Wonwoo. Ibu Kim memandang dua anak di hadapannya sayang. Ia berujar pelan.

"Aku rasa kau benar Kak, mereka memang tidak bisa dipisahkan."

XX

"Ayah lihat! Mingyu bisa membuat burung kertas!"

Mingyu berlari ke arah dua orang pria dewasa yang kelihatan sedang santai berbincang di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Benarkah? Kemari, perlihatkan pada Ayah."

Pria yang tadi Mingyu panggil Ayah bersuara, membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Mingyu tersenyum, melompat semangat ke dalam pelukan sang Ayah. Tuan Jeon yang duduk di sebelah mereka hanya tersenyum. Mengalihkan pandangan, Tuan Jeon ganti memandang Wonwoo yang berjalan pelan ke arah mereka dengan dahi berkerut.

"Wonwoo tidak ikut membuat burung kertas seperti Mingyu?"

Tuan Jeon bertanya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan sebuah burung kertas berwarna biru di tangan kanannya. Wonwoo duduk di pangkuan sang Ayah.

"Wonwoo juga membuat burung kertas seperti Mingyu. Apakah bagus Ayah?"

Tuan Jeon mengangguk, mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo pelan.

"Tadi hyung kesulitan membuatnya, jadi Mingyu membantu hyung!"

Mingyu berujar bangga, memandang Ayahnya dan Wonwoo bergantian. Tuan Kim tersenyum, menyentuh burung kertas Mingyu perlahan.

"Tahu tidak, katanya kalau kita bisa membuat seribu burung kertas maka satu keinginan kita akan terkabul."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu serentak saling pandang.

"Benarkah?!"

Mereka berdua bertanya antusias. Tuan Kim mengangguk, memandang Tuan Jeon sambil tersenyum.

"Benar, coba Tanya Paman Chansik kalau kalian tidak percaya."

Wonwoo memandang sang Ayah dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Benar?"

Melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang memasang wajah lucu seperti sekarang mau tidak mau Tuan Jeon-pun mengangguk.

"Benar, tapi kalian harus menuliskan keinginan kalian dulu di salah satu burung kertas yang kalian buat."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama-sama bingung. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama belum bisa menulis dengan benar.

"Mingyu tahu!"

Mingyu melompat cepat dari pangkuan sang Ayah. Berlari sebentar ke ruang TV lalu kembali dengan sebuah crayon dan kertas di kedua tangannya.

"Ayah ayo cepat tulis 'Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu bersama terus'. Ayo Ayah cepat!"

Tuan Kim memandang Mingyu bingung, begitu juga Tuan Jeon.

"Menuliskan kalimat itu?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Itu keinginan Mingyu dan Wonwoo hyung Ayah!"

Mingyu bicara semangat, menarik tangan Wonwoo agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ayah menulis dulu, nanti Mingyu dan Wonwoo hyung salin di burung kertasnya. Ayah cepat ayo!"

Tuan Kim menggeleng perlahan, menulis sama persis seperti apa yang Mingyu katakan di atas kertas yang tadi Mingyu bawa. Begitu sang Ayah selesai menulis, Mingyu dengan cekatan mulai menyalin tulisan tersebut ke dalam burung kertas yang tadi Wonwoo buat. Tulisan anak kecil, tidak begitu jelas juga tidak rapi. Wonwoo bertepuk tangan pelan, memandang Mingyu kagum.

"Mingyu hebat!"

Mingyu tersenyum malu memandang Wonwoo. Menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, Mingyu berkata.

"Ayo berjanji membuat 1000 burung kertas hyung. Kalau sudah sampai seribu kita bisa bersama terus nanti!"

Wonwoo tersenyum, menautkan jari kelingkingnya erat dengan milik Mingyu.

"Janji!"

Tuan Kim dan Tuan Jeon hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, memandang satu sama lain diam-diam. Keputusan untuk menjodohkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo saat mereka dewasa nanti rasanya memang hal yang benar.

XX

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?"

Wonwoo bertanya, memandang Mingyu sedih.

"Ibu bilang Kakek merindukanku hyung, mau tidak mau aku harus pergi. Tapi aku janji hanya akan pergi sebentar! Kita masih bisa menghabiskan liburan bersama-sama. Lagipula kita kan sudah berjanji untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah bersama."

Mingyu memegang tangan Wonwoo erat, memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan lama hyung. Hyung harus menungguku."

Mingyu makin mengeratkan genggamannya, memandang Wonwoo sungguh-sungguh. Wonwoo menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

"Janji! Aku akan segera pulang lalu kita bisa bersama lagi!"

Anak itu bicara semangat, kelingkingnya tertaut erat dengan milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, sedih.

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama."

Mingyu menggeleng keras.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan pulang cepat, nanti kita bisa bermain bersama lagi. Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar sekali. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, membalas senyum Mingyu tak kalah lebarnya.

XX

Karena memang pada akhirnya, tidak semua hal yang kita rencanakan berakhir seperti apa yang kita harapkan.

Wonwoo yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sang Ibu. Berlari ke seberang jalan ke arah seorang penjual balon dengan wajah sumringah. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Wonwoo yang saat itu menyeberang sembarangan dihantam sebuah sedan merah yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, melanggar lampu lalu lintas. Sang Ibu hanya bisa menjerit histeris saat melihat anak semata wayangnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan dengan luka di sekujur tubuh.

Wonwoo terbaring koma setelahnya. Tangan kanannya patah dan ia mengalami cedera parah pada kepalanya. Mingyu yang saat itu tengah berada di rumah sang Kakek langsung bergegas pulang setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Wonwoo mengalami kecelakaan.

Saat itu Mingyu kecil selalu menemani Wonwoo selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Setiap hari mengunjunginya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa dan mengajak Wonwoo bicara sekalipun ia sadar kalau Wonwoo tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Hyung.."

Mingyu bicara pelan, mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak merembes keluar. Ia tidak ingin Wonwoo hyung-nya sedih kalau melihatnya menangis.

"Cepatlah bangun supaya kita bisa kembali bermain bersama."

 **…**

Wonwoo bangun pada akhirnya, namun dengan ingatan yang tidaklah sempurna. Wonwoo didiagnosa mengalami amnesia, membuatnya tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya dengan baik. Ia hanya ingat dengan Ayah dan Ibunya, sang Kakek juga Paman Hong. Selain itu Wonwoo sama sekali lupa. Lupa dengan tetangganya, sekolahnya, teman-temannya. Dan yang paling menyedihkan, Wonwoo bahkan tidak mengingat Mingyu dan semua yang mereka pernah lakukan.

Mingyu hanya anak berusia 6 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa waktu itu. Kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo bahkan seakan-akan tak pernah mengenalnya membuat Mingyu terguncang.

"Apakah Mingyu sudah berbuat nakal sampai Wonwoo hyung melupakan Mingyu seperti itu? Kalau iya Mingyu berjanji untuk tidak nakal lagi. Tapi Wonwoo hyung tidak boleh lupa pada Mingyu! Hyung tidak boleh seperti itu.."

Mingyu menangis terisak, memeluk tubuh Ibunya erat. Keempat orang dewasa yang berada dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa memandang Mingyu sedih. Sedang Wonwoo, ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

"Apa Wonwoo sudah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat Bu? Kenapa anak itu tidak berhenti menangis? Apa Wonwoo perlu meminta maaf padanya?"

Sang Ibu menggeleng pelan, tersenyum lembut ke arah Wonwoo.

"Suatu hari nanti Wonwoo akan mengerti kenapa Mingyu menangis. Suatu hari nanti."

XX

Sebulan setelah Wonwoo sadar, Mingyu dan keluarganya harus pindah ke Hongkong atas tuntutan pekerjaan sang Ayah. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih belum bisa mengingatnya, mengingat kenangan mereka. Mingyu benar-benar tidak ingin pergi, ia ingin tinggal. Ia ingin tinggal agar ia bisa membuat Wonwoo mengingat semuanya, sayang Tuhan berencana lain.

Siang itu di bandara, Mingyu memandang sebuah toples kaca berukuran besar di pelukannya dengan pandangan sedih. Memandang burung-burung kertas warna-warni berukuran kecil di dalam toples itu diam. Dulu ia pernah berjanji pada Wonwoo untuk membuat seribu burung kertas agar keinginan mereka berdua terkabul. Ia akan mewujudkannya, sekalipun Wonwoo tidak mengingatnya Mingyu akan tetap mewujudkannya. Demi Wonwoo, demi keinginan mereka.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Wonwoo terdiam, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan terkejut. Mingyu tersenyum maklum, mengelus pelan pipi Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hyung.."

Wonwoo masih membisu, benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Mingyu adalah teman mataharinya?

"Ini, ini tidak benar. Kau besar di Hongkong. Kau sudah tinggal disana sejak umurmu 3 tahun. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku."

Wonwoo bicara cepat, melepaskan genggaman Mingyu pada tangannya. Mingyu hanya menunduk, menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Wonwoo pelan-pelan.

"Aku berjanji pada Bibi Jeon untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu kita padamu. Kau amnesia hyung, kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku. Secara teknis, aku tidak pernah ada dalam hidupmu."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu tidak mengerti.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu tentang apa yang terjadi dulu, itu sama saja aku memaksamu untuk mengingat. Memaksa pikiranmu untuk mengingat apa yang kau lupakan."

Mingyu terdiam.

"Dokter menyuruh kami untuk sebisa mungkin menutupi segala hal mengenai amnesia ini darimu. Bukanlah hal baik bagi otakmu untuk kembali mengingat semua memori ini. Dokter khawatir kalau semua ingatan ini akan kembali mencideraimu."

Wonwoo kembali terdiam, masih belum sepenuhnya paham dengan penjelasan Mingyu.

"Aku selalu ingin memberitahumu tentang segalanya hyung, sejak dulu. Tapi Ibu dan Bibi selalu melarangku, mengatakan bahwa apa yang ingin kuperbuat itu mungkin akan memperparah keadaanmu. Aku..tidak bisa apa-apa."

Wonwoo mendongak, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Semuanya terlalu rumit."

Mingyu memegang kedua sisi wajah Wonwoo lembut, semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

"Aku tahu."

Wonwoo berbisik.

"Aku.."

"Ada sesuatu. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Mingyu tersenyum, menarik tangan Wonwoo pelan mengajaknya ke halte terdekat. Inilah saatnya bagi Mingyu untuk mengungkapkan segalanya.

XX

"Rumahmu?"

Wonwoo bicara sambil memandang sebuah rumah bertingkat dengan ukuran besar di hadapannya.

"Ayo masuk."

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat, menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayah sedang ada pekerjaan diluar kota dan Ibu ikut menemani, jadi rumah sepi sekarang. Ahjumma yang biasa membantu disini kebetulan juga sedang libur jadi ya..kau tahu. Kita hanya berdua malam ini."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Mingyu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Rumah Mingyu besar, bersih. Terlihat nyaman dan terasa hangat. Wonwoo suka.

"Hyung.."

Wonwoo menoleh, memandang Mingyu yang kini sudah melepas jaketnya.

"Yang aku mau tunjukkan ada di atas. Ayo."

Mingyu kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo agar berjalan mengikutinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?"

Wonwoo bertanya sambil membantu Mingyu yang kelihatan agak kesusahan menaiki tangga rumahnya.

"Sesuatu, hyung lihat saja nanti."

Wonwoo hanya diam memandangi Mingyu dengan dahi berkerut namun tetap mengikuti kemana Mingyu berjalan.

"Tunggu disini, kau bisa masuk kalau aku bilang sudah siap."

Mingyu dengan sigap membuka pintu ruangan di hadapannya, menutupnya erat segera setelah ia masuk. Wonwoo ditinggalkan sendirian dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Hyung siap!"

Wonwoo makin bingung, memandang pintu di hadapannya ragu. Wonwoo memegang gagang pintu di depannya pelan sebelum membukanya perlahan. Gelap, ruangannya benar-benar gelap tanpa sedikitpun cahaya. Apa Mingyu berniat mengerjainya?

"Gyu?"

Dan tiba-tiba ruangan yang awalnya gelap gulita berubah terang dengan lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala. Wonwoo tertegun, kagum melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Ruangan itu ternyata penuh dengan burung kertas beraneka warna, burung kertas dimana-mana. Beberapa rak kayu yang dipenuhi toples-toples kaca berisi ratusan burung kertas berjejer rapi di depan tembok di segala sisi. Tak hanya itu, puluhan mungkin ratusan burung kertas lain menjuntai dari atas langit-langit ruangan, diikat menggunakan tali berwarna-warni. Wonwoo melihat ke lantai, melihat banyak burung kertas yang disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk lingkaran warna-warni di setiap sudut ruangan.

Wonwoo berjalan pelan menuju salah satu rak kayu di dekatnya. Wonwoo memperhatikkan toples-toples kaca itu dengan lebih seksama. Ia baru sadar bahwa masing-masing toples ditempeli foto di luarnya. Tunggu, foto-foto ini…

"Mungkin aku terlihat seperti seorang penguntit atau semacamnya, tapi sejak aku kembali dari Hongkong dulu aku selalu mengambil gambarmu diam-diam."

Mingyu memposisikan diri di samping Wonwoo, bicara malu-malu.

"Aku kembali ke Korea saat umurku 15 tahun, bertepatan dengan tahun ajaran baru juga. Aku memutuskan untuk mendaftar di sekolah yang sama denganmu segera setelah aku sampai disini. Dan ya, begitulah. Kau pasti sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kita satu SMA. Lagipula, aku bukan siswa populer dulu."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, masih fokus memperhatikan foto di tiap toples satu-persatu. Ia terpaku, memandang sebuah foto dengan dirinya dan Seungcheol di dalamnya. Foto dirinya yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Seungcheol di lapangan basket dulu, saat kakinya terkilir saat berlatih basket.

"Kau.."

Wonwoo menunduk.

"Ini artinya kau tahu tentang aku dan Seungcheol hyung dulu? Kami?"

Wonwoo mendongak, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Mingyu mengangguk, tersenyum kecil ke arah Wonwoo.

"Semuanya. Kau, Seungcheol, Jisoo hyung, Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Soonyoung. Aku juga tahu Jeonghan, kita satu angkatan ingat?"

Mingyu maju, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Wonwoo. Mingyu menunjuk salah satu foto yang ada dengan jarinya.

"Foto ini kuambil saat kita sedang melakukan perjalanan ke gunung waktu itu, aku rasa kau kedinginan jadi Seungcheol memberikan jaketnya padamu."

Wonwoo memperhatikan foto yang Mingyu maksud. Foto dirinya dengan Seungcheol yang terlihat saling bertukar senyum di depan sebuah api unggun.

"Lalu ini, aku lupa tepatnya kapan tapi yang aku tahu kau tertidur di perpustakaan waktu itu. Dengan Seungcheol dan Jisoo hyung bersamamu."

Wonwoo memperhatikan foto itu diam, tersenyum. Wonwoo ingat, saat itu ia tertidur karena terlalu bosan menunggui Jisoo yang mengajari Seungcheol bahasa Inggris.

"Ini juga, aku mengambilnya saat hari kelulusan kita. Foto waktu kita pergi ke taman bunga matahari saat TK dulu juga ada. Kalau ini saat kita sedang melakukan bakti sosial ke panti asuhan. Ingat tidak? Kau mengajari anak-anak disana cara membuat burung kertas. Lalu yang ini, waktu itu kau.."

"Gyu.."

"Ya?"

Mingyu menoleh, memandang Wonwoo yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua hal ini?"

Wonwoo bicara pelan, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan sendirian selama ini? Bagaimana kau-"

"Karena aku sudah janji hyung."

Mingyu tersenyum, memandang Wonwoo penuh perasaan.

"Aku berjanji untuk membuat seribu burung kertas padamu agar keinginan kita terkabul. Karena itu aku melakukan semua ini."

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Aku berhasil. Sekarang semuanya sudah genap seribu."

Mingyu tersenyum, mengambil sebuah burung kertas berwarna biru yang sudah kelihatan kusam dari atas salah satu rak.

"Ini burung kertas pertamamu. Burung kertas yang berisi permohonan kita. Kadang saat aku merasa lelah dan ingin menyerah akan semuanya aku akan melihat burung kertas ini dan mengingat janji kita. Burung kertas ini.."

Mingyu memandang burung kertas ditangannya penuh perasaan.

"Berarti banyak."

Mingyu kembali tersenyum,

"Ini."

Wonwoo memegang burung kertas itu dengan kedua tangan, membuka lipatannya pelan-pelan. Saat kertasnya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka Wonwoo benar-benar tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang. Perutnya serasa digelitik, membuatnya merasakan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Jantungnya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali saat ini.

Wonwoo terdiam sambil mengelus pelan kalimat yang tertulis dalam kertas di hadapannya.

' _Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu bersama terus'_

Wonwoo merasa bisa menangis kapan saja saking bahagianya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo. Menariknya mendekat sampai kedua wajah mereka bertemu. Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangan Wonwoo, memposisikannya agar melingkar sempurna di lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu kembali bersuara, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Wonwoo.

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu."

Wonwoo membalas pelan. Menatap Mingyu tepat di matanya.

"Bisa katakan sekali lagi?"

Mingyu berbisik pelan. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Gu, sangat."

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Mingyu. Ia hanya bisa menutup erat matanya saat bibir Mingyu akhirnya menempel lembut dengan miliknya. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo penuh perasaan, menyalurkan perasaannya yang selama ini hanya bisa ia pendam.

"Jangan minta aku berhenti karena aku akan menciummu lama sekali malam ini hyung."

Mingyu bicara disela ciuman mereka yang entah sejak kapan berubah panas. Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam, otaknya tiba-tiba kosong karena ciuman Mingyu padanya. Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, meremas rambut belakang Mingyu saat ciumannya mulai merembet kemana-mana. Mingyu mulai menurunkan ciumannya, ke dagu, ke lehernya. Wonwoo melenguh, ia tidak bisa kalau terus seperti ini.

Mingyu mengangkat wajah Wonwoo pelan, memandang Wonwoo yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya bagi mereka berdua untuk melakukannya.

XX

 **Kembali ke malam dimana Jisoo meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di Sungai Han waktu itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon yang saat itu baru pulang kuliah hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat ia melihat Jisoo berdiri sambil menunduk dalam di depan pintu apartmentnya. Jihoon berjalan cepat menghampiri Jisoo, heran kenapa tiba-tiba Jisoo bisa kemari.

"Hyung?"

Jihoon menyentuh bahu Jisoo pelan, menariknya agar Jisoo berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Hyung kau baik?"

Jihoon kembali bertanya. Jisoo hanya menggeleng kecil, tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon erat.

"Jihoon-ah.."

* * *

TBC

* * *

(-) Nunggu lama ya? Hee

(-) School life is sucks. Beneran.

(-) Kalau ada yang belum dimengerti bisa ditanyakan, nanti aku jawab.

(-) Ada yang masih inget Dongjin? Dia emang temen TK-nya Wonu, temen TK-nya Mingyu juga. Alasan kenapa Wonu masih inget Dongjin adalah karena mereka satu sekolah dasar. Jadi selama mereka bertemen itu Dongjin kayak semacam "Aku ini temen TK-mu." Atau "Dulu kita satu TK.", jadi secara nggak langsung sekalipun Wonu lupa dia tetep nganggep Dongjin temen TKnya. Susah memang penjelasannya.

(-) Chap ini prok-prok sekali buat **Newzee** yang entah dari jaman kapan udah notice soal burung kertasnya Mingyu. Dari sekian banyak reviewers hanya dirimu yang mengerti aku(?)

Kamu memang sesuatu.

(-) Yang tahu Wonwoo pernah amnesia itu cuma Mingyu dan keluarga. Trio kwek-kwek, Jisoo sama Hansol sama sekali nggak tahu. Hubungan Mingyu-Jisoo itu cuma sebatas tetanggaan.

(-) Dari umur 6 sampai 20, Mingyu kira-kira udah nunggu Wonwoo selama 14 tahun. Lama ya? Burung kertas yang suka Mingyu kasih ke Wonwoo itu juga bagian dari project 1000 burung kertasnya Mingyu.

(-) Untuk ruangan burung kertasnya Mingyu itu, aku harap gambarannya nyampe di kalian. Bayangin aja burung kertas warna-warni terhampar sejauh mata memandang.

(-) Kenapa Mingyu jadi brengsek? Chap depan.

(-) Berikutnya, kugoyangkan hati kalian.

Selamat Hari Minggu! Aduh besok Senen -_-


	15. How We End This Story

**(Bisa jadi ini chapter terpanjang sejauh ini, mungkin kalian akan bosan mungkin juga enggak. Tapi, ya silahkan.)**

* * *

XX

Mingyu mengangkat wajah Wonwoo pelan, menatap Wonwoo yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Aku…aku tidak..."

Mingyu bicara putus-putus dengan nafas terengah, tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Wonwoo kaget, reflek melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mingyu. Mingyu menggendongnya di depan, berjalan cepat ke arah sebuah kamar tak jauh dari ruangan burung kertasnya. Mingyu masuk ke ruangan itu tidak sabar kemudian menutup pintunya kasar.

Saat mereka sudah berdiri tepat di depan ranjang Mingyu langsung menjatuhkan Wonwoo dari gendongannya. Wonwoo jatuh telentang dengan punggung menghantam permukaan ranjang keras. Wonwoo masih kaget, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan bingung. Mingyu sebaliknya, ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Gyu kau ke-"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo terputus saat tanpa diduga Mingyu mulai merangkak memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Wonwoo. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ggy-gyu!"

Wonwoo bersuara, menahan pergerakan Mingyu yang semakin menempel padanya dengan menempatkan kedua tangannya di dada Mingyu. Mingyu hanya diam, menempatkan masing-masing tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri Wonwoo. Mengunci pergerakannya agar Wonwoo tidak bisa kemana-mana. Wonwoo membeku, melihat tatapan yang Mingyu berikan padanya. Tatapan penuh hasrat untuk memiliki sepenuhnya. Mingyu berbisik pelan dengan suara dalam.

"Hyung.."

Mingyu masih menatapnya, perlahan merendahkan wajahnya sampai tepat berada di atas wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo merona, merasakan tatapan Mingyu yang semakin intens padanya. Mingyu diam sebentar, tersenyum sekilas sebelum mencium bibir Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo menutup matanya rapat-rapat, darahnya berdesir kencang dan hawa panas mulai ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mingyu menciumnya pelan di awal namun Wonwoo dapat merasakan ciumannya semakin menuntut dan agresif. Mingyu melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, pelan namun menghanyutkan. Mingyu menggeram, semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Wonwoo.

"Hyung…"

Mingyu menghentikan ciumannya.

"Balas aku."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu bingung. Apa yang harus ia balas? Mingyu tersenyum, memandang Wonwoo maklum.

"Cukup buka mulutmu dan kau akan tahu apa maksudku."

Lalu Mingyu kembali menciumnya, tidak peduli bahwa bibir Wonwoo sudah mulai memerah sekarang Mingyu terus menciumnya. Wonwoo terdiam, jantungnya berpacu kencang sekali. Mingyu menggesek-gesekkan bibirnya dengan bibir Wonwoo, memberi sinyal agar Wonwoo membuka mulutnya. Wonwoo hanya pasrah, membuka mulutnya pelan membiarkan Mingyu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Mingyu masih setia pada posisinya, menindih Wonwoo sambil terus menciuminya. Perlahan kedua tangannya mulai bergerak. Mingyu menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Wonwoo erat. Meremasnya pelan tanpa berpikir untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Wonwoo bergetar, merasakan bibir panas Mingyu yang mulai mengecupi lehernya berkala. Dirematnya jari Mingyu kencang, Wonwoo merasakan geli yang amat sangat sekarang.

"Gyu kau pu-"

Nyonya Kim berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata membulat lucu. Memandang Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan pandangan terkejut.

"-lang."

Wonwoo membuka matanya, memandang ke arah pintu. Mingyu sama, mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Wonwoo dan memandang sang Ibu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ka-kalian…aku...Em, begini. Kami..."

Wanita itu bicara gelagapan, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Wonwoo sadar situasi sepersekian detik kemudian. Mendorong tubuh Mingyu agar menyingkir darinya. Wonwoo mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang dengan rona merah yang tanpa sadar mulai menjalari kedua pipinya. Wonwoo bicara pelan,

"Kami tidak…"

"Anakmu benar-benar pulang?"

Tiba-tiba Tuan Kim muncul di belakang sang istri dengan wajah lelah. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. Tersenyum saat matanya menangkap keberadaan Wonwoo di atas ranjang dan Mingyu yang entah kenapa sedang duduk di lantai dengan wajah masam sekarang.

"Hai Woo, lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?"

Tuan Kim bertanya ramah masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tidak sadar dengan keadaan canggung yang menyelimuti tiga orang dalam ruangan itu. Tuan Kim memandang Mingyu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Gyu? Kau tidak senang Ayah dan Ibu pulang? Kita 'kan-"

"Ayo kita keluar sayang, biarkan mereka berdua beristirahat. Sudah larut. Kau juga lelah bukan? Akan aku siapkan air hangat untukmu. Cepat."

Nyonya Kim mendorong suaminya buru-buru, membawanya menjauh dari ruangan itu secepatnya. Nyonya Kim menutup pintu pelan, tersenyum kikuk pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih betah pada posisi masing-masing.

"Maaf mengganggu, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian."

Kemudian pintu kamar itu benar-benar tertutup dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang masih betah tak bersuara. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangan, memandang Wonwoo yang juga tengah memandangnya. Wonwoo mendesah, menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

Wonwoo bicara frustasi. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

XX

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke _apartment_ malam itu. Beralasan bahwa ada yang harus mereka bereskan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi dengan tangan tertaut erat. Tuan Kim tentu memperbolehkan, mengantar mereka sampai ke gerbang dengan senyum di wajahnya. Beda Tuan Kim beda juga Nyonya Kim. Semenjak mereka berdua keluar dari kamar ia tidak henti-hentinya memandang Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan pandangan menggoda. Pandangan yang seakan-akan berkata 'Kalian pasti akan meneruskan yang tadi di _apartment_ nanti.'.

"Aku malu sekali."

Wonwoo bicara pelan, mengadu pada Mingyu yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya erat. Mingyu hanya tersenyum, menarik Wonwoo agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Ibu memang seperti itu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lagipula apa yang kita lakukan itu bukanlah hal yang salah."

Wonwoo merengut, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan tidak terima.

"Tetap saja! Harusnya kita tidak seperti itu tadi. Aku benar-benar malu sampai rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri."

Wonwoo menunduk, menggoyangkan tautan tangannya dengan Mingyu. Mingyu menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap Wonwoo sayang.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau merasa malu."

Wonwoo mendongak, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan polos.

"Karena…"

"Karena?"

Wonwoo terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Mingyu kembali tersenyum, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi, lupakan saja."

Hening kemudian. Keduanya memilih untuk membisu, mencoba menikmati setiap momen yang mereka lewati bersama sekarang. Mingyu berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Sedang Wonwoo, beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Mingyu yang kini berjalan berdampingan di sampingnya. Wonwoo tersenyum, menahan Mingyu agar berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Mingyu bertanya sesaat setelah Wonwoo menahan pergerakan mereka. Wonwoo menggeleng, maju selangkah agar lebih dekat dengan Mingyu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan."

Mingyu mengerutkan dahi, memandang Wonwoo bingung.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, langsung berjinjit mencium kening Mingyu yang tertutupi plester. Mingyu kaget, Wonwoo menciumnya? Menciumnya duluan dalam keadaan sadar seperti ini? Mingyu bahkan masih memasang wajah syok saat Wonwoo mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Supaya lukamu cepat sembuh."

Wonwoo bicara biasa, memandang Mingyu dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Mingyu hanya diam di depannya. Ekspresi bodoh terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Pipiku juga terluka."

Mingyu menjawab dengan modus terselubung. Wonwoo tertawa kecil, kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mulai mengecup pipi Mingyu lembut. Mingyu tersenyum, menutup mata menikmati sentuhan Wonwoo padanya.

"Sudah. Lukamu akan sembuh dalam waktu cepat."

Wonwoo bicara riang dengan ekspresi anak kecil. Mingyu kembali dibuat tersenyum, mengusak rambut Wonwoo penuh perasaan. Menghadap ke depan, mereka kembali berjalan pelan.

"Maaf."

Wonwoo tiba-tiba bersuara memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Mingyu bertanya, menatap Wonwoo yang kini tengah menunduk memandang jalanan di hadapannya.

"Untuk semuanya. Sikapku selama ini, perlakuanku, perkataanku. Semua hal yang membuatmu terluka. Aku minta maaf. Maaf karena…aku tidak mengingatmu sebelumnya."

Wonwoo semakin tertunduk, tak berani memandang Mingyu.

"Jangan minta maaf lagi."

Mingyu menjawab.

"Bukan keinginanmu untuk lupa. Bukan maumu untuk melupakanku. Memang kita harus mengalami semua ini."

Wonwoo terdiam, menatap Mingyu yang tengah memandang lurus ke depan.

"Mungkin menunggumu selama ini membuatku sakit. Tapi karena menunggu itu aku jadi mengetahui satu hal."

Mingyu menoleh, menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Wonwoo tertegun, merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggetarkan hatinya.

"Aku jadi tahu kalau aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, merasakan wajahnya perlahan memanas.

"Semua penantian ini bukanlah apa-apa bagiku. Yang terpenting adalah kau bersamaku sekarang. Masa lalu tidak penting sama sekali. Karena hal yang paling bermakna disini adalah bersamamu."

Wonwoo semakin merona. Mingyu selalu bisa membuatnya melayang hanya dengan segelintir kata-kata.

"Terimakasih."

Wonwoo menoleh,

"Terimakasih, karena sudah mengingatku. Terimakasih karena sudah kembali. Terimakasih, karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku."

Mereka berdua berhenti. Berdiri berhadapan sambil menatap satu sama lain. Wonwoo menjawab pelan,

"Aku juga. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Kau menungguku tanpa lelah. Empat belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, tapi kau berhasil bertahan. Karena kau disini, aku jadi punya tempat bersandar sekarang."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum, mencoba menyampaikan perasaan terdalam masing-masing melalui mata mereka.

Dalam cinta, romansa yang berkobar-kobar tidak akan ada selamanya. Karena itu Wonwoo setuju cinta itu berubah. Begitu juga dengan cinta mereka. Satu yang Wonwoo yakini sekarang, perasaan mereka terus berkembang setiap harinya.

XX

Wonwoo terbangun pagi itu dengan perasaan bahagia memenuhi hatinya. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya saja semuanya terasa menghangatkan bagi Wonwoo saat ini. Mungkin memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi Wonwoo bangun dalam pelukan Mingyu seperti ini, namun tentu semuanya terasa berbeda sekarang. Bangun dalam pelukan orang yang kau cintai yang juga mencintaimu, tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo sekarang.

Wonwoo mendongak, memandang wajah tertidur Mingyu yang kelihatan begitu damai baginya. Ia tersenyum, menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi Mingyu pelan.

"Gyu bangun, sudah pagi."

Wonwoo bicara hampir berbisik, jarinya masih setia menusuk-nusuk pipi Mingyu pelan. Mingyu menggeliat, merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo.

"Lima menit."

Mingyu bicara dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Wonwoo cemberut, kembali menusuk-nusukkan jarinya pada pipi Mingyu.

"Banguun."

Mingyu hanya diam, tampak tak terganggu dengan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan. Wonwoo kembali bersuara, kali ini sambil menarik-narik baju yang Mingyu pakai.

"Aku lapar. Apa kau tidak lapar? Kita belum makan semalam."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu memelas.

"Cium aku dulu."

Mingyu akhirnya bersuara. Masih dengan mata tertutup, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo agar semakin menempel padanya. Menempatkan tangan kanannya pada punggung Wonwoo dan tangan kirinya pada belakang kepala Wonwoo. Lengkap sudah, sekarang Wonwoo benar-benar tenggelam dalam dekapan Mingyu.

"Tidak mau."

Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Mingyu, menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau bangun kalau begitu."

Mingyu menjawab, membuka matanya perlahan agar dapat melihat Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam, masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Mingyu.

 _Cup._

Dan tanpa diduga Wonwoo mengecup dagu bawah Mingyu lembut.

"Sudah, sekarang ayo bangun. Aku mau makan."

Wonwoo bicara pelan, memandang Mingyu biasa. Mingyu sebaliknya, dipandanginya Wonwoo dengan dahi berkerut lucu.

"Ciuman macam apa itu?"

Mingyu bertanya tidak terima. Ia mau ciuman yang lebih dari ini.

"Ciuman dagu."

Wonwoo membalas singkat. Dimajukannya bibirnya lucu,

"Lapaarr."

Mingyu tersenyum gemas, mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas kemudian mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, melakukan peregangan singkat sebelum benar-benar berdiri setelahnya.

"Hyung mau makan apa?"

Mingyu bertanya sambil memandang Wonwoo yang kini terlihat tengah mengumpulkan separuh kesadarannya sambil duduk di atas ranjang.

"Ramyun."

Wonwoo menjawab setelah beberapa saat. Mingyu mengangguk, berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah pelan. Tangannya sudah menggapai gagang pintu saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Gyu, kemari."

Mingyu diam, menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih setia duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum singkat, tanpa kata langsung menarik kerah kaos yang Mingyu kenakan. Saat wajah mereka sudah berhadapan Wonwoo mencium Mingyu tepat di bibir. Ciuman lembut namun penuh rasa sebagai pembuka hari mereka.

"Ciuman selamat pagi?"

Mingyu bertanya setelah Wonwoo mengakhiri ciuman keduanya. Wajah mereka masih sangat dekat sekarang, hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan.

"Ciuman selamat pagi."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

"Pagi hyung."

XX

"Kenapa kau masak banyak sekali? Kita hanya berdua di _apartment_ ini Gyu."

Wonwoo berkomentar saat Mingyu mulai menyajikan hasil masakannya di atas meja makan. Mingyu tersenyum sumringah, membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Tarang! Untuk perayaan hyung. Hari ini tepat 5 bulan 10 hari kita tinggal bersama disini. 20 hari lagiii!"

Mingyu bicara semangat, mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum, memandang Mingyu yang kelihatan begitu antusias.

"Apanya yang 20 hari lagi?"

Wonwoo bertanya santai. Sedang Mingyu, wajah sumringahnya seketika berubah cemberut. Mingyu memajukkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kenapa hyung bicara seperti itu? Tentu pernikahan kita!"

Mingyu makin cemberut.

"Hyung tidak asyik."

Wonwoo tergelak setelahnya, menyentil hidung Mingyu gemas.

"Sudah bukan waktunya kau merajuk dengan wajah seperti itu. Ingat usiamu."

Wonwoo masih tersenyum, kini sibuk menusuk-nusukkan jarinya pada pipi kanan Mingyu.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya. Kau sudah bekerja keras memasak semua ini."

Wonwoo bicara tulus, memainkan sepasang sumpit di tangannya.

"Tidak terasa kita sudah tinggal disini selama 5 bulan lebih. Rasanya baru kemarin kita pindah kemarin."

Mingyu ikut tersenyum, menaruh sepotong daging ke dalam mangkuk Wonwoo.

"Waktu berjalan cepat."

"Aku tidak menyangka hidupku akan mengalami banyak sekali hal hanya dalam waktu setengah tahun. Banyak yang berubah selama ini."

Wonwoo termangu, menatap mangkok di hadapannya sambil tersenyum simpul. Mingyu terdiam, memandang Wonwoo penuh perasaan.

"Aku selalu merasa hidupku berubah seperti drama setelah aku bertemu kau lagi."

"Drama yang indah 'kan?"

Wonwoo menoleh, memandang Mingyu biasa.

"Tentu, semua orang ingin kisah yang bahagia bukan?"

Mingyu tersenyum, mengusak rambut Wonwoo sayang.

"Pasti. Mau pergi kencan denganku hari ini?"

"Kencan?"

Wonwoo bertanya dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

"Kencan yang benar-benar kencan."

XX

"Mau kemana kita hari ini?"

Wonwoo bertanya saat mereka sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dari _apartment_.

"Tidak tahu."

Mingyu menjawab kalem. Tangan kanannya menggenggam milik Wonwoo erat. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Jadi kita kencan tanpa arah begitu?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum tanpa kata.

"Tidak juga. Siapa tahu dengan berjalan kaki seperti ini kita dapat menemukan tempat menarik nanti. Lagi pula…"

Mingyu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin hari ini berjalan lambat supaya aku bisa berlama-lama kencan denganmu."

Melihat Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum tampan padanya seperti sekarang membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau terpesona juga.

"Jadi Yeobo…"

Mingyu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo. Gantian merangkul lelaki di sampingnya erat sampai tubuh mereka menempel. Wonwoo hanya diam sambil memandang Mingyu datar. Yeobo?

"Bercanda hyung."

Mingyu bicara sesaat setelah melihat ekspresi yang Wonwoo berikan padanya.

"Mau ke taman?"

XX

"Aku mohon."

Wonwoo menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Sekali saja. Setelah itu aku tidak akan minta lagi."

Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Memandang Wonwoo yang kini entah sadar atau tidak tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing.

"Boleh ya? Ya ya ya?"

Dan pada akhirnya Mingyu luluh juga. Ia mengangguk dengan wajah pasrah.

"Wah!"

Lalu Wonwoo langsung berlari ke arah seorang penjual balon warna-warni yang juga menjual gelembung sabun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan dahi berkerut lucu. Kenapa Wonwoo bisa sesenang itu hanya karena balon dan gelembung sabun? Berapa usia Wonwoo sebenarnya sekarang? Mingyu cemberut, bahkan saat ia mengajaknya kencan tadi ia tidak sesemangat ini.

"Mingyu juga mau balon?"

Wonwoo bertanya sesaat setelah Mingyu berdiri di sampingnya. Mingyu menggeleng pelan, mendongak menatap balon warna-warni yang diikat jadi satu.

"Balon warna apa yang harus aku pilih? Biru, merah, hijau atau kuning?"

Wonwoo bermonolg, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Biru. Burung kertas pertamamu juga warna biru 'kan?"

Mingyu berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Ah benar. Kalau begitu aku mau warna biru ahjussi. Gelembung sabunnya juga. Mingyu mau?"

Mingyu tersenyum, mengangguk pelan ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ini."

Wonwoo menyerahkan satu dari dua gelembung sabunnya pada Mingyu. Satu tangannya sibuk menggenggam erat tali balon yang baru mereka beli. Setelah mencari tempat yang sekiranya nyaman mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sambil memainkan gelembung sabun masing-masing.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin bermain dua hal ini."

Wonwoo mulai bercerita dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Mungkin terlihat kekanak-kanakan, tapi harus aku akui kalau aku menyukainya."

Mingyu hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan Wonwoo yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kadang hal-hal kecil seperti ini membuatku senang."

Wonwoo masih tersenyum, memain-mainkan tali balon birunya yang sudah Mingyu ikat pada potongan ranting pohon agar tidak terbang.

"Kita bisa menjadikan ini kegiatan harian nanti."

"Ya?"

Wonwoo terdiam, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Mungkin 3 hari sekali atau seminggu sekali kita bisa bermain seperti ini. Anggap saja sebagai hiburan. Bagaimana?"

Mingyu tersenyum begitupun Wonwoo.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

XX

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu yang kini terlihat tengah tersenyum pada seorang wanita asing yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. Ia hanya pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar dan Mingyu sudah digoda wanita genit seperti itu. Wonwoo berjalan pelan menghampiri Mingyu masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Maaf."

Wanita itu menoleh, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Ini tempat dudukku."

Wanita itu mendecih pelan, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan manja.

"Oppa kenal dia?"

Wonwoo menggerutu dalam hati. Oppa ia bilang? Panggilan menjijikkan macam apa itu?! Mingyu hanya tersenyum, wajah Wonwoo benar-benar tidak enak dipandang saat ini.

"Dia pacarku, calon suami sebenarnya."

Wanita itu tampak terkejut, memandang Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergantian.

"Dia? Calon suami? Sayang sekali."

Wanita itu membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian mulai berdiri dengan enggan.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi."

Wanita itu bicara dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Melirik sekilas pada Wonwoo yang masih betah memasang wajah datar ia akhirnya benar-benar menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Oh aku hampir lupa!"

Wanita itu meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja tepat di depan Mingyu.

"Kalau kau mau, hubungi saja aku."

Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya genit kemudian benar-benar pergi setelahnya. Wonwoo hanya diam, menatap kepergian wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hyung kenapa? Ayo duduk."

Mingyu bicara santai, tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo sudah mendidih sedari tadi.

"Wanita itu, siapa?"

Wonwoo bertanya sambil mengambil kertas yang tadi wanita itu berikan pada Mingyu. Wonwoo memandangi kertas itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dirobeknya kertas itu sampai menjadi potongan-potongan kecil tak beraturan.

"Tidak tahu. Dia tadi menyebutkan namanya tapi aku tidak begitu ingat."

Wonwoo cemberut, meminum milkshake-nya dengan tidak berselera.

"Aku tidak suka dia."

Mingyu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tahu."

Wonwoo tampak merajuk, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan wanita itu duduk disini. Kau tahu kalau kau pergi kemari bersamaku. Aku hanya pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Wonwoo bicara dengan nada biasa namun Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo sebenarnya marah. Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti. Wonwoo-nya cemburu?

"Kau…cemburu?"

Wonwoo diam, mengaduk-aduk minumannya sembarangan.

"Tidak tahu."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, memandang jalanan di luar café yang tampak ramai oleh para pejalan kaki. Mingyu tertawa kecil, menyentil dahi Wonwoo pelan.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya hyung, kau tidak perlu kesal seperti itu. Lagipula aku 'kan sudah punya kau. Aku tidak mungkin tertarik dengan yang lain."

Mingyu menjelaskan pelan, berharap Wonwoo mengerti dan berhenti marah. Wonwoo masih membisu, menunduk memainkan tangannya.

"Lupakan. Mingyu bodoh."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum tanpa kata.

"Aku memang bodoh."

Wonwoo kembali bicara, kali ini dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Mingyu menyebalkan."

"Aku memang menyebalkan."

"Mingyu jelek."

"Aku memang jelek."

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Mingyu idiot."

Mingyu tersenyum makin lebar.

"Aku tahu, karena itu kau mencintaiku 'kan?"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Benar, karena itu aku mencintaimu."

Mereka terdiam sambil saling menatap cukup lama.

"Ah kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kim Mingyu. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Wonwoo bicara dengan tangan terlipat rapi di depan dada. Mingyu tergelak, menarik tangan Wonwoo pelan kemudian mulai menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung."

XX

"Hyung lelah?"

Mingyu bertanya sesaat setelah mereka menemukan tempat untuk duduk di tengah luasnya Myeongdong sore itu. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Tidak terlalu sebenarnya. Keringatmu…"

Wonwoo bicara sambil merapikan rambut Mingyu yang berantakan karena keringat. Mingyu tersenyum, memegang tangan Wonwoo lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

"Akan kubelikan minuman. Tunggu sebentar."

Lalu Mingyu langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian disana. Wonwoo duduk diam sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Wonwoo belum pernah pergi Myeongdong sebelumnya dan ya, ternyata Myeongdong jauh lebih ramai dari yang ia bayangkan. Mungkin karena sekarang adalah akhir pekan dan banyak muda-mudi yang menghabiskan waktu santai disini. Wonwoo tiba-tiba termangu, teringat dengan apa yang terjadi di hidupnya belakangan ini.

Hidupnya yang dulu berjalan biasa tiba-tiba berubah drastis setelah Mingyu kembali padanya. Wonwoo yang dulu selalu melakukan segalanya sendirian sekarang memiliki Mingyu yang selalu ada untuk membantunya. Wonwoo yang dulu selalu menyimpan semua yang ia rasakan sendiri kini memiliki Mingyu sebagai tempat berbagi segalanya. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, Mingyu. Ia datang dan merubah segalanya.

"Hyung permisi."

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat seorang anak kecil dengan wajah polos menarik-narik baju yang ia kenakan.

"Iya, ada yang bisa hyung bantu?"

Wonwoo bertanya ramah, tersenyum pada anak laki-laki yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ini."

Anak ini menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas kecil berwarna biru muda pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung tidak mengerti.

"Ini untuk hyung?"

Anak itu mengangguk pelan.

"Dadah hyung!"

Kemudian anak itu langsung berlari kencang menjauhi Wonwoo, menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Ia terus memperhatikan anak itu sampai si anak hilang dari jangkauan matanya. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan pada kertas di tangannya. Kertas apa ini? Wonwoo terdiam sebentar sebelum membuka gulungan kertas itu pelan-pelan.

' _Lihat ke belakang.'_

Wonwoo memutar kepala begitu ia membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu, mengarahkan pandangan ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Mingyu disana, berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil memegang kumpulan kertas berukuran besar yang menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu yang kini tengah tersenyum simpul padanya dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Apa yang Mingyu lakukan? Wonwoo terkesiap, merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya lembut. Anak kecil yang tadi memberinya gulungan kertas kini terlihat tengah tersenyum sambil terus menarik Wonwoo agar beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo makin bingung, sebenarnya apa yang Mingyu lakukan? Mingyu masih tersenyum di depannya, mulai membuka kertas di tangannya satu persatu.

' _Hai hyung.'_

Tulisan pertama yang Wonwoo baca di kertas Mingyu.

' _Cuacanya cerah ya?'_

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan ekspresi lucu.

' _Aku harap kau menikmati kencan kita hari ini.'_

Mingyu terus membuka kertas di tangannya tanpa suara.

' _Aku mencintaimu, hyung pasti tahu itu.'_

Wonwoo merasakan kedua pipinya mulai menghangat.

' _Dan hyung juga mencintaiku, aku tahu itu.'_

Wonwoo agak cemberut dan Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil karenanya.

' _Ada yang mengatakan bahwa hanya butuh waktu 0,2 detik bagi seseorang untuk jatuh cinta.'_

Wonwoo terus memperhatikan Mingyu dan kertas di tangannya tanpa suara.

' _Aku bahkan tidak butuh waktu selama itu untuk jatuh cinta padamu.'_

Mingyu tersenyum tulus.

' _Mengenalmu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku.'_

Wajah Mingyu berubah serius.

' _Dan apabila aku bisa menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamamu, aku akan sangat bersyukur untuk itu.'_

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

' _Empat belas tahun menunggu dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyesal karena itu dirimu.'_

Mingyu tersenyum, kembali membuka lembaran kertas di tangannya.

' _Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan aku masih tetap mencintaimu.'_

Wonwoo tertegun, merasakan perutnya geli luar biasa.

' _Mereka yang bertambah tua bersama tahu apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya.'_

Mingyu bergerak maju, berjalan perlahan ke arah Wonwoo. Mingyu membuka kertas terakhirnya pelan.

' _Karena itu, maukah hyung menua bersamaku?'_

Wonwoo terdiam, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tersentuh. Wonwoo mengangguk perlahan, tersenyum bahagia. Mingyu sama, diletakannya kumpulan kertas di tangannya ke atas tanah.

"Hyung tidak mau memberiku pelukan atau semacamnya?"

Mingyu bertanya dengan ekspresi jahil, kedua tangannya ia buka lebar-lebar. Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya lucu, memukul dada Mingyu lumayan keras sebelum menubrukkan dirinya pada Mingyu. Sorak-sorai langsung terdengar keras sesaat setelah mereka berdua berpelukan. Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Mingyu, menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan terkejut. Wonwoo bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia dan Mingyu menjadi pusat perhatian sejak tadi.

"Kau pasti malu sekali sekarang."

Mingyu bertanya sambil menarik Wonwoo agar kembali masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Diam."

Wonwoo membalas galak, semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan Mingyu.

"Tapi kau menyukainya 'kan?"

"Biasa saja."

Mingyu memasang ekspresi mencibir.

"Jantungmu saja berdetak kencang sekali sekarang."

Wonwoo kembali memukul Mingyu pelan.

"Jangan banyak bicara Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu tertawa, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Wonwoo berulang-ulang. Orang yang selama ini ia tunggu akhirnya ada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung."

XX

"Aku berat tidak?"

Mingyu menggeleng, berjalan pelan dengan Wonwoo di punggungnya.

"Badan hyung itu kurus, tidak berat sama sekali."

Wonwoo cemberut, menjawab tidak terima.

"Tapi 'kan aku tinggi!"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tinggi, tapi tidak berisi. Bukannya bagus kalau begini? Aku jadi bisa menggendong hyung lama-lama kalau badan hyung kecil."

Wonwoo terdiam, dalam hati setuju dengan apa yang barusan Mingyu katakan.

"Emm, Gyu…"

"Ya?"

Wonwoo terdiam, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Mingyu. Tapi…apa tidak apa-apa?

"Kenapa hyung?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang kini tampak melamun sambil menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Mingyu.

"Hyuung ada apa?"

Mingyu menaik-turunkan bahunya. Wonwoo tersentak, sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah itu, aku…aku mau, kau tahu. Sesuatu, bertanya sesuatu."

Wonwoo bertanya gelagapan, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Mingyu.

"Aku pikir kau kenapa. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Wonwoo terdiam, mengumpulkan suara untuk bertanya pada Mingyu. Tidak apa, tanyakan saja.

"Dulu, saat aku belum mengenalmu seperti sekarang banyak hal buruk yang aku dengar tentangmu."

Mingyu hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Orang-orang menyebutmu brengsek…"

Wonwoo diam sebentar.

"Playboy, hal-hal buruk semacam itu."

Mingyu tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…"

Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau dulu juga sering mabuk, bukan sekali dua kali kau pulang ke _apartment_ dengan kondisi tidak sadar. Kenapa kau seperti itu dulu?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang lurus ke depan masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Pelarian? Pelampiasan mungkin?"

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu tidak mengerti.

"Ada waktu dimana aku merasa bahwa aku harus benar-benar menyerah terhadapmu."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Waktu dimana…aku merasa bahwa penantianku selama ini tidak ada gunanya."

Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Jadi aku mencari hal yang bisa menjadi pengalihan bagiku. Hal yang bisa mengalihkan rasa lelahku. Mabuk contohnya, pergi ke klub malam."

Wonwoo termangu.

"Aku ingin mencari sosokmu pada diri orang lain, karena itu aku mengencani banyak orang. Berharap aku bisa menemui orang yang setidaknya bisa menggantikanmu. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, semuanya berakhir gagal."

Mingyu berhenti berjalan, mendongakkan kepala memandang langit yang tampak penuh bintang-bintang.

"Ibu selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa semua ini hanya masalah waktu sampai kau bisa kembali mengingatku. Saat kecil dulu aku percaya, selalu percaya bahwa kau akan kembali. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku sadar bahwa kecil kemungkinan kau bisa mengingat masa lalu kita seutuhnya. Dan puncaknya, aku seakan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, ada sekelebat kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kadang aku sering menertawakan diriku sendiri. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa sebanyak apapun orang yang kukencani, sebaik apapun orang itu, mereka semua tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikanmu. Tidak bisa sama sekali."

"Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan kembali lagi padamu. Meskipun waktu itu kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku sama sekali, aku tetap menunggu. Aku harus menunggumu."

Wonwoo terdiam, menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya pada bahu tegap Mingyu.

"Aku memang salah, aku akui itu. Karenanya aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Karena aku sudah benar-benar punya kau sekarang. Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Mingyu tersenyum, menatap Wonwoo yang masih diam di bahunya.

"Juga, kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama 'kan?"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, senyum manis terpatri indah disana.

"Boleh aku menciummu hyung?"

Mingyu bertanya pelan dan Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Cium aku semaumu."

Lalu mereka berciuman, masih dengan posisi Wonwoo dalam gendongan Mingyu. Mereka berciuman, di antara pepohonan yang tumbuh rindang di taman malam itu.

XX

"Mau apa kau?"

"Tidur tentu saja, apalagi."

Mingyu menjawab santai sambil menarik Wonwoo dekat dalam pelukannya. Wonwoo mendesah pelan, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Mingyu yang kelewat erat padanya. Kalau saja Mingyu tidak dengan seenaknya ikut tidur di ranjangnya seperti ini Wonwoo yakin ia pasti sudah benar-benar terlelap sekarang.

"Kau punya kamar sendi-ri, pergi sana. Kau menggangguku."

Wonwoo bicara kesal, masih kukuh berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mingyu padanya.

"Aku hanya membiasakan diri hyung. Kalau kita sudah memiliki anak nanti kita tentu akan tidur seranjang 'kan?"

Wonwoo mendengus keras-keras.

"Kalau kita memiliki anak nanti kita akan pindah ke rumah besar dengan banyak kamar di dalamnya. Cepat menyingkir Kim Mingyu aku mau tidur!"

Mingyu cemberut, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Ia hanya ingin tidur sambil mendekap Wonwoo di malam yang dingin ini.

"Hyung berisik. Tidur saja, aku tahu hyung mengantuk. Bahkan saat di rumahku waktu itu kita hampir melakukan lebih dari ini dan hyung tidak protes. Kenapa sekarang cerewet?"

Wonwoo merona mendengar perkataan frontal Mingyu. Dipukulnya dada Mingyu keras-keras.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu! Pergi sana! Kantukku jadi hilang seketika karena ulahmu!"

Wonwoo mulai memukuli Mingyu brutal. Memukul-mukul dada, lengan dan perut Mingyu keras. Mingyu mencoba menghindar masih dengan tangan memeluk perut Wonwoo.

"Hyung ber-henti memukuliku atau ses-suatu yang buruk akan terja-aduh!-di."

Mingyu bicara putus-putus. Kalau sedang marah seperti ini tenaga yang Wonwoo keluarkan tidak main-main.

"Tidak peduli. Kau menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan! Kau mesum! Kau-"

"Mesum?"

Mingyu mencekal kedua tangan Wonwoo. Menjaganya tetap berada di samping kanan dan kiri wajah Wonwoo.

"Aku? Mesum?"

Wonwoo menelan ludah susah payah, menatap Mingyu yang kini berada di atasnya. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Wonwoo yang ditindih Mingyu. Wonwoo merutuk dalam hati, bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dalam posisi seperti. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebagai pengalih rasa gugup, tidak sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang malah membuat pikiran Mingyu semakin berkeliaran kemana-mana.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu hyung. Kau membuatku berpikiran macam-macam. Tentangmu…"

Mingyu merendahkan wajahnya, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Wonwoo. Mingyu berbisik pelan,

"Tentang apa yang bisa kita lakukan malam ini."

Wonwoo merinding, merasakan nafas hangat Mingyu di lehernya. Wonwoo panik, apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan padanya?!

"Mau sedikit berolahraga?"

Mingyu kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi menggoda. Wonwoo menggeleng cepat.

"Aku…aku mengantuk. Kau tahu itu 'kan, aku…"

"Tapi aku belum."

Mingyu kembali bicara, tangan kanannya ia gerakan untuk membelai pipi Wonwoo lembut. Lalu tiba-tiba Mingyu menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuh keduanya, masih dengan Mingyu yang menindih Wonwoo. Mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh tenang saja, hanya olahraga malam. 'Hanya'.

XX

"Hyung sedang apa?"

Mingyu tiba-tiba muncul di dapur saat Wonwoo sedang sibuk dengan sayuran di tangannya. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang, menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Wonwoo.

"Mencuci sayuran yang kita beli tadi."

Mingyu membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk paham.

"Mau makan apa hari ini?"

Wonwoo mematikan keran air lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran tempat cuci piring.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Mingyu hanya diam, tiba-tiba membalik tubuh Wonwoo agar mereka berdiri berhadapan. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Wonwoo.

"Aku mau makan kau. Boleh tidak?"

Ekspresi Wonwoo langsung berubah datar. Disentilnya dahi Mingyu keras sampai si empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hyung sakit!"

Mingyu mengelus dahinya yang mulai kelihatan memerah karena sentilan Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu semalam? Jangan membicarakan hal-hal semacam ini. Tidak sampai kita menikah nanti. Aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya berulang kali."

Mingyu cemberut, hanya bisa diam mendengar semua omelan Wonwoo padanya.

"Hanya…bercanda hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud serius sama sekali."

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pelan. Berjalan menjauhi Mingyu menuju ruang televisi. Wonwoo mendudukan diri di sofa dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Wonwoo bersuara, entah Mingyu mendengarnya atau tidak. Mingyu mendesah pelan, sepertinya Wonwoo benar-benar marah padanya.

"Hyung…"

Mingyu mendudukkan diri di samping Wonwoo, menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Hyung…"

Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa niat merespon.

"Hyung hyung hyung."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

Nihil.

"Woo-hyung?"

"Hyuuuuunnnnggg."

"Wonwoo?"

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Wonwoo-ssi?"

"Jeononu?"

"Wonyu?"

"JeonW-"

"Berisik!"

Wonwoo bicara keras, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan terganggu. Mingyu hanya diam, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya saat ini. Mingyu mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo, merangkul bahunya erat.

"Jangan marah lagi. Aku janji tidak akan membahas hal-hal semacam itu lagi. Janji!"

Mingyu menyodorkan kelingkingnya, memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan yakin. Wonwoo masih diam, menyodorkan kelingkingnya dengan wajah enggan.

"Kau harus tahu apa alasanku selalu menolak setiap kali kita hampir melakukannya."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kita belum terikat dan…aku rasa bukanlah suatu hal yang baik kalau kita melakukan hubungan semacam itu sebelum kita benar-benar resmi."

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian mengusak rambut Wonwoo sayang.

"Aku tahu. Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini memang benar. Aku hargai itu."

Wonwoo tersenyum begitu juga Mingyu.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal padamu!"

Wonwoo tiba-tiba memukul Mingyu dengan bantal di tangannya.

"Kenapa hyung memukulku seperti itu?! Kenapa hyung hobi sekali memukuliku belakangan ini?!"

Mingyu bertanya tidak terima, mengambil bantal di belakangnya lalu mulai membalas pukulan Wonwoo. Dan perang bantal-pun tidak dapat dihindari. Mereka berakhir saling memukul satu sama lain dengan senyum di wajah masing-masih.

 _Ting-tong!_

Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat bel _apartment_ mereka berbunyi. Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling pandang sekilas sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan penampilan berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan dan baju tidak rapi.

"Selamat siang!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu terdiam, memandang dua orang wanita di hadapan mereka dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Apa yang Ibu dan Bibi lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak memberi kami kabar kalau kalian akan berkunjung?"

Wonwoo bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa penampilan kalian seperti itu?"

Nyonya Jeon bertanya curiga, memandang Mingyu dan Wonwoo dari kepala sampai kaki. Wajar sebenarnya, dengan penampilan acak-acakkan seperti itu tentu banyak orang akan berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Anak muda Kak. Kau tahu apa yang baru mereka lakukan."

Nyonya Kim bicara sok tahu, memandang Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan pandangan menggoda. Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menampilkan senyum datar.

"Kami tidak melakukan hal aneh yang seperti Ibu pikirkan."

Mingyu bicara enggan, Ibunya selalu saja seperti ini. Nyonya Kim masih tersenyum, mengangguk kecil kemudian.

"Tidak usah malu, kami mengerti. Kalian tidak perlu merasa terganggu karena kami tidak akan mampir lama, hanya ingin menyerahkan ini pada kalian."

Nyonya Kim mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang tampak seperti undangan dari dalam tasnya.

"Pesta kolega Ayahmu dan Ayah Wonwoo. Kalian berdua harus datang, pakaiannya akan diantar suruhan Ibu besok kemari."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama mengangguk, memandang undangan itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kami pulang duluu, selamat bersenang-senang sayang!"

Kemudian dua orang wanita itu berjalan menjauhi _apartment_ mereka berdua, menghilang dibalik pintu lift. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama-sama facepalm, dasar Ibu-ibu aneh.

XX

"Aku rasa aku akan pulang ke rumah malam ini."

"Kenapa?"

Mingyu bertanya cepat dengan wajah memelas.

"Ibu bilang dia merindukanku. Kau tidak perlu ikut, aku hanya akan menginap semalam saja."

Wonwoo menjawab santai, tidak sadar kalau Mingyu tengah memasang wajah nelangsa sekarang. Mingyu cemberut, kembali sibuk dengan dasinya.

"Hyung bagaimana? Rapi tidak?"

Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo yang tampak sibuk membenarkan kancing kemejanya. Wonwoo menoleh, memandang Mingyu dengan dahi berkerut begitu melihat simpul dasi Mingyu yang kelihatan aneh dan tidak karuan.

"Memang saat SMA dulu kau tidak pernah mengenakan dasi? Kenapa simpul buatanmu jelek sekali seperti ini?"

Wonwoo bicara sambil membenarkan dasi Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak enak dipandang. Mingyu hanya diam, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan tatapan intens.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sekilas, masih sibuk membenarkan dasi Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tersenyum, mengelus rambut Wonwoo pelan.

"Kau kelihatan manis malam ini."

"Aku tampan, bukan manis."

Mingyu tersenyum makin lebar, membenarkan poni Wonwoo yang tampak agak berantakan baginya.

"Baik-baik, kau tampan. Kalau aku bagaimana?"

Mingyu bertanya, agak menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo dengan lebih jelas. Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, memandang wajah Mingyu yang kini hanya berjarak dekat dengan miliknya. Mingyu tampan tentu saja, apalagi dengan poni yang dinaikkan seperti sekarang.

"Tampan, seperti biasa."

Lalu mereka berdua diam.

"Saat di pesta nanti, kalau ada wanita yang menggodamu diamkan saja."

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan tebar pesona pada wanita atau laki-laki manis nanti."

Wonwoo bicara, masih sibuk dengan kancing jas Mingyu.

"Jaga pandanganmu."

"Kenapa?"

Mingyu tak tahan untuk bertanya, tidak biasanya Wonwoo cerewet seperti ini. Wonwoo menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang Mingyu dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Nanti aku cemburu."

Mingyu mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos yang Wonwoo berikan padanya.

"Tidak akan."

XX

Pesta malam itu berjalan biasa, dengan orang-orang berjas mahal dimana-mana. Wonwoo sudah cukup lelah sebenarnya, berjalan kesana-kemari untuk bertemu orang-orang penting bersama sang Ayah. Membungkuk berulang kali tiap bertemu bos-bos besar, tersenyum sepanjang waktu sampai mulutnya pegal. Jam bahkan sudah menujukkan pukul 11 malam dan pesta belum tampak akan berakhir.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di pojok ruangan untuk mengistirahatkan kaki-kakinya yang pegal. Menenggak segelas jus jeruk yang untungnya disediakan oleh si penyelenggara pesta di tengah banyaknya minuman beralkohol di atas meja. Wonwoo tidak suka alkohol, tidak pernah suka. Setelah dahaganya dirasa hilang Wonwoo baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia sama sekali belum melihat Mingyu semenjak perpisahan mereka 2 jam lalu.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari keberadaan Mingyu di antara kerumunan para tamu pesta. Nihil. Kemana Mingyu sebenarnya?

"Woo ayo pulang, Ayah dan Ibu akan mengantarmu ke _apartment_ malam ini. "

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Mingyu?"

Sang Ayah terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Mingyu tidak pernah suka pesta formal semacam ini kau ingat? Lagi pula Ayah dan Ibu Mingyu juga ikut ke _apartment_ malam ini. Kami ingin membahas pernikahan kalian."

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya terkejut. Pernikahan?

"Dua minggu lagi kalian genap enam bulan tinggal bersama. Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk membahas pernikahan kalian."

Sang Ibu tersenyum lebar, memandang Wonwoo dengan senyum jahil. Wonwoo hanya diam, perlahan rona merah tipis mulai menjalari kedua pipinya.

XX

Wonwoo berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong _apartment_ nya sendirian malam itu. Tidak benar-benar sendirian sebenarnya karena kedua orangtuanya juga orangtua Mingyu memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di lobi untuk bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu rekan bisnis mereka yang kebetulan juga tinggal di _apartment_ ini.

Wonwoo berjalan lunglai dengan langkah diseret. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan keinginannya untuk tidur benar-benar besar sekarang. Wonwoo menekan tombol sandi _apartment_ nya perlahan, membuka pintu begitu kuncinya terbuka. Wonwoo melepas sepatunya enggan, melirik sekilas pada rak sepatu di sampingnya. Wonwoo terpaku, memandang kumpulan sepatu yang tampak acak-acakan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Wonwoo terdiam, berjalan ke arah kamar Mingyu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Ggyu…"

Wonwoo membeku, sebelah tangannya memegang erat gagang pintu di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Wonwoo bergetar, jantungnya berpacu cepat tidak karuan. Dibukanya pintu di hadapannya pelan-pelan. Wonwoo membisu, apa yang ada di depannya sekarang benar-benar membuatnya hancur. Seorang wanita, yang Wonwoo lupa siapa namanya kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang dengan Mingyu yang menindihnya. Mingyu-pun sama, hanya menggunakan celana selutut tanpa atasan. Wonwoo tersenyum miris tanpa sadar. Kenapa hidupnya lucu sekali?

"Hyung!"

Mingyu berujar panik begitu matanya menangkap keberadaan Wonwoo yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong. Wonwoo membisu, berjalan menjauh dari sana tanpa suara. Mingyu gelagapan, dengan cepat langsung turun dari ranjang dan mengejar Wonwoo yang kini tampak tengah mengenakan sepatu miliknya, keluar _apartment_ begitu tangannya berhasil menggapai gagang pintu di hadapannya.

"Hyung…kau-"

Perkataan Mingyu terputus begitu saja saat Wonwoo tanpa diduga melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras pada pipi mulus Mingyu. Mingyu mundur beberapa langkah karena hantaman Wonwoo, mengelus pipinya pelan sambil menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Kali ini apa?"

Wonwoo bertanya pelan, matanya memerah karena menahan airmata.

"Kali ini alasan apa yang akan kau gunakan?"

Satu airmata meluncur bebas di pipi Wonwoo.

"Hyung…aku..ak-aku…"

Wonwoo tersenyum tidak percaya, memandang Mingyu tepat di matanya.

"Bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana itupun kau tidak bisa."

Wonwoo mendongak, mencoba mencegah airmatanya keluar semakin banyak.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya 'kan padamu?"

Hening sebentar.

"Kalau kau memberiku semua perhatian ini hanya agar kau bisa meninggalkanku pada akhirnya nanti, kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya. Aku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tahu seperti apa rasanya ditinggal sendirian."

Wonwoo bicara, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?"

Wonwoo bersuara pelan, pipinya mulai basah akan airmata.

"Kau…"

Wonwoo tercekat, merasakan tenggorokannya kering tiba-tiba.

"Brengsek."

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hyung aku tidak…"

"Kalau begini jadinya, jauh lebih baik bagiku untuk tetap melupakanmu."

Diusapnya airmatanya kasar.

"Lucu ya. Saat aku sudah memberikan semua milikku padamu kau malah seperti ini."

Hening sejenak.

"Semua kenangan dengamu selama ini, semua memori ini, aku ingin membuangnya sekarang juga."

Wonwoo bicara tanpa intonasi, ekspresinya berubah dingin tak tersentuh.

"Memang apa yang aku harapkan selama ini? Akhir yang bahagia?"

Wonwoo mendecih.

"Omong kosong. Tidak ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar malam-malam seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba Tuan Jeon muncul di belakang Wonwoo, lengkap dengan istri dan kedua orang tua Mingyu. Tuan Jeon memandang Wonwoo yang kini tengah menatap kaku ke arah Mingyu tak mengerti. Wonwoo kembali bersuara tanpa emosi.

"Kau bajingan."

"Wonwoo!"

Si Ibu bersuara kaget saat sang anak mengeluarkan kata-kata tak pantas dari mulutnya. Wonwoo tidak pernah berkata kasar, sama sekali. Tuan Kim hanya bisa terdiam, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Nyonya Kim sebaliknya, dipandanginya Mingyu dan Wonwoo khawatir.

"Hatiku pernah mati sekali. Dan kini…kau membuatnya mati untuk kedua kalinya."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan kesedihan terpancar jelas dari matanya.

"Aku harap aku melupakan semuanya. Tentangmu, tentang kita, segalanya. Aku harap aku melupakan segalanya seakan semua hal menyedihkan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku berharap aku melupakanmu, selamanya tanpa bisa mengingatmu lagi."

Lalu Wonwoo berlalu setelahnya, meninggalkan kelima orang di lorong saat itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Mingyu hanya bisa membatu, menatap punggung Wonwoo yang mulai jauh dari penglihatan dengan pandangan nanar.

"Aku akan menyusulnya, kalian masuklah lebih dulu."

Tuan Jeon bicara setelah hening cukup lama di antara mereka. Tuan Jeon berjalan cepat ke arah lift.

"Dan Kim Mingyu…"

Tuan Jeon berbalik, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku."

XX

Wonwoo berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar malam itu. Entah sekarang sudah jam berapa, Wonwoo tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar merasa hancur sekarang. Wonwoo memandang jalanan di depannya kosong, merasakan jiwanya hampa seketika. Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini harus ia yang mengalami hal menyedihkan semacam ini?

"Ayah bohong…"

Wonwoo berbisik,

"Ayah bohong."

Wonwoo berhenti berjalan, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam

"Ayah mengatakan bahwa aku akan bahagia."

Wonwoo mulai menangis sendirian.

"Ayah berjanji padaku bahwa aku akan bahagia."

Tangisannya semakin keras.

"Ayah bohong…"

Wonwoo terdiam, membiarkan lelehan airmata membasahi kedua pipinya. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa dadanya sesesak ini? Wonwoo membisu, airmatanya keluar semakin banyak.

"Apakah aku egois kalau aku ingin dicintai dengan tulus setidaknya sekali?"

Wonwoo bermonolog masih dengan wajah berurai airmata.

"Apa salah kalau aku ingin merasa bahagia walau hanya sebentar?"

Wonwoo terisak, merasakan dadanya yang seakan-akan dihantam dengan benda tak kasat mata bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa…seperti ini?"

Wonwoo meremas ujung jasnya perlahan, menyalurkan seluruh rasa sakitnya disana.

 _Din-din!_

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, memandang sebuah truk yang tampak melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya silau, pandangannya kabur karena airmata.

"Wonwoo!"

Itu kata terakhir yang Wonwoo dengar sebelum ia terlempar ke sisi lain jalanan setelah truk besar yang tadi ia lihat menghantam tubuh kurusnya kencang. Wonwoo berguling beberapa kali di jalan sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan luka memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Anyir, bau anyir dimana-mana.

Wonwoo mencoba membuka matanya meskipun terasa berat. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis dan belakang kepalanya, telinganya sama. Wonwoo merasakan cairan kental mengalir darisana. Kakinya, Wonwoo tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo! Astaga! Kenapa kau…Ayah akan…"

Tuan Jeon berujar panik, memposisikan kepala Wonwoo di pangkuannya.

"A-ayah…sakit."

Wonwoo berbisik, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Tuan Jeon mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan, mengelus kepala Wonwoo yang penuh darah dengan airmata berlinangan.

"Jangan…banyak bicara nak. Ayah akan…memanggil ambulans. Jangan tutup matamu Ayah mohon."

Tuan Jeon bicara tersendat, meraba-raba kantung jasnya mencari ponsel miliknya.

"Halo…tolong ambulans. Anakku…dia, aku mohon…selamatkan dia."

Tuan Jeon bicara dengan suara putus-putus, tangannya gemetar memegang ponsel sementara satu tangannya yang lain masih setia mengelus kepala Wonwoo pelan.

"Ayah…"

Wonwoo bicara pelan sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Jangan tutup matamu Ayah mohon!"

Tuan Jeon bicara keras, kedua tangannya sudah dipenuhi noda merah dengan bau anyir menyengat.

"Ambulans akan segera datang. Ayah mohon bertahanlah. Jangan pergi."

Tuan Jeon menangis makin keras, sebelah tangannya makin erat menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang sudah terkulai lemah.

"Wonwoo lelah…"

Wonwoo kembali berbisik, tersenyum kecil pada Ayahnya.

"Ayah tahu…"

Tuan Jeon mengangguk pelan, airmata tidak berhenti mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Ayah tahu, Ayah tahu nak."

Wonwoo masih tersenyum, mencoba mengangkat tangan kirinya. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menyentuh pipi sang Ayah, menghapus airmata yang mengalir disana. Namun semuanya sia-sia, Wonwoo bahkan sudah terlalu lemah hanya untuk sekedar menggerakan tangannya.

"Maafkan Ayah nak, maafkan Ayah. Ayah janji akan-memperbaiki semuanya…Ayah janji, tapi Ayah mohon bertahanlah. Bantuan akan segera datang, bertahanlah."

Wonwoo menggeleng sebisanya, hatinya sedih melihat sang Ayah menangis karenanya.

"Semuanya…akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan…"

Wonwoo diam, sakit luar biasa kembali ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Tuan Jeon menggeleng panik begitu Wonwoo mulai menutup matanya, airmatanya jatuh mengenai pipi penuh luka Wonwoo. Tuan Jeon bicara histeris, memeluk kepala Wonwoo erat di dadanya.

"Jangan…jangan Ayah mohon!"

Jantung Wonwoo berdetak makin lemah.

"Jangan! Bertahanlah nak!"

Tuan Jeon menangis makin keras, dipeluknya Wonwoo erat-erat. Jasnya sudah penuh dengan noda darah, tangannya, pipinya.

"Wonwoo Ayah mohon!"

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum, tidak dapat mendengar suara Ayahnya dengan jelas lagi.

Andai ia bisa bersuara sekarang, ia ingin meminta maaf pada Ayahnya karena telah membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang. Andai Wonwoo bisa bersuara sekarang, ia hanya ingin Ayahnya tahu bahwa ia menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Andai Wonwoo diberi kesempatan untuk bicara sekarang, ia ingin Ayahnya tahu bahwa…Wonwoo bahagia telah terlahir sebagai putra sang Ayah.

Dan dengan itu Wonwoo benar-benar menutup matanya, merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah seringan kapas. Putih, hanya putih yang tampak bagi Wonwoo sekarang.

Wonwoo sadar, tidak semua kisah berakhir bahagia. Tidak semua orang mendapatkan akhir seperti yang mereka harapkan, begitu juga dengan kisahnya. Sekalipun Wonwoo benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, ia baik-baik saja. Wonwoo yakin Tuhan memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik baginya, entah dimana itu. Mungkin memang ini akhirnya, selesai sudah. Setidaknya Wonwoo tidak akan merasa sakit dan menangis lagi mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Not every story…have a happy ending right?_

* * *

(-) Entahlah, belakangan ini kalau lagi liat fotonya meanie yang aku pikirkan adalah sesuatu yang sedih. Chapter ini juga, nggak tahu apa yang akan kalian pikirkan setelah baca ini.

(-) Kemaren waktu mau ngepost chap 15 sebenernya aku agak merasa kurang sreg entah kenapa. Udah aku baca berulang kali dan aku masih nggak tau kurangnya dimana. Sempet khawatir juga sama reaksi kalian, cuman setelah liat reviews kok kayaknya pada baik-baik aja jadi akunya lega juga. Dan yang bilang terharu bahkan sampe mau nangis itu aku makasih banget.

(-) Jadi dulu aku pernah ngikutin ff (curhat bentar), mungkin bisa dibilang ff veteran. Ff pas jaman svt belum sengehits sekarang, jaman yang tahu svt baru dikit. Jadi ff itu tu pas chap-chap akhir banyak scene sedih dan kadang aku juga suka kebawa abis bacanya. Pas 1 chapter sebelum chap end itu bener-bener baper paling puncak buatku karena ya, aku sampe kepikiran sepanjang hari disekolah. Aku bacanya malem selasa dan besoknya aku ulangan matematika, aku baca ditengah-tengah belajar dan berakhir nggak belajar sama sekali. Akhirnya nilaiku rata-rata banget. Padahal materinya masih gampang -_-

(-) Intinya adalah, menurutku author yang kece itu adalah author yang bisa bikin pembacanya baper nggak jelas. Maksudnya, baper karena ff itu nggak enak banget kan? Menurutku author yang bisa bikin pembaca baper itu keren karena secara nggak langsung mereka bisa membuat feel cerita yang mereka buat nyampe di pembaca. Itu hal susah menurutku, kadang kan kata-kata nggak bisa menyampaikan semuanya yang kita ingin salurkan. Dan aku suka merasa bahwa aku belum sampe di level itu. Bukan apa-apa ya, cuman kalo kalian review bilang baper bahkan sampe terharu atau nangis sesenggukan itu adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan buatku. Kalian baper itu senengnya aku sebenarnya. Jadi baperlah kalian *he?

(-) Buat yang dulu pernah nanya, buat semua aja ya mungkin. Umurku 17, setengah. Anggep aja 18. Sekolah, kelas 3 sekarang. Jadi kurang lebih kalian pasti tahu gimana hidupku sekarang. Susah nyari waktu nulis belakangan ini. Untuk yang lebih senior bisa panggil aku adek, yang lebih muda panggil aku kakak bisa. Yang seumuran panggil aku inim aja ya. Menggelikan emang, cuman lebih baik daripada dipanggil thor. Serius.

(-) Jadi chapter ini apa? Kita lihat kedepannya nanti :-)

Jangan berharap banyak.

Selamat hari Senin!

Don't be too serious guys, enjoy.


	16. Retrouvaille

XX

.

.

 _ **Maybe it's not about the ending.**_

 _ **Maybe it's about the story.**_

Mingyu berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit seperti orang kesetanan. Wajahnya tampak frustasi dengan keringat memenuhi dahi. Wonwoo-nya kecelakaan. Wonwoo hyung-nya kecelakaan.

"Kau brengsek!"

Tuan Jeon melayangkan pukulannya pada pipi kanan Mingyu segera setelah Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya. Mingyu jatuh tersungkur begitu saja, lemas tak bertenaga. Tuan Jeon memandang Mingyu benci, sama sekali tidak ada rasa kasihan dalam tatapannya.

"Karena kau Wonwoo-ku seperti ini. Karena kau Wonwoo-ku seperti ini! Kembalikan Wonwoo-ku seperti semula!"

Tuan Jeon mencengkram kerah baju Mingyu erat, air mata seakan bisa turun kapan saja dari matanya. Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam, merasakan darah tipis mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Mingyu memandang udara di hadapannya kosong, dinginnya lantai rumah sakit mulai ia rasakan di kedua kakinya.

"Sayang!"

Nyonya Jeon tiba-tiba muncul bersama dengan kedua orangtua Mingyu. Memandang suaminya khawatir, Nyonya Jeon mencoba menjauhkan Tuan Jeon dari Mingyu.

"Anak ini sudah membuat Wonwoo kita tertabrak. Dia sudah membuat Wonwoo kita koma! Dia pantas mati!"

Tuan Jeon berusaha melepaskan tangan sang istri dari lengannya. Ia benar-benar kalut, benci setengah mati pada Mingyu.

"Semua ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku mohon dengarkan kami dulu."

Tuan Kim bicara sabar sementara sang istri sibuk membantu Mingyu berdiri.

"Mingyu tidak…tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Gadis ini…"

Tuan Kim menarik pelan tangan seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tampak takut dan kebingungan. Tuan Jeon memandang gadis itu tajam, kebencian kembali tampak di kedua matanya.

"Ah, jadi ini simpanan Mingyu itu."

Tuan Jeon bicara dingin, menatap gadis asing itu dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Kau dan Mingyu kelihatan cocok."

Tuan Jeon memandang Mingyu dan gadis itu bergantian.

"Wonwoo-ku sudah seperti ini sekarang, kalian tentu senang bukan? Mulai sekarang kalian bisa bersama tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

Pria paruh baya itu bicara sinis.

"Aku rasa-"

"Kau…"

Nyonya Jeon bicara menyela, memegang tangan sang suami erat. Dipandanginya laki-laki di hadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku sampai akhir tadi."

Tuan Jeon memandang sang istri putus asa. Ia menunduk, mencoba menahan airmatanya agar tidak menetes keluar.

"Wonwoo kita…Wonwoo-ku…"

Nyonya Jeon membawa suaminya mendekat, memeluknya sepenuh hati. Nyonya Jeon mendongakkan kepalanya, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa mencegah airmatanya merembes keluar. Ia sama hancurnya dengan suaminya. Anaknya kembali koma untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku berharap aku bisa menggantikan posisinya saat ini. Aku disana, aku disana saat truk itu menghantamnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Ayah macam apa aku ini? Ayah macam apa aku ini?"

Tuan Jeon mulai menangis pelan, memeluk sang istri erat. Mencurahkan segalanya ke dalam pelukan sang istri. Nyonya Jeon hanya diam, mengelus punggung tegap sang suami penuh perasaan. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya kencang, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menahan isakkannya.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Tidak boleh…"

Nyonya Jeon bicara lembut, mengarahkan wajah sang suami agar berhadapan dengan miliknya. Ia tersenyum kecil,

"Mingyu benar-benar tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia memang bersama gadis itu tadi, tapi…Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Tuan Jeon kembali menunduk sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau mau mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanya salah paham begitu? Hanya salah sangka?"

Tuan Jeon memandang istrinya lelah,

"Itu alasan kuno."

Tuan Kim terdiam, berjalan mendekat ke arah sang sahabat lama. Dipegangnya bahu Tuan Jeon erat.

"Anakku salah, kuakui itu. Tapi Mingyu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia hanya berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah."

Tuan Jeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, memandang Tuan Kim hampa. Tuan Kim masih diam, balas memandang Tuan Jeon dengan pandangan yakin.

"Paman…"

Mingyu bersuara setelah sekian lama diam. Berdiri dari duduknya, ia berjalan ke arah Tuan Jeon dengan wajah frustasi.

"Tolong maafkan aku."

Mingyu bicara lirih, merasakan sesak semakin memenuhi dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku tidak…"

Mingyu memejamkan matanya perlahan, kedua matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku…demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini menimpa Wonwoo hyung. Aku…mohon maafkan aku Paman."

Mingyu membungkuk, airmata mulai merembes dari kedua matanya.

"Mohon maafkan aku…"

Mingyu bicara dengan suara pelan, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar airmatanya tidak keluar semakin banyak. Tuan Jeon masih membisu, membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Maaf darimu tidak akan membuat Wonwoo-ku kembali seperti dulu."

Tuan Jeon berbisik, merasakan gemuruh di dadanya.

"Kau mengkhianatinya Gyu, kau menghancurkan kepercayaannya."

Mingyu menegakkan badannya perlahan, memandang Tuan Jeon bersalah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu…"

Mingyu bicara pelan, memandang Tuan Jeon dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Aku salah, aku memang salah. Tapi tolong, dengarkan penjelasanku Paman."

Mingyu bicara memohon.

"Apa?"

Tuan Jeon menjawab dingin.

"Apa alasanmu kali ini?"

Mingyu terdiam, memandang Tuan Jeon dan gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya bergantian.

"Aku…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Mingyu memandang sekelilingnya dengan wajah masam. Ia bosan luar biasa dan tidak ada hal menarik yang ia temui di pesta malam ini. Mingyu kembali menguap, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Bahkan teman untuk bicarapun ia tidak punya.

"Heyo _brother_!"

Mingyu tersentak saat seseorang memukul punggungnya keras. Mingyu menoleh, menemukan senyum lebar Seokmin terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya.

"Sendirian?"

Mingyu memandang Seokmin kesal, membalas pukulan Seokmin tak kalah keras. Seokmin mengaduh, mengelus lengan atasnya yang baru terkena pukulan sayang Mingyu dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Sakit bodoh!"

"Kau pikir punggungku tidak sakit?!"

Mingyu bicara keras, lupa bahwa ia masih berada di tengah-tengah sebuah pesta sekarang. Seokmin cemberut, memandang Mingyu dengan mata menyipit lucu.

"Maaf, aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

Mingyu terdiam, menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum membalas perkataan Seokmin.

"Bercandamu tidak tahu tempat."

Mingyu kembali meminum minumannya. Seokmin masih cemberut, namun tak lama mimik wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Oh iya, mana calon istrimu?"

"Calon suami, Wonwoo hyung tidak suka disebut istri."

Mingyu bicara membenarkan. Seokmin hanya mengangguk singkat, mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar mencari keberadaan Wonwoo.

"Ya ya, jadi mana calon suamimu? Tidak kau bawa?"

"Kau pikir dia barang?"

Mingyu bicara masih dengan nada sama.

"Kami berpisah karena suatu alasan tadi. Aku rasa sekarang dia sedang sibuk menemui orang-orang penting bersama Ayahnya. Entahlah."

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya singkat, ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Padahal aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Aku penasaran laki-laki seperti apa yang sanggup membuat playboy sepertimu tunduk."

Seokmin bicara menggoda sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Dia pasti luar biasa ya di ranjang?"

Seokmin berbisik dekat Mingyu, bicara sok tahu.

"Jangan sok tahu seperti itu. Kami belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali."

Mingyu bicara santai. Seokmin terkejut, memandang Mingyu dengan wajah syok berlebihan.

"Kau? Kau belum menyentuhnya? Kalian belum pernah melakukannya?! Itu sesuat-"

Mingyu membekap mulut Seokmin kencang, mencegahnya bicara yang tidak-tidak. Heol, Seokmin benar-benar membuatnya malu. Tamu-tamu yang lain bahkan sudah mulai memandang mereka aneh.

"Jangan bicara hal-hal semacam itu disini bodoh. Ingat kau ini siapa, kau tidak mau membuat Ayahmu malu 'kan?"

Mingyu berbisik, melepaskan bekapannya begitu Seokmin menggangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini agar aku diam."

Seokmin bicara kesal, memandang Mingyu tidak suka.

"Lagipula…apa hubungannya dengan Ayahku?"

Mingyu diam, memutar matanya jengah.

"Kau pikir kalau bukan Ayahmu siapa yang menggelar pesta ini hah?"

Seokmin memasang wajah bodoh, mengangguk pelan dengan bibir membulat kecil.

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu aku harus menjaga kehormatan Tuan Lee malam ini."

Seokmin menegakkan badannya. Memasang wajah keren dibuat-buat. Mingyu tersenyum datar, memandang Seokmin dengan wajah malas.

"Aku kadang heran dimana otakmu sebenarnya berada."

Lalu mereka mulai diam, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik."

Seokmin berbisik tiba-tiba sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jasnya. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ini!"

Seokmin bicara antusias, mengeluarkan sebuah kemasan plastik berukuran kecil dengan warna merah _maroon_ dari dalam sakunya.

"Itu apa?"

Mingyu bertanya tak mengerti.

" Bubuk ' _pendorong_ '."

Seokmin kembali berbisik, menggoyang-goyangkan benda di tangannya pelan.

"Apa?"

Mingyu bicara tak paham.

"Pendorong Gyu pendorong."

Seokmin kembali bersuara.

"Pendorong apa?"

Mingyu masih tidak mengerti.

"Aih kau ini. Kau kenal Jinyoung tidak? Park Jinyoung?"

Mingyu berpikir sebentar sebelum menggangguk singkat pada Seokmin.

"Dia yang memberiku ini."

Seokmin kembali menggoyang-goyangkan benda di tangannya.

"Jadi…benda itu adalah _'pendorong'_."

Mingyu menimpali santai, tampak tak begitu tertarik dengan bahasan yang Seokmin angkat dalam obrolan mereka malam ini.

"Ya, ini bukan pendorong biasa. Ini pendorong…"

Seokmin mendekatkan kepalanyapada telinga Mingyu, berbisik pelan disana.

"Seksualmu."

Mingyu membulatkan mata, menjauhkan telinganya sejauh mungkin dari Seokmin.

"Bicaramu _dude_."

Mingyu berujar tidak suka, sedang Seokmin memandangnya polos.

"Apa? Bicaraku kenapa?"

Mingyu masih diam dengan ekspresi masam.

"Ayolah Gyu, kita berdua hampir 22 tahun. Hal-hal semacam ini sudah bukan sesuatu yang tabu lagi bagi kita."

Seokmin merangkul Mingyu erat.

"Lagipula aku yakin kau akan butuh ini nanti. Kau tahu, saat kalian sedang 'berkegiatan' nanti."

Mingyu hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi Jinyoung berkata bahwa bubuk ini tidak bertahan lama, hanya jangka pendek. Reaksinya akan terasa selang 10-15 menit sejak kau meminumnya dan khasiatnya hanya bertahan 30-45 menit. Tunggu, 30? 45? Ya, sekitar itu."

Seokmin bermonolog, tak menghiraukan wajah bosan Mingyu.

"Untuk apa kau meminumnya kalau reaksinya sendiri hanya bertahan sebentar? Bukankah kau mengkonsumsi obat-obat semacam itu agar kau tahan _bermain_ semalaman?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Ini hanya pendorong, pemicu. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Kau tahu, mengkonsumsi bubuk ini dapat membuat gairahmu menjadi luar biasa melonjak, membuatmu berapi-api di awal. Hanya sebagai pemanas aku rasa? Kau tahu, setelahnya kau melanjutkan sendiri."

Mingyu menegak minumannya pelan.

"Aku tidak merasa kalau benda itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Lagipula aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu, hanya dengan melihat Wonwoo hyung bertelanjang dada saja aku sudah panas."

Mingyu bicara santai, kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Tapi aku rasa obat ini agak berbahaya juga. Bubuk ini dapat membuat pikiranmu menjadi aneh, delusi, halusinasi. Membuatmu jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Seokmin meneruskan bicaranya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam, mengerutkan dahi tidak paham.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jinyoung mengatakan bahwa efek samping obat ini bisa membuat siapa saja yang meminumnya menjadi hilang kendali. Agresif, tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bukankah keren?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Obat macam itu? Bagaimana kalau kau bercinta atau lebih parahnya memperkosa seseorang yang tidak kau kenal karena bubuk itu? Benda ini bisa saja menyebabkan masalah. Jauhkan benda itu dariku. Kau juga, jangan sekalipun kau berani mencobanya."

Seokmin cemberut,

"Tapi aku penasaran. Obat ini bisa mewujudkan imajinasi terliarmu kau tahu. Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan Wonwoo-mu itu. Lagipula bubuk ini terbukti bisa memuaskan pasangan. Jaesung cerita padaku kalau Jinyoung jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menggairahkan. Kau tidak tergiur?"

Seokmin bertanya, Mingyu hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Kuberikan gratis untukmu."

Seokmin bicara menggoda dan Mingyu masih memandang kurang minat.

"Terserah, aku sudah menawarimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti."

Lalu mereka kembali diam. Mingyu yang sibuk memandang sekeliling dan Seokmin yang entah kenapa berubah kalem di sampingnya. Hening yang sempat melanda keduanya tiba-tiba berakhir saat Seokmin tanpa diduga mulai bicara dengan nada serius pada Mingyu.

"Kau percaya karma tidak?"

Mingyu menoleh, memandang laki-laki di sampingnya diam.

"Apa?"

"Karma, kau percaya tidak?"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kau bicara apa sebenarnya?"

Seokmin termangu, memandang gelas di tangannya dengan pandangan serius.

"Tiga hari yang lalu kekasih Seungjin datang menemuiku dan menghajarku sampai wajahku lebam."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Seungjin? Laki-laki dengan wajah manis yang Seokmin akui sebagai kekasih tempo hari?

"Kau mengencani kekasih orang?"

Seokmin membisu, menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa agak aneh. Maksudku, harusnya aku bisa bersikap seakan tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Tapi tak tahu kenapa aku…"

"Merasa bersalah? Menyesal?"

Seokmin menggeleng kecil.

"Lebih ke arah kehilangan sebenarnya. Aku rasa aku mulai benar-benar menyukainya."

Mingyu memandangnya Seokmin dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Aku sadar aku salah. Seharusnya aku tidak mendekati Seungjin dari awal, dia bahkan sudah punya kekasih saat pertama kali aku mengajaknya kencan."

Mingyu masih memandang sahabatnya itu dalam diam, mendengarkan tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa niat menyela.

"Awalnya aku mendekati Seungjin hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang, bermain-main. Membunuh bosan. Tapi lama kelamaan perasaanku entah kenapa mulai berubah. Aih, kenapa aku jadi melankolis seperti ini?"

Seokmin berujar gusar, mengusap wajahnya agak kasar. Mingyu kembali tersenyum, menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau memang bersalah, kau mengencani seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi apa yang kau rasakan sekarang juga bukanlah hal yang aneh. Aku rasa semua orang sudah mengetahuinya, rasa suka muncul karena terbiasa."

Seokmin diam menunduk.

"Tetap saja rasanya mengganjal. Harusnya aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan padanya. Harusnya semua ini berjalan seperti yang sudah-sudah, berakhir dengan mudah tanpa ada beban saat aku harus mengakhirinya. Apa benar ini yang dinamakan karma?"

Seokmin bertanya sambil memandang Mingyu yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya santai.

"Tapi…kenapa kau tidak mengalaminya? Kau bahkan jauh lebih brengsek dariku."

Seokmin bicara tidak terima, memandang Mingyu yang kini tengah tersenyum simpul di sampingnya.

"Kau mengencani lebih banyak orang, menghancurkan perasaan mantan-mantanmu lebih dari yang aku lakukan. Aku bahkan sudah terlalu malas untuk menghitung berapa orang yang sudah kau campakkan. Tapi kenapa hidupmu masih baik-baik saja sekarang? Kenapa tidak ada hal buruk terjadi padamu?"

Mingyu facepalm, memandang Seokmin tajam.

"Kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku?"

Seokmin menggeleng tak peduli.

"Aku hanya berharap kau mendapat balasan yang setimpal dengan semua kelakuan brengsekmu selama ini. Aku sama brengseknya denganmu, tapi setidaknya aku tidak sebrutal kau bila menyangkut tentang _'mencampakkan seseorang'_. Oh ayolah, aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan karmaku. Harusnya kau mendapatkan balasan yang jauh lebih berat dari yang aku dapatkan."

Seokmin bicara dengan nada merajuk, memukul bahu Mingyu pelan.

"Hidup ini tidak adil."

Seokmin memasang tampang nelangsa. Mingyu dibuat tergelak karenanya.

"Hentikan omongan tidak pentingmu itu."

Mingyu menyodorkan minumannya yang tinggal separuh pada Seokmin, berjalan santai menjauh darinya.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, jaga minumanku."

Seokmin mendengus, memandang Mingyu dengan wajah masam.

"Hei Gyu, kau masih tinggal dengan Wonwoo-mu itu 'kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk singkat.

"Kenapa?"

Seokmin menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cepatlah ke kamar mandi sebelum kau mengompol."

Mingyu hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, membalikkan badan lalu benar-benar pergi ke kamar mandi setelahnya.

Seokmin terdiam sebentar, memandang gelas Mingyu dan kemasan plastik berisi bubuk di tangannya bergantian. Seokmin menaruh gelas Mingyu di atas meja, merobek kemasan berisi bubuk itu lalu menuang isinya perlahan ke dalam gelas. Seokmin tersenyum jahil. Pesta akan berakhir dalam waktu 1 jam. Jadi rasanya bukan suatu masalah bila Mingyu dan Wonwoo meninggalkan pesta lebih awal dari semestinya. Seokmin kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Malam ini akan menjadi malam tak terlupakan bagi Mingyu, juga Wonwoo pastinya.

Seokmin tidak sadar, karena dirinyalah Mingyu mendapatkan karmanya malam ini.

…

Seperti drama picisan pada umumnya, pasti akan ada saat dimana sang tokoh utama mengalami suatu hal mengejutkan saat semuanya sudah berjalan dengan begitu baiknya. Mingyu-pun sama. Saat kebahagiaan seakan sudah berada dalam genggaman, Tuhan merubah segalanya menjadi begitu menyedihkan. Selalu ada balasan bagi setiap hal yang pernah kau lakukan dalam hidupmu, entah itu hal baik atau buruk. Karma itu ada, karma itu nyata.

Mingyu yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi ditinggal sendirian begitu saja oleh Seokmin yang tampak begitu tergesa-gesa diburu waktu. Seseorang memanggilnya, Seokmin beralasan. Seokmin pergi dengan senyum miring penuh arti di wajahnya dan Mingyu yang tak terlalu peduli hanya mengedikkan bahu pelan, menyesap minuman dalam gelas di tangannya sampai benar-benar tandas.

Mingyu baru saja meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja saat sebuah tangan dengan jemari lentik menyentuh lembut bahu kanannya. Mingyu berbalik, menemukan seorang wanita cantik tengah tersenyum begitu manis padanya. Mingyu terdiam sejenak, itu Hwayoung. Satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang dulu pernah Mingyu permainkan, yang ia campakkan dengan kejamnya di lorong kampus waktu itu. Hwayoung masih tersenyum, berbicara lembut dengan suara pelan pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Hai Gyu."

Dan mereka berakhir duduk berdua di sebuah bangku panjang di halaman belakang kediaman Tuan Lee. Suasananya sepi, penerangan juga remang-remang dan ya, hanya ada mereka disana.

Mingyu terus saja duduk dengan gelisah semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Badannya tiba-tiba terasa aneh, perutnya panas dan bagian selatan tubuhnya entah kenapa mengeras. Mingyu memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat,

" _Shit! Ada apa denganku?"_

"Awalnya aku malas sekali datang ke pesta ini bersama orangtuaku. Pesta formal selalu saja membuatku bosan. Tapi saat aku tahu bahwa kau juga diundang, aku langsung mengiyakan ajakan orangtuaku."

Hwayoung berujar, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu. Mingyu hanya diam, tersenyum seadanya menanggapi perkataan Hwayoung barusan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hwayoung bertanya setelahnya.

"Aku…"

Mingyu terdiam sebentar, menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mingyu memandang Hwayoung yang kini tengah tertunduk dengan penglihatan memburam. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Tidak terlalu baik."

Hwayoung mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Bolehkah aku jujur padamu malam ini? Aku…sama seperti sebelumnya. Perasaanku padamu belum hilang bahkan sampai sekarang."

Hwayoung menjawab lirih masih dengan mata mengarah pada Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu Gyu, aku masih mencintaimu."

Hwayoung kembali menggeser duduknya pelan, menggenggam kedua tangan Mingyu erat. Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya cepat, merasakan panas tubuhnya yang semakin menggila.

"Kita sudah berakhir, kau tahu itu Young."

Mingyu berdehem, tenggorokkannya berubah kering tiba-tiba. Hwayoung menggeleng, kedua matanya tampak siap mengeluarkan air mata.

"Selama ini, selama hampir 6 bulan ini aku selalu mencoba menghapus semua hal tentangmu. Aku berusaha keras agar aku bisa melupakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku…"

"Hwayoung-ah."

Mingyu bicara menyela, membalas genggaman Hwayoung di tangannya tak kalah erat.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu aku brengsek, aku bajingan. Kau boleh memakimu sekarang, semaumu. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kau…"

Mingyu terdiam, merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Mingyu mulai berkeringat, seluruh tubuhnya serasa terbakar.

"Gyu-ya, aku mohon. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku depresi, aku…aku gila karenamu. Entah sudah berapa puluh botol obat tidur yang aku habiskan sampai sekarang. Aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin kau. Kau juga. Kau, kau juga menginginkanku sebesar aku menginginkanmu 'kan? Iya 'kan?!"

Hwayoung mulai histeris, memeluk tubuh Mingyu erat dengan air mata berlinangan. Mingyu kembali menggeleng, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hwayoung di tubuhnya selembut mungkin.

"Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang, aku…hatiku sudah benar-benar dimiliki."

Mingyu menjawab dengan suara bergetar, adik kecilnya mulai benar-benar bangun.

"Kau menginginkanku, kau menginginkanku!"

Dan tanpa diduga Hwayoung langsung mencium Mingyu kasar. Hwayoung mengaluhkan kedua tangannya di leher Mingyu, menahannya agar tidak bergerak. Mingyu terkejut, dengan segera mencoba melepaskan ciuman Hwayoung darinya. Mingyu memegang kedua lengan Hwayoung erat, mencoba menjauhkan kedua tangan wanita itu dari lehernya.

Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu buram bagi Mingyu. Mingyu merasa hilang akal dalam sekejap. Tangannya yang semula memegang kedua lengan Hwayoung berganti posisi ke kanan dan kiri pinggang wanita itu. Menariknya cepat, tubuh Mingyu dan Hwayoung menjadi benar-benar menempel sekarang. Mingyu membalas ciuman Hwayoung tak kalah kasar.

Mingyu mencium Hwayoung penuh, merasakan nafsunya yang entah kenapa berubah semakin menjadi-jadi. Hwayoung kaget tentu saja, namun dengan segera ikut hanyut dalam permainan yang Mingyu ciptakan. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai Mingyu melepas kontak di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau seksi sekali malam ini."

Mingyu berbisik seduktif, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Hwayoung. Kilatan nafsu tampak jelas di matanya. Hwayoung tersenyum nakal, menarik dasi Mingyu tidak sabaran.

"Mau menyelesaikan ini?"

Mingyu menggeram tertahan, menarik tangan Hwayoung kasar menjauh dari taman. Berjalan cepat melewati para tamu undangan menuju pintu keluar pesta. Mingyu terus menarik tangan Hwayoung kencang sampai mereka tiba di parkiran. Mingyu baru melepaskan tangan wanita itu sesaat setelah mereka sudah berdiri tepat di samping mobil Mingyu. Mingyu membuka pintu mobil tak sabaran, agak mendorong wanita itu agar Hwayoung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mingyu mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia harus segera sampai ke apartment agar nafsunya cepat tersalurkan. Beruntung hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit dari kediaman Tuan Lee menuju _apartment_ nya dan Wonwoo. Mingyu terkesiap, Wonwoo? Wonwoo hyung?

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, tidak-tidak. Persetan dengannya! Ia hanya butuh lubang untuk dimasuki sekarang. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Mingyu hanya butuh pelampiasan. Dan saat ini memang benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk Mingyu, Wonwoo pulang ke rumah Paman dan Bibi Jeon malam ini.

Mingyu hilang akal, ia kalah dengan nafsu yang saat ini menguasainya. Ia mungkin tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang akan berdampak besar baginya. Mungkin hidupnya akan berubah, sama sekali berubah.

…

Mingyu menghempaskan tubuh Hwayoung ke atas tempat tidur tak sabaran . Melepas dasinya dengan gaya sensual, Mingyu memandang Hwayoung dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Hwayoung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, mencoba menggoda Mingyu. Hwayoung melepas gaun yang melekat di badannya cepat, menyisakan bra dan celana dalam yang menempel enggan di tubuhnya.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar, mulai melucuti satu-persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan. Mingyu naik ke atas tempat tidur hanya dengan celana selutut menutupi tubuhnya. Memposisikan diri di atas Hwayoung, Mingyu kembali mencium Hwayoung dengan nafas memburu. Mingyu mencium Hwayoung singkat, mulai menjelajah tubuh wanita di bawahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Mingyu mengelus paha Hwayoung sampai si empunya mendesah keenakkan sambil menyebut nama Mingyu dengan suara tertahan. Hwayoung memandang Mingyu sayu, menempatkan kedua tangannya di pipi Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hwayoung berbisik, mengelus pelan pipi Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk singkat, memandang Hwayoung tepat di matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung…"

Mingyu berujar reflek, langsung terdiam begitu sadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Hyung? Wonwoo hyung? Mingyu menutup kedua matanya, menggeleng dengan pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan, memandang Hwayoung dengan pandangan tak percaya. Apa yang Hwayoung lakukan disini? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

"K-kau…apa yang kau…"

Mingyu menurunkan pandangannya, ia kaget setengah mati saat melihat keadaan Hwayoung yang hampir telanjang di bawahnya. Mingyu gantian memandang tubuhnya dengan mata membulat sempurna. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya mengenakan celana selutut disaat seperti ini?! Hwayoung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Mingyu erat, ia bicara dengan suara agak keras.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Mingyu hanya bisa diam mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka. Kepalanya masih pening dan ia merasa bahwa semuanya berputar. Mingyu bicara dengan suara pelan setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Kau bu-"

Cklek.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan Wonwoo yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong. Mingyu panik,

"Hyung."

Wonwoo hanya diam, berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Mingyu yang kini tengah turun dari tempat tidur dengan tergesa-gesa. Mingyu berjalan sempoyongan, hampir menabrak dinding karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hyung…kau-"

Perkataan Mingyu terputus begitu saja saat Wonwoo tanpa diduga melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras pada pipi Mingyu. Mingyu mundur beberapa langkah karena hantaman Wonwoo, mengelus pipinya pelan sambil menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Kali ini apa?"

Wonwoo bertanya pelan, matanya memerah karena menahan airmata.

"Kali ini alasan apa yang akan kau gunakan?"

Satu airmata meluncur bebas di pipi Wonwoo.

"Hyung…aku..ak-aku…"

Mingyu hanya bisa tergagap tanpa bisa menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa bersama Hwayoung sekarang.

"Bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana itupun kau tidak bisa."

Mingyu menggeleng pelan, tidak.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya 'kan padamu?"

Hening sebentar.

"Kalau kau memberiku semua perhatian ini hanya agar kau bisa meninggalkanku pada akhirnya nanti, kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya. Aku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tahu seperti apa rasanya ditinggal sendirian."

Wonwoo bicara, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Mingyu merasakan sakit di dadanya, Wonwoo hyung-nya kembali ia buat menangis entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Hyung aku tidak-"

Mingyu tercekat, benar-benar tidak mengingat tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Pandangannya memburam, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun!

"Semua kenangan dengamu selama ini, semua memori ini, aku ingin membuangnya sekarang juga."

Wonwoo bicara tanpa intonasi, ekspresinya berubah dingin tak tersentuh.

"Apa yang aku harapkan selama ini? Akhir yang bahagia? Omong kosong. Tidak ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini. "

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar malam-malam seperti ini?"

Lalu tiba-tiba kedua orang tua Wonwoo muncul, lengkap dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mingyu masih saja terdiam, kepalanya mendadak kembali pusing luar biasa. Mingyu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ada apa dengannya?!

"Aku berharap aku melupakanmu, selamanya tanpa bisa mengingatmu lagi."

Lalu Wonwoo berlalu setelahnya, meninggalkan kelima orang di lorong saat itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Mingyu hanya bisa membatu, menatap punggung Wonwoo yang mulai jauh dari penglihatan dengan pandangan nanar.

"Aku akan menyusulnya, kalian masuklah lebih dulu."

Tuan Jeon bicara setelah hening cukup lama di antara mereka. Tuan Jeon berjalan cepat ke arah lift.

"Dan Kim Mingyu…"

Tuan Jeon berbalik, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku."

Kemudian Tuan Jeon benar-benar berlalu setelahnya, meninggalkan Mingyu yang kini hanya bisa tertunduk dengan perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Gyu?"

Tuan Kim bersuara penuh penekanan, memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku…"

"Gyu?"

Hwayoung mengintip dari balik pintu, bicara pelan hanya dengan selembar selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Tuan Kim memandang wanita itu tak percaya, dengan segera langsung mendorong tubuh Mingyu sampai punggung sang putra menabrak dinding lorong kencang.

"Kau, kau berselingkuh?! Kau berselingkuh dari Wonwoo?! Kau! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Anak macam apa kau?!"

Tuan Kim berujar keras, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Hwayoung hanya bisa terdiam kaku, memandang Tuan Kim dengan pandangan takut-takut. Nyonya Kim panik, memegang lengan sang suami erat. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa meredakan amarah suaminya. Nyonya Jeon sebaliknya, ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Kim Mingyu!"

Tuan Kim berteriak, semakin memojokkan Mingyu ke dinding. Mingyu hanya bisa menunduk, merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas.

"Aku tidak tahu Ayah."

Mingyu berujar pelan sambil mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sang Ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Mingyu membisu.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak menginginkan semua ini."

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Jadi, kau mau mengatakan kalau semuanya karena ulah Seokmin begitu?"

Tuan Jeon bicara dengan pandangan dingin, benar-benar menusuk.

"Mengatakan bahwa kau sama sekali tidak menginginkan semua ini? Bahwa semuanya adalah…'insiden tak terduga' begitu?"

Mingyu hanya diam, kepalanya tertunduk dalam dengan pandangan kosong mengarah ke lantai rumah sakit.

"Hah."

Tuan Jeon memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hidup ini terlalu nyata untuk drama murahan yang barusan kau ceritakan padaku. Wonwoo kecelakaan, dia koma sekarang. Dia…"

Tuan Jeon terdiam, susah payah menahan gejolak amarah yang ia rasakan.

"Lee Seokmin yang jahil memasukkan sebuah bubuk perangsang ke dalam minuman Kim Mingyu. Membuat nafsunya memuncak dan dia berakhir meniduri mantan kekasihnya yang kebetulan sekali, hadir dalam pesta yang sama dengannya. Woah, kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi pas sekali seperti ini?"

Tuan Jeon bicara sarkastik, memandang Mingyu dan Hwayoung bergantian dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau Seokmin memasukkan bubuk itu ke dalam minumanmu? Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa efek bubuk itu dapat membuatmu menjadi tidak dapat menahan diri? Apa Seokmin dengan sopannya datang ke _apartment_ lalu mengetuk pintu kemudian menjelaskan segalanya begitu? Lucu sekali."

"Seokmin mengirimi Mingyu pesan tadi, bertanya apakah ia menikmati kegiatannya bersama Wonwoo malam ini. Kami semua bingung, jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung menelponnya. Menanyakan apa maksud pesan yang ia kirim."

Tuan Kim terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengambil nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kami berpikir bahwa mungkin dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu karena Seokmin adalah orang yang terakhir bersamanya. Seokmin kaget karena aku tiba-tiba menelpon, tapi akhirnya dia menjelaskan segalanya. Mingyu jujur, dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Tuan Kim bicara, memegang bahu sang sahabat erat. Tuan Jeon menepis tangan Tuan Kim kasar, memandang laki-laki paruh baya di hadapannya dingin.

"Seokmin sedang menuju kemari untuk menjelaskan segalanya."

Tuan Jeon hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Apa semua itu penting sekarang? Wonwoo koma, semua ini tidak akan merubah apapun!"

Tuan Jeon berteriak frustasi, memukul dinding di sampingnya keras.

"Kau, kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama teman wanitamu ini? Kau masih mengharapkan Wonwoo begitu? Setelah semua yang terjadi?"

Mingyu hanya diam membisu dengan pandangan lurus ke lantai, ia hancur sekarang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan semua ini Paman. Sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah…"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari laki-laki itu?"

Hwayoung tiba-tiba bersuara, maju selangkah mendekat ke arah Mingyu yang masih setia menunduk di hadapannya.

"Kau punya aku. Kau bisa memilikiku. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?"

Hwayoung berujar dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kau bisa memilikiku seutuhnya, laki-laki itu…Tidak ada artinya. Bukankah bagus kalau dia seperti ini sekarang?"

Nyonya Kim mendadak emosi, tangannya hampir menyentuh pipi Hwayoung bila sang suami tidak mencegahnya tepat waktu.

"Jaga bicaramu Nona. Jangan sampai aku memanggil kemanan untuk mengusirmu dari sini!"

Nyonya Kim berteriak marah, mengusir Hwayoung secara terang-terangan. Hwayoung menatapnya tidak percaya.

"A-aku…Bibi, aku-"

"Apa kau tuli? Pergi kau wanita murahan!"

Nyonya Kim kembali berteriak dengan nafas tersengal. Hwayoung hanya membisu, berlari menjauh darisana dengan wajah berlinangan airmata. Harga dirinya hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

Seokmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa terdiam kaku begitu melihat Hwayoung berlari melewatinya dengan wajah berantakan. Seokmin memandang Mingyu yang kini juga tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong. Seokmin tercekat, ia sudah menghancurkan segalanya.

XX

Seokmin menceritakan semuanya, dari awal pertemuannya dengan Mingyu sampai kejadian dimana ia memasukkan serbuk itu ke dalam minuman sang sahabat. Seokmin tidak tahu bahwa hal kecil yang ia anggap sebagai lelucon dapat berakhir seperti ini. Wonwoo koma sekarang, nyawanya terancam. Seokmin tidak dapat mendeskripsikan betapa merasa bersalahnya ia saat ini.

Seokmin pulang dari rumah sakit dengan hati berat dan wajah penuh penyesalan. Tuan Jeon sudah mulai menerima penjelasan Seokmin sekalipun beliau masih enggan menatap wajahnya. Mingyu-pun sama, ia hanya bisa membisu. Duduk di bangku panjang dekat ruang rawat Wonwoo dengan wajah frustasi. Seokmin hanya berharap ia dan Mingyu akan tetap baik-baik saja setelah ini, sekalipun kemungkinannya kecil. Seokmin tersenyum miris, ia bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Saya permisi dulu Bi."

Seokmin bicara pelan.

"Sekali lagi maaf, maaf. Saya benar-benar…"

"Sudahlah."

Nyonya Jeon menjawab lembut.

"Mungkin memang Wonwoo harus mengalami semua ini."

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum kecil, berusaha kelihatan tabah di depan pemuda di hadapannya. Seokmin menatap wanita setengah baya itu nanar. Nyonya Jeon memang tersenyum, namun Seokmin tahu bahwa ia menyimpan banyak kesedihan dalam hatinya. Seokmin tertunduk, merasakan hatinya makin berat tiap detiknya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal Bi. Sungguh."

Nyonya Jeon masih tersenyum, menepuk bahu Seokmin ringan. Seokmin mengangkat kepalanya,

"Bibi tahu, Bibi tahu itu. Terimakasih karena sudah datang kemari Seokmin-ah. Pulanglah, sudah hampir pagi. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir. Sampaikan salam Bibi pada Ibumu ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Seokmin hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi, benar-benar undur diri setelahnya. Berjalan dengan langkah lemas menjauh darisana.

XX

Setiap hari, selama hampir 2 minggu Mingyu selalu datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Wonwoo. Entah itu pagi, siang ataupun malam. Asal Mingyu punya waktu, ia akan memberikannya pada Wonwoo. Selama itu pula Mingyu selalu bertingkah seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi, bertingkah seakan Wonwoo baik-baik saja.

"Pagi hyung! Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Mingyu bicara semangat, membuka jendela ruang rawat Wonwoo agak lebar agar udara dari luar dapat masuk dengan bebasnya.

"Aku tidak akan membuka jendelanya terlalu lebar, udara di luar semakin dingin hyung. Sudah masuk musim gugur. Apa aku perlu memasang tambahan penghangat di ruangan ini?"

Mingyu kembali bersuara, kali ini sambil mengotak-atik isi tasnya. Mingyu tersenyum begitu tangannya menemukan benda yang ia cari.

"Aku membawa lebih banyak burung kertas hari ini."

Mingyu berjalan pelan ke arah jendela. Menggantung burung kertas berwarna-warni di tangannya ke bagian atas jendela. Angin yang masuk dari luar berhembus pelan menggoyangkan burung-burung kertas yang baru Mingyu gantung. Mingyu memandang burung-burung kertas di hadapannya dalam diam, menyentuh satu yang biru dengan tangan kirinya.

"Orang bilang, kalau kau menggantung burung kertas di ruangan orang yang sedang sakit maka orang itu akan cepat sembuh."

Mingyu memutar kepalanya. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo kemudian mendudukkan diri di bangku samping ranjang. Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan penuh selang milik Wonwoo, mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hyung tahu, 1000 burung kertas kita itu. Aku mulai berpikir untuk mengubah permintaanku, permintaan kita."

Mingyu berujar pelan, menatap Wonwoo penuh perasaan.

"Aku ingin hyung bangun. Aku ingin…hyung kembali padaku."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak,

"Sekalipun kita tidak bersama, kalau hyung bangun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Mingyu menunduk, ia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak di depan Wonwoo.

"Hyung maaf."

Mingyu berbisik pelan, genggamannya makin mengerat pada Wonwoo.

"Maaf."

Satu airmata lolos dari Mingyu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Mingyu mulai terisak, tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf membuatmu seperti ini. Maaf, tolong maafkan aku."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo nanar,

"Hyung bangun."

Dan Wonwoo hanya diam, diam seperti yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan. Dengan tangan dan kaki dibalut perban tebal, juga kondisi kepala tak jauh berbeda. Alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di wajahnya, dan selang-selang yang entah untuk apa tertancap di tangan kirinya. Wonwoo masih koma seperti 2 minggu yang lalu, dan sampai hari ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

"Cepatlah sadar, aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan airmata berlinangan.

"Hyung akan bangun."

Mingyu mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, Wonwoo tidak pernah suka kalau Mingyu menangis di hadapannya.

"Hyung pasti sadar 'kan?"

Mingyu bicara, sebuah senyum kecil terbit di wajah tampannya. Ia terdiam, merasakan matanya kembali berair.

"Iya 'kan?"

.

.

Suatu hari, akan ada saat dimana kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti banyak untukmu. Hal itu akan pergi. Mungkin kembali, mungkin juga tidak. Kalau semua itu terjadi padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika itu Mingyu, ia punya satu jawaban pasti untuk semuanya.

Menunggu.

Mingyu akan menunggu, selama apapun Wonwoo pergi. Karena bila hati adalah rumahnya, cinta selalu tahu kemana ia harus pulang.

XX

Hampir satu bulan, dan Wonwoo masih sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Terbaring tak berdaya dengan mata terpejam rapat. Nafasnya pendek-pendek dengan detak jantung lambat. Dokter berkata bahwa masih ada harapan bagi Wonwoo untuk sadar kembali, namun mungkin akan ada yang berubah dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Woo? Merasa lebih baik?"

Jihoon berujar pelan, senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

"Hyung maaf, Hansol tidak bisa ikut menjenguk hari ini. Adiknya minta di ajak jalan-jalan, jadi ya begitu."

Seungkwan menyahut dari belakang tubuh Jihoon, memposisikan dagunya di bahu sempit laki-laki itu.

"Kapan kau bangun hem? Aku rindu wajah datarmu."

Soonyoung ikut bersuara, memegang jari-jari kurus Wonwoo lembut.

"Wonwoo pasti akan senang sekali kalau dia tahu bahwa kau kemari setiap hari untuk menemaninya."

Jisoo bicara lembut, sebelah tangannya memegang bahu kiri Mingyu erat. Dipandanginya Wonwoo yang kini masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Mungkin."

Mingyu menjawab pelan, ikut menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi lelah terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Hyung harus kuat. Demi Wonwoo hyung!"

Seungkwan mengepalkan tangan, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara. Mingyu hanya tersenyum, pandangannya beralih pada Jihoon dan Jisoo yang berdiri bersebelahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai dimana hubungan kalian sekarang?"

Jihoon terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Mingyu, reflek menggaruk belakang lehernya sekalipun tidak merasa gatal. Jisoo hanya tersenyum simpul, membalas pandangan Mingyu penuh arti.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami semakin dekat sekarang."

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan, memandang Jisoo dengan mata membulat lucu. Jihoon memukul punggung Jisoo keras sampai si empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hoon sakit! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Jisoo bertanya tidak terima, tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengelus-elus punggungnya yang baru terkena pukulan sayang Jihoon.

"Siapa suruh hyung bicara seperti itu! Kami, masih seperti dulu."

Jihoon mencoba bersikap biasa, walaupun ia tampak jelas salah tingkah setelahnya.

"Jihoon hyung bohong, aku tahu mereka kemarin keluar untuk makan malam bersama."

Seungkwan bicara santai, tidak sadar aura hitam sudah mulai menyelimuti Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Yak! Diam kau gendut!"

Jihoon berteriak sambil memukul lengan atas Seungkwan kencang. Segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu ia tersadar dengan apa yang baru ia lakukan.

"Woo maaf, orang ini…"

Jihoon menunjuk Seungkwan dengan wajah tertekuk lucu, merasa tidak enak karena mungkin sudah membuat Wonwoo terganggu. Jisoo tergelak karenanya, mengusak rambut Jihoon gemas.

"Tidak usah mengelak seperti itu, hanya dengan melihat interaksi kalian saja aku sudah tahu. Lanjutkan saja, Wonwoo hyung pasti girang sekali begitu tahu kau dan Jisoo hyung akhirnya bersama."

Mingyu menyahut kalem, memandang Jihoon menggoda. Jihoon masih betah cemberut, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku ditinggal sendirian."

Soonyoung berujar dramatis, memegang dada kirinya erat.

"Berlebihan."

Seungkwan dan Jihoon bicara serempak, memandang Soonyoung dengan pandangan datar. Jisoo hanya bisa diam, menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya kami pulang. Tolong jaga Wonwoo."

Jisoo berujar pelan, memegang bahu Mingyu sekilas lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Seungkwan dan Soonyoung sama, tersenyum pada Mingyu sebentar sebelum berjalan menyusul Jisoo yang kini tengah menunggu di depan pintu. Jihoon diam sejenak, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Satu tangannya memegang tangan Wonwoo erat. Jihoon berbisik pelan,

"Cepat bangun Woo, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum, mengusak kepala Wonwoo penuh perasaan.

"Wonwoo benar-benar beruntung karena punya kau."

Jihoon bicara sambil memandang Mingyu yang kini masih betah duduk di samping ranjang Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya diam, menggeleng dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku yang beruntung karena memilikinya."

Jihoon mengusap lengan atas Mingyu pelan, mencoba memberinya sedikit dorongan. Mingyu orang yang luar biasa, Jihoon akui itu. Di masa lalu Mingyu telah menunggu Wonwoo selama 14 tahun lamanya. Dan kini, ia kembali harus menunggu Wonwoo. Entah sampai kapan. Jihoon kagum jujur saja, Mingyu memiliki ketulusan yang sangat besar dalam dirinya.

"Dia akan segera bangun, aku yakin itu. Kau hanya perlu menunggu."

Mingyu mengangguk,

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih sudah datang."

Jihoon menggumam mengiyakan, berjalan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Lalu mereka berempat benar-benar pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian bersama Wonwoo. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yang menunggumu bangun bukan hanya aku hyung, banyak orang yang ingin melihatmu sadar. Karena itu, cepatlah buka matamu."

Mingyu bicara pelan, sebelah tangannya ia gerakkan ke pipi Wonwoo. Mengelus pipi yang semakin hari semakin tirus itu dengan lembutnya. Gerakan Mingyu di pipi Wonwoo terhenti saat ia merasakan ponsel di kantungnya bergetar.

"Ya Paman?"

"…"

"Iya, aku masih disini. Apa Paman akan kemari sekarang?"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Aku sudah makan tentu saja."

"…"

"Aku tidur, aku cukup tidur. Baik-baik, Paman tolong hati-hati di jalan."

Kemudian sambungannya terputus. Mingyu menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan penuh kelegaan. Paman Jeon sudah kembali seperti dulu dan Mingyu amat bersyukur untuk itu. Mingyu kembali mengalihkan pandangan, kali ini memandang burung-burung kertas yang menggantung di jendela ruangan itu.

" _Harapanku…tidak terlalu besar 'kan?"_

XX

Mingyu berlarian di lorong rumah sakit dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mulai memandangnya aneh, Mingyu tetap melanjutkan larinya menuju ruangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hyung-nya sadar, setelah lebih dari 5 minggu Wonwoo hyung-nya sadar.

Mingyu melambatkan larinya begitu ruangan Wonwoo sudah mulai tampak di penglihatannya. Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang kini berdetak di luar normal. Mingyu bahagia, luar biasa bahagia. Wonwoo akhirnya kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Mingyu memegang kenop pintu perlahan, dari kaca yang terpasang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua orangtuanya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu juga orangtua Wonwoo yang kini kelihatan sedang memeluk tubuh Wonwoo erat.

Mingyu membuka pintu perlahan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Wonwoo yang kini tengah terduduk dengan punggung bersandar pada sandaran ranjang. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya begitu ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Untuk beberapa saat, waktu terasa berhenti begitu mata mereka bersitatap.

Senyum yang sedari tadi terpatri indah di wajah Mingyu hilang begitu saja begitu ia melihat tatapan yang Wonwoo berikan padanya. Mingyu tidak akan pernah melupakan tatapan itu seumur hidupnya. Wonwoo kini menatapnya dalam diam, tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan yang Wonwoo berikan pada Mingyu 14 tahun yang lalu. Mingyu terkesiap, tidak mungkin.

"Dia siapa?"

XX

Dokter Choi memandang dua orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan serius. Tuan Jeon-pun sama, ia memandang Dokter Choi kaku dengan tangan menggenggam erat sang istri. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tak jauh beda, mereka hanya bisa terdiam menunggu apa yang akan Dokter Choi katakan. Nyonya Kim memandang keluar ruangan dengan pandangan khawatir. Mingyu di luar, berdiri bersandar dinding dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

"Apakah Wonwoo mengalami hal menyedihkan ataupun hal yang membuatnya terguncang belakangan ini? Sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan?"

Doker Choi bertanya hati-hati.

"Dia…ya. Dia mengalami suatu kejadian yang membuatnya sedih baru-baru ini, tepat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Nyonya Jeon menjawab pelan, genggamannya semakin mengerat setiap detiknya. Dokter Choi menghembuskan nafas pelan, melepas kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan parah sebelumnya bukan? Sampai ia mengalami amnesia?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon menggangguk bersamaan.

"Hal itu terjadi lagi."

Mingyu membisu, merasakan sesuatu tak kasat mata menghujam tepat di dadanya.

"Amnesia disosiatif, untuk sementara itulah diagnosaku. Karena benturan yang cukup hebat di kepalanya, ingatannya menjadi terganggu. Kecelakaan yang dulu menimpa Wonwoo memperburuk segalanya. Mungkin hal itu sudah lama terjadi, namun bisa dipastikan cedera yang dulu ia alami belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Keempat orang dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Pikiran mereka seakan hilang saat mereka mendengar penjelasan yang Dokter Choi berikan.

"Amnesia ini hanya membuat Wonwoo kehilangan sebagian ingatan yang ia miliki. Tidak seperti saat ia kecil dulu, ia hanya tidak dapat mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu tertentu. Mungkin ia melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu 2 tahun ke belakang dan sebagainya. Harus diadakan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk mengetahuinya. Satu hal yang dapat aku pastikan, alam bawah sadarnya menolak untuk mengingat hal menyedihkan yang ia alami seperti yang anda katakan tadi."

Nyonya Jeon membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, mencoba menahan isakkan.

"Mungkin hal yang menimpa Wonwoo terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Maaf."

Mingyu merosot ke lantai begitu saja, kedua pipinya sudah mulai basah akan airmata. Mingyu menangis terisak, tangannya terkepal erat sampai jari-jarinya memutih. Tuan Kim keluar ruangan begitu ia mendengar tangis Mingyu, memeluk anak semata wayangnya erat mencoba menenangkan.

"Mingyu-ya…"

"Jangan lagi."

Mingyu menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Jangan melupakanku lagi aku mohon."

Tuan Kim hanya bisa terdiam, merasakan hatinya sakit saat melihat Mingyu yang begitu terpuruk karena keadaan yang ada. Mingyu begitu mencintai Wonwoo, ia tahu benar itu.

"Apapun, asal jangan melupakanku lagi."

XX

Mingyu menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat, mencoba menguatkan hatinya sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangan di hadapannya. Wonwoo di dalam, dengan Bibi Jeon juga Ibunya. Wonwoo yang semula tampak asyik mendengarkan obrolan antara kedua wanita di depannya langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Mingyu yang kini terlihat tengah berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arahnya. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung, masih belum mengenali siapa laki-laki di depannya.

Wonwoo terdiam, duduk sambil mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Mingyu yang kini tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Mingyu tersenyum. Dengan satu tarikan nafas Mingyu berujar ringan,

"Aku tahu mungkin pertemuan pertama kita tempo hari agak membingungkan bagimu. Mungkin kau belum mengingatku, mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku sama sekali sekarang. Karena itu, mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Kita bisa berjalan pelan-pelan."

Wonwoo masih sama, diam dengan tatapan tanpa perasaan mengarah pada laki-laki di hadapannya. Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dengan senyum terpasang indah di wajahnya.

"Hai, aku Kim Mingyu. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

XX

Wonwoo mulai menjalani terapi 4 hari kemudian. Terapi untuk menyusun kembali ingatan-ingatannya yang menghilang. Dokter mulai memberitahukan beberapa hal kecil yang ia lupakan. Hal-hal seperti, bahwa ia sudah tidak tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya selama hampir 6 bulan. Atau tentang teman SMA-nya Jeonghan yang meninggal sekitar setahunan yang lalu. Wonwoo terkejut di awal, namun dengan perlahan mulai menerimanya. Bahwa ia memang mengalami amnesia, bahwa ia memang melupakan banyak hal.

Wonwoo terus menjalani terapi secara berkala, dan selama itu pula ia selalu menganggap Mingyu sebagai seorang teman baru yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Mingyu maklum, Wonwoo tentu butuh waktu untuk sekedar mengingat namanya. Setelah beberapa kali terapi terlewati, Dokter dan para orang terdekatnya mulai mencoba memberitahukan Wonwoo mengenai dirinya dan Mingyu. Sama seperti hal yang sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya, Wonwoo tentu menyangkal tentang keadaan yang ada.

"Ini gila. Kenapa aku mau menikah dengannya sedangkan aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali?"

Jawaban itu yang selalu Wonwoo lontarkan begitu hubungannya dengan Mingyu diungkit. Ia terus menyangkal, mengatakan tidak mungkin pada setiap kata yang dilontarkan Dokter kepadanya. Wonwoo selalu menghindar semenjak itu, sebisa mungkin menjauhi Mingyu yang sayangnya selalu datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemuinya. Wonwoo terganggu, sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Mingyu juga semua hal yang laki-laki itu beritahukan padanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menemuiku mulai hari ini?"

Wonwoo bicara di suatu siang saat hanya ada ia dan Mingyu dalam ruang rawatnya. Mingyu terkesiap, pegangannya pada pisau di tangannya mengerat entah kenapa.

"Entah kenapa kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Juga, berhenti memanggilku hyung. Aku rasa kita tidak sedekat itu sampai kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung."

Wonwoo kembali bicara, matanya sama sekali tidak beralih dari Mingyu yang kini tengah tertunduk dengan pandangan ke bawah. Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum, mengangkat wajahnya sambil menggeleng pelan ke arah Wonwoo.

"Tidak bisa."

Mingyu menjawab pelan.

"Hyung mungkin merasa aneh saat aku berada di dekatmu, hyung mungkin merasa tidak nyaman saat hyung melihatku. Tapi kalau hyung memintaku untuk menjauh, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum hyung kembali mengingatku. Mengingat kita."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Tolong bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Aku akan membantu mengembalikan ingatanmu."

XX

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui tentang Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sekarang?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, memainkan ujung baju rumah sakit yang ia kenakan dengan kedua jarinya.

"Entahlah, semuanya cukup mengagetkan tapi aku merasa bahwa perasaanku baik-baik saja."

Jihoon tersenyum, menggenggam sebelah tangan Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu karena kau sudah melepaskan semuanya. Melepaskan semua rasa sakit yang selama ini kau rasakan. Karena itu kau merasa baik-baik saja."

Wonwoo ikut tersenyum, memandang Jihoon sayang.

"Aku rasa begitu. Tapi aku memang merasakan hatiku lebih ringan."

Jisoo mendekat, merangkul bahu Jihoon yang kini tengah duduk di samping ranjang Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Wonwoo tersenyum penuh arti, memandang mereka dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Apa yang aku lewatkan selama aku tidur? Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Seungkwan kemarin memberitahuku bahwa kalian sedang dalam masa pendekatan sekarang."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, dengan segera menyingkirkan tangan Jisoo yang bertengger indah di bahunya.

"Ti-tidak. Kenapa kau percaya dengan si gendut itu? Aku dan Jisoo hyung biasa saja, hanya teman. Tidak ada yang istimewa."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum kalem, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian kembali merangkul Jihoon. Menariknya semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Wonwoo hanya diam, memandang Jihoon dengan mata menyipit meminta kejelasan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kita sudah saling mengenal lebih dari 8 tahun Hoon, aku tahu kau luar dalam. Kenapa masih menyangkal?"

Wonwoo memundurkan tubuhnya, menyenderkan bahu di sandaran ranjang. Wonwoo tersenyum sumringah sampai kedua matanya menyipit tanda ia bahagia.

"Selamat! Akhirnya kau tidak sendirian lagi sekarang. Aku senang. Jisoo hyung harus menjaga Jihoon dengan baik. Kalau tidak awas saja."

Wonwoo bicara dengan pandangan tajam, mencoba mengancam Jisoo yang kini malah tergelak karenannya. Jisoo hanya mengangguk, tangannya sama sekali tak terlepas dari bahu sempit Jihoon. Jihoon hanya bisa terdiam, menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai memenuhi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Aku tidak melihat Mingyu dari tadi, kemana dia? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini."

Jisoo bertanya mengalihkan, kepalanya sibuk menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah datar segera setelah nama Mingyu tertangkap pendengarannya. Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat perubahan tiba-tiba pada wajah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng pelan tak bertenaga.

"Jangan membahasnya. Aku tidak suka."

Jisoo memandang Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa begitu? Dia…"

"Cukup hyung, jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi. Aku muak."

Wonwoo berujar pelan.

"Aku lelah terus disuruh untuk mengingatnya. Kim Mingyu itu…"

"Tapi dia memang bagian dari hidupmu Woo. Ingat atau tidak, kau tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia memang orang yang kau cintai. Kau hanya perlu…bersabar. Ingatanmu akan kembali, cepat atau lambat."

Jihoon bicara dengan tatapan lurus ke arah Wonwo. Wonwoo hanya bisa diam, pandangan tertunduk ke arah selimut yang ia pakai.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam ingatanku? Bagaimana aku bisa mengenali seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah aku temui dalam hidupku? Kalian tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya, mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ada. Kepalaku sakit luar biasa tiap kali aku mencoba mengingatnya. Aku…aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

Wonwoo masih menunduk, perasaannya menjadi semakin tak menentu belakangan ini. Kim Mingyu itu, Wonwoo tidak suka padanya. Berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu membuat Wonwoo menjadi tidak enak. Jantungnya selalu berdetak di luar normal tiap kali mereka bertemu dan Wonwoo sama sekali tak menyukainya.

Mingyu hanya membisu, berdiri di depan dinding samping ruangan Wonwoo tanpa suara. Ia mendengar semuanya, semuanya. Dan jujur, hatinya sakit mendengar Wonwoo mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ia ingin diingat, ia tak mau dilupakan untuk kedua kalinya.

Tidak ada yang dapat Mingyu salahkan selain dirinya sendiri. Karena ia yakin Wonwoo-pun tak ingin mengalami ini semua. Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Tidak akan.

XX

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dan album foto di pangkuannya bergantian dengan pandangan bingung. Pagi itu seperti biasa, Mingyu datang ke ruangannya dengan wajah sumringah. Yang berbeda kali ini adalah Mingyu ikut membawa sebuah album foto tebal di tangannya.

"Untuk apa album foto ini?"

Wonwoo bertanya dengan pandangan terfokus pada album di pangkuannya.

"Buka saja."

Mingyu menjawab, mendudukkan dirinya di bangku samping ranjang Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih diam, dengan perlahan mulai membuka lembar pertama album foto di hadapannya. Wonwoo terkesiap begitu ia melihat foto yang tertempel rapi disana. Itu Wonwoo, sedang bermain gelembung sabun di sebuah taman dengan bahagianya.

"Aku mengambil foto itu diam-diam karena hyung selalu menolak tiap kali aku ingin mengambil foto. Hyung benar-benar anti kamera. Karena itu kebanyakan fotonya adalah hasil curian. Ah, bahasaku ambigu sekali. Hyung benar-benar sulit difoto hyung tahu."

Wonwoo masih diam, tangannya kembali sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar album di tangannya.

"Ini saat kau dan aku pergi ke Suwon untuk melihat bunga matahari. Kau bahagia sekali waktu itu, kau tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan terus berkeliling."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sejenak sebelum kembali terfokus dengan album di tangannya.

"Ini juga, saat kita pergi ke aquarium raksasa di hari yang sama dengan bunga matahari itu. Hyung kelihatan sumringah sekali begitu masuk ke dalam gedung aquarium. Hyung bahkan mengucapkan halo pada seekor ikan pari."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, tangannya menunjuk salah satu foto dengan Wonwoo di dalamnya. Wonwoo diam sejenak, tanpa diduga ikut tersenyum melihat foto yang terpampang di depannya. Mingyu terpesona untuk beberapa saat, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa melihat Wonwoo tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"Aku selalu ingin pergi ke Suwon untuk melihat bunga matahari. Tapi aku tidak pernah punya waktu. Sekalinya ada-"

"Tidak ada yang bisa hyung ajak pergi. Aku tahu itu, karenanya aku mengajakmu kesana."

Mingyu tersenyum tulus, menatap Wonwoo yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak seperti biasanya.

XX

"Kenapa kau menggantung burung-burung kertas itu di jendela?"

Wonwoo bertanya di sela kegiatan melipat kertasnya dengan Mingyu sore itu. Mereka kini tengah duduk berhadapan di ranjang Wonwoo, dengan banyak kertas lipat di antara mereka. Wonwoo mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Mingyu, sedikit demi sedikit menerima keberadaannya walau rasa asing itu masih saja ada.

Mingyu selalu menganggap bahwa hal-hal kecil seperti melipat burung kertas bersama bisa menjadi sarana efektif bagi Wonwoo untuk mengingat memorinya. Lagipula, burung kertas memang punya arti besar bagi mereka berdua. Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya sekilas sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kertas di tangannya.

"Ada yang mengatakan bahwa menggantung burung kertas bisa membuat sakitmu cepat sembuh. Karena itu aku melakukannya, supaya hyung cepat pulih."

Wonwoo memandang burung-burung kertas yang menggantung di jendela dengan kepala memiring lucu.

"Semua burung kertas itu, kau sendiri yang melipatnya?"

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku punya satu ruangan khusus penuh burung kertas di rumahku. Nanti kalau hyung sudah benar-benar sembuh aku akan mengajakmu melihatnya."

Wonwoo tersenyum antusias.

"Benarkah?"

Mingyu kembali mengangguk.

"Tentu. Tapi nanti kalau kakimu sudah benar-benar pulih, bagaimana rasanya sekarang?"

Mingyu bertanya sambil memegang lutut Wonwoo dengan tangan kirinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, aku sudah bisa melipat kakiku."

XX

"Aku benar-benar bosan Bu, aku butuh udara segar. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di luar, melihat pohon."

Wonwoo memohon dengan wajah memelas. Nyonya Jeon menggeleng yakin, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah sedih Wonwoo.

"Tidak, udara di luar dingin dan Ibu masih belum yakin dengan kekuatan kakimu. Kalau kau mau kau harus menggunakan kursi roda."

Wonwoo langsung cemberut, ia paling tidak suka saat seseorang meremehkan kemampuannya seperti ini.

"Aku bisa berjalan Bu, aku bahkan bisa berlari kalau aku mau. Lihat."

Wonwoo melompat-lompat kecil di tempat, mencoba menunjukkan pada Ibunya bahwa kakinya sudah benar-benar baik. Nyonya Jeon tetap menggeleng.

"Tidak, Ibu bilang tidak. Bagaimana kalau nanti saat sedang berjalan-jalan kau tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di kakimu? Ibu tidak akan mengambil resiko. Lagipula sekarang sudah malam, apa yang mau kau lihat?"

Wonwoo kembali memasang wajah memelas, kalian ini memandang sang Ayah minta pembelaan. Tuan Jeon hanya mengedikkan bahu asal, semua orang tahu seperti apa keras kepalanya Nyonya Jeon kalau sudah berurusan dengan larang-melarang.

"Tak apa Bi, aku akan menemani Wonwoo hyung berkeliling. Kalau dia lelah aku akan menggendongnya nanti. Aku rasa Wonwoo hyung juga butuh keluar, dia selalu menghabiskan sepanjang hari di dalam ruangan. Aku bisa mengerti dia."

Mingyu bicara menengahi, berdiri di samping Wonwoo dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Wonwoo mengangguk semangat, dengan wajah meyakinkan kembali membujuk Ibunya.

"Aku tidak akan aneh-aneh, janji."

Nyonya Jeon terdiam sejenak, mengangguk setelahnya dengan berat hati.

"Hanya berkeliling, tidak lebih."

Wonwoo bersorak tertahan, dengan segera menarik tangan Mingyu menjauh darisana.

Dan disinilah Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada sekarang. Berjalan berdua di taman rumah sakit dengan ditemani cahaya lampu yang bersinar tak terlalu terang. Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak di sepanjang taman tanpa suara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Wonwoo merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghirup dalam udara malam yang terasa begitu dingin masuk ke paru-parunya. Wonwoo tersenyum, mendongak menatap langit yang tampak kosong tanpa bintang.

"Bagaimana rasanya keluar setelah sekian lama?"

Mingyu bertanya memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Menyenangkan, aku lega karena bisa menghirup udara luar dengan bebasnya seperti ini."

Wonwoo menjawab sambil tersenyum, kakinya ia langkahkan hati-hati di antara kerikil yang menghiasi jalan di hadapannya.

"Sudah hampir 2 bulan, apa kau tidak bosan menemuiku hampir setiap hari seperti sekarang?"

Wonwoo bertanya tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti dengan pandangan tepat ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu ikut berhenti, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Wonwoo.

"Kenapa aku harus bosan?"

Mingyu balik bertanya, menatap langsung pada mata Wonwoo.

"Karena…ya. Rutinitas semacam ini, apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain yang harus kau lakukan?"

Mingyu menunduk sambil menggeleng, tersenyum simpul.

"Rutinitas terpentingku sekarang adalah membuatmu mengingatku."

Wonwoo terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Menghindari tatapan dalam yang Mingyu berikan padanya. Wonwoo kembali bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua ini? Dengan semua hal yang tampak sia-sia ini?"

Mingyu membisu, berjalan pelan mendekat pada Wonwoo.

"Sama sekali tidak."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mingyu. Berdiri berhadapan seperti sekarang, entah kenapa Wonwoo merasakan perasaan yang familiar menyelimuti dirinya.

"Setiap kali aku melihatmu, selalu ada dua perasaan berbeda yang aku rasakan. Di satu sisi aku merasakan perasaan bahagia yang kadang membuat perutku terasa geli entah kenapa tiap kali kita berdekatan. Tapi, di lain sisi aku selalu merasa sedih dan marah saat aku melihatmu. Aku…aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kau seakan-akan membuatku merasa bahagia dan sedih di waktu yang bersamaan."

Wonwoo bicara pelan, mencoba menyampaikan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Mingyu selalu menemaninya selama 2 bulan waktu perawatannya. Menyempatkan diri setiap hari datang berkunjung hanya untuk menyapanya. Ia luluh jujur saja, ia merasa dibutuhkan karena semua perlakuan Mingyu padanya. Terbiasa, itu yang selalu Wonwoo rasakan saat bersama Mingyu. Rasanya seperti memang sudah seharusnya mereka seperti ini. Bertemu setiap hari, bicara setiap hari.

"Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarku bicara tentang hal ini. Tapi seperti yang selalu aku katakan padamu, kita berdua punya perasaan yang sama. Kita mencintai satu sama lain, aku bisa jamin itu. Tapi ada satu waktu dimana aku melakukan suatu hal yang benar-benar salah bagimu. Aku pernah menyakitimu, dan aku masih menyesalinya sampai sekarang."

Mingyu makin mendekat, memegang kedua lengan atas Wonwoo erat.

"Aku sudah menyakitimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Saat kau ingat nanti, entah kau akan memaafkanku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal, menyesal untukmu dan semuanya."

Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat."

Mingyu bicara sambil tersenyum, kedua matanya menyusuri wajah manis Wonwoo perlahan.

"Bolehkah, bolehkah aku memelukmu? Sekali saja, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Mingyu bertanya pelan, kedua tangannya masih setia di kedua lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, pelukan?

"Tentu."

Wonwoo menjawab lembut, membiarkan Mingyu menarik tubuhnya pelan ke dalam pelukannya. Mingyu mendekap Wonwoo erat, menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu menumpukkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Wonwoo,

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukan pelukanmu."

Wonwoo membisu, diam-diam mulai membalas pelukan Mingyu padanya.

Malam harinya, Wonwoo tidur dengan bayangan samar yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Ia mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu dengan Mingyu di dalamnya. Ada Wonwoo, Mingyu, malam, lampu merah, dan sebuah ciuman.

XX

Wonwoo memandang seorang Kakek yang tampak duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit dengan pandangan penasaran. Ia sering melihat Kakek itu jika ia sedang berjalan berdua bersama Mingyu di sekitar taman. Sendirian, Kakek itu selalu sendirian. Wonwoo berjalan pelan, dengan pasti mendekati sang Kakek yang kini tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya duduk di samping Kakek?"

Kakek itu mendongak, tersenyum mengangguk kemudian menggeser duduknya.

"Saya Jeon Wonwoo, salam kenal."

Wonwoo tersenyum ramah, agak menunduk dengan tangan terlipat di perut. Sang Kakek-pun sama, balas menunduk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku Han Kisook, senang bertemu denganmu. Kau pasien di rumah sakit ini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya, sudah sekitar 2 bulan saya disini."

Wonwoo tersenyum sekilas.

"Saya sering melihat Kakek di taman ini sendirian, apa Kakek kemari untuk berobat?"

Kakek itu menggeleng masih dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku kemari untuk menemui istriku. Sudah 2 tahun dia dirawat disini."

Ekspresi Wonwoo langsung berubah seketika.

"Ah, maaf Kek. Saya tidak…"

"Tak apa, itu bukan hal besar. Aku malah senang kalau ada teman bercerita sepertimu."

Kakek itu masih tersenyum.

"Istriku mengidap Alzheimer sejak dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Awalnya dia hanya menunjukkan gejala ringan. Lupa tanggal, lupa menaruh barang. Melupakan bagaimana cara menggunakan sendok atau sikat gigi. Hal-hal semacam itu, lalu seiring bertambahnya waktu semua berubah semakin parah."

Wonwoo memperhatikkan Kakek di sampingnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Dia mulai melupakan orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia melupakan cucunya, anaknya, bahkan aku. Dia menjadi semakin agresif, sensitif dan pemarah."

Kakek itu terdiam sejenak, memperhatikkan foto usang di tangannya.

"Ini foto pernikahan kami 43 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku baru berumur 23 dan dia 20. Dia cantik bukan?"

Wonwoo memandang foto di tangan sang Kakek dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Nenek cantik."

Kakek itu kembali tersenyum.

"Dulu dia termasuk gadis paling cantik di daerahku. Semua temanku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku sangat beruntung karena mendapatkannya. Aku bersyukur karena aku bisa menjadi suaminya. Hatinya, dia punya hati yang luar biasa."

Wonwoo terdiam, memandang sang Kakek dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya.

"Aku selalu takut kalau dia benar-benar melupakanku, karena itu aku menemuinya setiap hari disini. Setiap hari membawakannya barang-barang yang ia sukai, barang-barang yang mungkin dapat membuatnya kembali mengingat kenangannya. Membuatnya kembali mengingatku."

Wonwoo terenyuh, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh hatinya.

"Kami sudah melalui banyak hal sulit bersama, menjadi tempat peristirahatan bagi masing-masing. Karena itu aku tidak akan pernah menyerah pada istriku. Mungkin otaknya tidak mengingatku, tapi aku yakin jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia masih mencintaiku dengan cara yang sama seperti 43 tahun yang lalu."

Kakek itu terdiam, mengelus foto di tangannya penuh perasaan.

"Aku sering melihatmu berjalan dengan kekasih tinggimu itu di sekitar sini."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya pelan, memandang sang Kakek tidak mengerti.

"Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu. Tatapan yang selalu ia berikan padamu selama ini, terlihat begitu mirip dengan tatapan yang Mirae selalu berikan padaku."

Wonwoo menunduk, memainkan kedua jarinya pelan.

"Haah. Aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pergi. Waktu berkunjung sudah hampir dibuka."

Kakek itu berdiri begitu juga Wonwoo.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Nenek Kek."

Kakek itu tersenyum, melambai singkat kemudian berjalan pelan menjauhi Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih terdiam, memandang punggung kecil sang Kakek dengan banyak hal memenuhi pikirannya. Semua hal yang Kakek itu ceritakan pada Wonwoo benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Mingyu. Tentang Mingyu yang selama ini menunggunya, tentang Mingyu yang selalu berusaha membuatnya ingat akan kenangan mereka. Wonwoo melamun, banyak hal yang harus ia ingat.

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo tersentak, menurunkan pandangannya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang kini tengah memeluk kakinya erat.

"Wonu hyung!"

Anak itu kembali berteriak, tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya. Wonwoo memandang anak itu dengan pandangan bingung, apa ia mengenal anak ini?

"Hyung tidak ingat? Ini Seunghun hyuung."

Anak itu bicara merajuk, bibirnya melengkuh ke bawah menandakan bahwa ia sedih.

"Ah, Seunghun. Maaf, hyung agak…pusing. Jadi…"

Wonwoo mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Seunghun. Berdiri bertumpu dengan satu lutut.

"Hyung jahat kalau sampai hyung melupakan Seunghun."

Anak itu masih cemberut, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum, menyentuh pipi anak di hadapannya gemas.

"Siapa bilang hyung lupa? Hyung mengingatmu. Apa yang Seunghun lakukan disini?"

Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Mengantar Ibu! Ibu bilang Hunnie akan punya adik kecil jadi Ibu pergi kemari. Hunnie sebenarnya sudah lama mencari hyung. Hunnie mencari ke pasar, supermarket, sekolah tapi hyung tidak ketemu."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa Hunnie mencari hyung?"

Seunghun tersenyum lebar, merogoh saku celanannya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sebuah burung kertas berwarna kuning yang kelihatan sudah kusam darisana.

"Hunnie mau mengembalikan ini!"

Ia berujar antusias.

"Hyung menjatuhkannya saat di supermarket dulu. Ibu bilang Hunnie harus menyimpannya supaya nanti kalau bertemu hyung lagi Hunnie bisa mengembalikannya. Sekarang hyung ketemu!"

Wonwoo ikut tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit lucu, anak ini menggemaskan sekali.

"Terimakasih sekali, hyung sudah lama sekali mencarinya. Hunnie memang anak baik."

Seunghun tersenyum malu-malu, ia paling suka kalau dipuji seperti ini.

"Seunghun-nie?"

Seunghun dan Wonwoo sama-sama menoleh, Ibunya memanggil.

"Padahal Seunghun masih mau bermain bersama Wonu hyung."

Seunghun berubah cemberut.

"Kapan-kapan kita pasti bertemu lagi. Nanti kita akan bermain bersama."

"Dengan Mingu hyung juga?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, Mingu? Bagaimana Seunghun bisa mengenal Mingyu?

"Iya, dengan Mingyu hyung juga."

"Baik! Kalau begitu Hunnie pulang dulu. Hyung tidak apa kalau Hunnie tinggal sendiri?"

Wonwoo tersenyum, mengangguk pelan kemudian.

"Oke, hyung Hunnie pulang dulu. Dadah!"

Seunghun berlari kecil menuju ke tempat Ibunya. Melambaikan tangan kecil kemudian benar-benar pergi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam setelah itu. Seunghun, apakah ia juga bagian dari memorinya yang hilang? Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasakan pusing tiba-tiba.

" _Burung-burung itu berarti. Walaupun hanya satu tapi itu benar-benar berarti."_

Suatu bayangan samar kembali muncul di pikirannya. Apa, sebenarnya apa?

XX

Wonwoo duduk sendirian di cafetaria rumah sakit sore itu sambil menunggu Mingyu yang kini tengah menemui Dokter bersama Ayahnya, membahas beberapa hal yang menyangkut kondisi terbaru Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang saat itu tengah melamun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang wanita muda yang ia tidak tahu siapa namanya. Wajahnya, bukan seseorang yang asing bagi Wonwoo.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo memandang wanita di hadapannya bingung. Orang ini tahu namanya?

"Aku dengar kau dirawat disini jadi aku datang. Kau pasti terkejut melihatku disini, aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa aku benar-benar menemuimu pada akhirnya."

Wonwoo hanya diam, membiarkan wanita di hadapannya bicara.

"Aku ingin…kau tahu. Satu-satunya tujuanku kemari adalah untuk meminta maaf padamu. Aku tahu aku mungkin terlambat, tapi semua ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

Wanita itu berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengambil nafas sebelum kembali meneruskan bicaranya.

"Kau mungkin memebenciku, aku bisa maklumi itu."

Wanita itu tersenyum miris.

"Aku sadar, apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu adalah hal yang benar-benar menjijikkan. Mencoba menggoda dan merayu Mingyu sementara aku sudah tahu bahwa dia sudah jadi milikmu, kuakui tindakkanku itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Aku sudah terlalu buta untuk melihat semuanya."

Wonwoo masih sama, diam mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita di hadapannya.

"Malam itu, malam dimana kau melihatku dan Mingyu di _apartment_ malam itu. Aku menyadari sesuatu, bahwa Mingyu memang benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hwayoung tersenyum sekilas.

"Dia terlihat benar-benar berbeda dari Mingyu yang aku kenal dulu. Kau merubahnya, dia jauh lebih baik sekarang."

Wonwoo menunduk, memainkan sedotan di tangannya.

"Aku akan mencoba hidup lebih baik sekarang. Aku sudah terlalu merusak diri sendiri di masa lalu. Aku akan berubah."

Hwayoung terdiam dan Wonwoo menatapnya tanpa suara.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Sungguh."

Wonwoo mengangguk, tersenyum kecil pada Hwayoung.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, Mingyu pasti tidak akan senang bila melihatku disini. Sampai jumpa. Katakan pada Mingyu bahwa dia dapat salam dariku."

Hwayoung mengedipkan sebelah matanya singkat, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kini kembali sendirian. Wonwoo termenung, memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Mingyu…

XX

"Gyu-ya…"

Wonwoo tiba-tiba bicara dengan suara pelan, membuat Mingyu yang awalnya fokus dengan apel di tangannya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Wonwoo yang kini tampak termenung di hadapannya.

"Iya? Ada sesuatu yang hyung inginkan?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Seperti apapun keadaanku sekarang, tolong jangan pernah menyerah untuk membuatku kembali mengingatmu."

XX

"Mingyu kemana?"

Wonwoo bertanya begitu ia bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya celingukkan mencari keberadaan Mingyu di ruangannya.

"Baru saja pulang, Ibu yang menyuruhnya. Dia kelihatan lelah, Ibu kasihan. Dia sempat menolak, tapi karena Ibu memaksa akhirnya dia menurut. Dia akan kembali lagi besok, jangan khawatir."

Ibunya bicara lembut sambil menghidupkan penghangat di ruangan itu. Wonwoo agak cemberut, memandang burung kertas yang menggantung di jendela ruangannya dengan pandangan sedih. Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa tidak rela kalau Mingyu menjauh darinya.

"Ibu harus ke apotik setelah ini, menebus beberapa obatmu. Tidak apa 'kan kalau Ibu meninggalkanmu sendiri?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

Nyonya Jeon balas tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Ibu pergi dulu."

Lalu berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke arah pintu.

"Ah! Ibu melupakan sesuatu."

Nyonya Jeon berbalik, menyerahkan sebuah burung kertas berwarna biru yang tampak begitu kusam pada Wonwoo.

"Ini apa?"

Nyonya Jeon mengedikkan bahu pelan.

"Sebelum pergi Mingyu memberikan Ibu burung ini. Dia menyuruh Ibu untuk memberikannya padamu. Dia bilang ini sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi kalian."

Wonwoo terdiam, memandang burung kertas di tangannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ibu pergi dulu."

Mengusak rambut Wonwoo lembut, Nyonya Jeon berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih betah memandang burung kertas di tangannya. Burung kertas ini, kenapa rasanya menyenangkan sekali saat ia memegangnya?

Wonwoo memegang burung kertas itu dengan kedua tangan, membolak-baliknya berulang kali. Burung kertas ini kelihatan rapuh dan tua sekali, seakan-akan burung ini sudah dibuat lama. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, membuka lipatan burung kertas di tangannya perlahan. Entah dorongan dari mana, tapi keinginan untuk membuka burung kertas itu besar sekali dalam dirinya.

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya begitu ia melihat sebuah tulisan tak rapi tertulis jelas di atas kertas yang ia pegang. Tulisannya kelihatan berantakan seperti tulisan anak kecil. Wonwoo masih diam, dengan perlahan mencoba membaca kalimat yang tertulis disana.

' _Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu bersama terus'_

Wonwoo terkesiap, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang.

' _Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu bersama terus'_

' _Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu bersama terus'_

' _Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu…_

Wonwoo tersadar, matanya mulai berair entah kenapa.

"Ggyu…"

Wonwoo ingat, ia ingat segalanya.

"Mingyu…Mingu…"

Wonwoo melompat dari tempat tidur setelahnya, berlari keluar ruang rawatnya secepat mungkin.

"Woo kau mau kemana?!"

Sang Ibu berteriak begitu melihat Wonwoo berlarian di lorong rumah sakit tanpa alas kaki. Wonwoo berhenti sejenak, memandang sang Ibu sambil tersenyum dengan airmata di kedua pipinya.

"Wonwoo ingat Bu, Wonwoo ingat."

Kemudian ia kembali berlari, meninggalkan sang Ibu yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar dengan haru memenuhi hatinya. Wonwoo ingat? Wonwoo, benar-benar ingat? Nyonya Jeon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menangis bahagia. Anaknya ingat, anaknya sudah kembali.

XX

 **(Play: Chen, Punch – Everytime)**

* * *

Wonwoo berlari dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu memenuhi dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali sampai Wonwoo berpikir bahwa jantungnya bisa meledak kapan saja. Wonwoo bahagia, sangat bahagia. Tapi entah kenapa airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Sebaliknya, airmatanya keluar semakin deras.

Wonwoo mengingat segalanya, tentang Mingyu, tentang dirinya, tentang mereka. Ia ingat setiap detail hal yang terjadi antara Mingyu dan dirinya. Ciuman pertama mereka di kamar mandi _apartment_ , bagaimana Mingyu menyelamatkannya dari kumpulan preman malam itu, kencan mereka di taman bermain, semuanya. Burung kertas yang Mingyu buatkan untuknya juga semua hal manis yang selama ini laki-laki itu lakukan baginya, ia ingat.

Wonwoo terus berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya. Berlari dengan langkah menggema memenuhi lorong. Wonwoo merasakan kedua kakinya membeku karena dinginnya lantai rumah sakit. Wonwoo masih saja tersenyum, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal-hal itu sekarang.

Wonwoo tentu lelah, ia merasakan sedikit kram di kakinya juga keringat yang memenuhi tubuh dan keningnya. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya juga memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan aneh. Wonwoo tidak peduli, ia hanya tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah Mingyu, Mingyu berada di hadapannya.

Wonwoo berhenti begitu ia sudah berada di luar gedung rumah sakit, menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan Mingyu. Wonwoo menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal. Udara begitu dingin di luar namun Wonwoo merasakan tubuhnya luar biasa panas.

"Gyu-ya…"

Wonwoo berujar pelan,

"Gyu…"

Suara Wonwoo makin keras terdengar.

"Mingu-ya!"

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo berbalik, memandang Mingyu yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Mingyu hanya diam, memandang Wonwoo dengan dahi berkerut heran.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini? Kenapa hyung berkeringat sebanyak ini? Kenapa hyung tidak menggunakan alas kaki? Hyung baik-baik saja?"

Mingyu bertanya beruntun dengan raut wajah khawatir. Diceknya satu-persatu anggota tubuh Wonwoo yang mungkin terluka. Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum, menggenggam tangan kiri Mingyu erat.

"Gyu…"

Wonwoo bicara pelan, satu airmata kembali lolos dari matanya

"Hyu-hyung. Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kakimu sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit aku akan-"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, memeluk tubuh Mingyu erat dalam dekapannya.

"Aku ingat Gyu, aku ingat. Aku…benar-benar mengingatmu sekarang."

Mingyu terdiam, tubuhnya kaku tiba-tiba mendengar perkataan Wonwoo barusan.

"Maaf karena sudah lupa padamu. Maaf karena aku sempat tak mengingatmu, maaf karena-"

"Hyung…"

Mingyu berujar pelan, menatap wajah Wonwoo yang kini sudah penuh airmata.

"Kau…benar-benar mengingatku?"

Mingyu bertanya tak percaya, mencoba menghapus airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk, menunduk sambil memainkan ujung jaket yang Mingyu kenakan.

"Semuanya, semuanya Gyu."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan perasaan bahagia memenuhi dadanya. Mingyu tidak bermimpi 'kan? Semua ini nyata 'kan?

"Hyung, kau…"

Mingyu kehilangan kata-kata, dengan segera memeluk Wonwoo lebih erat. Mingyu mengecup pucuk kepala Wonwoo penuh perasaan. Harapannya terkabul, benar-benar terkabul.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengingatku, terimakasih."

Mingyu berujar berulang kali, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia, melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Mingyu. Menghirup aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Mingyu dengan perasaan lega luar biasa.

"Kau kembali, kau kembali. Disini, bersamaku lagi."

Mingyu bicara lirih.

"Aku…"

Mingyu tersenyum dengan dada bergemuruh. Wonwoo hyungnya disini, dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah lupa lagi. Jangan."

Mingyu berujar pelan, berbisik dekat telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu tegap Mingyu.

"Sekalipun aku lupa lagi, aku tidak akan pernah khawatir dengan hal itu."

Wonwoo melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Mingyu penuh perasaan.

"Saat aku kehilangan ingatanku, saat semua memori tentangmu hilang, aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu. Sekalipun aku tidak mengingatmu, semua itu bukan masalah karena aku akan menemukanmu, dan aku akan jatuh cinta padamu, lagi dan lagi."

Wonwoo tersenyum tulus, membalas tatapan penuh cinta yang Mingyu berikan padanya.

"Kau segalanya bagiku. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Mingyu bicara dengan tangan mengelus pipi Wonwoo lembut.

"Kau sudah menyentuhku, masuk ke dalam hidupku dan memberikan begitu banyak hal berarti yang bisa aku dapatkan selama ini. Terimakasih, karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku."

Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum, menutup kedua matanya erat saat Mingyu mengecup keningnya lama. Mingyu ikut memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang ia miliki pada laki-laki di hadapannya. Mingyu melepaskan kecupannya, memandang Wonwoo dengan tangan menyentuh lembut kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengingatku? Apa yang membuatmu kembali mengingat segalanya?"

Wonwoo terdiam, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru dengan warna kusam dari kantungnya.

"Karena ini."

Mingyu mengambil kertas dari tangan Wonwoo pelan. Tersenyum begitu sadar kertas apa yang ada di genggamannya.

"Burung kertas ini benar-benar berarti."

"Sangat."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling tatap, tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Takdir selalu ikut campur dengan cara tak terduga.

"Ayo masuk, disini dingin. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

Wonwoo mengangguk, membalas genggaman Mingyu padanya.

"Karena semua ini, kita tidak jadi menikah. Harusnya kia menikah 2,5 bulan yang lalu."

Wonwoo hanya diam, mengayunkan genggaman tangannya dan Mingyu.

"Berarti sudah 3 bulan ya aku dirawat disini? Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali?"

Mingyu tersenyum, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayo kita menikah."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ayo kita menikah besok."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah bodoh.

"Lamaran macam apa itu! Tidak ada manisnya sama sekali!"

Wonwoo tersadar kemudian. Bicara sambil memukul lengan Mingyu keras, merasakan kedua pipinya memanas entah kenapa. Mingyu hanya tersenyum penuh arti, melipat kertas di tangannya kembali menjadi burung kertas seperti sedia kala. Mingyu tiba-tiba berlutut, menyodorkan burung kertas di tangannya ke hadapan Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini adalah lamaran paling tidak mutu yang pernah kau tahu. Mungkin lamaran ini jauh dari kata romantis. Aku tahu itu, aku bahkan tidak membawa cincin untukmu. Tapi…aku rasa burung kertas ini cukup untuk sekarang."

Wonwoo tersenyum, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Wonwoo agak mendongak setelahnya, merasakan matanya kembali memanas. Kenapa Wonwoo jadi cengeng seperti ini?

"Jadi, maukah hyung menikah denganku?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo penuh harap, ia tulus meminta Wonwoo untuk menikah dengannya.

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu."

Mingyu tersenyum, berdiri pelan sampai mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Aku punya lebih dari satu alasan untukmu."

Mereka berdua diam sejenak.

"Karena kau Jeon Wonwoo, aku ingin kau menikah denganku. Karena kau Jeon Wonwoo, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan masa tuaku nanti bersamamu. Karena kau Jeon Wonwoo, aku selalu ingin menua di sampingmu. Karena kau Jeon Wonwoo…"

Mingyu kembali menyodorkan burung kertas di hadapannya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa dengan yang lain. Aku hanya mau kau. Aku sudah mengatakannya 'kan dulu? Menua bersamamu adalah kebahagiaan tak ternilai."

Wonwoo tergelak setelahnya, memandang burung kertas di tangan Mingyu penuh minat.

"Sekalipun aku bilang tidak kau akan tetap memaksa bukan?"

Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kau tahu aku."

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Aku mau, tidak kau mintapun aku mau. Lagipula, dengan siapa lagi aku harus hidup bersama kalau bukan denganmu?"

Wonwoo mengambil burung kertas dari tangan Mingyu, mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Mingyu tersenyum, kembali menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat. Memasukkan tautan tangan mereka ke saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Aku lelah sekali, tenagaku habis karena berlarian kemari. Aku tidak kuat berjalan lagi."

Wonwoo bicara tiba-tiba dengan nada merajuk, memandang Mingyu dengan mata melengkung lucu.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

Mingyu bertanya basa-basi, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut Wonwoo sayang.

"Gendong."

Wonwoo melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Mingyu, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Dengan semangat langsung naik ke punggung Mingyu begitu laki-laki itu merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Berjalan yang pelan saja, tidak usah cepat-cepat. Aku mau menikmati ini semua."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua kaki Wonwoo.

"Aku mau mengundang banyak orang besok, supaya semuanya tahu kalau hyung punyaku."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Kita benar-benar akan menikah besok? Yang benar saja, aku belum siap. Lagipula kau pikir mungkin mencetak banyak undangan hanya dalam satu malam? Buat sesuatu yang sederhana saja. Aku tidak suka pesta yang ramai, cukup undang teman terdekat."

Wonwoo merajuk dan Mingyu hanya menggeleng tanpa menoleh.

"Kita sewa gedung yang besar, pesan banyak makanan. Lalu cari tempat menyenangkan untuk berbulan madu. Lalu apalagi? Haruskah kita mengundang penyanyi untuk menyanyi di pernikahan kita?"

"Itu terlalu merepotkan. Aku berubah pikiran, ayo kita lakukan pemberkatan di sebuah kapel kecil yang jauh dari perkotaan lalu pergi ke kantor catatan sipil setelahnya. Sudah, kita resmi jadi pasangan."

"Tidak mau, semua orang harus tahu hyung. Karena itu kita harus mengadakan pesta yang meriah.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka pesta. Kita…"

.

.

.

Rumah. Butuh waktu lama bagi Wonwoo untuk menemukan dimana rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Bukan rumah dengan dinding dan jendela yang Wonwoo maksud. Lebih dari itu, Wonwoo butuh rumah untuk hatinya.

Rumah bukanlah suatu tempat darimana kau berasal, rumah adalah tempat dimana harusnya kau berada. Beberapa orang harus menjelajahi dunia hanya untuk menemukannya, yang lain…menemukannya pada diri seseorang. Tempat dimana kau bisa menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Wonwoo pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Ketika kau memulai sebuah hubungan, kau berpikir bahwa kau akan mencintai satu sama lain sebanyak yang kau bisa. Tapi cinta itu tumbuh, bersamaan dengan dirimu seiring berjalannya waktu dan pengalaman yang kau miliki. Dan berada di titik ini sekarang, Wonwoo bahkan mencintai Mingyu lebih lagi.

Tidak ada orang sempurna di dunia ini, semua orang tahu itu. Karenanya, Wonwoo tidak akan mencari siapa si sempurna itu. Dari Mingyu ia belajar bahwa mereka berjanji untuk saling mencintai bukan untuk mencari orang yang sempurna, mereka hanya perlu belajar untuk melihat orang yang tidak sempurna…dengan sempurna.

Wonwoo tersenyum dalam gendongan Mingyu, menyusupkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher laki-laki itu. Suatu hari, kau akan jatuh cinta. Suatu hari…ya, seperti hari ini.

.

.

 _ **Just say yes, and I'll be everything you need.**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

(Kalau seumpamanya ada waktu tolong sempatkan baca AN awal ya. Terimakasih…)

(-) Buat kamu yang dulu pernah komentar mengatakan bahwa aku bikin review palsu buat nambah jumlah reviews, aku mau konfirmasi aja ya. Aku nggak begitu. Sebenernya mungkin itu bisa aja cuman jadi komentar guest biasa kalo aja bahasa yang dipake juga biasa. Apa ya, isi komentarmu tu kayak seakan-akan aku memalsukan/bikin reviews sampe puluhan ratusan gitu lo. Ngejudge mungkin? Kalau itu yang kamu maksud, maaf tapi aku nggak segitunya. Review itu penting karena semangat nulis datang dari review, cuman nggak menutup kemungkinan dari review juga author bisa ngedown. Pas pertama kali baca reviewan kamu jujur aku sedih, itu pasti. Tiba-tiba pas buka email ada isi begituan. Aku jadi mikir, tahu ini review asli atau palsu dari mana. Apanya yang membedakan gitu.

Jujur itu sakit, bukan bermaksud melebih-lebihkan atau gimana. Menyebut seseorang dengan sebutan-sebutan tidak baik padahal kita nggak saling kenal itu nggak bagus menurutku. Aku sebenernya udah nggak mau mikirin hal ini lagi karena itu udah cukup lama juga, cuman ya aku merasa harus ngasih penjelasan aja. Tapi serius ya, harusnya kamu tahu kata-kata dan kalimat seperti apa yang bisa kamu gunakan sama orang asing, yang pantes diucapkan mana yang tidak mana.

Maaf kalo aku menyinggung kamu, maaf kalo selama di fic ini aku pernah menulis sesuatu yang salah. Cuman ya harusnya kamu bisa menyampaikan ketidakcocokan yang kamu rasakan dengan kata yang lebih baik. Aku nggak tahu kamu siapa ya, aku pikir kamu mau review lagi tapi ternyata enggak. Sayang kamu nggak login, kita jadi nggak bisa membahas hal ini dengan lebih pribadi (PM).

Aku banyak mikir setelah itu, cuman sekarang aku mau lupa gitu aja. Mungkin kamu bakal marah baca tulisan ini, mungkin kamu bakal ngerasa gimana-gimana(kalo seumpamanya kamu baca AN ini), tapi terserahlah. Nggak begitu peduli, udah chapter terakhir juga kan.

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo pernah salah, aku juga orang kayak kamu soalnya. Dan terakhir, aku nggak semenjijikan yang kamu bilang.

(-) Aku merasa ada beberapa bagian dari chap ini yang jadi receh sekali. Cuman, yang pengen aku tonjolkan itu lebih kepada hubungan Meanie sih. Gimana Mingyu berusaha bikin Wonu inget lagi dan prosesnya itu sendiri. Karena nggak semua hal manis dan romantis dalam sebuah hubungan itu harus diwujudkan dengan kontak fisik atau sejenisnya. Perasaan, aku rasa yang lebih penting itu.

(-) Setelah ngepost chapter ini aku lega luar biasa. Berasa beban berat kayak ilang gitu aja. Wew.

12k+, bandingkan sama jumlah words di chapter-chapter awal dulu. Luar biasa

(-) Aku nggak bisa nahan diri buat masukan bgm disini yaampun. Everytime itu udah ada dari jaman duluu banget. Setiap kali ngebayangin adegannya tu lagu ini pasti langsung keputer otomatis di otak. Awalnya agak ragu juga, takutnya malah ganggu kalian baca. Saran ya, nggak wajib diputer. Lagian kayaknya nggak asik banget kalo kalian harus berhenti baca ditengah-tengah cuman buat muter lagu itu. Anggap jadi gambaran aja, pas adegan Wonu lari-lari setelah inget Mingyu intro-nya Everytime langsung terdengar, hm. Cuman mau gimana, hati ini tak kuasa. Juga, Everytime itu sebenernya lagu resmi(?) fic ini sih#halah

(-) Maafkan kalo ada typo kawan.

(-) Ketimbang sama ceritanya, aku lebih pusing mikir tentang judul chap ini sebenarnya. Aku pengen pake kata yang sederhana tapi maknanya ada gitu. Aku banyak cari kata-kata sih jadinya, ngubek-ngubek gugel dan nemulah. Retrouvaille itu bisa di artikan sebagai suatu kesenangan, kebahagiaan saat menemui atau menemukan kembali seseorang lagi setelah terpisah lama, bisa juga di artikan sebagai penemuan kembali. Perasaan dan ingatan Wonu yang sempet hilang, itu yang Mingyu kembali temukan setelah menunggu.

(-) Aku pingin bikin fic baru, cuman waktunya. Kayaknya bukan pilihan bijak juga kalo aku ngepost di jaman-jaman begini. Banyak ide sebenernya, dari yang fluff 80% sampe nyerempet-nyerempet mesum(nyerempet lo), cuman yang aku pengen realisasikan itu semacam:

Wonwoo, polisi, masih muda, usia kisaran 20 21 22. Handal dan terlatih sekali.

Mingyu, 18, anak kelas 3 SMA biasa tapi nggak begitu biasa. Dibilang bandel kayaknya nggak begitu.

Hayo hubungan mereka apa coba?

(-) Bayangkan gimana Wonu sama Mingyu setelah menikah. Kalau ada chap tambahan, aku mau buat hubungan mereka jadi tambah intim. Bukan intim yang gitu-gitu ya, menjurus ke lebih terbuka sama perasaan masing-masing? Jadi kalau Wonunya suka godain Mingyu atau Mingyu tambah mesum itu biasa gitu lo. Mereka kan udah nikah. Walaupun mungkin mereka bisa intim dalam artian sebenarnya. Aku nggak bisa nulis M, wah.

(-) Selama 16 chapter aku nggak pernah nyebut nama reviewers sekalipun buat bilang terimakasih atau semacamnya. Karena itu, aku rasa sekarang ini ya harusnya.

Terimakasih sekali buat semua yang udah baca, ngefav ngefoll, apapun. Kalo nggak ada kalian pasti hambar. Ini terimakasih yang banyaak sekali buat:

 **Yara Aileen (kak kangen :(), woozigzag (bontot lu V:), Newzee (hai kamu), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, pcyjwwnwhjjk, Byunki, Ourwonu (hai hello annyeong), xoxowkwk, Miss Arachin (halo kamu yang seumuran), Beanienim (hallo dirimu yg disana), alysaexostans, kookies (terimakasih sdh mengikuti dari awal), Kim Jong Soo 1214 (hai kakakkkk), gyumins, Ara94, alwaysmeanie (hai), moemoepie, ZHoon, cheonsavn, svtbae, putrifitriana177, byeons, BumBumJin (hallo kakak!), exoinmylove, parkyusal, Mbee, Yandra (makasih masukannya kak), syahaaz, aestas7 (hai dek), NichanJung (hai kakakk), 7teenwonwoo, Rie Cloudsomnia (makasih udah mengikuti dari awal kakakk), meanie chanbaek, hamipark76, Jwj, cheonsa19, freakfujo(nggak tau kenapa tiap baca review kamu aku selalu ngakak V:), Mirror (haii), RChasania HHS, izkyungsoo, byeons, kookies (terimakasih sdh mengikuti dari awal), devimk31, Delarasti Imania, NoticeMeSenpai (hai dirimuuuu, your review make my day), .35, wonwonwonu, whoknows, lsw123, anaknya meanie, Firdha858, aigoooo, jeononu, meaniem, , levenuary, memesol, hozijcmine, mikirdolo, nhy17Boonon, ptrsz, Haru-chan, kiyoshi miki, , Jeonwonyet, Melaakimtae1, wonuwin, tujuhbelas, Guest, guest (maaf ya nggak bisa disebutin satu-satu, kalian banyak soalnya. Maaf), Driedleaves, egatoti, whatamitoyou, ElflaCherry, zahra9697, Byunki, bubblegyu, hvyesung, 17MissCarat, XiayuweLiu, Re-Panda68, Pearl Metal Gold, RenRhen, CAT-aoow Jeon, haesyahelfishy, svtlovers, Jeon Hana, kyungsoo1314, meanieslave, monwii jeonwii, awmeanie, DevilPrince, vinne halinda putri, vinne halinda putri, Hobi hyung, KimElin, zahra9697, tutihandayani, meydkino, jeonghaneko, Egy NanoNano, msr1205, lachalala, vyrexo's, meanie4lyfe, mrsoseh, ooooooooolalalao, yoonwulan99, aprilbunny9, AraSabila, yujidoo, Twelves, meanie, 29mykey, Lsw123, itsathenazi, kimnoona, NPOZYX, emerald, Thania nia, egatoti, thepowerofinsane, g.a, catastrophe, RistyBoo, fly (amnesia buk?), rin, yoonri17, RLike, jwwnuna, Dazzpicable, unknown, cupid, Jeonssi Ahjumma, yoonwulan99, taehyunged, btobae, Itsmevv, zahra9697, btssvt, nayeonzt, Iceu Doger, meanie shipper, hamipark76, KimAnita, Chotitig8800, Kania Putri, kimjeon, lulu-shi, wonyunyu, yehet94, dadaus06, Arlequeen Kim, rantooll, Atma Venusia, Anna-Love 17Carats, zeloxter, Marians, woojiini, won17, BooNhy, ohmyww, SkyBlueAndWhite, Chel VL,**

Aku yakin masih banyak yang belom kesebut, banyak emang kayaknya. Maaff banget. Tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok serius. Banyak readers yang aku inget. Yang ngikutin dari awal fic ini sampe kalo yang komen suka panjang dan penuh emosi juga yang nyempetin review dari chap 1 sampe terakhir. Makasih ya, makasihh banget. Kalo kalian nggak ada pasti fic ini masih banyak bolongnya. Kalau kalian log in dan review di chap ini insyaallah aku balas semua lewat PM. Yang pada nggak login juga, makasih yaa. Dan ya, fic ini end secara official di chap 16. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Wah, chap terakhir guys :))

Inim disini,

Selamat hari Selasa!


End file.
